


The Tournament

by Dark_Eagle91



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Eventual Romance, Kissing, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, My First Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 144,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Eagle91/pseuds/Dark_Eagle91
Summary: Everyone wants to win the tournament, but sometimes, you win something more. Rated explicit to be safe.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 128
Kudos: 16





	1. Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm new to the site and I wanted to share this story I wrote many years ago. I know it may not be the most exciting or the greatest story you've ever read, but i wanted to publish it here for the sake of bringing entertainment to readers. I'll try to tag the story correctly, but if I miss a tag, please don't get mad. I'm trying my best to learn from this site. So I'll do my best to write for this story and I sincerely hope you enjoy my work! Thank you for stopping by and let us begin!

Zelda had finally done it. She had finally achieved her lifelong dream of winning the tournament. She looked around and the crowd cheered and chanted her name: ‘Zelda! Zelda! Zelda! Zelda!’ She was smiling and thrilled to have finally come so far and was moments away from accepting the championship trophy that so many fighters had previously won and held up in triumph. But before she could hold the trophy, everything turned black and started shrinking. Everything was pulling away from her and she tried running after it to return to that world.

“No, no, no, no, no! Come back!” She called out, but everything faded except the chanting. Instead the crowd chanting faded into what sounded like a single woman speaking to her softly.

“Zelda…Zelda…Zelda…wake up, princess.” The woman spoke and eventually, Zelda opened her eyes to see a young woman with white hair, a warm smile, and her red iris-colored eyes. Zelda knew her as her personal retainer and her personal bodyguard, Impa.

“Impa…” Zelda stretched her arms and yawned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon.” Impa replied and Zelda’s eyes shot wide open.

“Almost noon?!?!?! But…Link’s match is at noon!” She jumped out of bed and ran towards the shower to clean herself up. “I’m going to be late! Link will never forgive me!”

“I am certain Link will understand.” Impa replied casually. “You are overreacting to the situation.”

 _“Overreacting?!?!_ He is my best friend. I will shame the kingdom if-ah!” Zelda yelped and Impa quickly rushed to the bathroom door.

“Zelda? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…it’s nothing Impa…the water was a bit too cold. It’s fine now.” Zelda began showering and washing her body as quickly as possible. When she finished, she hopped out of the shower and brushed her teeth. Once she had finished, she rushed out to quickly change into one of the many dresses she had in her closet.

“There is no rush, Zelda…we will not make the match.” Impa calmly reported to her.

“Why didn’t you wake me?!?! Oh, Link will be so mad…”

“I’m sure he will understand. And you were fast asleep. It is not my place to interrupt your beauty sleep.” Zelda finished getting her shoes on and walked towards the door. “Lady Zelda! Your hair.”

“You can see to it in the carriage, we must be off. Perhaps we can still have lunch with him. We shall celebrate his victory and enjoy a healthy lunch.” She opened the door and Impa quickly grabbed a comb and a towel before following her.

“I figured you’d say that. I spoke to Lilly and she had two lunches already made.” They walked down the stairs and there stood a woman with light orange hair and bright blue eyes. She was donning a black dress with white trim and an black blouse with the same white trim and black heels.

“Good day, Zelda.” She smiled at the young woman.

“Hello Lilly.” Zelda hugged the woman and grabbed the two lunches. “You’re the best!”

“Hold on, young lady…what about your hair? Your hair is a complete mess.”

“Impa will see to it in the carriage. I’m already quite late!” She ran out the door and Lilly shook her head.

“Honestly, that child is something else.” She chuckled as Impa walked up to the senior maid.

“We’ll be back later.” She bolted after the young princess towards the front of her home. Zelda bit her bottom lip and anxiously waited for a carriage to arrive.

“We’re fine, Zelda. We’ll get going as soon as they arrive. You worry too much.” The carriage rolled up and the two women quickly boarded and took off for the stadium to try and see Link’s championship match. While they were awaiting their destination, Impa pulled out the comb and began running it through the princess’ hair.

“Zelda, please hold still.” She began combing her hair and drying it with the towel she grabbed.

“I promised Link I would be there.” Zelda whined.

“Well…I wouldn’t call it much of a promise.” Impa continued combing the woman’s brunette hair.

“I said I promise to-”

“You said you’d try. I wouldn’t call that a promise.”

“Impa, you’re mean.” Zelda pouted.

“I believe you’ve often referred to me as your older sister…siblings tease each other from time to time. You know I’m merely joking.”

“I know.” Zelda smiled and Impa finished braiding the princess’ hair before they arrived.

“Impa…you’re so nice to me. I really want to repay you for…all the years you’ve been kind to me.”

“Zelda, working for you is the greatest reward I could ever ask for. You calling me your sister is a treat in of itself. I am the retainer of the greatest princess in the world…and I get to be her bodyguard as well. There is no need for a gift…you’re my best friend. I only want the best for you.” Zelda smiled and the carriage took off towards the stadium. As the carriage pulled up, Zelda practically hopped out of the carriage before it stopped.

“Zelda!” Impa called out and hopped out after her. Zelda ran as quickly as she could towards the entrance, only to see Link walking away with dozens of cameras snapping photos and reporters asking questions. His expression showed that he wasn’t too thrilled by something and in Zelda’s heart, she had an idea why he looked so glum.

“Link…” she called out and the man looked over at the princess. “I’m so, so sorry I missed your match…but…you won…r-right?” She asked with little confidence in her voice. The photographer pushed Zelda aside since she wasn’t that important to him and kept snapping photos of the Kokirian warrior.

“Link! What does this loss mean for your career?” One reporter asked.

“Nothing. I lost and I’ll bounce back. You’ll see.” He replied and turned to Zelda. “Can we go somewhere else? I really want to be somewhere…other than here.”

“Yes…um…I…I have two lunches. One for Impa and…” Zelda gulped hard. “And one…one for me…” Realizing what Zelda was implying, he nodded his head.

“I’ll go grab my own lunch and meet you somewhere.”

“I’ll look for a spot outside. We’ll find the perfect place in the shade to eat.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Link smiled and walked towards the food court. Zelda gulped and returned to her retainer with her head hung.

“…he…he lost.” She spoke with disappointment in her voice; like she felt solely responsible for him losing his match.

“You need not hang your head, Zelda. His opponent was…Samus Aran, I believe? It would have been difficult to claim victory over such an impressive opponent.” She walked away   
to find a nice spot with plenty of shade to sit and have lunch with her two best friends. Zelda gasped while they walked as her eyes found the perfect place.

“There!” Zelda pointed to an area and she walked towards the area and carefully sat on the grass. “Not too much sun, not too much shade.”

“It’s a wonderful spot.” Impa sat down and opened her lunch. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” She pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut into triangles. She also pulled out an apple and a juice box. It might seem childish, but Lilly was the woman who raised the young princess. Her mother tragically passed away when she was a young child and her father was always too busy with running the kingdom. So, under the guidance of Lilly and her late husband, George, Zelda was raised to be the finest princess in all of Hyrule. Impa, Zelda’s retainer, was diligent and loyal to the young woman. The two were as close as siblings even though Impa was only two years older than her, Impa had always been careful with the princess and always looked out for her best interests. To Zelda, Impa was the sister she never had and to the princess, a life without Impa was a life not worth living.

“Mmm. Soup.” Impa pulled out a bowl of minestrone, a pear for her fruit, and her drink was a bottle of water; Impa was not coddled as much as the princess. Not that she minded, for she was the last of her clan; she was the sole survivor of clan Sheikah. She was granted her magical abilities as a child and was quite tedious with her studies. Though she was only able to perform basic spells and conjure the simplest magic spells, after the death of Zelda’s mother, she focused on her studies and her abilities grew tenfold. She became Zelda’s tutor in the studies of magic and she felt that she grew to be an excellent teacher.

“Do you think, if I ask nicely, that she’d teach me how to fight?”

“Samus Aran? She’s…I’ve heard she’s quite…barbaric.” Impa held a hand above the bowl of soup and it began to simmer. One hand underneath the bowl which was completely fine, while the contents were heated to a proper temperature.

“She may not be as bad as everyone says. Maybe she’ll do it.” Zelda suggested as Link returned with a few items and to Zelda and Impa’s surprise, Samus followed him out along their two other friends; Fox McCloud and his sweetheart, Krystal. Fox was about five feet ten inches and he had light brown fur, white and red boots, green cargo pants, a matching green t-shirt, along with a white jacket, and a red bandana around his neck. Krystal was about six feet two inches, she also had blue fur, light blue ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with the star fox logo on the right sleeve, and a turquoise pendant on her head. She had three white beads on both sides of her head attached to a set of braids.

“…hard feelings right?” Samus asked her ally.

“It’s a business, Samus. I wanted to win…you wanted to win. We did our best. No hard feelings.” He took a seat on the grass along with the others. “Samus, you remember Zelda, right?”

“Yeah…the mushroom princess, right?”

“N-No…that’s…that’s Peach.” Zelda said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

 _‘She doesn’t even know you.’_ Zelda thought as she quietly sighed with disappointment.

“You alright?” Krystal asked quietly as she placed a hand on the princess’ shoulder.

“Yes.” She put on a fake smile. Krystal’s eyes narrowed and she shook her head. Zelda quickly remembered that Krystal could sense thought patterns and before she could change her thoughts, she mouthed the words: ‘you’re lying’ before folding her arms. Zelda’s eyes darted to Samus and then back at Krystal. The blue fox turned her head and then looked back at Zelda before realizing what Zelda’s intentions were with the bounty.

“All you missed was me getting my ass kicked.” Link finished his sentence.

“Language!” Impa sternly responded before continuing to consume her soup.

“The fuck is your problem?” Samus asked.

“Language!” Impa replied a bit louder. Samus wasn’t one to be challenged or intimidated by anyone, so for her to back down was not an option.

“What…the goddamn fuck…are you…going to about it…you fucking. Stupid. Ass. Bitch?” Samus emphasized each word to challenge the sheikan ninja. Impa glared at her without another word. “Good dog. Maybe that royal should keep you on a tighter leash.”

“Samus, shut up.” Fox remarked. “Seriously, there’s no need to be disrespectful.”

“Samus…I have a quick question. Do you…possibly…have any openings in that class of yours?” Krystal inquired.

“My class? What, you want to attend? I can waive the fees if that’s what you’re concerned about. Sure, come to class tomorrow. Karen might be there before me, but-”

“Well…not for me.” Her eyes darted to Zelda and back at Samus. Samus turned her head and started choking before grabbing her drink and swallowing her food. She began laughing out loud at Krystal’s suggestion.

“No way. You’re asking me to train that her? There’s no fucking way.” Hearing Samus’ words made Zelda’s hopes sink even lower than they already were.

“You would be so lucky to have the privilege to train her. Lady Zelda is quite formidable when it comes to combat.” Impa pointed out.

“Yeah? Is that why she couldn’t even qualify for the tournament? Is that why no one knows or cares about her name or her title? Because she’s formidable?” Samus asked.

"She qualified once before." Impa noted.

"Did she?" Samus asked with surprise. "I guess I hadn't noticed." She shrugged her shoulders. "Look, truth be told...I don’t waste my time with weaklings. Sorry kid, it’s not happening.” Zelda pressed her lips together and closed her eyes to try and refrain from crying in front of everyone. Impa noted Zelda’s subtle expression and realized that she actually wanted to be trained by Samus. So she decided to try a different tactic.

“You know what? You’re right. I doubt you have the patience or the capability to train her anyway.” Impa attempted to bait Samus into accepting the job.

“Well, now hold on…I didn’t say I _couldn’t…_ I merely said I _wouldn’t._ ”

“I understand completely. You do not have the skill to train Hyrule’s princess into a fierce warrior. I can’t blame you. It would take a real champion to train such a woman.”

“And if I said I wanted to? Would that prove you wrong?” Samus folded her arms and just as Impa had hoped; hook, line, and sinker…she took the bait.

“Do you?” She asked. For the first time that Zelda had ever seen, she noted a look of hesitancy upon Samus’ face.

“I…um…you know what? Have her enter the summer league. I want to know what I’ll be working with. I’m not saying I will…if she’s too weak, then I’m out. But if she can hold her own…even a little…then I might be able to squeeze her into the beginner’s class.”

“I’ll see to it that she does.” Impa smirked.

“Wh-what’s the summer league?” Zelda asked.

“It’s for those who didn’t get a chance to enter the tournament. Sixty four competitors enter the tournament, but if you didn’t qualify for the tournament, you are eligible for the summer league. It’s like the minor league for the tournament." Link began to explain. "None of the hard hitters will be in it. Fox, Samus, myself, Bowser, Mario…we’re not eligible since we were in the tournament. But some of those who didn’t qualify…like Pichu, Olimar, Krystal…they could enter since they didn’t make the tournament. Sixty four slots for the tournament, sixty four slots for the summer league. It’s kind of a way for those who aren’t confident that they’d do well in the tournament, or those who might be recovering from previous injuries, or even those who want to try fighting combat for the first time to get a taste of what it’s all about. It might be good for you to sign up.” Link told his friend. “I promise we’ll all be there to root for you…and…I guess…judge you as well.” He turned to Samus who didn’t take her eyes off of Zelda. She gulped hard and wanted to shy away from the spotlight. The princess turned to Impa and Impa placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I will not leave your side for a moment.”

“You promise?” Zelda asked timidly.

“When have I ever broken a promise?” Impa smiled at her best friend. Zelda nodded her head and after the two women finished their lunch, Impa and Zelda walked inside to inquire about the summer league and where to sign up. “We’ll sign up and then we’ll head home. I’m certain that the line to sign up won’t be very…” Impa’s voice trailed off and she noted a least two dozen people in front of them. “Hm…”

“Impa! Are we going to be able to sign up?” Zelda questioned her retainer with worry.

“We should. We’ll just be patient.” The two stood in line and waited until they were able to move to the front.

“Looking to sign up for the summer league?” A man asked and handed a clipboard to Impa and grabbed another for Zelda, but she held up her hand.

“One will be enough, thank you.” Impa began filling out the information for her friend. “And done. Are there specific times we can select?”

“Well…there’s not much. We have an eight thirty slot against Olimar. There’s a two forty five spot against a…” The man adjusted his glasses to read a name. “…Vaike? Is that it?”

“From Ylisstol. Yes, I have heard of that man.” Impa said.

“The rest are after five, but what time slot are you looking at?” Impa turned to Zelda and the princess gulped. She shrugged at the response and Impa turned back.

“We’ll take the eight thirty option.” Impa said.

“Great! I’ll take the clipboard back and get you all set up. The summer league starts in a few days, so good luck and try your best!” The man smiled and Zelda returned to the carriage alongside her retainer. The two entered the carriage and returned home.

“Impa…why did you challenge her?” Zelda asked.

“Because you want her to train you.” Impa said. “I could see the pain you felt when she didn’t know who you were…and I know how you wish to break out of the mentality that you’re just another princess.”

“…it’s not worth it…she didn’t…if she doesn’t even know my name…what is the point?”

“Zelda, there’s a warrior inside you…just waiting to be unleashed. Not Link, nor Samus, nor Gannondorf, nor anyone, anywhere can stop you. You just need the confidence in yourself. You who is in possession of the triforce of wisdom must be brave in order to succeed. I’ll be with you every step of the way, but you must believe in yourself.” Zelda looked down for a moment before looking at Impa with determination.

“I will…I will do my best!”

“That’s the spirit.” Impa smiled as they rode back. As they approached Hyrule, Zelda opened the back window to her carriage to speak with the driver.

“C-can we stop, please?” She requested and the cart began slowing down to a halt.

“What are we doing?” Impa questioned as Zelda opened the door upon the cart coming to a halt.

“Your highness?” The driver asked.

“Is…would it be alright if I walked through the town before going home?” Zelda inquired. Though she was a princess, she loved to mingle with the commoners that lived in the town before her castle. She was quite fond of them and, to her credit, she knew a lot about the people who lived in her kingdom; their names and birthdates, what gifts to get them, and though she never asked for a gift, she treasured every gift the people gave her. She was fair and kind, and usually when people had issues to bring up, she tried her best to resolve them to ease up on the pressures of her father.

“I…uh…suppose…that wouldn’t be a problem.” One guard hesitated.

“It’s alright, Frank.” Impa reassured the man. “I’m going with her.”

“What?” Zelda asked.

“I’m always with you, Zelda.”

“But…I can handle myself, you know.”

“True…but as your personal retainer, I wouldn’t feel right without being by your side.” Zelda knew she wasn’t going to win the argument, so she reluctantly nodded her head. The two hopped out and noted they were less than one hundred yards from the gate. The two walked up to the gate and waved to the guards.

“Your highness, why are you walking here?” One guard asked.

“Jeffrey, I asked to walk. I wanted to speak with the people and spend time in town.”

“I see.” He nodded his head. “Welcome home, your highness.” Zelda smiled and walked inside. She saw the town was buzzing with the shops and people laughing and talking to each other.

“Zelda!” An older woman rushed up to her and hugged the princess. Impa took a step forward, but Zelda shook her head.

“Mary, it’s good to see you. How have you been?”

“Oh, it’s been busy, busy, busy. Floral sales are up from last month. Do you want a flower?”

“I don’t have money, Mary. But it’s alright. I’m really happy your sales are up.” Impa pulled out her money and bought a purple lilac for the princess and placed it in her hair.

“You look pretty.” She smiled and Zelda smiled while flashing her teeth at her best friend.

“Impa! You’re the best. Thank you so much!” She hugged her friend before turning back to the woman. “Mary, I’m just taking a stroll through town. Have you seen…ah…you know who?”

“He’s out and about. I think he got into town a little while ago. You might make it home if you go right-”

“Good day, your highness!” A buff young man called out and walked towards the princess. Zelda closed her eyes and quietly groaned with annoyance.

“Hello…Robert.” Zelda sighed. Robert was a young man close to the same age as Zelda. He was a life sized version of Gaston from ‘Beauty and the Beast.’ He stood about six feet six inches tall, he was in amazing shape, and he had a smile that would make most women swoon…the only problem was Zelda was not interested in him. But no matter how many times she would reject his advances, he always kept coming back.

“It’s a lovely morning, is it not?”

“Robert…I’m heading home. I’m quite busy, but I wanted to buy a flower and now that I have one, I’m feeling quite tired, so-”

“Then I shall escort you!” The man declared.

“I don’t think so, boy.” Impa stepped in front of Zelda and stood between her and Robert.

“Ah…Impa…well…” Robert rubbed the back of his head. “Look, there’s no easy way to say this, so…you’re just…ugly. I have no interest in you, lady. Now step aside so I can be with my soon-to-be wife.”

“Your _wife?_ ” Impa folded her arms. “It’s quite amazing how thick your skull is.”

“Isn’t it? But flattery will get you nowhere, wench. Once we get married, I’ll see to it that you are relieved from duty. She won’t need you around when a man like myself can protect her and the kingdom.”

“Robert, every week you try to swoon her majesty. And every week, she rejects your advances. She has done so every week for her entire life. Her message could not be more clear. She. Is. Not. Into. You.” Impa then noticed other girls who were at a distance, swoon and smiling in the direction of him. “Robert, every available bachelorette would love to be your wife. Why do you insist on marrying the one woman what has standards above you?” He turned and gave a weak smile to the women.

“I do not like sheep who are easy to impress. Princess Zelda is…a breath of fresh air. She pretends to read those things and she’s so…formal.”

“Those things are called books. She does that a lot. Do you read books?”

“I do not have time for reading. That is why she’d make such a good wife.” Zelda quietly groaned again while Impa shook her head.

“…wow…”

“Impressed?” He smirked.

“Not at all. We’re heading home.” Impa shoved him aside and grabbed Zelda’s wrist to pulled her with her.

“It…it was good seeing you…R-Robert.” Zelda waved goodbye as they walked back to the castle.

“Why do you say things like that? It’s never good to see him. He’s an awful man.”

“His intentions are pure.”

“Zelda, I will never condone that marriage. He only sees you as an accessory. The only reason he wants to marry you is for money. He’d spend it all and when you are of no use to him, he’d toss you aside like garbage! Surely you can see that.” They approached the front gate and it opened while the women walked through.

“Of course I see that, but what choice do I have?”

“Not marry him!” Impa exclaimed. “Give me two weeks and I’ll find you the best suitors in all the lands. I’ll travel to the Mushroom Kingdom, Ylisstol, Crimea, Daein, Begnnion…I’ll find you fifty of the best men to be your husband.”

“I suppose…maybe I should. But…for now, let’s focus on the tournament. Tomorrow we’ll begin training and then we’ll go from there.” Zelda replied as she returned home with her best friend.

 _‘Hylia…please help me. I don’t want to marry Robert…please help me find someone…anyone…'_ Zelda thought to herself as she walked through the front door.

“For now, what do you wish to do?” Impa questioned the princess.

“I wish to see father and then…I don’t know. Perhaps a few movies…I have no plans for the rest of today.” Zelda sighed and walked towards the throne room where her father spent most of his days.

“Zelda, your dad’s-” Impa called out, but Zelda continued walking. Perhaps she had heard it all before, or perhaps she was fed up with excuses, Zelda was planning on bursting through the door and finally having a heart-to-heart conversation with him about anything. She hadn’t spoken to him in years due to the grief he had as he lost his wife due to…something. Zelda was never told what actually happened to her mother. She was told a mysterious plague covered Hyrule many years ago, but she was never able to receive more information about it. As she approached the throne room, an older man stepped between her and the door.

“Walter, please move. I have business to discuss with my father.” Zelda folded her arms.

“I’m sorry, your highness. Your father is very busy and…I’m afraid he has quite a lot of work to do.”

“Well…” Zelda began thinking of something awful that would cause him to worry and rush outside to her aid. “…you can…tell him that…” Her eyes lit up as she had a foolproof   
plan. “That I have begun consuming all of the drugs!” She spoke triumphantly. Walter narrowed his eyes which were full of doubt and shook his head.

"Oh? And which drugs have you supposedly consumed?" A woman's voiced asked behind her. Zelda yelped and quickly turned around.

“L-L-Lilly!”

"Well? What kinds of drugs have you supposedly consumed?"

"Um..." Zelda gulped hard now having to try and apply thought to her plan. "Th-the...the bad ones." Lilly shook her head and sighed with disappointment.

“Zelda, I wish you wouldn't say such awful things. We’ve been over this before. Dwarven vow number eleven…”

“Lying is the first step down the path of thievery.” Zelda replied back to the woman.

“Correct. And a princess must never lie either. That’s what makes a fine queen. Now, tell the truth…why are you here?”

“I just…I never get to see father. He’s always busy and he never makes time for me and I’m starting to think that he doesn’t love me anymore.” Zelda’s eyes watered while she pouted in front of the two senior officials.

“Zelda, your father loves you very much. He’s just…dealing with his sorrows in his own way.” Lilly explained.

“By ignoring his only daughter?!?! That is not what a loving father would do. What if I chose to run away? Would he even care?” She turned around and stormed away from the throne room.

“Your highness!” Walter called out, but Lilly put out her hand.

“Walter, let her go. She’ll get over this in a few days.” Zelda stormed into the media room where Zelda’s family kept almost every movie ever released. Though Zelda never really ventured past the cartoon sections, it looked like a massive library that went on as far as the eye could see. Zelda walked up and picked out a few movies to watch in her room. She needed some cheering up, but she didn’t want to be around anyone else. She tried to hide the movies that she had in her arms because she was embarrassed that she still enjoyed watching children’s movies; she felt that it made her look much too childish for her age. She quickly made her way up to her room and set the movies down on her bed. She changed into her pajamas and then went to decide what to watch.

 _'Brave is a good choice…but I do like Moana…and you can’t go wrong with Frozen…but Beauty and the Beast…she’s a classic.’_ Zelda thought as she picked up the Beauty and the Beast movie and decided that this was the one. She put the movie in and it began to play while Zelda sat with eagerness on the edge of her bed. She knew these movies like the back of her hand, but she adored these movies. She loved each and every one of them and deep down, she felt like a child in her heart. She had an idea of how she was supposed to act outside the castle, but inside her room, she was the sweet, innocent, little girl who created things with her imagination. There was only one thing missing as a knock on the front door interrupted the movie. Zelda paused it and hid the others under the bed covers. She walked to the door and carefully opened it as to not show too much of her room.

“Y-yes?” She nervously asked before realizing it was Impa. “Oh…Impa.”

“You alright? I heard what you were planning on doing.” Zelda was embarrassed by her actions. “Zelda, don't leave. I'd miss you more than anyone here.”

“I know, I know…it’s just…does he even care about me? I haven’t seen him in so long.”

“He cares, Zelda. He still asks me about you all the time. Lilly talks to him when she can too. You’re on the forefront of his mind constantly.” Impa reassured the princess. “He loves you, Zelda. Almost as much as I do.” She joked and Zelda smiled.

“Do you want to come in? I’m watching a movie.” Zelda offered. Impa was one of two people who knew of her love for children's movies. The other was Lilly, but zelda was never ashamed to watch them with her. If anyone asked, Impa always claimed that _she_ wanted to watch that with Zelda and no one would be any the wiser.

“If that’s what you want. I don’t want to intrude on your privacy.”

“No…please, come in.” She opened the door and Impa entered the room.

“What are we watching?”

“Beauty and the Beast.” Zelda said with a smile.

“That’s your favorite, isn’t it?” She smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Zelda uncovered the other movies before laying down on the other side and hitting play.

“Do you ever think I’m going to get married?” Zelda asked with sadness in her voice.

“Do you want to get married?” Zelda hesitated for a minute and hung her head.

“I just want…someone…anyone…so Robert will leave me alone.”

“How about we focus on the summer league first? After next year, we’ll focus on finding you a spouse.”

“You promise? I don’t want someone like Gaston. I want someone like…” Her eyes drifted to the screen and she saw Belle on the screen.

“Do you want someone like Belle?” Impa asked and gasped with a smile. “do you want to marry a woman?”

“I-I can’t marry a woman.” Zelda exclaimed. “It goes against traditions and…the people of Hyrule would-” 

“Zelda, don’t ever say that. Don’t ever think it.” Impa sternly said. “you are the princess of Hyrule and future queen of Hyrule. There is no shame in marrying a woman. If the people of Hyrule do not support that decision, they are free to leave. I will support you one hundred percent and so will your father and Lilly. But do not think that it is wrong for you to marry a woman.”

“…you’re sure?”

“Don’t even question it. I will support you no matter whom you choose to marry. Now, seriously…shut up and let's watch what happens. Maybe this time, she won’t go to the castle.” Zelda smiled and snickered at Impa’s last comments. She had seen this movie hundreds of times and every time, it was the same ending; the same ending Zelda wished for herself. She gets swept off her feet by some handsome person and lives happily ever after. But the truth is, Zelda’s past interests have already been married, or are interested in other people. She had a crush on Link at one point, but he began dating Malon, the farming girl who lived just outside of town. Her next crush was on Geoffrey, the head knight of Crimea, but rumors swirled around him and Elincia being a couple and it was later confirmed that the two were indeed a couple. Now, Zelda was playing the waiting game and the only one she could garner the interest of was a man who didn’t have as much appreciation for the smaller things in life like she did.

“But seriously…if you could pair me up with anyone, who would you pair me with?” Zelda paused the movie and turned to her best friend.

“Zelda…”

“Come on, it’s a secret. I won’t tell anyone and I know you won’t tell anyone either.” Impa sighed and looked out the window.

“I always thought you and Ranulf from Gallia would make a great couple.”

“Ranulf?!?!” Zelda smiled and laughed. “But…he’s engaged to Lethe. They’re pretty serious and Lethe…she’s pretty jealous and overprotective of him.

“You asked for my honest opinion.” Impa shrugged her shoulders. “What about you?”

“…I don’t know.”

“What?” Impa asked in disbelief before grabbing a pillow and hitting the princess’ back. Zelda laughed and grabbed a pillow and hit Impa back. The two laughed and hit each other for a few seconds before stopping.

“I don’t know…I just…you’re like my older sister, Link’s my best guy friend, Krystal my favorite friend besides you, I’m not really interested in Fox…and I barely know Samus…and I can’t marry someone I just met.”

“I see you’ve been taking life lessons from Elsa.” Impa smiled.

“I just…I’m tired of being the bridesmaid. Peach, Daisy, Elincia…when will it be my turn?”

“In due time, Zelda. In due time.” Impa told the princess and the two continued watching their movie. Zelda needed to prepare for the summer league, but for now, they were focusing on having fun.


	2. The Summer League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I finished another chapter and I wanted to post it, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

A few days had passed and after some serious training with Impa, Zelda felt ready to take on her opponents. Her first opponent was Olimar; he was incredibly small and not very powerful, but he was fast. Zelda had been working on her own speed as well. But more importantly, she needed to impress Samus Aran. She woke up and began showering her body. She let the water run through her hair and she added her favorite shampoo; a rose scented shampoo that was elegant, but not too strong. As she finished cleaning her body she stepped out of the shower and admired her body. As she turned to the side, she frowned as she saw her rear end. It was quite large and for the princess, she was embarrassed by it. She had always done an excellent job of hiding it from most people; but she was always worried that if someone found out, her reputation as a perfect princess would be tarnished. She didn’t want to have to be known and the princess with the big butt. She finished drying herself off and began getting dressed. A knock at the door informed the princess that Impa was on the other side.

“Zelda, are you ready?” Impa asked with no response.

“Impa…I have a personal question about…my body.” Impa looked concerned before grabbing her wrist.

“Tell me as we’re going. We’re going to be late for your match.” Impa then began walking towards the front door and out towards the carriage.

“But I didn’t get any breakfast.” Zelda said.

“I’ll get you something over there.” Impa insisted and the two left for the stadium.

“Alright…sorry Impa.”

“Don’t be. I overslept and…it’s my fault. We’re going to make it, but we needed to rush today. Do you have a specific hairstyle you want or do I get to pick for you?”

“Impa…do you think my…my…” She leaned in and whispered to her retainer. “…my butt’s too big?”

“Where is this coming from?” Impa asked. “Did someone say something you you? Did Robert say something to you?”

“No. I just…I looked at it in the mirror and…it’s…it’s huge. It’s big and…if anyone finds out about this, I’d be ruined.”

“Zelda, your body is perfect. From the hair on your head to the bottom of your feet, your body is perfect and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it at all.” Impa held her hands. “Anyone would love to be with you. Guy or girl, half-elf or laguz…you are a wonderful woman who’s going to find the individual of your dreams and be happy for the rest of your days. But for now, let us focus on your upcoming match.” They rolled on to the stadium and as the carriage gently came to a halt. Zelda exited and, there were no cameras around. She sighed as she got out of the carriage followed by Impa.

“Olimar is a fast little guy. So make sure to corner him. Remember our training and believe in yourself.” Impa hugged her princess before smirking. “You’re going to wow her, Zelda. I know you will.”

“Th-thank you, Impa.” Zelda gulped hard and walked with her retainer to the locker room.

“You…you can’t go in with me?” Zelda questioned.

“I’m not sure I’m allowed to.”

“But…but…”

“However, if you were to, I don’t know, insist…how could I say no?” She smirked at the princess. Zelda smiled back and understood.

“I see. Then in that case, I order you into the locker room with me!” She declared with joy as she heard a group of girls giggling behind her. She turned around and realized her poor choice of wording. Her face blushed a crimson red and she tried hiding her face. “I…I mean…I-Impa…”

“Ignore them, your highness.” Impa grabbed the door and Zelda practically ran inside. Impa shut the door behind her and she took a seat on a nearby bench.

“Stupid, stupid…I’m so dumb…” Zelda paced back and forth shaking her head.

“Zelda, don’t worry about it.” Impa insisted. “You need to remain calm and relax. Begin stretching and loosen up your body.” Impa stood up and began stretching. Zelda copied the movements that Impa demonstrated. The two began breathing slowly and spread their legs before reaching for the ground.

“Do…do you think…”

“You can win? Yeah, I do…so long as you stop overthinking the match.” They switched positions and continued stretching. “Remember, Olimar is a tiny little guy. But he’s quick. Watch your feet and keep your eyes on him.”

“I…I won’t let you down!” Zelda spoke with pride.

“Do not fight for me…fight for yourself.” Impa said and they continued stretching until there was a knock on the door.

“Zelda? It’s Saria…are you-” She walked in and saw Impa stretching alongside Zelda. “What’s going on?”

“I’m stretching with her. Is that a problem?” Impa asked.

“No…it’s just…usually there’s only supposed to be _one_ competitor in each locker room. Zelda’s supposed to be fighting…you can’t switch. I won’t allow it.”

“We’re not switching. You know I’m her retainer and it’s my job to ensure my princess has the best chance to win _without_ cheating. Care to join us?”

“I…I’ll pass.” Saria held up a hand. “Zelda, we need to go.” Zelda looked at Saria and then back at Impa with worry. Impa gave the princess a hug.

“You’ll do great. Try your best and know that I’ll be proud of you…no matter what. Ignore what Samus had promised you. You are the princess of Hyrule and the people are with you in spirit. Never forget that you have the greatest fans in the world. People who adore and love you…we’ll always be with you.” Zelda took one last deep breath and nodded her head as they broke the hug. Zelda followed Saria through the opposite end and Impa left the locker room through the way they came in. Through a tunnel and as they approached the other side, Saria stopped.

“Wait here until they call your name. Enter and walk towards the middle.” She instructed and Zelda nodded to indicate she understood the orders. “Good luck, Zelda.” She stepped to the side and waited.

“FROM THE PLANET HOCOTATE...STANDING AT ONE POINT NINE CENTIMETERS TALL...CAPTAIN OLIMAR!!!” The announcer declared and on appearance, there didn’t seem to be anyone coming down to fight.

“Zelda, he’s less than two centimeters tall. You’re not going to see him.” Saria chuckled.

“Then…how can I win?”

“Try your best. That’s all I can say.”

“Saria, Olimar is in position. Is Zelda ready?” A voce buzzed on the radio.

“We’re ready, Peppy.” She turned to Zelda. “Your turn.”

“AND HIS OPPONENT! FROM HYRULE CASTLE! STANDING AT SIX FEET TALL…PRINCESS ZELDA!!!” Zelda began walking and slowly made it to the center stage. Zelda looked around and noted that the crowd wasn’t as packed as a crowd attending the tournament. She spotted a large group of people in one area, a smaller group near them and then…”

“Zelda!!!” She heard from behind her. She turned her head and saw Krystal standing by the rail and waving at her. She smiled; now knowing that her friends are there. Fox, Link, and…Zelda gulped hard and saw her. Samus was sitting next to Link. She wasn’t cheering or from what Zelda could tell, she wasn’t upset either.

 _‘I’ve got to impress her. Somehow…someway…I’ll show you what I’m all about.’_ Zelda thought to herself.

“THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!!!” The announcer’s voice boomed and Zelda looked frantically for her opponent. However, due to his incredibly small size, she wasn’t able to see him. She felt something running up her leg and she immediately swatted it, only to realize she connected with her opponent. She knelt down and saw the tiny man slowly getting up, but she decided to capitalize quickly. She kicked her leg and sent him flying in the opposite direction that she was standing in and she rushed to the side. She had unfortunately lost him again, so she got down onto her hands and knees to search. She saw him getting up slower and she gulped hard.

“I’m really sorry.” She apologized before flicking her opponent off the stage. He tried to reach the edge, but Zelda swatted his attempts away with her hand and he plummeted towards the black abyss below.

“GAME! THIS GAME’S WINNER IS…ZELDA!!!” She quickly returned to her locker room and squealed as a knock on the door interrupted her celebration.

“Uh…y-yes?”

“Zelda, it’s Impa.”

“Come in!” Zelda smiled as Impa entered the locker room.

“I’m very proud of you. You did wonderfully and now, we’re going to train even harder for the next opponent.”

“I know! Let’s get going and-”

“Ah, ah, ah. You need to freshen up. Take a shower and then we’ll leave.” Impa told the princess and Zelda nodded. Impa stood in front of the door facing away from her friend as she took off her clothes and walked to the showers. She began washing her body and smiling as she did so. She was already planning her next victory.

 _‘I should try to be more…royal when I win the next match. Or maybe I should go a little wild? Do people like wild? Am I allowed to go wild?’_ Zelda washed her hair and washed her body. As she began washing her chest and moved to her backside, she could hear some kind of commotion where Impa was.

“Impa? What’s going on?” Zelda called out, but she didn’t respond. Concerned, Zelda turned off the water and suddenly realized that she didn’t have a towel. She walked towards the entrance way and could hear two people speaking.

“…that impressive. She beat someone who’s not even two centimeters tall. I wouldn’t call that a win.” A voice that sounded a lot like Samus said.

“A deal is a deal. You promised-”

“I can’t assess anything from a match like that!” Samus exclaimed. “Olimar’s not a strong opponent. Her next opponent will either be Vaike or Rolf. Both of them should be able to push her much further and give me an idea of where she is with her abilities.”

“Impa, could you hand me-”

“ZELDA! DO NOT COME OUT HERE!!!” Impa’s voice boomed and the princess backed up.

“Is she here? I could just give her a few pointers to-”

“Samus, she’s showering. It would not be appropriate.” There was a pause between the women.

“Alright. Just send her to the training facility. I’ll be in room fifteen.” Samus then walked away and Zelda heard the door open and then close.

“Zelda, it’s alright now.” Impa called out and Zelda cautiously poked her head out. “Here. You forgot to take this.” Impa tossed a towel towards her friend.

“What did S-S-Samus want? Did I mess up?”

“No, she said there wasn’t enough information for her to process your fighting abilities. It’s actually my fault. I set you up with an opponent that was much too easy for you.”

“But…she’s still going to train me, right?”

“That’s the hope.” Impa responded and Zelda hung the towel up and continued to clean herself.

*******************************************************************************************

Samus began walking towards the training facility. She was prepared to fight and train other people to become betters fighters or learn basic fighting techniques. Her class size was quite small, but she personally liked the smaller class size because it gives her a chance to work with each student one-on-one. A few reporters followed her and began snapping pictures and asking questions.

“Samus! What were you doing in the locker room?”

“Are you having a secret affair with the princess of Hyrule?”

“What are you planning on doing today?” Samus sighed and turned to the cameras.

“Nothing, no, and I’ve got a class I’m teaching.” She then continued walking and entered the room. “Oh…sorry. I don’t allow reporters in here. So…go away.” She motioned for security to dismiss the reporters and she shut the door on them before the security guard came to shoo away the reporters. Inside were a few people already stretching and loosening up. On the other end was a woman with light white skin and dark gray hair. She had on black sweatpants and a light blue tank top and underneath her feet was a light blue yoga mat. Next to her was a pink yoga mat with no one on it.

“Hello, Samus!” A woman waved to the bounty hunter.

“Hey Karen. How was your weekend?” Samus took off her jacket and slipped off her shoes and socks.

“Oh you know…watched some movies, had some wine…oh! Congratulations on your victory in the tournament.”

“Thank you. That makes me a five time champion. I’m quite a ways off of Fox’s fifteen championships. But…” Samus stretched as high as she could reach. “It’s good to be queen once more.” Karen chuckled and then stood up.

“How about you get loose? I’ll lead the class while you stretch.” Karen clapped her hands twice and everyone approached their mats. “First things first…let’s give a round of applause to our instructor for winning her third championship.” The small class applauded Samus as she began stretching.

“Alright, alright. You’re going to make me blush.” Samus smiled and watched her friend lead the class. She began stretching while Karen led the class. Samus kept looking at the door and expecting Zelda to walk inside, but she hadn’t arrived yet. Samus focused on her stretching and when she finished, she stood up and Karen finished leading the others in yoga.

“Right, so…today we’re continuing our work with our basic punches. Remember, punch, punch, kick. Let’s give it our all and get to work.” The class began taking small strides with their work. Punching and kicking in front of themselves as both Samus and Karen monitored those in the class.

“Excellent work, Genis…Lissa, you’re getting much better…” Karen smiled and observed. Samus was on the other side of the room observing and watching the students.

“Knuckles, you’re getting better too…wait, wait, Daisy…stop.” Samus looked at the orange haired girl. “Those aren’t straight arms…come on, Daisy…you’re better than that.”

“I’m trying, Samus. I’m really trying!” She pleaded with the bounty hunter.

“I know, Daisy…but those aren’t punches…throw one and freeze.” Daisy did so and Samus stood behind her. "Move your legs, shoulder-width apart. Straighten your arm…clench your fist. Clench…” Samus moved in front of her and held up her hands. “Now throw the other one…slowly.” Daisy did as instructed and she connected with Samus’ hand. “Good. Now the other one.” Daisy did it again and connected with her other hand. “See? You’re doing great. Your sister has come a long way as well.” She turned to Peach who was throwing punches with ease.

“Are you talking about _my_ sister? Or a _different_ Peach?” Daisy joked and Samus shook her head with a smile on her face.

“You’re never gonna let me live that down.”

“Nope.” Daisy smiled and examined the door. “Hey…other Peach is here.” Samus turned around and saw Zelda standing at the door alongside her retainer.

“So she is…what’s her name again?”

“Zelda.” Daisy whispered.

“Right. Keep working on your punches. I’ll be right back.” Samus walked over to Zelda who looked at the other students, but remained at the door. The princess looked around like a deer caught in headlights. “Hey Zelda.”

“You may refer to her as your highness. Or her majesty… _never_ by her first name.” Impa sternly informed the bounty hunter.

“Um…I-Impa…m-may I request…that-”

“Yeah…I’m gonna choose to ignore that.” Samus nodded her head. “Look, Zelda. Your last match didn’t give me much to go on. And we agreed that I would _see_ if it’s worth training you. For now, I’ll just give you a quick tip. Come in and take a mat.” Samus pointed to a bunch of mats in the corner. Zelda grabbed one and Impa grabbed one as well and took a place by the others.

“Hey Zelda.” Peach smiled and waved at the princess.

“Peach? You’re taking this class?” Zelda asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. Me and my sister are-”

“My sister and _I…”_ Daisy cut in with a matter-of-fact tone.

“Sorry…my sister and _I…”_ Peach spoke with an annoyed tone while staring at her sister. “We’ve been taking this class for a few weeks. Samus is a really good teacher. It doesn’t matter if you’re a member of royalty or some regular guy off the street…Samus treats us all equally.”

“Yeah. She’s not as mean as people say she is. She’s-”

“Ladies…” Samus cut her off and both girls gulped hard and turned around. “Alright, Zelda.” She quickly turned to Impa. “Shut up.” She pointed at Zelda’s retainer and turned her attention back to Zelda. “Here, just stand shoulder-width apart. It’s the same thing I’m teaching them. Are you right handed or left handed?”

“Um…r-r-right. Right handed.”

“Alright. We’re going to start with two punches and a kick. First, throw your right fist. Keep your arm straight and your fist closed. Then take a step forward and do the same with the opposite fist. Finally, I want you to kick with your right leg.” Samus demonstrated for the princess. “Remember, punch, punch, kick. Just practice this over and over again. I’m not expecting you to utilize this in your next battle, but you have three days to practice. Your next opponent is either Vaike from Ylisstol or Rolf from…uh…I’m not exactly sure where he’s from. But either one of them would give you a good battle. I’ll be able to _really_ assess your strengths. Now show me.” She ordered the princess and held up her hands to catch the punches of the princess.

“So…punch, punch, and then a kick.” Zelda repeated and tried her best…but her attempts were quite weak.

 _‘Jesus, this is going to be impossible.’_ Samus thought as she sighed with frustration. “Again.” She spoke up and Zelda did it again.

“You’re doing great.” Impa smiled.

“Stop.” Samus said and shook her head with frustration. “Zelda…you need to really practice. Otherwise, I could spend the next decade training you and we wouldn’t be any further than we are right now. Impa, was it?” Samus asked and the woman nodded. “I’ll trust you to teach her some more fighting moves. Whatever you teach her, I’ll adapt and adjust… _if_ I feel like it.” Impa turned to Zelda and saw the seriousness in her face. She turned back to Samus and nodded her head.

“Now, for you, Zelda…I have a request for you.”

“Um…s-s-sure…” Zelda gulped hard and stared intently at the bounty hunter.

“Alright, first…I’ll need you to…” Her voice trailed off and Zelda was now caught up in things she hadn’t noticed before.

_‘Were her eyes always that…blue? And her lips…they’re so smooth…she’s so pretty. Should I invite her to Hyrule? But…no, she’d be a guest. Not like that…but…well…maybe-’_

“Got it?” Samus asked and Zelda shook her head and gulped hard.

“Uh…y-y-yeah. Got it.”

“Good. Now…with all due respect, please get out. You’re interrupting my class.” Samus waved them off and returned to the front of her class. Impa growled as Zelda smiled and turned around to leave. Impa opened the door and followed out the princess. They walked back towards the carriage and as they rode back, Impa folded her arms and looked out the window.

“Can you believe her? What a disgusting, vile person. How dare she speak to a princess like that. Who does she think she is?”

“…yeah…” Zelda looked out the window not really paying attention to anything. Her cheeks turned light pink. “I-Impa…”

“Yes?” Her ears burned, but she felt like she could confide in her retainer.

“…you…um…you remember a few days ago? When you said you could find me the right…right person to marry?”

“…yes…” She replied with more caution and she quickly read the princess’ face. “No.”

“Y-you don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“You're going to claim you have feelings for that bounty hunter. And you’re thinking about inviting her over, but deep down, you like her and want her to be your bride? How’d I do?” She asked and Zelda blushed.

“…I don’t know if I want to _marry_ her…or even if I _like_ her.” Zelda admitted.

“Zelda, she’s a bounty hunter. She’s not a princess…”

“Can we invite her to Hyrule for tea? We could treat her and be nice to her and-”

“Zelda, she’s a barbarian! She is absolutely _not_ royalty material. Trust me, I can look for someone more-”

“What if there isn’t anyone better? What if she’s the one? But…what if people found out that…” She gulped hard.

“Zelda, you can’t rush into things like this. Marriage is a pretty big deal, and who even knows if she _wants_ to get married.” Zelda attempted to sway her retainer by giving her a puppy dog pout. “Zelda…” Impa hesitated for a minute before groaning. “Fine. Fine, we’ll…invite her for tea.” Zelda smiled, but Impa held up a hand. “ _After…_ your run in the summer league. Focus on your training and then we’ll invite her over. Deal?”

“Deal!” Zelda nodded her head. “But…suppose things get serious between us…”

“Don’t start that. You’re not dating her. Not until you’re certain that she’s the one. That could take weeks, months, or even years.”

“What about days? You told me that mother and father found each other in a matter of days.”

“That…was a rare case. Those two were destined for one another.” Impa said quietly. “And, again, Zelda…you don’t know the first thing about her. You know her name and that she’s female.”

“She’s a bounty hunter. I know that.”

“What’s her favorite color?” Impa asked.

“Um-”

“What’s her favorite season?”

“Uh-”

“Favorite holiday? Her birthdate? Movie? What does she like? What does she hate? What’s her favorite hobby?”

“Beating people up!” The princess blurted out with a bit of confidence.

“You think Samus Aran’s favorite hobby is to beat people up?” Impa raised an eyebrow at the princess. Zelda sighed with disappointment. “I know you have your heart set on finding that special someone. But-”

“I don’t want to marry Robert! Please…Impa. I don’t want to!” Zelda covered her eyes and began crying.

“You don’t have to. Look, we’ll get through this training and then I’ll find you a respectable spouse. I’ll search high and low for the best candidate to represent Hyrule.”

“Y-y-you…p-p-promise?”

“Of course. You’re my best friend…you’re also my princess. I’m going to find you the best candidates. I promise.”

“Thank you, Impa. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” Zelda tightly hugged the ninja. “But…promise not to tell anyone that…that I have a secret crush on Samus?”

“I won’t say a word to anyone. But I don’t think it’s a crush. You might look up to her, but I think it’s too early to tell if you have a crush on her.” Impa told her friend. “For now, let’s focus on the training. Punching and kicking and while we’re at it let’s work on your magic a bit more. You’ll certainly wow her with how strong you are with that.” Zelda nodded her head with determination. She was going to win this summer league and impress Samus. And who knows? Maybe she’ll get a new friend out of it.


	3. Training with Impa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to get this chapter out since it's my birthday! Yay!!! So my gift to you all is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Once they arrived home, Zelda immediately walked inside the castle riding a high with confidence over her first win in the summer league and high hopes that she would win her second match. Followed by Impa, she knew she had three days to prepare for her next match.

“Welcome back, your highness.” Lilly smiled at the princess. “How was your match?”

“I won, Lilly!” Zelda jumped up and down with excitement.

“She performed wonderfully. A true example of a Hylian princess.” Impa praised her. “We’ll begin training tomorrow, Zelda. The rest of the day can be yours.” With excitement, Zelda rushed to her video library and grabbed a couple movies before rushing upstairs.

“Walk, young lady.” Lilly called out and Zelda slowed to a speed walk; still excited about her last match rushed up to her room and eagerly changed into more comfortable clothing before popping in a disk and sitting on her bed. Many movies later, Zelda had passed out and fallen asleep while the menu repeated itself in the background. Zelda turned off the Blu-ray and the TV before walking out of her room. It was nightfall and a few lights were on to accommodate the darkness. Zelda, being a full grown adult was still scared of simple things like the dark and thunder. Zelda was quite an innocent soul with the purest intentions to rule her kingdom. What she needed was someone to protect her from all her fears; both simple and complicated. Robert _would_ be a good candidate for her, except he was quite uncultured. He relied on looks instead of personality and most of the men, who previously attempted to sweep her off her feet, were only interested in one thing and it wasn’t getting to know her. She began walking down the stairs and heard a conversation between two people.

“…what she believes. I don’t know what to make of it.” One voice spoke out and Zelda recognized it as Impa’s voice.

“Do you support her decision?” The other voice asked; Zelda recognized it as Lilly’s voice.

“Of course, but…I mean, Samus? A princess? Don’t you think she’s…I don’t know, a bit…much?”

“The same was said many years ago about Lady Aiobhe. Hyrule’s Irish queen…and she received the nickname: ‘The Irish Dancer.’ It may surprise you, but perhaps Samus Aran’s informal behavior may prove to be just what Hyrule needs. You know the old saying: opposites attract? I believe there is no better phrase than that to describe what might possibly be the future outcome of our princess’ love life. The only quarrel would be if the people would accept two women as their rulers.”

“I suppose…I’m not sure she-”

“Impa! You promised not to tell!” Zelda blurted out in anger. The two women turned to see the princess standing in the walkway and Impa had a upset expression on her face; she was a bit ashamed that she did not keep her word to the princess.

“Now, Zelda…Impa only expressed concern about-”

“Who else knows? Oh Hylia…the whole castle. Everyone knows! I’ll be ousted! I’ll-”

“Zelda, please. Your father is asleep and I assure you that Impa has only revealed your secret to me.” Lilly reassured the young woman. “Now, tell me…do you have feelings for this…Samus person?” Zelda’s anger subsided and she looked away with embarrassment.

“I…I don’t know. I want her as a friend. B-but…she’s really pretty and her eyes…” Zelda smiled as she placed a hand over her heart. “They’re the most wonderful shade of blue. I could get lost in those…big, beautiful eyes…” She sighed with content.

“It sounds to me that she’s falling for the bounty hunter. Just like her mother fell for her father.” Lilly observed.

“But she’s a bounty hunter!” Impa protested.

“And her mother was her father’s retainer. It matters not where they come from in life. If Zelda feels that way for Samus, we should accept her feelings as true.” Zelda smiled at the woman. “However…” Lilly turned to the princess and her smile quickly faded away. “Zelda, I would advise you that should Samus not feel the same way about you, I will _not_ allow you to blackmail her into being with you. While I do acknowledge you as the princess of Hyrule, you are a young woman who may have her heart broken. You must accept that as a risk for falling in love. I won’t tolerate you making any harsh decisions because your feelings were hurt.” Zelda knew that this was Lilly’s motherly instincts talking. So instead of arguing, she nodded her head.

“Very good. Now, Zelda…please…get some rest. You have an entire day of training.” Lilly instructed the princess.

“Alright. But…wake me up at first light, alright?”

“Sure.” Impa smiled and before Zelda left, she ran up to Lilly and hugged the older woman.

“Lilly…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I…I didn’t know…I still don’t know…if a princess-”

“Can marry a woman?” Lilly rolled her eyes and smiled. “Zelda, you know that both Impa and I will fully support anyone who you wish to be with. Man, woman, laguz…we will stand by your side. If anyone in Hyrule does not believe you should marry whoever makes you happy, then they are welcome to leave. Though a princess must follow rules for her country, she must also remember to do what makes her happy. Even if her happiness may make others upset, she must live her life above all else.”

“I will.” Zelda beamed with pride.

“Your mother would be so proud of you.” Lilly gave the princess a warm smile. “Now, off to bed. We’ll wake you up later, young lady.” Lilly pointed towards her room. Zelda hugged Impa and smiled.

“Thank you.” She whispered and quickly went back upstairs to her room.

“What do we do about her…love interest?” Impa asked.

“Nothing.” Lilly replied. “Focus on her training. She wants to learn from her and it’s our job to try and make her wishes come true. We must trust in Hylia to guide her and support her decision. Now, as far as waking her up…wake her at noon.”

“Noon? Why not first light?” Impa asked.

“Impa, it’s almost three in the morning. We’ve been sitting here talking about the past and Grace and then, Zelda. First light is in a few hours and I doubt she’ll be in any condition to train. This reminds me…you should get some sleep, too. Her teacher is going to need to wake up before her.”

“I thought _you_ were teaching her.” Impa smirked. Lilly laughed before looking away from Impa.

“My skills at fencing? You truly believe that _I_ am capable of teaching her the ways of combat? Impa, you’re a sheikan ninja. I was merely a maid before I arrived here from…” she paused and gulped hard.

“Before where? You know, you never actually told me where you’re from.” Impa noted.

“Off to bed, Impa. It’s not for discussion tonight.” Lilly stood up and walked away. “Work with Zelda in the morning and do your best. Goodnight.”

“Yeah…goodnight Lilly.” Impa nodded her head before standing up and returning to her room to get some sleep. The following morning, Impa woke up and began getting ready. She washed her body and got dressed in casual clothes. Though she usually wore her sheikan outfit, on her days off, she had a closet almost as big as Zelda’s. She grabbed a white t-shirt with a tribal design around the sleeves, neck, and bottom of the shirt. Her shorts were black short shorts with nothing special on them. She finished combing her hair and left her room. She approached Zelda’s room and knocked on the door.

“Zelda, open the door…we’re…ah…a bit behind schedule.” The door flew open and Zelda glared at her retainer. She was wearing a black shirt with yellow stars scattered around the shirt and plain black sweatpants.

“First light does not mean when you feel like it.”

“My apologies. But…I tried to wake you at first light. You dismissed me and I thought to wake you every hour and you continued dismissing me until now.” Impa stated in an attempt to convince the princess of her lie.

“I…I did? I’m so sorry.” Zelda’s tone quickly changed.

“It’s not a problem, your highness. We still have time to work on our strength. Have you showered and cleaned up?”

“Yes. I am ready to prove myself. And…about last night-”

“Your secret is safe. I swear, on my life, I have not, nor will I tell anyone else that secret. But…Lilly had to know. She’s…well, Lilly. Please forgive me.”

“I’m glad she knows.” Zelda smiled with embarrassment. “But, right now…we must train. My only goal right now is to get stronger. I want to be trained by Samus and in order to do that, I must show her that I am worthy of her training.”

“Very well. Let’s get breakfast and then we’ll start training.” Impa instructed and the two walked downstairs. They sat in the dining room and awaited the chefs to take their order. An older man came out with a notepad and a small pencil.

“Good morning, your highness. What would we like for breakfast today?”

“Scrambled eggs, please. With a touch of salt and pepper, pretty please?”

“Of course. And for you, Miss Impa?”

“Oatmeal, please. I care not if it’s plain or flavored.”

“As you wish.” He bowed his head to the women and left to prepare their food.

“So, first…I was thinking on doing more training with magic. You know, keep up with your magic before working on the physical stuff.”

“Whatever you want, Impa. I’m excited to train with you. Um…”

“What?” Impa asked.

“…will you be mad if Samus _does_ train me? Will you be jealous or upset?”

“Nope.” Impa shook her head. “Samus may train you with physical attacks, but she is no expert in magic. This means I can still train you.” She smirked at the princess. “Unless you don’t want my help.”

“No! Please! Impa…I still need you!” Zelda begged as Impa lightly laughed.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m forever loyal to you, my princess. I’ll always be by your side.” A large tray came out and the chef served the princess and then the ninja.

“Enjoy!” He smiled and left as the two ate their food. Once they finished, Impa collected their dishes and brought them into the kitchen while Zelda waited in the dining room. Impa returned and walked to the back of the castle.

“Where are your shoes?” Zelda inquired as her retainer walked to the back barefoot.

“You know me, Zelda. I usually don’t wear them out here.” Impa continued walking and noticed Zelda was also not wearing shoes. “Where are _your_ shoes?”

“So what if I don’t want to wear shoes?” She smiled and Impa laughed as they walked to the back where there were a few pieces of wood with targets painted on them.

“Stretch first and then we can get started.” The two began stretching and loosening her muscles to prepare herself. Once they finished loosening up, Zelda walked over to an open space facing the targets. “Left arm.” Impa instructed the princess and Zelda lifted her left arm. She aimed and fired her magic at the targets. The first one hit left of the center, followed by hitting a bit below the target on the second one. The last one was a bit high from the target. Impa waved her hand and doused the fires on the target.

“Focus, Zelda.” Impa repeated and Zelda took a deep breath and aimed again. She wasn’t able to hit the center again. “Zelda, what’s going on? You’re not focused.”

“I’m-I’m trying! I just…I’m scared.”

“Of your match?”

“Of our friendship! Impa-”

“Zelda…” Impa hugged the princess. “I’m never leaving your side. We’ll still talk, gossip, laugh; I’ll still be there to deal with you. But you are getting ahead of yourself.” Zelda hesitated and nodded. She looked at the target and tried to hit them, but once again, she missed. Zelda sighed with frustration and Impa approached her.

“It’s alright. Sometimes…days like this happen. I know you’re trying your best. Here, let’s try the physical training Samus asked you to do. Punch, punch, kick.” Zelda nodded and got into position.

“Punch!” Impa ordered and Zelda threw a punch forward. “Punch!” She threw another punch. “Kick!” She kicked her foot and then reset. “Punch! Punch! Kick!” Impa continuously ordered the princess and Zelda did her best. After a full day of training physically, they decided to break for a small snack and possibly a bit of down time.

“You’re coming along nicely, Zelda.” Impa praised the princess.

“I’m still a weakling.” Zelda pouted.

“You know, not everyone is born with tremendous amounts of strength. Everyone starts out the same, princess.”

“Even you?”

“Even me. Your father, and his father, and _his_ father. We’ll work together to build muscle and grow stronger. Let’s break for a bit. Do you want to go into town or take a quick nap?”

“I’m up…I may as well stay up. Perhaps a walk into town might cheer me up.” Zelda smiled and returned to her room to retrieve her sandals. She went to the front door where Impa was already standing with a pair of leather boots.

“You ready?”

“Let’s go.” Zelda said cheerfully and the two began walking towards town. “I haven’t seen Lilly around.”

“She’s probably in town buying supplies that the cooks need.” Impa suggested.

“I think I’ll admire the flowers.” Zelda pondered. “But, I want to get better with my magic. I promise I’ll focus extra hard.”

“Just try your best, Zelda. That’s all I ask.” Impa smiled as they walked into town.

“Good day, my wife!” Robert rushed up to Zelda and she hid behind Impa.

“Robert, leave her alone!” Impa yelled. “She doesn’t like you! You’re not going to marry her!”

“Her voice says no, but her eyes-”

“Also say no! Every part of her says no, Robert. Keep this up and I’ll see to it that you’re banned from-”

“Blah, blah, blah. Impa, your words have nothing to back it up. You wouldn’t _dare_ ban me…think of the outrage. The people would revolt. We both know it.” Impa glared at the man, but he was right. Most of, if not all the women would protest if Robert were kicked out of Hyrule for hitting on the princess. And for Zelda, that would make her look quite shallow and petty.

“Robert, it’s…it’s good to see you. But…I’m…I’m actually heading back home. I…forgot that I…had to remember…something…something I…um…forgot.”

“Ah. I understand. I hate it when that happens. As you were, my dear.” He brushed her away and Zelda quickly hustled back towards the castle. Impa glared in his direction before turning back. “Go on, dog…”

“See, this is why Zelda has no interest in you, Robert. You come off as arrogant and then you say shit like this. You’re just another asshole who is making feeble attempts to woo someone who is out of their league. Shoot lower, Robert. It’s never going to happen.” Impa stated before turning around and following Zelda back home. Zelda got out of town before hanging her head.

“I-Impa?” She asked as she turned around to see her retainer running up to her.

“Zelda, why don’t you stand up to him? I mean…punch him for Hylia’s sake.”

“I…I just…what if he hates me? What if the town hates me?”

“Zelda, no one will respect you if you don’t stand up for yourself.” Impa insisted. “I know there’s a warrior deep inside you…we just need to bring that out.”

“But there’s so much I want to do…I feel like it’s too much.”

“One step at a time, Zelda.” Impa replied and the feint sound of thunder echoed across the skies.

“Oh no…” Zelda whimpered.

“Zelda, it’s not going to hurt us. We’re protected by the castle. Look, do you want to take a look at the garden? Or perhaps read something to take your mind off all this for a while?” The two passed the gate and continued walking inside towards the castle.

“How is the garden doing?”

“We’ll take a look and then continue with training.” Impa suggested and the two walked back inside.

“How was the town?” Lilly asked with a sweet tone, but her joy disappeared when she saw Zelda’s disappointed face. “Zelda…Zelda come here. Take a seat and tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s n-n-noth…nothing.”

“Zelda…” Lilly replied with a more stern tone. “Is it that boy again?” Zelda began crying. She didn’t say a word, but she nodded her head. “I’ll have a word with him.”

“Lilly, don’t!” Zelda protested. “It…it will make the kingdom look bad.”

“We cannot allow the man to harass you.”

“I-I can take it.” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “Lilly, please…don’t do anything. Just…just let it go. I’m an adult now. I can take care of this myself.” Lilly was upset, but she nodded her head to respect her wishes.

“…as you wish, Zelda.” Lilly held out her hand and Zelda placed her hand in Lilly’s. “You can always come speak with me if something troubles you, my dear.”

“I know, Lilly. Thank you.” She stood up and hugged the woman. “I love you, Lilly.”

“I love you more, child.” They broke the hug, and Zelda walked towards the garden with her retainer following close by. She made it to the garden and smiled as she saw all the fruits and vegetables carefully being cared for.

“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful, Impa?” Zelda smiled while her eyes examined all the produce being grown in Hyrule’s greenhouse. They grow enough to give to the people of Hyrule for no cost. What is left over is usually sold and the money is distributed to the town itself. The castle receives no money from the sale of the produce it grows. Never has there been a royal family more invested in its people than Hyrule.

“I get to see you every day.” Impa pointed out and the princess blushed.

“I-Impa!”

“Hey, you asked.” She lowered her head and smiled.

“Well…I suppose you’re right.” Zelda lightly laughed and strolled between the apple trees. “Look at all of them. Gala, honey crisp, granny smith, braeburn…huh. What’s this one?” She stopped and examined a bright red colored apple.

“Good afternoon, your highness.” One of the workers bowed at the princess. “Have you got your eye on the newest addition to our orchard?”

“New? You’re telling me this one is new?”

“Of course. This is a cosmic crisp apple. Would you like to try one?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Oh, not at all!” He found a ripe apple and gently plucked it off the tree. “You might want to shine it before eating it.” Impa took the apple and shined it on her shirt before handing it to the princess.

“Thank you, Andy. Thank you, Impa.” She took a small, cautious bite. “It’s sweet. Not the crazy amount of sweet that’s in a honey crisp apple, but…I like it!”

“Hearing your praise makes this job worth it. Thank you so much, your highness.” Zelda smiled again and took another bite as she looked at the vegetables. “Andy!”

“Yes?”

“Is the monthly shipment almost ready to head into town? Everything looks delicious.”

“We’re picking the vegetables tonight. The produce will be picked tomorrow, and then we’ll send it into town at first light the next day.”

“Excellent. Thank you and everyone for their hard work.”

“Thank you for the praise, your excellency.” He bowed his head once more and left the two women alone.

“Zelda, how about we head back? You can eat your apple and then we can work on some more physical fighting moves? If you get better at the punching and the kicking, I’ll teach you how to block and counter.”

“Ok!” Zelda and Impa walked out and returned to their spot in the backyard. Zelda finished her apple and went inside to throw it away and wash her hands. When she returned, she began throwing punches and kicks as demonstrated by Samus yesterday.

“Good, now…counters. Counters are really simple. I don’t know what Samus is going to tell you, but I’ll teach you what I know about how I was taught in clan sheikah. First, remember to keep your center of gravity in the middle. No matter how or where you shift your weight, keep you center of gravity in the middle.” Impa took a few steps back. “ _Never_ get caught on your heels. If you do, you’ve already lost. You’ll end up falling down and it’s much more difficult to fight back when you’re sitting down. Throw a punch, and I’ll show you what I’ll teach you.” Zelda threw a punch, but Impa quickly threw up her arms in an X-form before pushing her fist to the side and she took a few steps towards the princess.

“…hi…” Zelda squeaked as Impa was now mere inches from her face. Impa gently blew a puff of air towards the princess and stepped back.

“See? If you move quickly, you can move in and overwhelm your opponent quickly.”

“Alright, I can do that!” Zelda said with determination.

“Ready? We’ll take it slow.” Zelda nodded and Impa slowly moved a fist towards her. Zelda panicked and quickly slapped her fist away.

“S-sorry.” She apologized.

“It’s alright. Here.” Impa walked behind Zelda and gently grabbed her arms. “Make an x with your arms.” Zelda did as she was told. “Now if the punch is coming from the left, what do you do?”

“Um…counter?” Zelda asked.

“How would you counter?”

“Um…p-push.”

“Which way?” Impa asked Zelda thought about her answer.

“Right?” She asked hopefully.

“You pushed them left, Zelda. If you push right, all they have to do is take a step back and they’ll be in fighting position again. If they punch left and you _force_ them left, they’ll either end up stumbling to the ground or they’ll have to take a few extra steps; leaving themselves vulnerable to your attack. Let’s try it, but remember…slowly.”

“Right.” Zelda nodded and Impa returned to her position across from Zelda. She slowly moved her fist towards the princess and Zelda remembered what Impa told her. She pushed her fist to the left and the ninja took a few steps away from her before standing upright.

“Good, that was really good.” Impa nodded her head. “Now if it’s a right punch, you do the same thing, but in the opposite direction.”

“Can we try it?” Zelda asked and her retainer nodded. The two slowly reenacted the counter attack in grand succession. The two then sped up and continued training; altering from physical training and magical training until late afternoon.

“I think that’s good for today. How are you feeling?”

“Good…tired…but…I like…what I…what I’ve…done today.” Zelda huffed and puffed.

“We’re doing more training tomorrow. If you’d rather build up muscle, we can perform some tasks for the town. I believe there are some crates that Gary needs help moving from the bar. They might be about ten to fifteen pounds apiece. And I believe he has…I think it was sixty? Eighty boxes? We could take that out in a couple hours or so.”

“If you think that would be best. But…” Zelda’s voice trailed off.

“Zelda, you need to be assertive. If Robert comes up to you, you need to put your foot down. Tell him you are not interested and if people don’t like you for that, than forget them.” Impa stated. “I want what’s best for you, princess. Zelda…you’re my best friend.”

“We’re practically sisters.” Zelda stated.

“That’s right. And I know you try your best to make _me_ smile…much like I try my best to make _you_ smile. I know you’re scared, but I’ll help you. And when this summer league is over…I’ll find a respectful guy or girl or whatever for you.”

“Thank you.” Zelda smiled. “Impa? May I go clean up? I’m starting to smell.” Zelda lightly blushed with embarrassment.

“Go ahead.” Impa nodded her head and with that, the princess left to clean up and change into more refreshing clothes. As she left, Impa felt someone watching her, but she looked around and saw no one around. She entered the castle and waited for the princess in the main lobby. She took a seat and gave a heavy sigh.

“What’s the matter, Impa?” Lilly asked and took a seat next to her.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“In a hypothetical situation…how do you think Hyrule would take it if, hypothetically, Zelda were to begin dating…a woman?”

“They’ll adapt. Most of the staff will accept her choice and if they don’t…they’ll leave. You know this. We spoke about this last night.”

“What if it’s someone who’s the complete opposite of our princess?” She asked the senior maid.

“Do you believe this Samus woman is the one for her?” Lilly questioned with concern. Impa nodded her head.

“I believe…yes. How she speaks about her…I feel like Zelda is falling hard for her. But she’s a foul mouthed, sharp tongued, physical fighting bounty hunter.”

“And what of her heart? Does she care for others or is she just as ruthless as you say?” Lilly asked. Impa rubbed the back of her neck.

“I mean, yeah. I guess she has one. She trains people to fight and teaches people how to defend themselves.”

“Then there is nothing to worry about.”

“But those aren’t the qualities of a princess, much less a queen.”

“Those sound like the same qualities that Grace possessed many years ago.” Impa’s eyes lit up and she gulped hard.

“Lady Grace? You’re not referring to _our_ Lady Grace, are you?” Lilly nodded her head.

“When she began working for the former Prince Daphnes, she was also a foul mouthed, thick headed, punch first, ask questions later kind of woman. It wasn’t until she married him that she realized who she wanted to be. She knew people would closely observe her and she changed certain aspects of her life. Granted, she still cursed like there was no tomorrow, it wasn’t until she gave birth to our dear Zelda that she permanently changed herself. Once she became a mother, Zelda’s life was more precious than anything in the world. I imagine if this Samus Aran is anything like Grace, she’ll change for the better.” Impa thought about her words and then nodded.

“We’re not going to ask yet. Zelda’s primary focus is to win the summer league. After that, we’ll…discuss our options.” Impa said. “For now, I think we’re done today. I’m going to get a quick shower and go to bed early. Especially if we’re continuing our training tomorrow.”

“Get some sleep, Impa. It’s important to get your beauty sleep.” Lilly smiled at the younger woman. “Off to bed with you. Would you rather me wake her up early in the morning? Or perhaps I could wake you?”

“If you wouldn’t mind waking her up, I’d greatly appreciate that.”

“Of course.” Lilly nodded her head with a smile. Impa stood up and walked to her room. Lilly also stood up, but instead of walking to her own room or to Zelda’s room to check on the princess, Lilly walked out the back door towards an old tombstone; the tombstone was kept in impeccable shape and the name read: Grace Abigail Hyrule.

“Gracie…” Lilly quietly whispered to the tombstone. “I believe your dearest daughter may have fallen for someone…again. I hope this time, it works out. She deserves someone special in her life, don’t you agree?” Lilly smiled and wiped her eyes. “Hylia, I miss you. You were my best friend…it’s been so difficult raising her…knowing how much better you would do.” She sniffled and looked away. “I’ll be sure to have her come here to speak with you soon. I love you, Gracie.” She placed a hand on her tombstone and took a deep breath. She turned around and walked back inside with a smile and a hope that this time, Zelda found that special someone.


	4. Dreams Among Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great feedback. Please continue letting me know how you like the story and I'll do my best to keep writing it. Thanks and enjoy the next chapter.

As night fell, Zelda was snuggled in her bed. However, she was unable to sleep due to the storm outside. The lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder boomed in the night sky. Zelda whimpered and hid her face underneath her covers.

“Zelda?” Impa quietly asked. “You alright?”

“Y-y-yeah.” Zelda nervously replied from under the covers.

“You want me to stay with you until the storm passes?” Impa offered.

“I-I’m not…not s-s-scared.” Zelda poked her head out to see Impa before another crack of thunder. Zelda yelped and hid her face under her covers. “But…if-if _you’re_ scared…y-y-you can…can s-stay with m-m-me.”

“Thanks Zelda. I’m glad that I can count on you to keep me safe from the storm.” Impa said as she walked over to the bed and laid down next to the princess. While Zelda was tucked underneath the covers, Impa laid on top of the covers. Zelda moved closer to Impa and snuggled up to her retainer with a happy smile on her face. With every sound of thunder, Zelda’s arm gently squeezed Impa’s waist. Eventually, Zelda fell asleep next to her best friend. As she fell into a deep sleep, Zelda had the most unusual dream. She was in a small apartment and it was snowing outside. She was also in Samus’ arms and her heart was full. Samus smiled at the princess and Zelda immediately blushed

“Oh Samus…this is perfect. My life is absolutely perfect.” She quietly whispered.

“It gets better. Close your eyes.” Samus smiled and leaned in to kiss princess. Zelda bit her lip with anticipation before leaning in to kiss her back.

“Zelda…wake up.” A voice echoed and Zelda began slowly waking up. Instead of kissing Samus, she was making out with her pillow. Standing above her was Lilly who had a questionable look on her face. Zelda blushed a crimson red before hiding her face underneath her blanket.

“I think I am ready for death.”

“Oh, Zelda…” Lilly sighed as she shook her head.

“I’m so embarrassed!” Zelda whined. “I’m such a fool!”

“Zelda, you are no fool. You are smitten. You are obsessed with her…it’s actually adorable. All those men that have fallen for you…now you know what it’s like to fall for another. I just hope the feeling is mutual. You might want to be careful…in case she does not feel the same way for you.”

“Why can’t I stop thinking about her?” Zelda moved and sat on the edge of her bed. “She’s stronger than me…she’s prettier than me…she’s-”

“Well, I don’t know about prettier.” Lilly offered her hand and Zelda took it. “Now, Zelda…I need you to focus on this important point. You need to control yourself when speaking about Samus. I understand how you feel about her, but do not get ahead of yourself.”

“But-” Lilly placed a finger against her lips.

“Zelda Grace Hyrule…do not speak of her until after your time is finished in the summer league. Do this for me.” Lilly pleaded with the woman. Not wanting to disappoint Lilly, the princess nodded her head. “Good. Now, go freshen up. Breakfast and Impa is waiting for you downstairs.” Zelda walked into the bathroom and began cleaning up.

 _‘Focus on training…gotta impress Samus…I can do it. I will do it!’_ She smiled before washing her face. She finished and quickly dressed before heading down to the dining room.

“Well, it’s about time. I thought you were going to sleep all day.” Impa teased. Zelda grabbed a chair and sat next to her friend.

“Um…about last night-”

“Thanks again for letting me stay with you. I was really scared.” Impa smiled at the princess. Zelda understood what her retainer implied. She nodded her head as a bowl of cereal was set in front of her. She ate the bowl while Impa moved closer to her.

“So…today. We’re heading into town. We’re going to help Gary move boxes into his bar…which means there’s a good chance to build muscle. Afterwards, we can continue on using magic along with physical attacks to create special combos.”

“Combos?” Zelda asked as she put another spoonful of cocoa puffs in her mouth.

“Special attacks that perfectly utilize your physical and magical attributes. A combination of both your abilities.”

“Mmm.” Zelda nodded her head and continued eating. She finished and the two walked towards the town. The town was, as usual, busy. People were shopping and cleaning; the children were playing and running around. Amidst the crowd, Zelda saw Robert flexing his muscles for some of the other ladies. ‘Ooh’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ from them was an easy ego boost for the brute.

“Ignore him. We’ve…” Impa paused as two figures were sprinting towards town.

“You cheated!!!” One yelled and the other laughed as they crossed the bridge. The first figure, now obvious it was Link, stopped at the center of town.

“Hah…hah…I…wuh…won…” He huffed and puffed with his hands on his knees. Following him was…Samus? She caught up to him and also was huffing and puffing.

“Yuh…you…che…cheated…” She smiled and sat on the ground with one hand on her ribs. “Tha…that was…a good…good run…”

“Samus?” Zelda’s lips curled up and her eyes lit up with excitement. “Impa…we must treat her tired, sore body.” Zelda rushed to her side and helped the bounty hunter up.

“Hey…Zelda…” Samus winced as she got up. “I…I’m fu…fuck…I’m fine.” She grunted as Zelda helped her to her feet.

“What about Link? Surely, you haven’t forgotten about him.” Impa smirked; knowing Zelda’s little secret. Zelda’s face lightly blushed with embarrassment. “I see. You wanted _me_ to help Link while _you_ tended to her. How thoughtful of you.” Impa ensured that she covered her best friend.

“Y-yes. Exactly.” Zelda gulped hard and nodded her head. “Now…um…come along, Samus…Link. We’re going to the castle to-”

“My dear Zelda! How are you?” Robert approached the princess and casually pulled Samus away from her before carelessly tossing her to the ground and placing his own arm around her waist.

“Uh…R-Robert!” Zelda took a step back and out of his reach. “I’m…I’m helping my friend.”

“Her? A common whelp? She does not deserve-” He grunted as Samus stood up and shoved him to the ground.

“Who…urg…who the fuck…gah…do you…think…nngh…think you are?” Samus growled at the man.

“Who am I? I am your superior. Twice as strong and-” Both Link and Samus burst out laughing.

“Duh…don’t make…make me laugh…” Link smiled. “My ribs…ugh…”

“You’re laughing at me, Link?” Robert growled.

“No…he’s…ah…he’s laughing…wi…with me…at you.” Samus panted.

“You stupid, fucking-”

“ROBERT! THAT’S ENOUGH!!!” Impa yelled and the town fell silent. “Your actions will reflect _directly_ upon the princess. If you shame the princess, the cost will be your life!” She glared at the man. “If she gives the word, I will not hesitate to kill you.” Robert shook his head and chuckled.

“A woman like you? Kill me? Don’t make me laugh, Impa.”

“Robert, th-that’s enough. Please…please stop.” Zelda grabbed Samus’ arm and began walking towards the castle. Impa growled at the man.

“Robert, just leave us alone. You’ve done enough damage to the kingdom. Get out of my sight, bastard!” Impa barked and Robert huffed before Impa left him alone. Zelda was helping Samus to her home.

“How’s…tr…training…going?” Samus asked.

“I’m doing really well.” Zelda replied like a puppy trying to impress a person.

“Good…hey…do…do you mind…if…if I…take a…” Samus’ body slumped over and she collapsed against the princess. Zelda tried to hold the bounty hunter upright, but she collapsed on top of the princess. Zelda struggled to get free, but a thought crept into her mind and she lightly blushed.

 _‘You know…this might not be so bad…I’m underneath Samus…’_ Her smile grew a bit wider and she giggled. _‘I’m underneath Samus.’_

“Lady Zelda!” One guard ran towards the princess and despite her desires, she knew she needed help. One guard moved Samus’ unconscious body and helped the princess to her feet.

“Should we bring her to a cell until she wakes up?” The guard asked.

“No, no! She’s…um…a guest.”

“A guest?”

“Yup. She’s…ah…just a little tired. I’m bringing her inside and when she wakes up, it’ll all be alright. Now…” Zelda groaned as she picked her up once more.

“Please, allow me your highness.” The guard picked up the bounty hunter with ease and walked towards the castle with Zelda in tow.

 _‘I could do that too, you know.’_ Zelda thought before she folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks. They returned to the castle and was immediately greeted by Lilly.

“Zelda? What are you doing here so early?”

“Samus got hurt and-”

“So _this_ is that Samus Aran I’ve heard so much about.” Lilly turned to the guard. “Take her to the guest room. Upstairs, first then, and then the last door on the right.” The guard nodded and walked in the castle. She then looked ahead and saw Impa helping Link to the castle.

“Young master Link? What is the meaning of this?” Lilly asked.

“Just a…ugh…little run…we’re a bit sore…” Link grunted.

“I see.” Lilly turned to the castle and walked in to search for someone. She returned to the front with a smile.

“The maids are procuring an ice bath for you. I must insist you remain within the castle until you are well enough to return home.”

“Th…thank you…L…Lilly.” Link grunted and Impa brought him inside.

“Um…L-Lilly? Could I-”

“As soon as Impa sets Link in the room, you two have training.”

“But Samus-”

“I will ensure she returns to her normal self. Zelda, we spoke about this…focus on training.” Zelda wanted to protest, but she nodded.

“Please tell me if her condition changes.”

“Of course, your highness.” Impa walked inside and Zelda waited outside for her retainer. As Impa assisted in helping Link upstairs, Lilly walked to the library and then walked to the room where Samus was resting. She quietly entered the room and pulled up a chair before sitting down. She walked to the library to grab a book and pass the time while the bounty hunter slept. About an hour later, Samus began stretching and slowly sat up.

“Nngh…guh…where…where am I?” She asked.

“Ah, you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” Grace shut the book and stood up.

“My body aches…a lot.” She groaned and tried to stand up. “Seriously…where am I?”

“You’re in Hyrule Castle. My name is Lilly, the senior maid to our fair princess-”

“Zelda, right?” Samus cut her off. “Shit…do you have ice? I could go for an ice bath.”

“Shall I fill it for you? Or would you rather fill it yourself?” Lilly offered.

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense!” Lilly dismissed the bounty hunter’s request and carefully opened the door. She called over one of the maids and Samus could barely hear her talk. “Thirty buckets, total…” Then some words that were too soft for her to hear. “…sake of the princess…” Then more whispering. “…thank you.” She shut the door and returned to her bedside.

“How many people work here?” Samus asked; now more awake than before.

“I’ve never actually counted. We have an enormous staff though.” Lilly told her. “I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Samus raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know Zelda was a fan.”

“You have made quite the impression on our fair princess. I hope you do not dismiss her as just another princess.”

“I seriously need that ice bath.” Samus grunted.

“Patience, child. You and Zelda are cut from the same cloth.”

“She’s impatient too?” Samus chuckled.

“Very much so.” There was a knock at the door and Lilly opened it to find two buckets of ice at the door. “Your bath will be ready in a moment, Lady Samus.” Lilly grabbed the two buckets and carried them to the bathroom to dump the ice in the tub. She returned to the door to find two more buckets at the door and she set the empty ones next to the full ones.

“You know, that doesn’t sit well with me. Just call me Samus.” Samus replied. “I don’t like titles like that.”

“What is your last name?” Lilly dumped two more buckets and switched the other two at the door way.

“Well, it’s Aran, but-”

“Then I shall refer to you as Miss Aran.” She dumped the next two buckets and retrieved the next two. Back and forth she moved until the tub was done. Samus then walked towards the bathroom and turned to the senior maid.

“You might want to avert your eyes. I’m going to be taking off my clothes…unless…you _want_ to watch.” Samus smirked and winked at the woman. Lilly rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“If we have nothing more to discuss-”

“No, come on…I like talking about Zelda. She’s a really sweet girl.” Lilly’s eyebrow slightly rose while Samus undressed and got into the ice bath. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! That’s cold. Holy fucking shit!” She gasped at the frigid temperatures.

“It’s ice.” Lilly spoke to her on the other side of the bathroom door. “What did you expect?”

“I hate the cold.” Samus took a few deep breaths before adapting to her cold environment. “Now, I’m submerged in ice, you coming in or what?” Samus asked.

“I do have other tasks to attend to, Miss Aran. If you have no other requests-”

“So…if I order you to spend time with me…you’d have to, right?”

“My loyalties lie with the princess. With all due respect, Miss Aran, no matter how much power you may have, unless you are a queen to this kingdom…I will not engage in such activities.”

“What a shame. Zelda’s pretty cute.” Samus leaned back and closed her eyes. Lilly gave a small smile unbeknownst to Samus before she left. A few hours passed before someone cleared their throat caught Samus’ attention and she looked in the mirror. The man had a rugged looked about himself and he was quite mean looking. But to Samus, he was an old friend.

“Snake.” She sarcastically gasped as one hand was placed on her chest. “How rude of you to walk in on me unannounced.”

“Looks like someone has a secret admirer.” He folded his arms and smirked.

“You mean that lady…uh…what’s her name? The maid.”

“Is that what you think? Jesus, you’re so dense.”

“Fuck you.” She said quietly and laughed. “Come on, tell me.”

“Where’s the fun in that? You’re a smart girl…you figure it out. I’ve done enough recon to know when someone likes you.”

“Who? Damn it, give me a clue!” Samus said a bit louder as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Miss Aran? Is everything alright?” Lilly asked.

“Shit…” Samus quietly said. “Snake, get out of here.”

“We’ll talk later, Samus. And I was _so_ close to telling you.”

“You’re an asshole.” Samus smiled as Snake left the room and somehow disappeared from the bedroom. “I’m fine…um…whatever your name is.”

“Lilly. May I come in? I have a question for you.”

“Um…s-sure.” Samus nervously replied. She didn’t want her friend to be caught, but there was a small part of her that worried he’d be caught. Lilly entered the room and gasped; causing Samus to slightly worry.

“Did you open this window?” Lilly asked. Samus now realized how her friend escaped the castle guards and she knew she was to cover him by claiming it was her.

“Yeah. I…ah…wanted a fresh breeze.”

“In the bathroom?” Lilly entered the bathroom and folded her arms.

“It’s…how I do things.” Samus said. Lilly sighed and walked towards the window to shut it. “What did you want to ask me?”

“I was hoping you’d stay a little longer. I would very much like to wash and dry your clothes. It wouldn’t look good if Hyrule Castle were to send you home in your sweaty, damp clothing.”

“I don’t have any other clothes.” Samus stated as she reached for the towel.

“We have provided you with a bathrobe and slippers while we wash and dry your clothes.”

“Alright…thank you. How much do I owe you?”

“It’s of no charge. Hyrule is happy to assist with her guests.” Lilly then exited and took Samus’ clothing from the floor and exited the room. Samus stood up and dried herself off before exiting the tub. She got into the bathrobe and slippers and noted how soft it was.

 _‘It’s so soft…damn…living here would be so fucking nice…’_ Samus smiled as she exited the room. _‘I’ll let the ice melt before showering.’_ She thought to herself as she walked down the hall and back towards the main lobby. She observed the enormous size of the main lobby and gasped in awe.

Woah…” She then wandered the halls to look at the portraits of the past kings and queens of Hyrule. Incredible works of art; each and every one. She stopped at the last photo. A man with a profound brown beard and a woman with dark brown hair sat side by side along with an infant sitting on the woman’s knee. Her ears were pointed, her eyes were green, and the child had the cutest smile on her face. Samus smiled as she observed the photo.

“That is Princess Zelda with her family.” Lilly said and Samus turned her head.

“What are their names?” She asked.

“King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and the late Grace Alice Hyrule.”

“Late?” Samus questioned as she realized what Lilly meant. Her heart sank even though she had never met the woman. “I…my sincerest condolences.”

“Are your parents well?” Lilly asked with genuine curiosity. Samus turned away and closed her eyes.

“…I don’t know. My parents…ah…they both…um…”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Lilly bowed her head.

“No, it’s…it’s fine. I’m actually kind of happy that Zelda and I have something in common. It…” Samus smiled. “I seriously want her to be my friend.”

“Oh?” Lilly asked.

“I only have the one female friend. You know Krystal? Girlfriend of Fox McCloud? She’s the only female friend I have. Zelda’s…a woman. And she thinks I’m pretty cool…so…maybe she’ll want to be friends with me.”

“I believe she is looking for more than friendship.” Lilly calmly stated.

“What?”

“Nothing. Please continue.” Samus looked away.

“It’s…ah…” Samus sighed and looked around. “Where _is_ Zelda?”

“She should be finishing up with-” The door burst open and Zelda rushed inside.

“LILLY!!!” She cried out. Both Lilly and Samus rushed towards the sound of her voice. Lilly moved at an alarming speed while Samus struggled to keep up with the senior maid. Lilly found Zelda crying over a sizable black spill on her dress. Impa’s face was covered in the same black spill and she was lightly groaning while trying to remove as much of it from her face as possible.

“What happened?” Lilly asked the princess.

“Rob-Robert. H-He…he th-threw a c-can-can of p-paint at I-Im-Impa. She got hit an-and the paint…HIT ME!!!” She squealed in agony.

“Let’s see…” Lilly rubbed the stained fabric. “It’s water based paint. Your dress will be fine after a detailed cleaning. I’ll be right back.” Lilly left and quickly returned with a set of clothes. “Take off your dress and change into these.”

“R-Right here?” Zelda asked while Lilly looked around for anyone who might notice her.

“We have a moment. No one is around. Do it quick and I’ll ensure that your dress is cleaned right away.” Lilly said. “Just…make it quick, Zelda.” Zelda gulped hard and quickly removed her dress…just as Samus turned the corner.

“Hey, what’s going-” Samus paused and her eyes grew big while her jaw dropped.

 _‘Oh…my…God…’_ Samus’ eyes stared at her rear end. _‘That…wow…’_ Zelda handed Lilly her dress and rapidly changed her clothes.

“I…I’ll wait in my room.” Zelda quickly made her way upstairs while Lilly looked around once more and the color drained from her face.

“What’s wrong?” Impa asked.

“How much did you see?” She asked.

“I’ve been standing here the whole time and I can’t see anything. What are you-”

“That’s…um…she’s got…a…a nice ass.” Samus stuttered.

“Who was that?” Impa continued wiping her eyes.

“Make yourself useful. Bring her to any room and clean that from her face.” Lilly ordered the bounty hunter. Samus didn’t hesitate and quickly grabbed Impa’s hand and rushed her to the room she was using. She grabbed a washcloth and washed Impa’s face as she grunted in pain. Eventually, Samus was able to clear her vision and she looked at her.

“What? Samus? What…what happened?”

“Um…” Samus’ cheeks blushed light pink. “Lilly h-had Zelda…um…un-undress. I…sort of…kind of…s-saw her…uh…”

“You didn’t. Please tell me you didn’t.” Impa panicked and Samus’ expression told her everything. “You can’t tell anyone. Zelda’s really sensitive about that…no one else knows…I don’t ask for much, but please, please, _please_ don’t tell anyone.” Impa begged.

“I won’t, I swear.” Samus promised. “But…I have to say…I think it’s-”

“Embarrassing? I’ve heard it before. Zelda’s incredibly embarrassed by it. She tries her best to hide it because most men would obsess over it.” Impa closed her eyes and lowered her head.

“I was going to say I think it’s beautiful.” Samus casually stated. Impa’s eyes shot open and she turned her head.

“What?!?!” Impa exclaimed in disbelief.

“I don’t mind if a girl’s carrying a bit more in the back. I actually like it. Don’t get me wrong, she’s got a big heart and _that_ is a bigger turn on for me than anything else.”

“You…you wouldn’t mind…you date women?” Impa asked with a slight hint of hope.

“I’m a fuck mothering bounty hunter. The baddest bitch in the land-”

“Language.” Impa sternly stated.

“Fuck you, I’m making a point.” Samus stated. “I’m a bounty hunter…my reputation doesn’t mean a damn fucking thing to me. But, let’s be honest…Zelda’s probably got suitors who are more appropriate than me. So I’ll be her friend and it doesn’t bother me that that’s all I’ll be to her.”

“That’s…actually…quite civil for someone like you.”

“But knowing I can’t have her makes me want her even more…not to mention she’s got that fine ass.”

“Language!” Impa gently hit Samus’ cheek. “Hey…if…if you want, I could…I might be able to talk to her. You know, since you helped me.”

“Are you serious? What about her kingdom? I’ve been to many places and the setup is basically the same; a king and a queen. Crimea, Gallia, Begnion, Daein…even Regna Ferox. It’s all the same…”

“Well…maybe I can convince her to break tradition.” Impa withheld her smile. _‘Zelda’s going to love this.’_ She thought to herself. The two left and Samus saw Link heading towards the front door.

“Not a word.” Impa whispered to the bounty hunter.

“Thanks for everything.” Samus nodded her head and followed Link to the front door.

“You alright?” Link asked as they walked to the front. “You gonna accept your loss like a lady?”

“You cheated.” Samus smirked at the man.

“I did not!”

“You totally cheated!” Samus blurted.

“We agreed to run _to_ the lake.”

“ _Around! Around_ the lake!” Samus corrected him. Both friends laughed as they exited the castle. As they walked back to the ranch, Samus could only think of what she had seen; Zelda’s rear end.

_‘That…I can’t believe…how does she hide it? God…that’s…so big…’_

“Samus?”

“Huh?”

“You alright?” He asked with concern. “It’s not like you to space out. What’s up?”

“I-it’s nothing.” Samus lightly blushed before thinking of an excuse. “It’s just…that’s the biggest fucking castle I’ve ever stayed in.”

“You’ve been to other kingdoms. Ylisstol is almost twice the size of this one. You feeling alright?” Link’s eyes narrowed.

“Yeah…I just…I wanna go home. It’s been a long day and…”

“I hear you. We’ll head through town and head to the ranch.”

“Alright. Should we run?” Samus asked; embarrassed of the impure thoughts in her head. The two walked into town and it was still as busy as any other day. The two walked through town and as they approached the exit, Robert noticed Samus leaving.

“You! We’re not done yet.” He called out the bounty hunter. Link and Samus turned to see the man approaching them.

“Robert…buddy…let it go.” Link called out. “Don’t trifle with her, man.”

“Shut up Link. I’m twice the man you’ll ever be.”

“Well…I’m not sure that’s entirely accurate. You haven’t exactly qualified for the tournament much less beaten me in a fight. And _she’s_ a tough bitch. One that even _I_ wouldn’t fuck with.”

“It’s fine, Link. He wants a lesson from Professor Aran, who am I to stop him? Class is in session, boy. Lesson one: don’t _ever_ piss me off.” Robert yelled and charged the bounty hunter.

“Should I call the undertaker?” Link asked.

“I won’t kill him…this time.” Samus smirked before side stepping the man and punching him in the gut. He grunted before Samus kicked his ribs. Robert fell to the ground and began breathing heavy.

“Lesson two…if you’re gonna challenge someone to a fight, be sure you’re stronger than them.” Robert slowly got up, but Samus quickly moved behind him and put one arm around his throat. “Any rash movements and I’ll crush your larynx.” Samus said softly in his hear. “Now, shut up for a moment and listen up. You seem like a big, dumb jock so I’ll say this once: leave Zelda alone. If you don’t, I’ll break your fucking fingers and kill you. Not beat you, not maim you, I will _kill_ you. Zelda is my friend…you understand?”

“She…she is…to be…to be my…my wife…”

“Bullshit.” Samus scoffed. “She’d soon rather marry _me_ than spend an eternity with _your_ ass. Now…do you understand?”

“Y…yes…”

“Good.” Samus tossed his body to the ground as the two walked towards the bridge.

“You’re sparing people now? He hit you…Samus, this isn’t like you.”

“It’s…well, I don’t want to tarnish Zelda’s reputation. What I’ve heard about her…how much she cares about her people…how generous she is…how loyal and kind she is…”

“Oh my Hylia…you’re falling for her.” Link stated.

“Ah…n-no.” Samus nervously replied.

“Yeah you are. I know you…you like her.” Samus bit her lip and blushed again.

“S-so what if I do? It’s not like it’ll happen anyway.” She looked away in anger. “A princess can’t be with a bounty hunter. That’s like…rule number one.”

“Says who? Samus, be with whoever makes you happy.”

“No…I can’t. I…” Her eyes started watering. “I’ll see you later.” She began running back to the ranch to leave Hyrule.

“Samus!” Link called out, but she had already taken off. She made it to her ship and quickly took off. Though Samus had no home planet, she was renting a small apartment on Corneria. Samus flew as fast and as far as she could from Hyrule and before she made it to the Lylat system, she stopped in the middle of space and quietly cried. In public, she was known as a heartless, violent, bounty hunter. She wasn’t supposed to have things like feelings, or emotions…a crush…on a girl she’s barely known? How is that possible? And yet…Samus wanted her. She could have any person or being in any galaxy; why is _she_ the one who stands out?

 _‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’_ Samus thought. _‘From one glance? That’s…no…that doesn’t make sense…’_ Samus shook her head. _‘She’s kind, and sweet, and pretty, and-’_ Samus slapped herself in the face. _‘No! Pull yourself together, Samus!’_ Samus sighed and continued flying home. She made it to her parking garage and walked towards her home. She walked up to her apartment: Number 301. She opened the screen door, inserted the key, and opened the door. Inside was a small place; even for her. A two bed, two bath apartment. The entrance floor was wooden flooring, followed by a beige-colored carpet in the living room. The kitchen had wooden flooring, bedrooms had the same beige-colored carpet, and the bathroom had linoleum tiles. The bedrooms were to the right of the entrance; a small closet was inside to the left. Five bookshelves were inside past the closet and six small white shelves were on the wall immediately next to the closet wall. Past the bookshelves was an electric fireplace built into the wall and a seventy inch plasma screen TV above the fireplace. The back wall had three panels of glass with a giant rock that provided privacy to the bounty hunter, yet she could see the top of that rock. She had a nice soft couch that extended from the third panel and left a walkway to the back door. Samus walked in and walked towards the first bookshelf. There sat an empty glass dish where she tossed her keys and wallet before removing her clothes and grabbing a pair of short and a tank top. She quickly changed before flipping on the TV. There was some crime show that was on and Samus flipped the channel. Next was some kind of cartoon movie about some gator playing a trumpet? Samus shook her head and flipped the channel again. The next channel was some she kind of bowling tournament. Samus groaned and turned off the TV.

 _‘I just need a quick nap. That’ll make things a bit better.’_ Samus snuggled up on the couch and took a quick nap. Her dream was quite unusual for her. She dreamed of Zelda; but not in a sexual way. The two of them were snuggled against one another. Samus watched while she watched Zelda sleeping next to her. She pulled the blanket up and Samus kissed her forehead. She smiled and her heart felt warm; everything she had ever wanted was right here. Samus woke up and noticed the dark sky outside.

 _‘Holy shit…how long was I asleep?’_ Samus asked as she saw the rock outside light up as night fell on the city. Samus looked at the rock and sighed.

_‘I need to talk to her. I need to talk to Zelda.’_


	5. A Brief Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Got another chapter done, so here it is. This one was fun to write and there's more to come, so stay tuned. For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Zelda sat on her bed now donning grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She admired herself in the mirror, but frowned when she saw her rear end.

 _‘Why is it so big? Who could ever love such a thing? I’m a hideous monster.’_ Zelda looked down in shame as a knock interrupted her thought.

“Y-yes?” The door opened and Impa poked her head in the room.

“H-hey…” Impa quietly said.

“Hello Impa.”

“So…um…” Impa rubbed the back of her neck. “I…um…I have…uh…some good news…and…ah…some…some bad news. Which…uh…would you…um…like first?”

“Good news. I like good news.”

“Ok. The good news is…uh…it appears that…Samus likes…um…girls who have…a bit more…in the back.” Zelda’s eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face.

“You mean…she…she likes this? She-” Zelda paused. “Wait, how does she know about this? Did you tell her?” She whimpered.

“No…but…ah…that’s…um…the bad news. Samus…um…sort of…saw…you.”

“Saw me?” The color drained from her face. “She _saw_ me?!?!?! WHEN?!?!?! WHERE?!?!?!”

“When you changed. She was…behind you.” Zelda screamed and hid under the covers.

“I’m _never_ leaving my room. Never, ever, _ever!”_

“Now…Zelda. Come on, I already said she _likes_ you!” Impa insisted. “Look, how about this? Tomorrow, after you win your match…and you _will_ win because you’re you. After you win…we’ll invite Samus Aran for tea. Just you…and her. No one else will be around and the two of you can talk. Samus will give you pointers, and you can get to know her as a friend…maybe more.” Zelda poked her head out from under her blanket.

“What…what if she hates tea?”

“Then we’ll get her a drink! Zelda, this is what you wanted, right? You wanted to spend time with Samus…now’s your chance!” Another knock at the door. Impa opened the door with a scowl on her face.

“What?” She asked.

“Um…we…have a formal complaint from Robert. It’s directed to the princess.” One guard informed the sheikan ninja.

“What is it this time?” Impa asked.

“He demanded that Hyrule castle issue a warrant against a…” The man looked at a piece of paper in his hand. “Blonde haired bitch…pardon my language. He insisted that a woman walking out of town with the fairy bitch…again, sorry for the poor language.”

“Is the whole request on that piece of paper?” She asked the man and he nodded. “Good, I’ll read the report and inform that bumbling oaf that his request is denied. Also, tell him that I told him to grow a pair.” She then took the paper and shut the door. She read the report and then began laughing. “Wow…good for her.”

“What? What happened?” Zelda inquired.

“Samus apparently beat up Robert and now, he’s crying like a baby and wants the guards to arrest her.”

“That’s…no. I won’t allow that.”

“Look at you. Standing up for Samus…it’s almost like you’re fighting on her behalf.”

“Well…I’m defending her character.” She weakly smiled as Impa walked over to the princess.

“Zelda, I’ll always love you…you know that. If you decide to tell her…I’ll fully support you.” Impa tightly hugged the princess.

“Thank you, Impa. You are the greatest friend I could have ever asked for.” Zelda replied.

“Now, do you want some chamomile tea? Or would you rather have magic bring you to sleep? You may have a good sleep if you head to bed now.”

“I trust your magic will do the trick.”

“Get ready for bed. Let me know when you’re ready.” Zelda got ready for bed and before she told Impa she was ready, she hopped out of bed.

“Wait, wait! One second.” Zelda rushed to the bathroom and returned to bed after a few minutes.

“Did you wash your hands?” Impa smirked.

“Of course I did. Do you think of me as some barbarian or some disgusting savage?” Zelda asked as she got ready for bed. “Alright. Ready.”

“Goodnight, princess. I will wake you in the morning.” Impa placed a hand on her forehead and her hand glowed a light blue. Zelda’s eyelids grew heavier and Impa placed a hand on her back to gently lower the princess to the bed. Hours passed and Zelda’s dream was quite unusual; Zelda was snuggled up against Samus. The two were spooning and Samus had her arm around Zelda’s waist. Never had the princess felt more safe and more happy.

“Your highness…your highness…wake up.” Zelda slowly opened her eyes and saw Impa looking at her.

“…good morning.” She smiled.

“You have an hour to get ready. Clean up, get dressed, breakfast is downstairs, and we’ll be off.”

“I had the most _wonderful_ dream.” Zelda stretched and sat up.

“What was it about?”

“I was sleeping with…her.”

“Samus? Hylia help her…you’re obsessed.”

“I'm not obsessed.” Zelda protested. “I…just can’t stop thinking about her.”

“That means you're obsessed, idiot.” Impa pulled the covers off the princess. “Now, come on…get ready.” Zelda hopped out of bed and began showering herself; still fantasizing about Samus…wishing she’d wash her body…wishing she could wash _her_ body…

 _‘Zelda! Stop it!’_ She slapped herself in the face and looked up with worry. _‘You must speak to her…you must tell her…even if she doesn’t feel the same way…you must…’_ Zelda sighed and continued cleaning herself. She exited the shower, dried herself off, and got dressed before leaving her room and walking downstairs.

“Lady Zelda…” Lilly stammered before gulping hard. “I…ah…”

“I already told her.” Impa stated.

“I know. And…um…I’m…hopefully…maybe…that will be…what can start our…um…relation-er I mean, friendship. Our friendship.” Zelda smiled before continued eating.

“I…it was my fault that she had seen anything in the first place. I…please forgive me.”

“Oh no, Lilly…I don’t blame you. It’s…it’s alright. Really.” She took another bite of her spinach and scrambled eggs. She finished and Lilly collected her dishes. “I…um…I was thinking of…ah…inviting her…here.”

“Inviting Samus to the castle? Are you certain that’s wise?”

“She will give me a critique on my fight. And then…we’ll talk. And see what…um…where it goes.” Zelda bowed her head. “Thank you, for everything, Lilly. I may look like the fool, but it was a choice I made myself.” Lilly smiled and nodded her head.

“You are very wise, my princess. I wish you luck in your match, your highness.” Zelda waved goodbye and she, along with Impa made their way to the stadium. Zelda got out of the carriage and walked to the locker room. Like last time, the paparazzi wasn’t interested in the princess. Vaike was flexing his muscles with flashes and many women feeling his bulky arms.

 _‘It’s going to be funny when I beat him.’_ Zelda glared at the back of Vaike.

“You look angry.” Impa said quietly to the princess. “Keep that anger. It’ll motivate you to succeed.”

“I’m going to win.” Zelda said with confidence. “Samus will train me…and you will as well. I will win this summer league and I’ll show everyone that I’m _more_ than just a princess.”

“I’ll be cheering for you in the stands.” Impa grabbed her hand and squeezed before letting go and walking away. Zelda walked into the locker room and waited. She went through the motions she practiced in the past few days.

“Punch, punch, kick, then…” She spun around and moved a hand upward to give a blue fire blast from her hand. “That is going to impress some people.” She smirked as a knock on the door stole her attention.

“Zelda? Are you ready?” A male voice asked. Zelda looked up and saw a man in white clothes and pale white skin. He also had beautiful white wings jutting from his back.

“Hello, Reyson…yes. I am ready.” Zelda replied to the male. Reyson is one of three remaining rare laguz birds known as herons. There are only three pure herons that remain; all are part of the royal family bloodline and the other two are Reyson’s siblings.

“Excellent. You’re opponent was…excited…to engage in combat. He’s…already waiting. I believe the beorc phrase is: he is working the crowd.”

“Well…I suppose it falls to me.” Zelda stated as she got into position.

“She is ready.” Reyson stated.

‘AND HIS OPPONENT…FROM HYRULE CASTLE…STANDING AT SIX FEET TALL…PRINCESS ZELDA!!!” Zelda walked through the curtain and the crowd looked a little bigger than the last crowd. In the center was Vaike; flexing and trying to impress the crowd. Zelda walked towards the center of the stage and awaited the beginning of the match.

“THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!!!” The announcer’s voice echoed and Vaike rushed forward. Zelda was ready to fight, but she now noticed the axe he was carrying.

 _‘Uh oh.’_ Zelda thought and began backpedaling. Her fists were right next to her stomach and he quickly swung the axe. She turned to the side and tried curving her back as much as she could, but the axe clipped her back. She yelped in pain as her back was beginning to bleed. She grunted in pain, but she had a goal; she had to win to impress Samus. She _needed_ to impress Samus. Vaike charged again and Zelda remembered her training.

“Punch!” She yelled and threw a fist that connected with his face. “Punch!” She threw her other fist and it also connected with his face. “Kick!” She kicked his knee hard. “Magic!!!” She yelled and turned around and raised her hand to blast him back. Her attack landed and Vaike was knocked to the ground.

“Yes! That was so cool!” Zelda smiled and clapped her hands with excitement. Her smile faded as he started getting up again.

 _‘Darn…’_ Zelda thought as she rushed the warrior. He swung the axe, but Zelda sidestepped him and kicked him in the face. He quickly recovered and began aggressively swinging at her. Zelda dodged a few of his attacks, but the last two swings hit her and she staggered before collapsing. He brought the axe above his head and she rolled out of the way before getting up and attacking him once more.

“Punch!” She punched him in the face again. “Punch!” She punched him in the face with her other fist as Vaike fell to one knee. “Kick!” She kicked him hard in the face and nearly fell off the stage. She rushed to the edge and held out her hand as he hung on to the edge of the stage.

“Magic!!!” She yelled and conjured a spell that would effectively knock Vaike off the edge.

“GAME! THIS GAME’S WINNER IS…ZELDA!!!” The crowd cheered and Zelda waved to her newly adorned fans. She returned to her locker room and quickly removed her clothing to shower and freshen up.

“Zelda?” A voice called out. Remembering how she almost walked out and exposed herself to Samus, this time, she wasn’t taking any chances.

“If you are anyone except Impa, I will end you!” Zelda warned, but she was too scared to move; hoping that whoever it was would either leave or her retainer would show herself.

“Well, look at that…” Impa poked her head in the showering area before hanging her towel on the hook by the door and going away from the wall. “Little miss innocence is acting so brave.”

“How did I do?” She asked as she breathed a sigh of relief. It’s only Impa and she wouldn’t hurt her, much less let anyone else hurt her.

“It was wonderful. Samus wrote some stuff down and I already asked if she would come with us to the kingdom. She agreed and is waiting outside for you to finish.”

“Thank you, Impa. I’ll be out in a moment.” Zelda quickly finished cleaning up before redressing and exiting the locker room. This time, a few paparazzi were snapping photos and pointing microphones at her.

“Zelda! Zelda! What’s your plan for your next match?”

“Zelda! How are you feeling after this win?” Samus moved a microphone away from the princess.

“You ready? We should get going.” Samus tipped her head back towards the way and more questions were being asked.

“Samus! Are you training the princess?”

“What are you going to talk about?”

“Are you having an affair with the princess of Hyrule?”

“Yes, stuff, and no.” Samus said and grabbed Zelda’s wrist. “We’re leaving.” Samus walked up to the carriage and opened the door for Zelda and Impa. She entered after them and the two guards began driving the carriage away from the stadium and back to the castle.

“So…” Zelda sat up straight and smiled at the bounty hunter. “I’m ready to my critique.”

“Right.” Samus pulled out the small notebook and flipped it open and past the first few pages. “So I’m the kind of person to give a critique before giving you praise. Anyway, let’s begin.”

 _‘After this…tell her how you feel.’_ Zelda thought while Samus flipped through her notes. Impa tapped Zelda’s shoulder.

“Focus this time.” She whispered and Zelda nodded.

“Right. First off, your stance is wrong. Your feet were too close together, your fists need to be higher, and you’re holding tension in your shoulders. You need to relax more and be more loose.” Samus started informing her. “You also announced your attacks before performing them. Any _real_ fighter will immediately counter you if you declare your attacks. Stop announcing them. What else…what else…ah! Backpedaling. When Vaike came for you with the axe, you were moving backwards and fighting on the defense. Don’t get caught on your heels. Finally, your speed. You have great footwork, but you need to move faster. Fast footwork means faster moves.”

“I can’t do anything right…” Zelda pouted.

“I told you I critique before I praise. That’s pretty much what I have for critiques. Now for the praise.” Samus flipped back one page and read her handwriting. “Punch and kicks. Your arms looked straight and you kicks were strong. You also made a combo with your magic that I’ve never seen before. That was really cool to watch how you blend both magic and physical attacks together.” Samus smiled as she read. “Blocking and guarding techniques need a little tweaking, but you are a natural. I think you’ve got the making of a natural fighter. You may _look_ like a princess, but I think I can manage to make you into something special.”

“Special enough to win the tournament?” Zelda’s eyes lit up. Samus scoffed and shook her head.

“Zelda…I say this with all due respect…shoot lower.”

“Huh?” Zelda asked.

“You’re trying to _win_ the tournament? No one…and I mean _no one…_ has ever won after becoming a first round knockout. That’s…it’s never been done. I can probably make you into a champion…but, it’s going to take awhile. I might be able to get you to the quarter finals… _maybe_ the semi-finals…maybe.”

“Why not the finals?” Impa asked.

“Fox is still in the tournament. Link, myself…we’re not pushovers. Chances are she’s going to have to fight some serious contenders and with sixty four combatants entering, there are usually a handful of fighters who bring experience and power far beyond yours.” Zelda’s heart sank and after awhile, the ride was starting to become awkward for everyone. “How far out are we?”

“About three miles.” Impa replied. Samus gently tapped the wall and the carriage slowed to a stop.

“Zelda…when you get back, work on your footwork. I’m going to get my workout in before heading to Hyrule.”

“We’re three miles out. Are you seriously going to run to Hyrule?” Impa questioned the bounty hunter.

“It’s a light run. Do you mind if I stay the night? I’ll get a room at the inn. But I really want to work with you tomorrow…so I’ll set aside some time in the morning before I go teach my class.”

“A-alright…thank you, but…we’ll let the guards know you’ll be staying in Hyrule Castle.” Zelda stated.

“What?!?!” Impa exclaimed.

“She can train me earlier if she stays at the castle.” Zelda explained quietly. Her logic made a lot of sense to both Impa.

“Very well. Safe travels, Samus. We’ll see you home whenever you get there. Head towards the horizon and you’ll run into Hyrule.” Samus nodded and hopped out of the carriage. The carriage took off and Samus began running towards the town. Zelda remained silent as they rode into town and made it to the castle.

“Would you like to start training? We could start tomorrow if you’d like.”

“We’ll start immediately.” Zelda stated. “If I’m going to win the tournament, I must stop slacking off.”

“Right.” Impa bowed her head.

“Welcome back! How was your match?” One guard asked the princess.

“She won, Nick. By the way, could you tell the guards at the front that Samus Aran will be arriving to the kingdom. She has permission from the princess to enter this castle. See to it that the guards grant her access to the castle.” The guard nodded and began walking towards the gate. Impa guided the princess to the field in front of the castle and created some lines in the grass.

“We’re ready. Stand right here.” Zelda stood in the middle of the lines and awaited orders.

“So…what are we doing?”

“Samus said to work on your footwork. So that’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to jump from this line to that line. Back and forth, back and forth…keep going for a full minute and then we’ll break.”

“Okay…I’m ready.” Zelda began jumping forth and jumping back. Zelda continued for a full minute before breaking.

“We’ll keep working on this. How are you feeling?” Impa asked.

“She didn’t even flinch…she doesn’t like me.” Zelda looked down in shame.

“Zelda, you can’t think like that. She’s an instructor and a professional at that. Just because you couldn’t ask her at the point, doesn’t mean anything.

“But-”

You just need to wait for the right moment to ask her…it’ll come for you. Just be patient. And when that moment comes…it’s like diving in ice cold water. Deep breath, then take the plunge.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Because I’m amazing.” Impa said and it garnered a giggle from Zelda. “Now…let’s keep going.” Zelda kept working for hours and later as the sun faded, Samus finally appeared walking towards the castle.

“Samus!” Zelda cheerfully smiled and walked towards her.

“Hey…I’m uh…I’m going to crash…sorry, I’ll work…work with you…tomorrow.” She breathed heavy and walked inside.

“Zelda. Do you want to call it a day?” Impa asked. Zelda thought for a moment.

 _‘I could call it a day…but…I want to be stronger.’_ Zelda thought to herself.

“Zelda?” Impa asked again. Zelda looked up and made her choice.

“Let’s continue.” Zelda decided.

“You’re insane.” Impa smirked and Zelda smiled.

“I have to be a little insane to win the tournament.” Zelda walked back to return to her position.

*******************************************************************************

Samus walked inside and looked around; the castle was just as she remembered it.

 _‘Let’s see…my room was…upstairs, to the left…was it all the way to the left? Or was it the last door on the right? No…no, Zelda’s room was on the right. My room is all the way to the left.’_ Samus walked upstairs and turned left before trudging to her room. She opened the door and looked around to notice how fancy this room looked.

 _‘Looks like they tricked it out. Maybe this is some kind of welcome thing for me.’_ Samus removed her clothes and carelessly tossed them to the ground. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. She saw all types of shampoo, conditioner, and soaps.

 _‘Wow…they really went all out for me.’_ Samus pulled a shampoo and sniffled the top of the bottle.

 _‘Roses…how nice.’_ She applied the shampoo to her hair and she did feel like pampering herself tonight.

*******************************************************************************

“Okay…I…I think…that’s…that’s…good for…today…” Zelda huffed and puffed.

“Very good. You did some great work, Zelda. Tomorrow, you’ll work with Samus Aran. I’ll give you space to talk to her. Just remember: be honest and forthcoming. Also, be prepared if she doesn’t feel the same way.” Zelda nodded and entered the castle alongside her retainer. Zelda walked upstairs and headed to her room and as she opened the door, she heard the shower running.

“Oops.” Zelda quietly shut the door and waited.

“What’s wrong?” Impa walked up to the princess.

“I think the maids…are cleaning…the shower.”

“I see. Well, how about we get something to eat?”

“I'd like that. Thank you, Impa.” Zelda finally caught her breath and followed Impa downstairs. She sat down and waited with Impa.

“Scared?” Impa asked.

“A little.” Zelda gulped hard. Impa placed a hand on the princess’.

“It’s going to be alright, Zelda. You’ll see.” Impa smiled. Zelda’s snack was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Zelda ate it quickly and returned to her room.

“I’ll see you in the morning, princess.” Impa walked away from the princess and she entered her room. She quietly shut the door and turned around. Her eyes grew big as she saw what was on the floor.

 _‘Clothes?!?!?! Did they leave my clothes on the ground?!?!?!’_ Zelda picked them up and put them in the hamper. She removed her own clothes and walked towards the bathroom. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

 _‘What…what is THIS?!?!?!’_ She looked enraged with the look. The floor was wet, her towels were on the ground; crumpled and left on the floor, and the mirror and glass sliding door were covered in steam. Zelda growled and grabbed another one from her closet before returning to the shower. She turned on the water and showered. Her bottles were wet and her soap was wet.

 _‘Someone used my shower?!?!?!?!’_ Zelda quickly finished showering and dried herself off. _‘Someone is in serious trouble.’_ Zelda walked back to her closet and grabbed her pajamas. She put on her pajamas and realized she left the light on in the bathroom. She sighed and turned off the light before getting into bed. As she got in bed, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Zelda gasped and before she screamed, she looked behind her to see…wait…

 _‘Samus?’_ Zelda blinked twice and rubbed her eyes. _‘Is…is she…’_ She poked the arm and realized it was real. _‘This is really her…’_ Zelda gulped hard and thought of her options. _‘Well…let’s see…either I can scream and probably wake her up and get her kicked out of Hyrule. Or…I could fulfill…my little fantasy. I could stay silent and sleep with her.’_ Zelda thought for a moment before she felt Samus’ arm move upwards and grabbed one of her breast. Zelda panicked and quickly rushed out of the room and ran to Impa’s. She knocked on the door rapidly. There was no answer, so Zelda banged on the door.

“Impa…Impa…” Zelda whimpered and the door opened. Impa’s hair was still soaking wet and she had a towel around her body.

“Zelda, what’s wrong?” Zelda rushed into the room and slammed the door shut. She sat at the door and sobbed. “Zelda…what’s going on?”

“She’s in there.”

“Who?” Impa knelt down and looked at the princess with concern. Zelda’s looked up and sniffled. “She wouldn’t. She isn’t.” Zelda nodded her head and Impa knew; Samus took over her room. “I’ll kill her!”

“No! Let her sleep.” Zelda wiped her eyes and held out a hand.

“Zelda-”

“That’s an order, Impa!” Zelda glared at her retainer. “Let her sleep there…I won’t disturb her. She’s tired and it would be wrong to wake her.”

“Zelda, I wish you would be this passionate about asking her out…” Impa folded her arms and huffed. “Fine. Let me get dressed and I’ll head for the couch downstairs. You can have my room.”

“Impa…please stay. I don’t want to be alone.” Impa closed her eyes and lowered her head.

“Alright.” Impa stated and walked back to the bathroom. Zelda climbed into bed and waited. Impa turned off the light and approached the bed. She was wearing white and light blue stripes pants and a matching button up top.

“Impa?”

“Yes?”

“…can I have a glass of water?” Zelda quietly asked. Impa smiled and sighed before returning to the bathroom and grabbed a glass before filling it up with water. She flipped the light off again and handing Zelda the glass as she hopped in bed.

“Aren’t you going to get under the covers?” Zelda drank the water and set the cup aside.

“I’m sharing a bed with you, Zelda. You deserve comfort…not me.”

“Impa…please get under the covers.” Zelda requested.

“I’m sorry, Zelda. I-”

“Get under the covers.” She spoke with a serious tone. Impa smirked and Zelda giggled. “That was scary, wasn’t it? I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“It’d be a lot scarier if you didn’t apologize afterwards.” Impa got under the covers. “Goodnight, Zelda.”

“Impa? One more question.”

“Lilly and I will support you, Zelda. No matter what you choose.”

“No, not that. It’s…” Zelda pulled the covers a little higher. “Why can’t I be…better?”

“Better?”

“I’m fantasizing about someone who’s out of my league, and she’s sleeping in my bed…but…I am so scared…I’m scared to tell her how I feel. Why can’t I…be better?”

“Zelda, you’re an attractive woman. If anything, _you’re_ out of _her_ league. As far as the last thing, you need to believe in yourself. She might reject you, but that’s the price you must be willing to pay if you want to try to find love.”

“Do you think I’ll ever be brave enough?”

“I do.” Impa stated. “But right now, we need some sleep. You next opponent will either be…” Impa thought. “I think it’s that great, blue laguz cat…Mor…Mordecai? Was that his name? I think so. It’s either him or Gannondorf.”

“Gannondorf?!?!” Zelda exclaimed. “I can’t beat him!”

“Well, we’re going to defy the odds. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we’re going to train like crazy and we’ll show them that you’re _more_ than a princess. You’re not delicate, you’re dangerous. Every rose has its thorns, and yours are getting sharper every day.”

“Thanks Impa.” Zelda closed her eyes. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, princess.” Impa replied went to bed and the two were ready to train tomorrow. Samus was in Hyrule and tomorrow, she would be teaching Zelda personally.


	6. Samus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! No tricks, just treats today. I have a new chapter for you and I hope you enjoy!

Samus had another dream as she slept. She was lying in bed and Zelda was right next to her.

“You know…I wanna stay in bed with you all day.”

“Then let’s do it.” Zelda kissed her cheek and Samus blushed.

“Zelda…I want you to always remember…I-” The covers were ripped off of the bounty hunter. Samus immediately woke up and saw Impa with a bewildered look of anger on her face.

“I could kill you. I could fucking kill you.”

“Morning, sunshine.” Samus stretched and yawned. “Get a nice long look. Or…if you’re interested in joining me…”

“You slept in Zelda’s bed. I could end your life right now.” Impa folded her arms. “Besides, you’re supposed to be training Zelda. She’s worried sick about you. She actually claimed you died in here and sent me to…resuscitate you.”

“I’m very much alive, thank you.” Samus said as she got out of bed. “Hey Impa…I…I think I need a personal day.”

“Are you serious?!?!” She yelled. “You made a promise.”

“Impa, I’m…I need space from her.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m falling for her.” Samus’ face blushed red. “I care for her…I want to be more than friends with her. And I…I can’t ask her if she feels the same way. I can’t do it. Surely, you understand.” Samus closed her eyes to hide her embarrassment and shame. Impa’s anger subsided and she looked away.

“Alright, I’ll speak with the princess…but, we need to have a talk later.”

“A talk? Zelda and I? Look, I’m trying to think of something to-”

“No. I mean you and me. Where will you be?”

“Probably with Link. Grab a drink, and then head home.” Samus said as she picked up her clothes and put them on.

“Where’s home?”

“Corneria.”

“Corneria?” Impa raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. You have a piece of paper? I’ll write down my address for you.” Samus stated. Impa walked over to Zelda’s desk and procured a pen and paper. Samus wrote down her address and walked towards the door.

“Impa…I trust I can confide this to you in secrecy.” Samus informed her.

“Why me? Why are you trusting me with this information?” Impa’s eyes narrowed.

“I need to tell someone. Zelda trusts you and…well, maybe I can trust you as well. I don’t many people I can trust and maybe I need to change that.”

“I see.” Impa replied. “Well, alright. Take a day…by the way…did you beat up Robert?”

“Who’s Robert?”

“He’s this sexist, dumb fucking jock in town.”

“How come _you_ can curse, but you get my when _I_ curse?” Samus folded her arms.

“Don’t turn this on me. We’re talking about you.” Impa stated and Samus smirked. “Have a good day, Samus.”

“Yeah…but…if you need to tell her something…if it will calm her down or reassure her…you can tell her.” Samus’ face turned red once more. “This might come as a surprise, but…I’m embarrassed to tell her.”

“You? Embarrassed?” Impa questioned.

“I know.” Samus said as she left the room. Impa remained silent but eventually smiled.

 _‘She’s the one.’_ She thought with complete certainty. Samus walked downstairs and passed Zelda eating breakfast.

“Good morning, Samus!” She said with a smile. Samus turned and blushed when she saw Zelda walking towards her wearing leggings that complimented every curve on her body.

 _‘God, I wish I could be those leggings.’_ Samus licked her lips before closing her eyes tightly and looking up at Zelda.

“Um…hi.” She cleared her throat. “Uh…h-hey Zelda. Um…listen…something…ah…something came up and…I have to go.”

“…what?” Zelda asked timidly. “Is it me? Am I not strong enough?”

“No, no it’s…it’s not you. I-I _want_ to train you. But…I have something…something urgent that came up. I’m going to take a day or two. But I promise that after you win your next match, I’ll train you. I’ll give you…um…whatever you want.”

“But I want you.” Zelda insisted and Samus gulped hard while Zelda blushed. "T-to train me! I...I don't mean...um...I...I..." Zelda swallowed her voice and looked away from Samus.

 _‘I want you too.’_ Samus gulped hard and started to lean towards her. Samus gasped and quickly turned away.

“J-just…do your best. I’ll be back i-in a f-few days.” Samus rushed out the door and left the princess alone. Zelda pouted and walked back to the table and continued eating her breakfast.

“Morning Zelda.” Impa replied as she returned to the dining room. Lilly had finished folding clothes and was carrying them upstairs when she noticed Zelda’s disappointment.

“Zelda? What has you so troubled?” Lilly set the clothes on the table and pulled a chair next to her.

“Samus left…I feel like she doesn’t like me in the same way that I like her.” Zelda pushed her dish away and rested her head on her arms and began crying. Lilly and Imp looked at each other with concern.

“You know…Zelda, I believe I have a theory about Samus. It might explain why she’s acting so weird.”

“What?” Zelda sniffled and stared at her retainer with wonder.

“I believe that Samus may in fact feel the same way about you that you feel about her.” Impa said. The room fell eerily quiet.

“Excuse me?” Lilly asked and Zelda sat upright in shock.

“R-really? You’re not lying?” Zelda asked with hope.

“Impa, this is serious. You mustn’t give our princess false hope.” Lilly warned.

“I believe it to be true. She’s scared…just like you. She’s nervous…just like you. She wants to be with you…in the same way you want to be with her. I’d bet anything that is the case.” Zelda sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the addition of a great big smile on her face.

“Then why did she leave?” Lilly asked.

“My guess is that she doesn’t know how to act in this situation. Love is tricky, Lilly. But I’m certain that she’s the one. There’s no doubt in my mind that this feels…right. Kind of like when Lady Grace and King Daphnes-”

“Those were rare circumstances.” Lilly cut her off.

“Who’s to say lighting won’t strike twice?” Impa protested. Lilly hesitated for a minute.

“Until Zelda speaks with her, we won’t let this get out. Once Zelda speaks with Miss Aran, then she may decide on what she wishes to do. Until that moment arrives, we are not to discuss what may or may not occur. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Lilly.” Both Impa and Zelda replied in unison.

“Good. Now…” Lilly stood up and picked up the clothes. “Zelda, I’d recommend focusing on your training. Need I remind you that Samus will be watching you fight?”

“Right! I-I need to train!” Zelda quickly finished her breakfast and practically ran out the door. “Impa! Let’s go!”

“Alright, alright…I’m coming!” Impa stood up and followed her outside. Lilly collected the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to the trio. A butler was cleaning a table and heard the entire conversation.

“This may be trouble.” He quietly muttered to himself as he continued polishing.

******************************************************************************

Samus walked into town where her face was still blushing red from embarrassment.

 _‘Goddamn it, Samus…you almost kissed her. Just lean in, dumbass. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!’_ Samus thought as she entered town and made a beeline for the bridge. She made it without any fuss and then ran to Lon Lon Ranch. She quickly made it and saw a young woman with chestnut red hair. She was wearing a long white dress with some blue design at the bottom and the same design around the sleeves and around her neck was a yellow handkerchief. She was brushing horses as Samus approached her.

“Malon!” She called out and leaned against the fence.

“Hiya Sam.” Malon replied and gently patted the horse’s mane. “Yer done, Buckeye. Go on…git!” She had a southern drawl as she gently tapped the horse’s rear and the horse began trotting away.

“Where’s Link? I need to talk to both of you about something.”

“He’s in the barn. Tendin’ to the cows.”

“Thanks.” Samus went into the barn where Link was milking cows and filling up jugs.

“Hey Samus. Give me one second.” Link finished filling the latest jug and he stood up. “What’s up? Usually you give me a heads up if we’re training together.”

“It’s not that. I have something I need to get off my chest. Can you come outside? I’ve got to tell you and Malon. I kind of want some advice on how to handle this.”

“Sure.” Link walked out as Samus followed her. He walked to his girlfriend and he hopped the fence and kissed Malon.

“Hey handsome.” Malon smiled.

“Hey sunshine.” Link smiled back.

“Ugh, you two make me sick.” Samus joked.

“Sounds like someone’s jealous.” Link replied and then there was silence.

“So…um…” Samus took a deep breath and sighed. “You were right.”

“About what?” Link asked and he read her face. “You _do_ like her.”

“I told Impa as much.” Samus informed her friends.

“Wait…” Malon held out a hand. “You told that ninja lady…’bout yer feelin’s? Ain’t that…I dunno…a bad choice?” She asked with concern.

“I’m kind of hoping she tells Zelda and…hopefully, Zelda can find her courage to ask me.” Samus admitted.

“But…you’re Samus Aran. Nothing scares you.” Link said calmly.

“There’s a first for everything.” Samus admitted. “What do you think I should do? I’m planning on getting a second opinion.”

“From who?” Malon asked.

“You mean Fox.” Link said. “You came to us to ask what to do and then ask Fox and Krystal to determine what you’re going to do.” Link stated.

“That’s right.” Samus nodded her head.

“Have ya tried askin’ her?” Malon questioned the bounty hunter.

“Are you serious?!?! That’s-”

“I ain't hearin' a yes...but I ain't hearin' a no.” Malon said. Samus shook her head in response to the farming girl. “See, start with that. Ya told her ninja friend…why not just say it to her?”

“She’s…she’s a princess and I’m a bounty hunter.”

“What else?” Malon folded her arms.

“She lives in a giant fucking castle and I live in a small fucking apartment.”

“What else?”

“…I think that’s it.”

“Alright, so why can’t ya ask her? She ain’t that much different from you. So what if she’s a princess? She’s just a girl with a fancy title an’ a fancy home.”

“She’s right. Take away the titles, the championships, the homes, and the money. You’re just a girl who likes another girl. Everything else is just details. If she knows you love her, then the hardest part is over. All she can do is say she doesn’t love you back. It’ll hurt, but you’ll have your answer.”

“Yeah…” Samus gulped hard. “You mind if I do a bit of training with you? I’ll help you finish your chores.”

“I’m actually done.” Link smiled.

“She could throw some hay.” Malon suggested. They’re forty pound bundles…I’d say…thirty? Move ‘em to the field…that’d be mighty nice of you, Sam.”

“It’s the least I owe you for giving me some advice.” Samus nodded and walked to the barn. Inside there was at least a hundred bundles or so of hay. Samus grabbed one and carried it out to the field. The feeding station for the horses was two hundred yards from the barn. Without complaining, she carried it the entire way without setting it down once. She finally placed it down and a few horses galloped towards her.

“I only have one!” Samus called out and the horses made it to the feeding station. Samus walked back to the farm and continued bringing the hay; one bundle at a time to the station. She finally finished and though her arms were sore, she was happy to have helped her allies after the advice they gave her.

“How ya feeling?” Malon asked. “Ya wanna clean up before headin’ home?”

“You want to get a drink? My treat.” Samus offered. Malon looked at the horizon and saw the sun was beginning to set.

“Well, golly…that’d be real swell…but ya stink bad, Sam. Freshen up and then we can go.” Samus walked back to the house. Though Link and Malon lived in a relatively small home, they were pretty welcoming to their friends. Samus walked into their house and walked to their bathroom. She reached under the sink and retrieved a towel before removing her clothes and jumping into the shower. She freshened up and quickly put her wrinkled clothes back on.

 _‘I should’ve washed these.’_ Samus thought to herself as she got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

“Sam. Go back and change into these.” Malon handed Samus a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt.

“How do you even know these are-”

“They’re yer size, honey. Now get changed.” Malon said. Samus returned to the bathroom and, sure enough, they were in fact a perfect fit. Samus walked out with her clothes and Malon took her wrinkled clothes.

“I’ll take that.”

“Hey!” Samus called out, but Malon wasn’t listening.

“Yer comin’ back, right? I’ll wash these an’ give ‘em back when ya come back. Til then, just wear that. I sewed yer top. Is it scratchy? I’m hopin’ it ain’t scratchy.”

“It’s fine. It’s not scratchy. Thank you, Malon.” Samus smiled. As Samus left the bathroom, Link entered and the two women began bringing the horses into the barn.

“Ya know…if it does work…that princess likes ya back, I think the two of ya will be mighty fine together.”

“You think so?”

“Sure do. With yer strength and her brains…ya got the makin’ of a power couple.”

“Are you saying I’m not smart?” Samus smirked.

“I ain’t sayin’ yer dumb…ya just ain’t as smart as princess.” Malon replied while Samus laughed.

“Malon, you’re so mean.”

“Shut up.” She lightly hit Samus’ arm and the two women laughed. “Here, let’s get two horses ready with a wagon.” They hooked up two horses to a large wagon just before Link came out with some regular attire. Though he had on his leather boots, Link was now wearing a pair of white leggings, a long white sleeved undershirt and a blue shirt with a white outline of the master sword designed on the front.

“My turn.” Malon walked to the house and Link then approached the bounty hunter.

“Malon told me what we’re doing tonight. It’s been awhile since we had a night off.” Link smiled.

“You wouldn’t mind if Zelda and I became a couple?”

“Nah…” Link shook his head and smiled. “I think it’d be great for both of you. Zelda is looking for some handsome fellow to sweep her off her feet. I don’t think she’ll mind if it’s a lady who does it. And you…well, having a sweet thing like Zelda might motivate you into completing that little dream you’ve had.”

“What little dream?” Samus smiled and laughed.

“Remember what you told Fox and me a few years back? You wanted to have a family one day. You wanted to have kids and be a mother…you don’t remember that?”

“I do, but…I can’t have kids with Zelda. She’s…a woman.”

“One step at a time. Start the relationship first, get married, and then…there are options when that moment comes. You know, sperm banks and all that.”

“Maybe friends?” She questioned and Link stared at her in surprise.

“…let’s wait a while before we talk about that.” Link nervously said and the two waited. Malon finally came out with a floral pattern dress and some small leather boots.

“Alright, let’s get goin’!” Malon cheered. “By the way, Sam…here.” She handed Samus a small bag.

“What’s this?”

“Some stuff. I have a hunch that we might need ‘em.” Malon said. Inside was Samus’ gun and a hunting knife. Samus would normally question the farming girl, but whenever she had a hunch about something, usually, she was right.

“We’re off. Ladies…” Link helped the two women in the back of the wagon and he climbed onto the front and snapped the reigns. The three rode into town and parked their carriage next to the bar. They walked into the bar and had a seat in the booth.

“Hey Link! Hi Malon!”

“Hey Gary!” Malon waved. “One whiskey, please.”

“A beer for me.” Link requested.

“I’ll have a hard cider...please.” Samus asked quietly. The bartender nodded and went to grab their drinks.

“When was the last time we had a night out?” Link laughed and held Malon's hand.

“It’s been awhile.” Malon nodded with a smile. “Hey Sam…care to have another contest?”

“A drinking contest with you? No way! You drank me under last time. I got so hammered, I could barely walk straight, talk straight…I blacked out that night. In fact, I have no memory of what happened after that contest.” The three laughed and engaged in friendly banter for the next hour. The three were laughing at another joke as the door opened and a burly man walked it.

‘Robert!” A few patrons cheered as he took a seat in the booth behind Samus.

“Hm…” Link’s smile faded as he took a sip from his beer. Malon gave an exasperated sigh while she chugged the rest of her whiskey. “Gary! Need another whisky, please.” She called out and the man nodded before going to get her another drink. Samus remained silent as she remembered who this guy was.

“My friends! I’m sorry for being late. I had to mount my latest kill.”

“Another one? That’s…what? You fifth this week?”

“A fine buck as well.” He chuckled in triumph.

“Robert, we have some…issues that may come to fruition.” One man said.

“Minor problems are of no concern to me.” Robert dismissed the man.

"it's about your fiancé." A man replied. Samus slightly turned her head in curiosity.

"My dearest Zelda? What is the concern?"

“Apparently, that bounty hunter has feelings for the princess.” Samus froze in surprise.

 _‘How the fuck does he know that?’_ Samus thought to herself, but because she was behind him in the booth, they could not see him.

“A woman…falling for another woman? Foolish…” Robert chuckled. “Women are merely accessories for righteous men. Two women cannot sustain a kingdom like this. She is fantasizing about a life she cannot have. If my dear princess were to marry another woman, she would disappoint the kingdom, her father, and the goddess Hylia.”

“Is that idget still talkin’?” Malon questioned the table quietly while Link held out a hand; normally, they don’t eavesdrop, but apparently, Robert and the rest of that table knows about Samus liking Zelda and that was enough to pique their interest.

“It’s not worth talking about. She is a weak willed woman who sees someone else as strong…not as strong as me, but sure…she’s stronger than her. Once I become king, Hyrule will be mine and I’ll be twice the leader that the old fogey has ever been.”

“Well…what about the princess? She’d be-”

“The king’s wife. _That_ is her title. _That_ is her purpose.” He remarked. Instead of turning around and smacking the back of his head; which she very much wanted to do, she bit her tongue and remained in her seat.

“Forget all of that, Robert. You said you caught a buck? Where’d you catch it? How big is it?” A female asked at the table.

“It’s a mighty fine catch. Southeast of Lake Hylia. I’d say about one thousand pounds. He was a tricky animal…had to shoot the doe’s leg just to get to him.”

“You shot a doe?” The woman gasped.

“Indeed. Then I shot him from behind.”

“That doesn’t seem like a fair fight.” Another man asked; totaling their table to four.

“Why should I care? It’s just a dumb animal. Besides, I have heard there are wolves that lurk about at night…so I may have brought them dinner. They’ll put the dumb female and her child out of their misery soon enough.”

“Link-” Malon grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

“Malon, stop.” Link insisted as he shook his head. “Only an idiot would confront him in a place like this. Let's just go and-”

“Hey dipshit.” Samus was already up and smacked the back of Robert's head. “Where is the doe?”

“Ah…you’re…that girl.” Robert said and Samus slapped the back of his head once more.

“Where’s the fucking doe, dumbass?” Samus wasn’t in the mood for games.

“They’re as good as dead.”

“Then let’s make a deal…” Samus smashed her mug on the table, still holding the handle. She placed one hand on his forehead and held the handle inches from his neck. “You tell me where the doe is _specifically_ …and I don’t jam this into your neck to make it look like you died from a life sized stapler.”

“Lady, I’d be careful if I were you. I work at Hyrule Castle and if you harm Robert, I’ll inform the king and he’ll order your execution.” Samus hesitated for a minute. She wasn’t sure if he was actually working there…but how else could he have known about her secret? Samus walked up to the barkeeper.

“…I’m sorry for the damage.” Samus pulled out a bunch of money. “This should cover the mug, our drinks, and the next round for the bar.” She turned back to Robert. “Where’s the doe?”

“Apologize for being an insensitive woman…then perhaps I’ll-”

“You know what? Fuck you. I’ll find it myself.” Before she left, one of the other patrons sitting at his table was smoking a decent sized cigar. Samus grabbed it and tossed it into Robert’s glass before walking towards the door. “Link, Malon…let’s go.” The two got up and began walking towards the door. Malon still had part of her drink left and she poured it on Robert’s head.

“Ya fuckin’ dumb fuck.” She cursed and ran out with Link and Samus. Robert growled, but remained sitting in the booth. Samus and Link hopped into the back of the wagon while Malon hopped in the driver’s seat.

“Let’s go!” Malon snapped the reigns and headed for the gate.

“Hold!” One guard called out. “The gate’s closed. I can’t-”

“Open the damn gate!” Malon yelled. Rather than protesting the woman, they lowered the gate and she rushed out as quickly as she could.

“He said southeast of Lake Hylia. Head to the other side and…hopefully, we’ll find something.” Samus instructed. Malon rushed to the lake and the trio heard a howl and multiple barks on the other side of the lake.

“Sounds like them. Samus, you ready?” Link asked.

“Malon, get me close. I’ll handle it.” Samus reached in the bag Malon got for her. “One of these days, I need to take you gambling with me.”

“Focus.” Malon said as she snapped the reigns. “I see ‘em. Sam, git goin’!” Malon called out. Samus leapt off the wagon and rolled as she hit the ground. She fired two shots and they connected with one wolf. Three others were consuming the carcass of the headless buck courtesy of Robert. A few feet away was a doe laying on the ground with a small fawn hiding behind her out of fear. Malon rushed away from the bounty hunter and Link got off the wagon to defend the deer from the predators. Samus turned and dodged one wolf which lunged at her. She fired one and it connected with her leg. She turned and fired three more shots; all connecting with another wolf that went down. Samus continued firing her gun and hitting the wolves until…

_Click!_

“Oh fuck.” Samus said out loud; realizing she was out of ammo. There were at least four wolves left and they were set on killing the bounty hunter. All she had left was the hunting knife Malon packed away.

“Guess we’re doing it old school.” She brandished the knife and one wolf attacked. Samus blocked and stabbed the wolf in the side of the neck. It whimpered and fell to the ground. A second one missed her and she stabbed it multiple times in the back. The third one, however, managed to sink its teeth into her arm.

“MOTHERFUCKER!!!” She yelled in pain as she grabbed its neck and twisted its head where it fell lifeless. The last one almost bit Samus, but Link threw his boomerang which distracted it enough so Samus could plunge the knife in its stomach. She pulled it upward in a jagged motion and the wolf collapsed. Samus fell to her knees and gritted her teeth as she clutched her left arm.

“Samus, you good?” Link looked over to see her huddled over. “Samus?”

“God-fucking-dammit! One of them got me.” She said with a brisk tone. Link walked over an examined her arm.

“Ooh…that doesn’t look healthy. We’ll get you to a doctor.”

“Where’s the doe?”

“Malon’s got her. She’s alright.” Link reassured the bounty hunter. He looked over to see the farming girl standing in front of the doe; gently rubbing her neck and the doe was surprisingly calm. Her fawn even came up to her and Malon knelt down. “Link! Sam! Need ya help!”

“I can get this.” Samus stood up and grunted while making her way to Malon.

"Sam-"

“It’s fine…I’m just upset Malon did this for me and it’s got blood and it’s torn apart.”

“She won’t care. She can fix that or make a new one in no time. She’s going to be worried about your arm.” Link wanted to help Samus, but Samus didn't want help.

“I’ll go home and then I’ll get to a doctor. Just…let’s get the doe up and then I’ll head home.” She walked over and helped get the doe and the fawn into the wagon.

“What happened ta Sam’s arm?” Malon questioned.

“A wolf got her.” Link replied with concern.

“Oh no…” Malon made sure everyone was settled. “Headin’ back. Come on, y’all.” She snapped the reigns and rushed back to the house. One they got settled on the wagon, Samus reached for her phone but fell asleep as she unlocked it. Link looked at her phone and decided to call their mutual friend to bring her back; Fox McCloud.

“Fox.”

“Fox, it’s Link.” There was a pause on the other line.

“You’re calling from Samus’ phone.” He stated.

“Yeah, I know. Listen can you swing by the ranch? Samus needs a ride home and she needs a doctor.”

“A doctor? What’d she do this time?”

“She helped us to save a doe and her arm was bitten by a wolf. It looks pretty bad…how soon can you get here?”

“Give me twenty minutes. I’m on my way.” Fox hung up and Link gently slapped Samus’ face. “Don’t go to sleep, Samus. Stay with me.”

“I’m tired.” Samus stated as she continued losing blood.

“Stay with me. We’ll get it cleaned up and Fox will bring you home. You need to stay alive. Who else is gonna marry Zelda?”

“..m-me…”

“That’s why you need to stay awake.” Link reminded her. Samus nodded her head and looked around to ensure she would stay awake. She saw the doe with her leg badly hurt.

“Hey…” She whispered to the doe. “We’re going to be fine. I promise…Malon’s the best. She’ll fix you right up.” She weakly smiled at the doe. They arrived at the farm and Malon moved to the back of the wagon to help her boyfriend.

“I can help.” Samus winced as she tried to get up. But Link quickly tied a tourniquet over Samus' arm.

“Ya stay there. Link an’ I got this. Ya just wait there a moment.” Malon helped bring the doe back onto the ground and Malon ran into the house to grab something. She quickly returned with a flashlight, some wrap, and a few other medical supplies.

“Hold this.” She handed the flashlight to Link and he turned it on at the leg. “Poor thing…ya been hurtin’ awhile...” Malon shook her head in disappointment. “Well, Malon’s got ya. It’ll be fine…it’ll all be fine.” She cleaned the wound as best as she could before wrapping the leg. “Vesta’s comin’ to town tomorrow. I’ll be sure ta have her look at this doe. In the meantime, ya can stay here. We have tons of room…plenty of food an’ water…an’ a nice, comfy bed.” Malon opened one of the corrals and Link helped the doe inside. Her little fawn followed her in and as Malon made the doe comfortable, she licked her cheek.

“Yer a cutie, ain’t ya? Don’t worry, mama…we’ll keep ya safe. Stay as long as ya like.” Malon then went outside to look at Samus’ injury.

“Malon…” Samus weakly called out.

"Hold ya horses, I’m here. Let’s see…oh, sweet Hylia…that’s a nasty one. He got you real good.” Malon shook her head.

“Fox is on his way to take her home.” Link informed his girlfriend.

“We’ll at least get it cleaned. Gonna add some water.” She soaked a sponge and cleared away as much blood as she could.

“Sorry about the…the shirt.” Samus apologized.

“The shirt don’t mean a damn thing ta me. Ya well bein’ does. Clench ya teeth.” Malon removed the tourniquet and grabbed a bottle.

“Clench-”

“Ya teeth. Hurry up.” Samus did as instructed. “This is gonna hurt somethin’ fierce.” Before Samus could answer, Malon poured something on her arm that burned like hell. She screamed through her teeth, but kept her teeth clenched.

“Doing good, Samus.” Link held her hand while Malon went to work. She wrapped her arm and tied it off again.

“Should be good until ya see a _real_ doctor.” Malon said. “Thanks for helpin’ out, Sam. That doe’s life is saved because a you.”

“You and Link did all of the work. I just helped.”

“We’ll do what we can an’ send her on her way when she gets better.” Malon smiled. “Ya just worry ‘bout gettin’ that arm healed up nicely. Princess ain’t gonna like you with a bunch a’ scars.” Malon worked quickly and wrapped her arm just as Fox and Krystal.

“Sam! Sam…Jesus, you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Fox exclaimed.

“Let’s get her home. Either Dr. Pine or Dr. Rose can help her, but we need to get her home, _now!”_ Krystal got under one arm around her shoulders and Fox got the other one. They carried her to Fox’s arwing and Krystal rushed to hers.

“Is she goin’ be alright?” Malon questioned.

“She’ll be fine, Malon. I promise.” Fox got into his arwing and took off through the sky. Fox flew Samus to Star Fox headquarters while Krystal followed him. They landed their ships and brought her inside.

“Pine! Rose! We need assistance!” Fox yelled as they got inside. As they approached the front desk, a tall, slim skunk woman and a short pudgy porcupine.

“What’s going on, Fox?” The porcupine man asked.

“Who is she?” The skunk woman asked.

“One of you…I don’t care who…our friend was bitten by a wolf. I’m pretty sure she won’t die, but…she’s lost quite a bit of blood.”

“Liz, get the gurney.” The porcupine ordered.

“Right.” The skunk woman grabbed a gurney and with the help of Krystal, they managed to put her on it and wheeled her to a room. The porcupine removed the tourniquet and examined his arm.

“Krystal, I’ll need you to leave.”

“But Dr. Pine-”

“Your friend will be fine. Please, let us work.” The porcupine said. Krystal quietly left while they put Samus under some anesthesia.

“…ou awake? Hey…young lady…are you up?”

“Wha…what’s going on?” Samus groaned.

“I don’t want to alarm you…but the bite was too deep…”

“So I’ll have a scar?” Samus asked with a semi-sleepy tone.

“We had to amputate your arm.”

“WHAT?!?!” Samus looked at her arms and she realized he was lying.

“Good, your reflexes are normal.”He scribbled something on a piece of paper.

“I could’ve killed you.” Samus mentioned.

“I highly doubt that. Though your reflexes are normal, your muscles are significantly weaker. You will not regain your strength for another day.”

“What about the scar?” Samus looked and saw the part where the wolf had bit her.

“You’ve never had a surgery on Corneria before, have you?” Dr. Pine asked as Samus shook her head. “We have technology that can completely erase any scar made by any animal on Corneria. Our technologies are _far_ more advanced than most galaxies.”

“That’s great.” Samus nodded her head. “Name your price…I’ll pay whatever.”

“Since you’re a friend of team Star Fox, it’s already covered.” Dr. Pine smiled.

“Thank you…Dr. Pine, right?” The porcupine nodded. “And…Dr. Rose?” The skunk nodded as well. "Thank you both...for helping me."

"Of course." The porcupine waved to her. "Just be careful tomorrow. And no strenuous lifting for another day or two."

"Got it. Thank you." Samus left the operating room to see Fox and Krystal waiting for her.

“You ok?” Fox asked.

“Yeah. That really hurt, though.” Samus moved her arm and felt no pain.

“What happened?” Krystal asked.

“That…fucking asshole…Rodney? Randy? Whatever the fuck his name is…he killed a buck, but he shot the doe to give himself a distraction to kill it. He then left the doe and her fawn to die at the hands of some wolves while he cut the head off the buck and left the body.”

“Who the hell does that?” Fox asked in anger. “I’ll-”

“We saved the doe…that’s all that matters. I’m sure word will carry to Zelda and, hopefully, she deals with it.” Samus remarked as the group left the base. “I just want to go home.”

“I can take you there.” Krystal offered. “Is it off planet?”

“No it’s…” Samus realized that both Fox and Krystal had never been to her place, but at this point, she didn’t care. “Alright, let’s go.”

“See you back at the house, dear.”

“Dinner’s in the fridge. Just microwave it for five minutes and it should be good. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“Wait.” Samus held up her non injured hand. “Tomorrow, can both of you meet me at my place? I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?” Fox questioned.

“Not tonight. I’m kind of tired and it’s a serious question.”

“Alright.” Krystal replied with hesitancy. She got into her vehicle and drove to her apartment.

“You live here?”

“Apartment three oh one.” Samus grabbed her keys and pulled them out. “Do you want to come in?”

“I’m going home to get dinner and into my pajamas. I think there’s a murder mystery I want to see on the TV tonight.”

“Alright. Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Samus.” Krystal got back in and drove away. Samus got to her door and entered her apartment before shutting the door and resting her head against the inside, sighed heavily before tossing her wallet and keys in the dish she had nearby. She removed her clothes and collapsed in bed.

_‘What a fucking day.’_


	7. A Half - Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers! Finished another chapter, so here it is! I'm doing my best to take time to develop the plot and so far, I'm having so much fun writing this. I really hope everyone enjoys this one and I'll get started on the next.

Another night, another dream for the bounty hunter. This time, it was much later in life; she was donning a beautiful white wedding dress and Zelda was in her own dress that matched hers in beauty.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest nearby said and, with excitement bubbling from both girls, they leaned in and kissed each other. It was nearly impossible to see who had more affection for the other one, but both women felt pride and love for the other. A creak caused Samus to wake up and look around.

 _‘Just a dream…goddamn it. It was just-’_ another creak caused Samus to look at her door. She quietly grabbed a silencer and a pistol from the nearby drawer before quietly exiting her room. She could see the kitchen light was still on and she quietly crept towards the kitchen with her body hugging the wall.

“You’re not subtle, Samus.” A voice that sounded like Impa’s called out. Not letting her guard down, she continued sneaking until she turned the corner and pointed the gun. It was, in fact, Impa in her kitchen; making a sandwich and having a beer next to her.

“How’d you get here?” Samus lowered the gun.

“I spoke with Zelda and she wanted a personal day. She also wanted me to check in on you, so she contacted Rosalina and she assisted in bringing me here.” Impa took a sip from her beer. “So, this will stay between you and me…do you love her?”

“What?” Samus took a seat in a chair next to the kitchen counter.

“Zelda…do you love her?”

“I…uh…” Samus’ face flushed red. “L-love’s a strong word…”

“Would you use it?” Samus quietly exhaled and thought about her response. “Look, what you tell me, I swear, I won’t tell anyone. Not even to the princess. I told you we had to talk, I’m just curious.”

“Yes.” Samus admitted. “I…have very strong feelings for her. But…” Samus looked away and scoffed. “She’s a fucking princess. They’re not supposed to end up with bounty hunters…or women.”

“So?” Impa took a bite of the tuna sandwich.

“It’s not that I haven’t dated another woman before. But…a princess? There are rules that I’d have to follow and I’d have to change everything about me.”

“Suppose that it _could_ work out. Suppose that the two of you felt the same way…would you make that change? Would you be willing to change yourself for her?”

“I don’t know if I could. I curse a lot, I’m kind of a slob, when I’m not working out, I’m pretty lazy…I’m the complete opposite of her.”

“Well…maybe that works.” Impa suggested.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think you have ‘strong feelings’ for her. I think you genuinely love her.” Impa took another bite of her sandwich; at which time, Samus now realized she made that with her own food.

“You know, that’s _my_ food.” Samus remarked.

“Tuna has a bit too much oil.” Impa replied.

“It comes from a can.”

“It’ll do…” Impa took a sip from her beer. “I like the beer though. You want something?”

“You can’t offer me _my own food!”_ Samus spoke with anger.

“Well, the fridge is right there.” Impa smirked and Samus chuckled before grabbing an energy drink. She took a nice long sip of her drink while Impa waited.

“Zelda likes you too.” Samus spat her drink out and covered her mouth.

“I-ah…what?” Samus froze.

“I don’t think it’d be too much of a stretch to say she likes you more than you like her.”

“...are you serious?”

“She was thrilled when I told her you saw her ass.” Impa smiled while Samus’ face blushed red.

“Wh-wh-why…why would you say that? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Samus grabbed some towels and started cleaning the floor.

“I thought you’d want to know she was really happy for a split second.” Impa chugged the rest of her beer and set the bottle down. “Tell her, Samus. After her match tomorrow, you two should talk. Thanks for the sandwich and the beer.” She walked towards the door.

“Impa…you can stay if you want.”

“Lady Zelda would worry. And her training-”

“I’d feel better if you had a warm bed to sleep on. I’ll call her in the morning and explain your absence.” Impa turned around and bowed her head.

“Thank you, Lady Samus, but I must respectfully-”

“Impa, I’m not really asking.” Samus’ voice lowered ever so slightly. Realizing what Samus was implying, Impa nodded.

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

“There’s a guest room on the right.”

“On the right? Or straight down the hall.”

“Fuck you.” Samus smirked. “I was tired. Leave me alone.” Samus grabbed her dishes and washed them.

“I’ll stay on one condition.” Impa stated and Samus looked up. “After Zelda’s match, you’ll speak with her. If you promise me you’ll do that, I’ll stay.”

“I don’t mean this as an insult…” Samus set the dishes in the dish rack and dried her hands. “But why do you care so much?”

“I’ve never seen Zelda fall for someone like how she’s fallen for you. She is a delicate flower and you’re a big enough asshole to keep her safe. “

“See, there you go again. Why can _you_ curse but not _me?”_

“You can curse…just not around the princess.” Impa stated and she walked towards the guest bedroom. Samus walked to her own bedroom and went to bed. Her dream, this time was different. Zelda was waiting in the family room while Samus was slowly making her way there. Her stomach was quite large, but it wasn’t from food; Samus was pregnant.

“You feeling alright?” Zelda asked with concern.

“I’m alright…it’s just…something new.”

“We’re a family now. We’re a _real_ family!” Zelda squealed. “Have you got a name?”

“Well…” Samus stated, but before the dream could continue, her dream disappeared in a white light and Samus woke up. She sighed with disappointment as her dream had to end so abruptly. She slowly trudged to the shower and turned on the water. She stepped in and let the warm water hit her body. As she started washing her chest, she imagined it was Zelda groping her body.

“Mmmm…Zelda…” Samus quietly moaned as she cleaned her hand and placed it between her legs. She began stimulating herself and quietly moaning.

“Huh…oh God…fuh…yes…” Samus quietly breathed as she stimulated herself faster. “Ooh…Zel…Zelda…duh…don’t…don’t st…stuh…stop…” She moaned louder and as she got closer to her peak, her head leaned back slightly.

“Zelda….I…I’m…” Samus moaned loud and pressed her back against the shower wall while her legs grew weak. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at the glass. Again, she sighed in disappointment; Zelda was nowhere around and she was merely living in a fantasy world.

 _‘God, I miss her…’_ Samus rewashed her body and tried to clear her mind before exiting. She got out of the shower and dried off before heading to her closet and grabbing some clothes.

 _‘Think I’ll just stay here today. Go for a walk while Impa…’_ Samus froze as she had completely forgotten that Impa was still here. _‘Shit!’_ She dashed out of her room to see Impa standing in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

“You’re getting off on the princess?” Samus’ face blushed red. “I won’t tell her, don’t worry.” Impa smiled and waved it off.

“That’s…yeah.” Samus was too embarrassed to speak to Zelda’s retainer.

“I took the liberty of calling Hyrule and informing them of my location last night.” Impa bowed her head. “Zelda offers her thanks.”

“Do you want to stay?” Samus asked with a bit of hope. “I…I don’t have many friends.” Samus admitted.

“I’m flattered, but I must return to Hyrule. Lady Zelda is worried about me. Although, I do have one request…could you perhaps point me towards the Grand Cornerian Mall? I am to meet Princess Rosalina outside of that facility.”

“I can take you there.” Samus got dressed and grabbed her keys before leaving with Impa.

“Make sure she wins. I might not be able to pay attention tomorrow.”

“Why not?” Impa questioned.

“Her opponent’s Gannon.”

“Yes. And?”

“Do you _really_ think he’s planning on fighting fairly?” Samus asked as they walked to her parking space. “I’m going to double check that she at least has a fighting chance. Even if she loses, which is most likely...”

“She _can_ defeat him.” Impa stated as she opened the door to Samus’ vehicle. She was driving a slick blue sports car which instead of tires, as the power was turned on, it began hovering off the ground.

“This is a nice car.” Impa mentioned.

“Mmhmm.” Samus nodded her head and began driving.

“There’s a sweatshirt in the back.” Samus stated. “Take it…as a gift.” Impa looked in the back.

“A sweatshirt?” The ninja asked.

“What, do you want money? Consider it payment for telling me that Zelda has feelings for me as well.” Impa grabbed the sweatshirt from the back seat. Impa knew it wasn’t a gift for _her_ per say, it was more of a gift for Impa to give Zelda.

“Why don’t you just _say_ you want me to give it to the princess?” Impa asked. Samus didn’t respond at first before finally speaking up.

“…I’m scared.” She admitted. “What if her people turn on her because of my feelings? Her father disowns her? I don’t want to be the person that causes more turmoil than she’s already been through. I know what it’s like to lose both parents…I don’t want her to lose her old man too.”

“King Daphnes has a large heart…literally and fugitively. He’ll support his daughter…no matter what.” Samus pulled into the mall and waiting out front was a young woman in a light blue dress and golden blonde hair. She parked in the parking lot and the two walked over to the woman.

“Princess Rosalina?” Impa asked.

“Hi Impa.” She smiled and waved while a yellow star bounced around her. “Luma, calm down.” She giggled and bowed her head to the ninja.

“Samus, I’ll be fine from here. Thank you for the gift.”

“Yeah…get home safe.” Samus walked back to her car and got inside. She paused and thought about what she had told Impa.

 _‘Am I in over my head?’_ Samus thought. _‘Fuck…’_ She thought to herself as her phone rang.

“Ah-h-hello?” She asked.

“Samus? It’s Fox. Where are you?”

“Um…I’m on my way. I had to do something first. Please don’t leave, I’ll be right there.”

“Alright. We’ll wait for you.”

“Thanks Fox. I’ll be right there.” Samus hung up and drove home. She quickly made it home and outside her apartment was Fox and Krystal. Samus rushed up towards them and unlocked the door.

“Well, it’s good to see you as well.” Krystal smiled.

“What did you want to talk to us about?” Fox inquired.

“Do you want breakfast? I can make you something.” Samus offered.

“We ate before arriving.” Krystal replied.

“Alright…coffee?” Samus asked nervously.

“We’re good.” Krystal replied again.

“Beer?”

“It’s too early.”

“Popcorn?”

“Samus-”

“Water?”

“What did you call us here for?” Fox asked. “Samus, I get that we’re friends, but you can’t just call us when you want.”

“I’m in love with Zelda.” Samus blurted and looked down while her face blushed red.

“You…love her?” Fox asked.

“Yeah.” Samus gulped hard and nodded. “She’s…I want her. More than a friend…much, _much_ more.”

“So…did you come to us for advice? How to approach her and such?” Krystal asked.

“I…have spoken to Link and Malon…I wanted a second opinion.”

“From the greatest couple around, right?” Krystal blinked and smiled.

“We’re not the greatest couple around.” Fox muttered. “We still fight like everyone else.” Fox grunted as Krystal elbowed his ribs.

“Shut up.” Krystal said through her smile. Samus chuckled and took a seat. “What’s preventing you from asking her straightforward?”

“She’s a bounty hunter.” Fox answered. “And the rules-”

“Let _her_ answer, Fox.” Krystal huffed.

“He’s right.” Samus closed her eyes. “I can’t have her…and yet…she’s all that I want in this world. I’d give _anything_ to be with her forever.”

“Why’s that stopping you?” Fox asked. “Just ask her.”

“I can’t.” Samus shook her head.

“Can’t? Or won’t?” Fox asked. “You’re _choosing_ not to. You’re a five time champion who won a match with only one arm!” Fox exclaimed while Samus weakly smiled.

“Against Roy…bastard cut off my right arm…good thing I’m a natural lefty.”

“You’re a lefty?” Krystal asked. “Then, how can you-”

“I’m ambidextrous. Anything I can do with my left hand, I do with my right. Though only my closest friends know that little fact.”

“Well, what are you going to do?” Fox asked the bounty hunter.

“I’m gonna have a word with her.” Samus rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s going to be awkward since we started speaking to each other only a few days ago, but…I just…it feels right. Like it feels like she’s the only one for me.”

“You said that abut Aika.” Fox remarked. A few years back, Samus dated a young woman who lived on Pirate’s Isle far from the stadium. Samus fell for the woman hard, and though they were together for three years, it ended up with the bounty hunter getting dumped. Samus went into isolation and didn’t speak to anyone or make new friends for months after that relationship ended.

“This is different, Fox. This feels…I don’t know how to explain it, but it feels right.”

“I’m joking, Samus.” Fox smirked. “I get it. Sometimes, you just know. You’re not planning on going public right away, are you?”

“I doubt it. The shock of our relationship would be too much for her people…I imagine her kingdom probably won’t accept it.” Samus chuckled. “I bet all the desperate men will try and force themselves upon her…” Her expression turned sour.

“Does that sway you?” Krystal questioned her friend. Samus lightly laughed.

“Not at all. It just means I’m the only one who can protect her.”

“And there it is.” Krystal gestured towards Samus with a smile. “You didn’t hesitate with your response. You two are going to be fine.”

“You sure? What about her?”

“She would be the brains and you are the muscle.”

“Are you calling me stupid?” Samus raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. You’re a fucking moron.” Krystal responded and the two women laughed. Fox smiled and shook his head.

“You’re too blunt, Krystal.” He chuckled and walked towards the door. “Samus, we won’t say anything…but seriously…talk to her. Find the confidence and tell her.”

“I’m planning on it.” Samus nodded and the two guests left her alone. Samus looked out the glass door of her apartment.

 _‘Tomorrow’s gonna be a hell of a day.’_ Samus thought to herself.

*********************************************************************************************

Zelda breathed hard after a full day of working on her training.

 _‘Tomorrow…I’ll give it my all…I hope I can beat him.’_ Zelda thought as she walked in towards the castle.

“How was training, your highness?” A butler asked the princess.

“Oh, hello Nathan. Training went well. Have you seen Lilly?”

“No but…” Nathan paused for a minute. “Your highness…if I may…perhaps you should give Robert a chance.” Zelda stared at him in disbelief.

“I…ah…excuse me?”

“Robert may come off a bit strong, but his intentions are pure.”

W-ah…um…” Zelda stammered. “I…I don’t want to talk about this.” She blushed with embarrassment.

“But, your highness-”

“Nathan, please…do not speak of this anymore.”

“But-”

“Nathan.” A slighter deeper womanly voice spoke behind him. Both Zelda and Nathan turned their head to see Lilly standing behind them. “She asked you not to speak of this anymore.”

“How do you feel about that bounty hunter?” He asked.

“Her feelings are not of your concern, _boy.”_ Lilly glared at the man. “If you value your position in this castle, I suggest you spend less time interrogating her and more time doing your job. I will not tolerate any more questions, Nathan. Do your job _now.”_ Lilly was staring daggers at him. He gulped and quietly left the two women alone to do his job.

“Does he know? Do you think he knows?” Zelda whispered.

“No.” Lilly walked towards the princess and hugged her. “Even if he _does_ know…Your father, Impa, and I will always support you. We love you, Zelda. But you must speak with her first.”

“But I really like her, Lilly!” Zelda whined. “I want to be with her forever.”

“I won’t hear of it.”

“But-”

“We agreed you would speak with her first.” Lilly smiled.

“Right.” Zelda nodded her head as they heard someone calling her.

“Zelda! I’m home.” Impa called out. Zelda was about to rush to Impa, but Lilly held out an arm.

“Clean yourself up, dear. I do not wish to be disrespectful, but you’re covered in sweat.” Lilly stated. Zelda had completely forgotten about the workout and quickly rushed towards the stairs to head to her room. Lilly walked towards Impa who was in the standing in the main hall. As she walked towards the ninja, Nathan was cleaning a window and turned his head towards the woman.

“You know, Lilly…if the princess has feelings for that woman-”

“Nathan, I will not confirm nor deny whether the princess has feelings for Miss Aran or not. Your job is to clean. Nothing more…nothing less. If you wish to keep your job here, I suggest you avoid spreading rumors. Which reminds me…should I ever hear you speaking about his majesty’s daughter in vain again…accidents may happen.”

“Is that a threat?” Nathan raised an eyebrow. Lilly did not stop her stride or even look at him.

“A sheikan ninja hasn’t killed anyone in over twenty years…still your tongue or that might change.” She added and the color in his face drained. Lilly approached the ninja.

“Hey. Where’s Zelda? I have a gift from her.”

“Is that a gift from-”

“I bought it.” Impa cut her off and the expression in her eyes told Lilly the truth.

“I see.” Lilly smiled and nodded. “How thoughtful of you. She’s upstairs if you wish to present your gift to her.”

“Thanks.” Impa walked upstairs and knocked on the door. She quietly creaked open the door and heard the shower running. She entered the room and knocked on the bathroom door. “Zelda, it’s me.”

“Impa? Is that you?”

“It’s me.”

“Please sit on the bed. I wish to speak with you. I’ll be out in a minute.” Impa took a seat and waited. Zelda finished her shower and dried herself off and wrapped herself in a towel before walking before walking to her closet.

“Is she…alright?”

“She’s fine, Zelda. She’s looking forward to your match tomorrow.”

“She is? But…do you really think I can beat…him?”

“It’s going to be tough, but I believe in you.” Impa smiled. “By the way, I have something for you.”

“For me?” Zelda opened the door now donning her pajamas and Impa tossed her a sweatshirt.

“What is this?”

“Samus’ sweatshirt.” Impa replied and Zelda immediately put it on without a second thought.

“You know, maybe you should just ask her to be a cuddle buddy?”

“I would like _more_ than cuddles from her.” Zelda admitted before blushing and letting out a yelp. Impa laughed heartily at the princess’ words.

“Oh my Hylia…you are so in love it’s almost makes me sick.” Impa teased.

“You’re…you’re mean.” Zelda sheepishly smiled and sat down next to her. “Should I…um…expose myself to her?”

“What?!?!” Impa exclaimed. “You’re moving awfully quickly.” Zelda looked down like she was disappointed with Impa’s answer. “But, I don’t think Samus would mind. She _did_ tell me she liked it.” Zelda’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “But…wait until you speak to her. Promise me you’ll speak to her before she sees you naked.”

“O-of course.” Zelda bowed her head. Her match tomorrow would be trying, but she was almost halfway done with the summer league. With love in her heart and a new confidence in her soul, she would be a tough opponent for Gannondorf. He may be bigger, taller, stronger, and scarier…but Zelda would give it her all; and who knows? Maybe she’ll win...only time will tell.


	8. Third Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Mondays suck, so here's a brand new chapter to make it suck a little less. I hope you all enjoy!

It was the stark of night and Zelda couldn’t fall asleep. She tossed and turned and couldn’t get to sleep. She sat up in frustration and huffed.

 _‘What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I sleep?’_ She asked as she looked outside. The moon was nearly full and the light poured into her bedroom. _‘Maybe some music will help me fall asleep.’_ A blue light covered her hand and she extended her middle finger and her thumb. She turned her hand like she was turning a dial and the closed both fingers before extending her pointer finger and rotating it clockwise to increase the volume.

 _I can’t get to sleep  
I think about the implications  
of diving in too deep  
and possibly the complications  
_ Zelda looked around in worry. It was as if someone was playing a song about her.

 _Especially at night  
I worry over situations  
I know will be alright  
Perhaps it’s just imagination…_ Zelda turned off the radio and gulped hard.

 _‘No…I uh…chamomile tea! That’ll work.’_ Zelda put on her slippers and slowly walked out the door and walked downstairs. She sat at a chair in the dining room and was noticed by her senior maid.

“Zelda? It’s awfully late.”

“Lilly, may I…I would like to speak to mother.” Zelda requested. Lilly nodded and walked away while Zelda stayed in her chair. Lilly returned with a lantern and she held up her hand.

“Shall we go? We shouldn’t keep your mother waiting.” Zelda smiled and grabbed her hand to help her up. Zelda followed Lilly to her mother’s tombstone in the back. As it was night, it was difficult to see the path, but with the moonlight and the light from Lilly’s lantern, Zelda could make out enough of a pathway. She had walked to and from her mother’s tombstone so many times, she could practically do it blindfolded. They eventually reached a tombstone by its lonesome. Zelda approached it by herself while Lilly waited a respectable distance from the tombstone and Zelda herself.

“Hello mother…” Zelda weakly uttered. “I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you in a while…I’m such an awful daughter.” Her eyes watered and she closed her eyes before sniffling. “A-anyway…um…mother, I…um…I think I…I think I have a…p-partner. One that you might like.” She rubbed her eyes and smiled. “H-her name is Samus…Samus Aran. Oh, sh-she’s a woman, too. I hope that’s okay.” She fidgeted and squirmed in place. Zelda looked back at Lilly for help.

“Take all the time you need, princess.” Lilly smiled and waited for the princess to finish. Zelda turned back and cried again.

“I miss you every day, mother…I pray to Hylia that I am the princess that would make you proud. I hope I am the daughter you always dreamed of.” Zelda stepped forward, knelt down, and placed a hand on top of her mother’s tombstone. “Thank you for the blessed life you have given me. Please watch over my mother…wherever she may be.” Zelda wiped her eyes and sniffled. “May the goddess watch over you…” Zelda kissed the back on her hand on top of the tombstone. She had always believed it was her way of giving her mother a kiss; at least, that’s what she had hoped. She stood up and returned to Lilly.

“Is that all for today?” She questioned.

“I don’t wish to keep you.”

“Your highness, if you wish to stay out here all night, I would wait for you in this position. Any less would be an insult to the kingdom and to your mother.”

“But I am _not_ my mother. You don’t owe me anything.”

“Zelda, I raised you like you were my own child. I consider you like my own family. And I know you do as well…your mother was my dearest friend. And while I cannot bring her back to life, I will do everything in my power to give you all that you desire.”

“Thank you, Lilly. I promise…when I am queen, I will work for you.”

“No.”

“That’s one word you won’t be able to tell me.” Zelda smiled and the senior maid chuckled.

“Stubborn as a mule…just like your father.”

“Father is stubborn?”

“Oh my, yes. But that’s a story for another day. Come along, Zelda. It’s getting late.” Lilly led the princess back to her room and walked her to her bedroom.

“Zelda.” Lilly called out before shutting the door. “Whenever you choose to inform the staff and the people of Hyrule…you will _always_ be the princess I am forever loyal to. When you are queen of Hyrule…”

“If.” Zelda interrupted her.

“When…” Lilly said with a matter-of-fact tone. “When you become queen…you will be _my_ queen. I will be honored to serve you my entire life.”

“I love you, Lilly.” Zelda smiled at the woman.

“And I love you, princess. Now…off to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Lilly.” The senior maid shut the door and Zelda closed her eyes for the final time that night. Morning arrived and, unlike the last few nights, Zelda didn’t dream of Samus. She instead had a dream of some people. She couldn’t see their faces, but she could hear them talking.

“…too much to ask…” A female’s voice spoke up.

“Think nothing of it! I’m so glad that…” Voices suddenly became inaudible.

“H-hel...hello?” Zelda asked, but there was no response. Then the voices spoke up again.

“…so happy!” The woman gushed.

“Thank you, Daphnes.” The male spoke and Zelda was confused.

“Wait…what?” She asked, but saw nothing. “But…but I…”

“Zelda…Zelda…”

“Daddy…” Zelda slurred as she woke up and saw Impa and Lilly standing above her.

“What are you talking about?” Impa snickered.

“Were you having a dream about your father?” Lilly asked. “Shall I inform him? I’m certain he would smile…knowing that you were thinking about him.”

“I-I wasn’t thinking about him like that!” Zelda blurted.

“I never said you were. He would most likely be grateful to know his daughter still holds him close to her heart.” Zelda looked around and sat up.

“That looks comfy.” Lilly pointed to the sweatshirt Zelda was wearing. Zelda had forgotten she was wearing it.

“It’s warm.” She smiled and hugged herself.

“Wouldn’t you rather have a hug from her?” Impa teased her friend before Lilly smacked the back of her head.

“Do not tease her, Impa. You are her retainer, please act like it.” Lilly stated while Impa quietly whined and rubbed the back of her head.

“You got in trouble.” Zelda pointed to the ninja and sang in a sing-song voice. She then felt a pain from her ear. “Owowowowow OW!!!!” Zelda yelped in pain. Lilly was holding onto her ear tightly and pulled it towards her.

“Zelda, you are _not_ acting ladylike. A princess does not act in such a manner.”

“Sorry! I’m sorry! Please let go!!!” Zelda whined and Lilly let her go and Zelda rubbed her ear. Impa was about to make fun of her, but Lilly glared at her.

“Not a word, Impa. We came here to wake her up and escort her to the stadium. Please freshen up, young lady. Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs. What would you like?”

“Um…” Zelda licked her lips and smiled. “Pancakes…please.”

“As you wish.” Lilly bowed her head and left.

“So, tell me…” Impa sat on her bed, cross legged. “You ready?”

“Gannon’s super tough.” Zelda whispered.

“So are you.”

“Come on, Impa-”

“I’m serious. You’re just as tough as him.”

“What if he kills me?” Zelda panicked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Zelda. He won’t kill you.”

“Are you certain? He’s tried before.” Impa hesitated for a minute. Gannondorf has previously attempted at taking her life and the triforce that she is in possession of.

“Well…think about who’s there. Fox and Krystal will be there…plus security and tons of other respectable fighters. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Impa hopped off the bed. “Now, come on…get ready. We’ve got a match today.” Zelda slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She was nervous about many things, but most of all, she was nervous about talking to Samus.

 _‘Perhaps some music will alleviate my stress.’_ Zelda thought as her hand turned blue and she held out her thumb and middle finger. She turned her hand slightly to the side like she was turning on a dial and then she closed her hand before extending her pointer finger. She rotated it clockwise and the volume increased. The music began with a light hearted beat.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill, but you’re so hot that I melted._

Zelda touched her ring finger and her thumb to change the station and the music.

_No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me…  
You are…my fire…the one…desire…  
you are…you are…you are…you are…_

Zelda groaned in frustration and touched her pinky finger and thumb together to change the station again.

_I would do anything for love,  
Anything you’ve been dreaming of-_

“Gah!!! Stupid…radio…” Zelda waved her hand away and the radio turned off. _‘How can I focus on my match if I can’t stop thinking about her?’_ Zelda whined and finished showering. She got out, got dressed and walked downstairs. At the table, there was a plate with three pancakes on it, an assortment of butter, jelly, syrup, and almost every other topping one could imagine for pancakes.

“Lilly…this is too much. Please, give some to the staff and the people in town. And please…father, Impa, and you must have some as well.”

“We shall eat after you. It would be improper to consume food before the princess.”

“Well…alright. But promise me you _will_ eat.”

“I give you my word that the three of us will consume breakfast. Perhaps while watching your match.”

“What? You’re…you’re coming t-to the stadium?” Zelda questioned.

“You _are_ aware that those matches are broadcasted on television…right?” Lilly asked. Zelda quietly sank in her seat, as she was _not_ aware of that fact.

“Zelda, eat.” Impa instructed and Zelda began eating her pancakes. She finished and she, along with Impa exited the castle and entered the carriage to head to the stadium. Lilly began cleaning up after the princess as she was approached by a maid, a guard, and a gardener.

“Lilly…we…um…there have rumors floating around around…Princess Zelda’s…ah…love interest.”

“Lacey, Henry, Michael…it would be unwise to speak ill of the king’s daughter.”

“Well, can you confirm or deny these rumors?” The guard asked.

“What rumors?” A deep voice asked from behind them. The trio turned around and gulped hard as they saw the king standing behind them.

“K-K-King…King Daphnes!”

“What rumors do you speak of?” He asked as he took his seat and awaited his breakfast.

“Uh…it….” Lacey gulped. “It’s nothing.” She nervously laughed.

“This three brought to my attention that they are following rumors that your daughter may or may not have fallen for another female.” The trio turned and glared at the senior maid who had no expression on her face.

“Are you really that concerned?” He asked the three workers.

“Ah-n-n-no! Not at all!” The gardener blurted and they quickly dissipated. A cook came out with another plate of fluffy pancakes and he set them in front of the king.

“Enjoy, your highness.” He bowed his head and left Lilly and Daphnes alone.

“Is it true?” Daphnes asked the senior maid.

“Suppose that it is. What do you plan on doing?”

“I’ll support her, of course.” Daphnes responded before putting a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

“Even at the cost of the majority of your staff and the townsfolk?”

“What are you saying?” Daphnes took a sip of coffee that sat on the tray he was served. “Are you saying you don’t support my daughter’s decision?”

“Don’t be foolish, Daphnes. My loyalty to the princess is forever. I am referring to most of those within the castle. I fear that they do not feel as strongly about that idea as Impa and I do.”

“Hm…” He took another bite of his food.

“Daphnes, she will come out one day. You’re going to need to decide what’s more important to you: your kingdom or your daughter.” Lilly began walking away from the king. “Her match is in an hour. Perhaps watching her fight might assist with your choice.”

“Lilly, one last thing…this other person…what is she like?”

“From what I’ve heard, she is a foul-mouthed, low brow, blue collar, old school scrapper, with an attitude problem.” Daphnes smiled and chuckled. “She sounds a lot like Grace if you ask me.”

“So it would seem…” Daphnes picked up his plate and headed for the living room. “Lilly, grab a plate. We’ll watch her match and eat.”

***************************************************************************

Zelda and Impa made it to the stadium and the princess hopped out of her carriage as it stopped.

“You ready?” Impa asked.

“I’m ready! Let me at ‘em! Let me at ‘em!” She threw a flurry of punches. “I’m not afraid of anyone! I won’t be scared! I-” She turned around and there stood Samus. She was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a blue ball cap. Zelda yelped and dropped to the ground while covering her head. “Please don’t hurt me! I’ll give you whatever you want!”

“Our brave princess…” Impa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“You alright?” Samus offered a hand and helped the princess up.

“I wasn’t…ah…s-scared.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Samus smirked. “Listen, we’re going to watch you today. Try your best!”

“I’ll make you proud.” Zelda smiled and hugged the bounty hunter. Both girls blushed red from embarrassment.

So…um…do…do you have something you want to say to her?” Impa asked; it wasn’t specified who she was speaking to, but both girls assumed she was speaking to her. Zelda broke the hug and both girls were too scared to say anything to the other.

“Ah…Z-Zelda…um…” Samus stammered, but couldn’t find the words.

“S-S-Sam…Samus…” Zelda gulped hard, but also struggled to find the words. Before they could continue, Peppy Hare approached the princess.

“Your highness, your match is about to start.”

“I…” Zelda looked back at Samus with worry before turning around and heading for the locker room. Samus still couldn’t find the words; all she had was a look of disappointment.

“…I love you…” Samus quietly said under her breath before Link, Malon, Fox, and Krystal approached the two women.

“Hey Sam.” Link smiled. “Did you tell her?”

“No.” Samus pouted.

“Don’t tell me ya got white as a ghost?” Malon asked. “Sam, ya a strong lady. Princess is a strong lady…ya gotta tell her.”

“I know, I know…I just…it’s hard, you know?”

“If you truly care about her, you’ve got to find the strength to tell her.” Fox informed her. “No matter how scared you are, you need to be honest with yourself…and her.”

“We believe in you, Samus.” Krystal nodded her head with a smile. “Now, let’s see her match and afterwards, you can tell her.”

“I’m trying…” Samus rubbed the back of her neck. “But…damn it, it’s hard.”

“Let’s go. We can get good seats if we hurry.” Impa stated and the group went inside and found their seats right in the front row.

“As long as Zelda follows my advice, she’ll be fine.” Samus told the ninja.

“We’ve been practicing on your notes. Plus the two punches, kicks, and magic attack. I think that should be her core when she attacks him up close.”

“Up close? No you’re not supposed to attack up close.”

“What do you mean? We did just as you instructed.” Samus froze and lowered her head.

“I forgot to tell her.” She admitted under her breath.

“Forgot to tell her what?” Impa questioned the bounty hunter.

“Gannon is a brawler. He excels at up close fighting. To defeat him, she needed to focus on long range attacks.”

“So…she’s screwed.” Impa bluntly stated with a hint of anger.

“…kinda…” Samus sheepishly admitted as the announcer began speaking.

“FROM HYRULE CASTLE…STANDING OVER SEVEN FEET TALL…PRINCESS ZELDA!!!” The announcer boomed and Zelda walked forward. She stood on her half of the center mark. “AND HER OPPONENT…FROM THE GERUDO VALLEY…STANDING OVER SEVEN FEET TALL…GANNONDORF!!!” The man was enormous and slowly made his way to the center of the stage. He towered over the fragile, innocent princess.

“Ready to die?” He sneered at the woman.

“N-n-n…no…” Zelda replied and Gannondorf chuckled before walking back to his side and Zelda to hers.

“THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!!!” The announcer’s voice called out and neither competitor moved.

“Zelda! Stay back!” Impa yelled while the crowd cheered. Zelda would never be able to hear her retainer’s words over the crowd. Zelda dashed forward and Impa tried reaching out to her.

“Zelda!!! Run away!!!” She called out, but it was too late. Gannondorf grabbed her by the neck, raised her above her head, and slammed her into the ground. Samus clenched her teeth and winced.

“You alright?” Krystal asked.

“I felt that.” Samus informed the woman. Zelda sat up and looked like she was hurt. Gannondorf picked her up and slammed her into the ground once more. Zelda sat up slower, but she managed to sit up.

“Impa, I’m really sorry…” Samus apologized. Gannondorf picked her up once more, but this time, she acted. She first dug her nails into his hand. Gannondorf yelled in pain and let her go, Zelda staggered to her feet and jammed her foot into his foot. He yelped in pained and backed up. Zelda yelled and held out her hand. She launched a powerful magic attack that knocked Gannondorf off his feet. The entire stadium was left stunned.

“Wha…” Samus gasped in surprise.

“Wow…” Impa blinked.

“Holy…” Link stared in disbelief.

“Oh ma Hylia…” Malon said.

“Geez…” Fox chuckled in disbelief.

“He fell over…” Krystal said and along with the crowd, they cheered for the princess. Samus looked over at the jumbotron and saw some weird red dot on her chest.

“What’s that?” She asked and Impa looked at the screen.

“Looks like…a lazer? Someone’s going to shoot her!”

“No, the barrier’s up. Nothing and no one can be shot, thrown, or enter once the barrier’s up…”

“So what is it?” Samus looked over and saw people snapping photos of the match.

“But a lazer pointer could.” Fox added as his attention turned to the screen. The red dot moved up to her arm. Zelda now noticed the dot and tilted her head to the side with confusion. The dot ran up her arm and up to her forehead. Zelda tried to keep her eyes on it, but she couldn’t see it. She then was blinded by the red dot.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Impa yelled and the dot crossed her other eye. Zelda covered both eyes and shook her head. Gannondorf was able to get back up and charge the princess. Zelda recovered just as Gannondorf picked her up and slammed her to the ground once more. He then stomped on her lifeless body before dragging her by the hair across the stage and tossing her out of the ring.

“Dammmit!!!” Impa yelled in protest as the announcer’s voice boomed.

“GAME!!! THIS GAME’S WINNER IS…GANNONDORF!!!” The stage reset and Zelda ran back to her locker room, sobbing into her hands.

“Guys, enjoy the rest of this summer league.” Samus stood up and adjusted her cap.

“Sam, whadda ya-”

“Don’t.” Fox warned, but Samus already left and walked down the steps before walking onto the platforms.

“What’s she doing?” Impa questioned the others.

“She’s going to get herself ejected.” Link stated.

“Why?”

“Because she knows that Zelda might watch the highlights…and it’ll make her look good if she’s arguing on her behalf.” Fox explained. Samus walked towards the center as Gannondorf passed the bounty hunter.

“Oh? Did you want a match?” Gannondorf asked as he returned to his locker room.

“Fuck off.” She dismissed him and approached the ref.

“Samus, get out of here.” The ref pointed to where Samus came from.

“Restart the match.”

“No.”

“Review the footage. There’s a lazer pointer out there…” Samus pointed to the crowd. “…that gave him an unfair advantage.”

“I didn’t see it.” The ref folded his arms.

“Of course you didn’t see it, dumbass. I’m _telling_ you what to do.”

“Samus, get back to your seat, or else.”

“Or else what? What are you going to do?”

“Last chance! Get back there!”

“Make me.” She scowled at the man.

“Alright! Samus…get outta here!” The man tossed Samus Aran out like an umpire ejecting someone. Samus became bewildered at the audacity of this…nobody. She whipped around to stand in front of him, turned her cap around, and got nose to nose with him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re the biggest asshole I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah, yeah…get outta here.” He lightly pushed Samus’ shoulder and the bounty hunter’s eyes grew big.

“You pushed me.” She stated in surprise.

“Want me to do it again? Get outta here.”

“Try it again…see what happens.” The ref pushed her shoulder again and this time, Samus shoved him to the ground. He tried standing up and Samus kicked him back to the ground. She finally hucked a lugee and spat on his face before grabbing his shirt.

“Don’t _ever_ touch me!” She pushed his chest to the ground and stepped over his body just as security approached her. One guy reached out for her, but Samus pointed to him.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She warned the man. “I’m leaving. If any one of you lays a finger on me, you’ll wake up in a hospital bed.” Not wanted to challenge the bounty hunter’s words, they let her leave by herself. She walked back towards her seat and left the stadium.


	9. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I got a lot of work done yesterday and was going to upload this chapter in a few days, but I was too excited for this chapter, so I'll upload it now. Also, to give you all an idea of what look I'm going for with each character, here's what I'm basing each character off of.
> 
> Zelda = Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.  
> Samus Aran = Metroid: Other M.  
> Impa = Hyrule Warriors.
> 
> Also, I want to include a link for a song that is used in this chapter. So this is 'Book of Love' by Peter Gabriel.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2664YmH-1Ms
> 
> I've also got a pretty good head start in the next chapter, so I'll try to upload it soon. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one!

The water ran down her body as she hung her head in shame.

 _‘I lost…why can’t I have anything I want?’_ Zelda thought while she let the water run down her head. She decided she’d rather take a shower at home, so she quickly got dressed and quietly left the locker room.

“Zelda!” Impa ran up to the princess and Zelda began tearing up.

“I…I lost…”

“He cheated.”

“Samus won’t want to be with a loser.”

“Zelda-”

“I want to go home.” Zelda’s lip quivered. “I’m going to think of what to say…but I want to go home now…please.” She quietly requested. Impa nodded and the two got into their carriage. Samus finally walked out of the stadium and was stopped by a small man with a white and brown toad head.

“Samus-”

“He pushed me, Toadsworth.” There was bit of silence between the two of them.

“…did he?” The man asked.

“Someone pointed a laser…Gannon cheated to win. I don’t like cheaters.” Samus leaned against a wall and looked away from the man. “Suspend me, ban me…I don’t care. But I won’t tolerate a cheater.”

“We’ll review what happened. I can’t overturn the decision, but…you are banned from attending another match in the summer league this year. We can probably sweep this under the rug, but I need you to play ball.”

“Yeah, fine. What about my class?” She asked.

“You’re banned from attending the summer league matches, _not_ the gym. For now, I’d say it’s best if you leave.” Samus nodded and walked towards the entrance. She saw Zelda’s carriage pulling away and was disappointed she wasn’t able to get on. She turned around to see her friends walking up to her.

“Link, I have one last request since you and Malon are heading that way.”

“Ya need a ride to Hyrule?” Malon asked with a smirk. “Sure, come on back. Ya can even see how Debbie an’ Bambi are doin’.”

“Debbie and Bambi?” Samus raised an eyebrow.

“The doe an’ her little fawn. They doin’ fine and are up an’ about now. We ain’t releasin’ ‘em yet, but they mingle with the horses an’ cows.” Malon got on the wagon and Link boarded the back. Samus climbed on and sat on the back as they took off towards Hyrule. It was a silent ride back to the farm. The group returned to the farm and as Samus and Link got out of the back, Malon whistled loudly and many horses approached the gate. The last one to arrive was in fact, a doe and a small fawn behind her.

“Hey Debbie…hi Bambi.” Malon smiled and hopped off the carriage. She reached out and the doe nuzzled her head against her hand. She then knelt down and reached out for the fawn. Instead of nuzzling her hand, she stepped forward and licked her cheek.

“Ah…Bambi…yer a cutie pie.” She laughed and looked back at Samus. “Sam, come here.” Samus walked close and the doe slightly backed up. “Now, now…hold on a sec. Sam helped ya, Debbie. Be nice to her.” Malon stood up and gently moved her hand outward. “Come on, girl…be nice to her.” The doe took a step forward with only the wooden fence separating the two. She licked Samus’ hand and the bounty hunter laughed. She then knelt down and the fawn licked her hand as well; just like her mother.

“I’m glad your mom’s feeling better.” She quietly told the fawn before looking up at her friends. “I need to get back.”

“Going home? Samus-”

“To the castle. I need to speak with Zelda.”

“Let’s go.” Malon saw her father and his brother gathering hay for the animals. “Pa! I’m goin’ out with Link an’ Sam.”

“Have a good time, Malon. We’ll be sure to finish your chores. Be sure to sell everything in town!”

“Oh, shoot! That’s right. Is the cart ready?” She hollered and then noticed a new cart nearby with crates of milk and produce. “I see it! We’ll sell it all, pa. I promise!” Malon took care of the cart she had and got onto the new cart alongside Link and Samus.

“So, we’re going to the castle to get you in there…maybe make a few sales and head into town to sell the rest of it.” Link stated.

“Right.” Samus nodded and they headed off towards town. They made it to town and instead of stopping in town; they continued rolling towards the castle gates.

“Hold it! State your business!” One guard held up his hand as Malon stopped the cart.

“Sam’s gotta talk to the princess. She’s got important business.”

“Princess Zelda has stated she does not want any visitors. Please turn around and head back into town.” The guard ordered. Malon was going to protest, but Samus placed a hand on her leg.

“Ok…sorry for bothering you. Let’s go.” Samus replied. Malon sadly, pulled the reigns and turned the cart around before heading towards town.

“Samus, what are you doing?” Link whispered. “You said you wanted to speak with Zelda.”

“Stop the cart.” Samus whispered to Malon after they got out of sight from the guards and she complied. “I do, but those dumbasses won’t let me walk through. So now, I’ve got to do what I’m good at.” She pointed to the vines on the side of a cliff just before the turn to the gate. “You two go into town and sell your stuff. I’ll speak with Zelda.”

“But they’ll kill ya.” Malon whispered.

“They’ll have to catch me first.” Samus winked and hopped out.

“Good luck.”

“Luck is for losers.” Samus walked towards the vines and began climbing while Malon and Link rode into town. Samus got to the top of the cliff and carefully made her way to the top of the gate. The top was a small walkway covered in cement and near the side Samus was on, there was a hole and a ladder that went down. Samus climbed down the ladder and peered out the door at the guards.

 _‘They don’t even see me…’_ Samus chuckled. _‘This is gonna be easy.’_ She quietly snuck out the door and made her way to a giant boulder on the side of the pathway. She looked around and noted a few more guards.

 _‘Two on the right, one on the other side of the bridge…can’t stay on the path, so I’m going to need to run…’_ She saw a fairly large bush directly in front of her. _‘If I can make it to that bush, I should be able to run to the other side. I just need a distraction.’_ Samus looked around for something to distract when opportunity presented itself to her.

“You boys hungry?” A female cook came out holding two brown sacks of lunch.

 _‘Now!’_ Samus sprinted to the bush without being seen. The two guards on the path were talking to the cook and the one by the bridge had his back to her.

 _‘Can’t stay here…gotta run to the wall.’_ She noticed the mountainside along the east and ran as quick as she could to the mountainside. She crept up towards the castle wall and saw an opening in the fence. She made her way to the fence and peered over to look and see what was left.

 _‘Two at the gate, two by the door…damn. She has a lot of guards.’_ Samus ducked down as she hadn’t seen two people arguing by the front gate with Lilly.

“Another week and we’ll have it fixed, Lilly! You can’t withhold payment from us!” One man said and Samus ever so slightly poked her head out to see two men standing with their back to her. Lilly, turned back to the castle and had one hand covering her eyes.

“You said this would be fixed a week ago.”

“We ordered the wrong parts. We’re really sorry.”

“We’re not paying you to order incorrect parts. That comes out of _your_ funds.”

“We won’t make a profit at this rate!” One man yelled.

“That is not my concern.” Lilly remarked. “Get it done, and be quick about it.” Lilly walked back towards the castle, and the two men walked towards the front gate.

“Bitch.” One man muttered under his breath and both men left. Samus climbed over the wall and looked for a way in. It was almost airtight, but Samus noticed a canal that went underneath the entrance. The canal was about four feet deep from the top of the water to the ground and the bottom couldn’t be seen.

 _‘Let’s see where this takes me.’_ Samus quietly entered the canal and felt it flowing to the west. Samus quietly swam underneath and followed the current. Samus saw one guard peer over to where she was, so she took a deep breath and went underwater. She continued swimming with the current and waited a few more minutes until she came up for air. She was now located on the side of the castle and there were two men outside smoking. They didn’t notice Samus as only her head and neck were above water.

“…her match. What a shame.” One guy said as he blew smoke in the air.

“She’s got more time to focus on finding a husband. Look, women are only good for two things: cooking and fucking.”

 _‘I could probably kill him and no one would know. They might not even care…I might be doing Zelda a favor by offing this guy.’_ Samus thought as she listened to him.

“What do you make of that rumor? The one about the princess falling for that bounty hunter chick?” Before the other guy could answer, the door opened.

“Nathan, Ben…your break’s over. The king ordered some food. Ben you’re cooking it. Nathan, you’re serving.”

“Alright.” They put out their cigarettes and entered the castle. When the door shut, Samus got out of the canal and stood on the ground once more. She looked down at the soaked spot she was standing in and gave a concerned groan.

 _‘If I go in like this, they’ll definitely find me. Gotta improvise.’_ She looked around and saw a window on the side with a slight opening. _‘There’s my way in. But…what do I do with this?’_ She looked for something to change into, but unfortunately, there wasn’t any other clothing. Just a dishcloth that was warm from the sun. _‘Alright, fine.’_ Samus stripped down to her underwear and left her clothes on the box. She grabbed the dishcloth and dried her hands and feet. She also tried to dry as much of her legs as she could; when the dishcloth was soaked, she set that next to her clothes.

 _‘We’ve got one shot. If we miss, it’s in the water I go and I’ll have to wait until tonight to try again.’_ Samus thought as she observed the ledge. It looked long enough to get a decent grip, but if she didn’t, she’d get soaked again. The jump was a pretty good jump; most people wouldn’t be able to make it. It looked at least five feet in length. Samus walked to the edge and placed her foot just before it. _‘I’ll need to jump from this spot.’_ She began slowly taking steps backwards until she reached the fence. _‘Twenty paces. More than enough.’_ She took a deep breath and charged forward. She jumped across and grabbed the ledge. She lost her grip on one hand, but the other was firm against the ledge.

 _‘Don’t let go, don’t let go, don’t let go.’_ Samus thought as she quickly brought her hand up to the ledge. She raised herself ever so slightly and pushed up the window. She climbed through and lowered the window before dropping down. Her new surroundings looked like a study of some sort. A huge desk, a giant chair, a couple bookshelves, whoever worked here was obviously a hard worker. Samus walked to the door, and opened it. She didn’t see anyone in her way from where she was to the stairs.

 _‘Up the stairs, all the way to the left. Do it for her.’_ Samus looked around one last time before dashing to the stairs. She made it up one floor and turned right.

 _‘Take this all the way down and-’_ Samus saw a door open and she quickly hopped over the rail and hung off the side; unseen by anyone on the previous floor she was on.

“We’re done with this floor. Now what?” One woman asked the other.

“Um…I don’t know.” The other shrugged and the two laughed.

“Ladies…” Lilly’s voice chimed in and they both gasped. “Rachel, go to Impa’s room. Mary, head upstairs and clean the windows.”

“Yes Lilly.” Both women quickly hustled away from their spot.

“I’m quite impressed with you…it’s quite remarkable that you’ve made it this far.”

 _‘Who’s she talking to?’_ Samus thought before she felt a hand against hers and Lilly looked down at the bounty hunter. Samus gulped hard as her eyes met with Zelda’s senior maid.

“Would you believe me if I said I was just passing through?” Lilly offered a hand and helped Samus back up and the two entered the room that was just cleaned. Lilly quietly closed the door and turned around.

“First off…where are your clothes?” Samus knew if she had any chance of seeing Zelda, she had to be honest.

“They’re on a box on the side of the castle. There’s a washcloth next to it. Listen, I _need_ to see her. I won’t leave until I have said my peace.”

“Trespassing is a serious offence in Hyrule.” Lilly warned and Samus’ heart sank. “Still…you managed to make it this far without being detected…I suppose the _least_ you’ve earned is a few words with the princess.” Samus smiled and took a step to the door. “However…”

“What? Please…let me just talk to her.”

“Of course. But you _must_ be presentable.”

“Presentable?!?! I don’t have any clothes.” Samus complained.

“You will enter the bathroom and take a shower. I will wash all your clothes and you will put on a bathrobe which will be waiting for you on this bed. I will need your underwear as well.” Samus was embarrassed to strip in front of the senior maid. “If you are uncomfortable, feel free to change in the bathroom. But I must insist on sending you home with clean clothes. It wouldn’t be a good look on Zelda’s behalf to send you home with wet clothing.” Samus walked into the bathroom and removed her underwear. She set the just outside the door and turned on the shower. Samus enjoyed the warm water and freshened herself up. After a nice, long shower. She dried herself off and looked out the bathroom door. As promised, there was a white bathrobe on the bed for her and matching slippers on the floor. Samus slipped it on and peeked out the door.

 _‘No one’s around…probably…uh…shit, what was her name?’_ Samus completely blanked on the woman’s name and then walked towards Zelda’s bedroom. Perhaps it was another lapse, but Samus opened the door without knocking and heard the shower running. Impa was sitting on the bed while the radio was playing ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by Elvis Presley.

“You don’t even knock anymore?” Impa asked.

“I’m here to speak with her. I’m not leaving until I’ve said what I need to say.” Samus quietly stated. Impa smiled and nodded.

“Hey Zelda…” Impa called out and Samus’ face went white. “I think I got your plan…but, could you repeat it one more time? Just for good measure.” Impa called out and stood up. She walked towards Samus and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Sit on the bed and think about what you want to say. I’m going to grab something to eat. Be right back.” Impa quietly left and Samus alone. Samus took a seat while Zelda began talking.

“Alright. Well, I’m going to say that she’s incredible, and beautiful, and pretty. I’ll be honest about how I feel. I’ll summon the courage to say that I love her, and we’ll get married, and have kids, and live in this castle for a long time.” The water turned off and while Samus’ mind wanted to run, Samus was determined to speak the truth. She _had_ to do this. “What do you think, Impa?” Zelda walked out of the bathroom while drying her hair; exposing herself to Samus Aran.

 _‘Oh my God…’_ Samus thought as she slowly smiled and drank in Zelda’s figure.

“Impa?” Zelda pulled off the towel and froze in fear. She wrapped the towel around her body and ran for the door. Instead of stopping her, Samus waited.

 _‘If she opens that door…there’s my answer.’_ Samus thought and closed her eyes. She clenched her teeth and waited to hear the door open or a scream, but she heard nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Zelda at the door; her hand on the handle, but she seemed frozen in fear.

“Zelda-”

“Y-y-you…you’re…um…ah…” She seemed too scared to say anything.

“First off…wow.” Samus gestured at her body. “Everything is just…wow…” Samus got up and walked towards the princess. Zelda began quietly crying as Samus approached her. “You know what? It’s only fair.”

“Wh-wh-what?” Zelda asked as Samus slipped out of her slippers and undid her bathrobe. Samus now stood in front of the princess completely naked and Zelda’s eyes almost lit up with a gasp and a big smile on her face. The only difference is that Zelda blushed red when she saw Samus. Now, all that remained was the awkwardness between both girls. The radio was still on and now it played Peter Gabriel’s ‘Book of Love.’

 _‘Say something. Come on, Samus! Say something damn it!!!’_ Samus thought, but her voice refused to comply with her.

 _‘Zelda…just say it…say it again.’_ Zelda thought, but she also lost her voice. Both girls couldn’t find the courage to speak up. Zelda began crying again and Samus looked like she was about to cry.

“I-” Zelda spoke up, but Samus instead took a step forward and pressed her lips against Zelda’s. Samus figured if she couldn’t _say_ something, she might as well _do_ something. If Zelda changed her mind, at least she went for it. Samus broke the kiss and, almost instinctively, Zelda let go of the towel, grabbed Samus’ wrists, and pulled her towards herself; pinning her against the door. Normally, if someone were to pin the princess underneath them, Zelda would be freaking out. But Samus…it’s almost like she _wanted_ to be pinned by her. Zelda had fantasies about Samus dominating her and, in truth; she _wanted_ to be dominated by her. Her emotions exploded when Samus kissed her and now, it was like she couldn’t control herself. She passionately kissed her back and once Zelda broke the kiss, both women blushed.

“Are you sure?” Samus asked. “You could have anyone in the world…anyone at all…”

“You. I want you.” Zelda replied. “I…you’re not leaving this castle until you say it back.” Zelda spoke with a serious tone. Hearing Zelda speak with certainty, Samus knew this was no dream.

“You’re sure? I…I don’t want to be hurt again.”

“I love you.” Zelda replied. “And I’m know I’m probably getting ahead of myself…but I want a big, fancy wedding…and children…and I want to stay by your side forever…I want it all…and I won’t take no for an answer.” Samus’ heart melted and she kissed the princess again. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Zelda broke the kiss. Samus glared at the door like she was going to murder whomever had the audacity to ruin the moment.

“Your highness! We have a problem!” A man called. Zelda stepped away from the door and quietly threw a temper tantrum.

“Hey…” Samus whispered. “Get dressed and go do…whatever you have to do. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“You promise?” Zelda asked with the same volume Samus spoke in. “Please don’t leave…I’ll give you anything you want.”

“Anything?” Samus raised an eyebrow before wrapping a hand around her waist and moving her hand towards Zelda’s rear end. Zelda, however, seemed unfazed by her movements.

“I’ll give you whatever you want…just…please stay here.” Her attention turned to the door. “Ah…y-yes! What…um…what is it?”

“A few of the townspeople have fallen ill.” Zelda’s attention turned serious as she ran into her dressing room and threw on some clothes.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” She replied and finished putting on clothes. She then grabbed the bounty hunter’s hand and exited the room without showing Samus in her room. Samus put on her bathrobe and walked towards the bed once more as Impa entered.

“Everything alright? Did you tell her?” Impa asked.

“…no.” Samus admitted with a smile. Impa wasn’t thrilled by her answer.

“You realize you’re probably never going to have an opportunity like that again, don’t you? How could you not ask her?”

“I kissed her.” Samus stated. “I couldn’t speak, so…I figured if I were to kiss her…she’d get it…she said she loved me.”

“Well, that’s part of what she-”

“To my face. She said it to my face.”

“Did you?” Impa smirked and folded her arms.

“I was going to…but…we got interrupted.”

“Well, now you know…how are you feeling?”

“I feel like my fucking hearts gonna explode.” Samus chuckled. “I don’t know the first thing about being a princess.”

“You’ll learn. In the meantime, let’s get our mind on something else.” Impa flipped on the TV and took a seat next to Samus. It displayed the match between Zelda and Gannondorf. The happy feeling inside Samus quickly faded as she was filled with anger.

“…statement from the board states: ‘While we are aware of the unfortunate circumstances that may have led to Gannondorf’s victory over Princess Zelda, we will not change the ending result. We feel that this summer league will continue as planned and we will work on preventing such distractions from occurring in next year’s tournament.”

“So she’s getting screwed.” Samus rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Fucking bullshit.”

“Clearly, he cheated.” Impa retorted.

“That’s what I’m saying!” Samus blurted and folded her arms. “Well, fine…I’ll help her do the impossible.”

“And what’s that?”

“Never has there been someone who’s gone from a first round knockout to a champion. I’m going to change that.”

“You’re admitting that you are going to train her so well that she will best even yourself?” Impa questioned the bounty hunter. “How bold.”

“I’ll do my best. That’s all I can offer.”

“You’re a good soul, Samus. I had a good feeling about you.”

“Your god…what’s the name?”

“Hylia?”

“Yeah…doesn’t she look down on…I don’t know…people who aren’t…royal material?” Samus asked. “I like…no. I _love_ her…but I don’t want to ruin her status as a princess or destroy her reputation.”

“The heart wants what it wants. Samus, she wants you. And you want her. She wants someone to protect her and, be honest with me…you get your kicks from protecting her, don’t you? Like, the thought of protecting her drives you wild, doesn’t it?” Samus’ cheeks turned light red and she had a smile on her face.

“Yes. More than anything.”

“Then that’s it. Fuck what everyone else says…Hylia watches over all her people. Just don’t claim to be greater than the goddess. People will have issues with that statement.”

“And what about you? If we’re together, I don’t want to cost you your job.”

“I’m her personal bodyguard. I’m forever loyal to her. If you two date, I still work for _her._ If you two get _married_ however…” Impa specified.

“You’d be sworn to protect me?” Samus questioned and Impa nodded.

“But…that’s for another day.” Impa got up and their attention turned back to the TV when they saw Samus shoving the ref and spitting on him. “Wow…you’re kind of an asshole.”

“He pushed me.” Samus protested as the man read another statement from the board members in regard to the tournament.

“…a statement about Samus Aran’s actions.” He cleared his throat. “We did see the referee push Samus Aran. As such, we have spoken to Samus Aran as well as the referee about this and we will handle this in a private manner.”

“What happened?” Impa asked.

“Slap on the wrist. I’m not paying fines, but I’m not allowed to attend any more matches for the summer league.”

“Looks like you got off lucky.” Samus spent a few hours in the room; waiting for the princess to return and it became dark by the time Zelda returned.

“H-hello Impa.” Zelda gulped hard as she saw both Samus and Impa. “Uh…i-it’s not what it looks like.”

“I was just showing her how to practice kissing people.” Samus stated.

“Exactly.” She now realized what she said and blushed red. “I-I mean-”

“Zelda, it’s alright.” Impa chuckled. “How are they doing?”

“They…they’re resting. Impa…I told her.” Zelda admitted.

“And?” Impa turned to Samus.

“Zelda…I…” Samus sighed and smiled at the princess. “I love you, too.” Zelda squealed with joy and jumped up and down while clapping her hands. “But…” Zelda stopped and looked scared at what her next response would be. “Let’s hold off on the rest of that stuff. Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely want all that too. Marriage, kids…the works. But, we shouldn’t jump into it. Let’s just bet together…right now, I’d like to get some sleep.”

“Ah.” Zelda nodded her head with a silly smile on her face. “Shall I escort you to-” Samus took off her robe and got under the covers of Zelda’s bed.

“I’m thinking about sleeping here tonight.” Zelda’s smile faded and she gulped hard.

“Oh…o-ok. I’ll…um…I’ll go somewhere else to sleep.”

“This bed’s pretty big.” Samus stated.

“It’s really soft.” Zelda added.

“Zelda…come here.” Samus stated and without a second thought, Zelda rushed to the bed. “Get in.” Again, she did as she was told. Samus moved closer to the princess and Zelda snuggled up to the bounty hunter. “I think I’m ready to fall asleep.” Zelda giggled and kissed Samus’ cheek.

“Hylia, you’re adorable.” Impa smiled and turned off the TV. “Goodnight, princess…and congratulations on your new relationship.” Impa turned off the lights and the newest couple fell asleep; happier than they had ever been.


	10. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another fine chapter is done and here for your enjoyment. So I hope it's to your liking. Enjoy!

Samus lightly opened her eyes and yawned.

 _‘Damn…I haven’t slept that well in a long time.’_ Samus smiled as she felt something next to her.

“Morning.” A light voice chirped. Samus looked around with a confused looked and finally looked down to see…

“Uh…h-hi…” Samus’ face blushed red.

“H…hello…” Zelda squeaked.

“Did you…sleep well? I’m sorry I took your bedroom.”

“I really liked snuggling with you.” Zelda giggled and blushed herself while Samus’ face turned a bit more red. “There’s…um…n-no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to say this…” Zelda took a deep breath, bit her lip, and was fully prepared to have her heart broken, but she needed to take the plunge. “I like you, Samus.”

“Yes I am aware.”

“No I mean…I _like you_ like you.” Zelda looked away from the bounty hunter. “But I don’t know how you felt, so I decided to stay here with you and even if you don’t feel the same way, I’d totally understand. I just wanted a little bit of happiness and I wanted at least one night where I could be happy.” Zelda sniffled and began crying.

“Don’t you have…like, I don’t know, a dozen suitors? You sure you want to be with a dumbass bounty hunter like me?”

“I do. I don’t want anyone else. And…you make me happy. Really happy. The kind of happy that I want for the rest of my life.”

“You’re sweet.” Samus kissed Zelda’s nose and the princess giggled.

“So, are we…a couple?” Zelda asked the bounty hunter with hope.

“Well, I don’t know. We like each other and I do want to keep seeing you…but, how about we get to know each other more? I want you to be my best friend before we come out as a couple.” Samus said. Zelda wanted a girlfriend, but she understood Samus’ compromise.

“But…ok.” Zelda smiled and nodded. “Can we still snuggle? I like being close to you.”

“Sure. I kind of don’t want to get out of bed either. I’d much rather stay here.” Zelda giggled and grabbed the bounty hunter’s hand and interlocked her fingers in her hand. “So, how about you tell me about yourself.”

“Well…my full name is Zelda Grace Hyrule. I’m an only child, my mother…” Zelda became sad thinking about her mother. “Um…anyway, my father is the king and…I barely see him. My best friends are Peach and Daisy. I’m…really…really…weak.”

“You keep saying that, but weakness is only a mindset.” Samus stated. “Do you know what happened in _my_ first run in the tournament?” Zelda shook her head. “I hold the record for the shortest match in history. Wanna guess how long it was?”

“I don’t know, five seconds?” Zelda jokingly responded.

“Three.” Samus said.

“Three seconds?!?!?!” Zelda exclaimed. “That’s…that’s…”

“Impossible? Yeah…I’ve heard it before.” Samus frowned.

“Well…um…h-have you…dated anyone?” Zelda asked in her attempt to change the subject.

“I’ve had a handful of dates. They vary from near perfect to hellish nightmare.”

“What’s the most awful date you’ve ever been on?” Zelda asked. Samus looked up and sighed.

“I met this one guy on one of those online dating sites or whatever. He seemed really cool; he said he was a captain of a ship and that his photo was not too shabby. But when we met, he was…” Samus groaned with disgust. “I think he was some kind of janitor on a spaceship. He used coupons on our first date.”

“He paid for your meal with coupons?”

“He paid for _his_ meal with coupons. _I_ had to pay for mine.”

“What are coupons?” Zelda asked. It occurred to Samus that Zelda may not know how to purchase food as she has people who do that for her.

“Coupons make food cheaper to purchase. Sometimes you might even have something for a free meal.”

“And he made you pay for yours? How awful.” Zelda placed a hand to her mouth. “Who was he?”

“I think his name was…um…” Samus tried to recall the man’s name. “Roger…something. Wilco! Roger Wilco. That was him.”

“He sounds like Robert.”

“Oh, Robert’s one of a kind. He’s a special kind of asshole.” Samus remarked as there was a knock on the door and Impa entered before quietly shutting the door.

“Good morning, Zelda. Samus.” She nodded her head. “You two sleep well?”

“Oh yes.” Zelda sighed with content. “Impa…I think we’re dating now.”

“You _think_ we’re dating?” Samus questioned the princess. “You and I _are_ dating. We're the hottest new couple.”

“Couple of idiots if you ask me.” Impa smirked and Samus chuckled.

“Impa! That’s mean.” Zelda pouted. There was another knock at the door.

“Zelda, it’s Lilly. I have breakfast waiting for you.” The door opened and Lilly held a silver tray with scrambled eggs, hash browns, two pieces of toast, a glass of juice, and a pear. She noticed Samus in bed with Zelda. Her eyes grew big, but she didn’t yell or scream. She walked inside as Impa shut the door.

“Lilly-”

“What is the meaning of this?” Lilly looked furious as she gently set the tray in front of the princess. “Did you _force_ _her_ to sleep with you?”

“No. She just…accidently fell asleep here. I decided to snuggle with her…best night ever, by the way.” Zelda said with giddiness in her voice. “And we woke up and I confessed to her and she kissed me and I kissed her back and-”

“I see.” Lilly said quietly.

“She’s…my girlfriend now. I…I won’t you punish her, Lilly.” Zelda spoke with determination in her voice.

“When will you tell the people? You _know_ they may not accept your choice.”

“I’m willing to live with that. But, you told me that a princess must choose to live her own life. I choose Samus.”

“As you should, your highness. Impa, come along. We are not to disturb to new couple.” Impa and Lilly left the two alone in bed.

“So…” Samus smiled at the princess. “Yesterday, you said you’d give me anything if I stayed.”

“Yes…what do you want? Money? Gold? Rupees?” Zelda asked.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Samus licked her lips as she decided on what she wanted.

“Mmhmm.” Zelda put a piece of egg in her mouth.

“Well, you told me about yourself…it’s only fair I talk about me.” Samus stated while Zelda ate. “I’m an only child. The daughter of Rodney and Virginia Aran. My parents were both killed by Ridley.”

“Who is Ridley? Wait, isn’t that the…um…scary…dragon monster thing?”

“Yep.” Samus’ tone became serious. “I…um…” Her eyes watered, but she gulped hard and swallowed her emotions. “I did some work with the federation…” Samus’ voice began cracking as she hadn’t delved into her past in such a long time. Talking about her parents was pretty rough for her. “…I’ve been by myself for…for a long time. No one to care for, no one to worry about…”

“You have me.” Zelda offered. “You can care about me…you can worry about me. Because I care about you…and if you want me to worry about you, I’ll do that too…if you want me to.” Samus wiped away her tears and laughed.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore. I don’t want to be sad anymore.” Samus sniffled and smiled. “Um…a-any…anyway…I did some work with Star Fox for a while. I became an interim member…though I had some disagreements with Falco; it was nice being a part of another crew. I always thought that if I got tough, people wouldn’t see the real me. A girl who’s scared of being alone.” Zelda finished her eggs and set her fork down before grabbing Samus’ hand.

“We can be alone together.” Zelda smiled. Samus chuckled and then it turned to laughter.

“We’re not alone if we’re together.” Samus pointed out.

“That’s right. We’re together and that makes you happy…which in turn, makes _me_ happy.” Samus’ cheeks turned pink.

“We’ve barely been together a day, and I don’t want to be anywhere other than by your side.”

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Zelda asked.

“I’ll grab something later. I think today should be a lazy day. I’d like to explore the castle…you know, get to know your home a bit. Tomorrow, you can come with me to my home and I’ll show you around…we can begin training.”

“But…I lost.”

“Cheated, technically…but yeah…if we’re going to make history, we better start early.”

“History? What do you mean?” Zelda began eating her hash browns.

“You’re going to be the first person to go from a first round knockout to champion.” Samus stated.

“Shoot lower…that’s what you told me.” Zelda reminded her.

“Well…fuck the rules. We’re doing it.” Samus smiled and flipped on the TV while Zelda ate. What was on was some kind of podcast show.

“Good morning, fans. Today is ‘Buy or Sell.’ The part of the show where we look up fan-made rumors on the interwebs and see-”

“Who calls it interwebs?” A woman with light red hair asked. “Danny, you’re such an old man.” The group of four laughed and the man who spoke first smiled. “He’s Dexter McAllister, Cassie Grey, Gina Thomas, and I’m Danny Abbott.”

“Dex here has the privilege of looking up this week’s dumbest rumor. So, Dex…what have you got?” Dexter began laughing for a minute.

“Alright…before I begin…let me just say that I love these people. It’s a rumor and Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy.”

“Alright, thirty seconds on the clock. What’s the rumor?”

“The rumor, which was started by MushroomKing420…it states that this person is convinced that all four of them are in fact swingers who change partners every week.” The group laughed and even Samus chuckled at his comment.

“Swingers?!?!” Cassie exclaimed. “The four of them? They have kids! And they’re practically family…”

“It’s the dumbest rumor I could find!” Dexter threw up his hands while Danny hit a button to sound a buzzer.

“On what grounds does this have merit?” Gina asked.

“They didn’t provide any resources or anything outside of ‘I have a hunch.’” Dexter said. The group laughed hard.

“Well, I think we’re all unanimous when I say sell.” Danny stated. The other three held up a ping pong paddle with a red background and a black X across it. “Gina…please save us from this idiot rumor mill.”

“Alright…thirty seconds…” Cassie stated. “And…go!”

“Alright, my rumor comes from Corneria from…Sgt. StarFox. They’re insisting that Fox will call for retirement after this next year’s tournament.”

“Oh…oh no…” Danny shook his head.

“Ooh…” Cassie replied.

“What?” Dexter asked. “That…no way.”

“Well, I think it’s possible. He’s a fifteen time champion and he’s done basically everything that can be done in the tournament.” Gina stated.

“But a tournament without Fox…that’s like…” Danny was trying to describe what it’d be like.

“Baseball without Jeter. Basketball without Jordan. Football without Aikman.” Cassie stated.

“Exactly! It just seems so…wrong.” Dexter quietly added.

“But…that’s why it’s a good rumor. Ok, time to vote. Do we buy or sell?” Danny put up the red side, while everyone else put up a green pad with a black check mark on the front. “Danny!” Gina exclaimed.

“I refuse to work in a work without Fox McCloud in the tournament.” He said with a smile.

“So, in less than a month, we’ll be hiring.” Dexter joked and the group laughed. “Big D, you’re next.”

“Ok, alright.” Danny pulled up his papers and looked at them. “This one’s kind of weak, but I think it’s worth mentioning.”

“So it sucks.” Gina teased as everyone chuckled. “Thirty seconds…go.”

“Coming from the desk of LaguzLover504…” He began.

“Lovely name.” Cassie chuckled while Danny continued on.

“They said that this will be the year where we’ll have a laguz champion.” He looked at his co-hosts.

“This year? There’s a bunch of strong contenders. Tibarn, Naesala, Kurthnaga, Ena, Ranulf, Lethe, Mordecai, Skrimir…don’t forget that there are a ton more fighters who aren’t full-blooded beorcs too.” Gina noted.

“Nowi and nah…the manaketes. Panne the taguel.” Dexter noted. “I could see that being a thing.” While the broadcast was playing, Zelda turned to Samus.

“But I’m gonna win.”

“Yep. I’m sleeping with the next champion. Don’t worry about all of them, I’ll teach you their weaknesses and how to quickly beat them.” Samus smiled while they took a vote; a unanimous green panel.

“Finally, we turn to Cassie. End it on a strong note.” Gina declared.

“Thirty seconds….ready? Go!” Dexter called out and she began.

“Right. So this one comes to use from TOPKing567. I think that stands for triforce of power…given what this rumor is about. They state that they have quietly observed certain actions from a princess and a bounty hunter…” Both Zelda and Samus were interested in this rumor as it sounded a lot like them. “Their rumor is that they believe that Samus Aran and Princess Zelda are secretly dating.”

“Ooh…”

“Wow…”

“Oh…” The other three reacted to the news. Zelda gulped hard as Samus placed a hand on Zelda’s.

“It’s just a rumor. Let’s hear them out.”

“I say sell.” Gina stated. “We are talking about Samus Aran. Samus freaking Aran. She could have anyone she wants. And she’s settling for…a princess? It doesn’t add up.”

“Yeah, Samus should be with someone more…her style. Ike would be a good choice…but…Zelda? No. I don’t see it happening.” David added.

“But maybe that’s _why_ she chose Zelda.” Dexter Said. “It’s such a wild assumption that maybe it’s crazy enough to be true.”

“I’m with Dex. It seems like it’s so wild that there’s a chance it might be true. Bounty hunter and princess…normally, I’d say it doesn’t work. But if Samus _wants_ Zelda…Samus _gets_ Zelda.”

“It’s time to vote!” They held up pads and they were split; two and two. Samus flipped off the TV as the two women got out of bed.

“Um…Samus-”

“You know, we need to talk about something.” Samus walked around the bed and put her arms around Zelda’s waist. The princess lightly blushed, but she smiled while she stared at her girlfriend. “You told me that I could have anything I wanted if I stayed here…I did as you asked and now, it’s time to pay up.”

“Wh-wh-wha…what do you have in mind?” Zelda asked with a worried tone, but she felt confident that she wouldn’t hurt her. Samus moved both hands until she held Zelda’s rear end with both hands.

“Yeah…I’ll take this.”

“My…my…my butt?” She asked and Samus nodded. “Oh…ok…” Zelda turned around and had a devious thought. “However…I have one final request before you…ah…claim it.”

“What is it?” Samus asked.

“You…you…you must…k-kiss it.” Zelda nervously responded as she looked over her shoulder and smiled with her cheeks blushing red. Samus raised an eyebrow with a big grin on her face.

“I am a five time champion in the tournament, a powerhouse bounty hunter, a dominating force to be reckoned with-”

“Who…who wants to c-c-claim my b-butt. So…if you…if you want it, you must kiss it…both cheeks…p-please?”

“Where has _this_ princess been? You’re so demanding and aggressive…”

“Sorry…” Zelda quickly apologized.

“I like it. I want it.” Samus slowly fell to her knees and licked her lips. “It’s crazy…I feel so helpless…like I need this.” And with that, Samus placed her lips on one of Zelda’s cheeks. Zelda’s face turned a new shade of red with embarrassment; but at the same time, she was happy that Samus was claiming her. She was embarrassed, but at the same time, she had the most powerful woman she knew on her knees…submitting to an innocent, fragile, princess…kissing her butt. There was humiliation on both sides, but both girls _loved_ it.

“Samus…I have something else to ask.” Zelda chimed in as Samus broke the kiss and stood up.

“Yes?”

“I…um…I want you to kiss me again.”

“Of course.” Samus leaned in, but Zelda put a finger against her lips.

“But…this one means more. I want you to claim me. I want you to own me.”

“You’re not my slave. You don’t belong to me.” Samus retorted.

“But…what if I _wanted_ to belong to you?” This time, Samus smiled.

“You’re cute. How about this? I promise to keep you safe and I’ll never leave your side. You can always count on me to protect you, hun.” Hearing Samus call her hun made Zelda’s heart warm.

“I…yes. I want that. I’m yours, Samus. Please…I liked it when you…um…had me against the door.”

“Do you? Is the little princess a _submissive_ little princess?” Zelda leaned in to kiss Samus, but she leaned back; just barely out of her reach. Zelda whined and she did it again, but Samus leaned out of her reach once more. Zelda groaned a little louder and then she stood up on her tippy toes to try and kiss her. But again, Samus leaned away just barely out of her reach.

“Samus!” Zelda whined. “You’re mean…” Zelda pouted while Samus laughed.

“Oh my God…you’re so fucking adorable. Alright, then I hereby claim the princess of Hyrule as mine and mine alone.” Samus passionately kissed the princess and Zelda melted in her arms. She finally felt safe in someone else’s arms and for her; there was no place she’d rather be than in the arms of the lovely Samus Aran. Once Samus broke the kiss, Zelda looked around.

“So…do we…have the…the sexual in-inter…intercourse?”

“The sexual intercourse? Just say sex, Zelda.” Samus replied and they broke the hug. “And no, we’re not going to build this relationship on sex. I want to get to know everything about you…which reminds me. Do you mind if I take a look around the castle?”

“Yes of course. But…we should probably freshen up.” Samus looked disappointed, but she nodded her head.

“Go ahead. I’ll shower after-” Zelda grabbed Samus’ wrist and walked to the shower. “What are you doing?”

“We’re a couple, right? So it’s only natural we shower together.” Samus wanted to protest, but she struggled to refuse Zelda on any matter. “W-whatever…what you want.” She smiled and hopped into the shower. Zelda turned on the shower and yelped as the cold water hit her body. Instinctively, Samus wrapped her hands around the princess to protect her. The water quickly warmed up as Zelda giggled and looked up at the bounty hunter.

“Thank you.” Zelda smiled and grabbed the shampoo to start washing her hair. “So, I believe this is the second time you’ve been in here. Last night was _technically_ the second time you’ve been in this shower and the second time we’ve slept together.”

“We’ve never slept together before last night.” Samus replied.

“Don’t you remember? Oh, right…you were in deep sleep.” Zelda handed a bottle of soap to the bounty hunter.

“You mean…we slept together?”

“For a few seconds. And then…I got scared and quickly left. Please wash my back.” Samus obliged, and as much as she tried to resist, she couldn’t help herself from washing Zelda’s rear end.

“You can do whatever you want to me, you know.” Zelda smiled and Samus kissed her shoulders.

“Love you.” She whispered to the princess. Zelda’s heart warmed every time she heard that.

“Your turn.” Zelda took the soap and washed the bounty hunter’s back. “Well, if you’d like to learn about Hyrule’s history, clan Sheikah, my family and the previous kings and queens of Hyrule, I would recommend the library. But you must promise to stay away from the forbidden section.”

“What’s the forbidden section?”

“It’s the back part of the library that consists of dark magic and other private books. Not even _I_ have permission to enter that area. Only the king and queen may enter that section.”

“Ok. I’ll stay away from that area.” Samus promised as she grabbed the shampoo while Zelda continued talking.

“There’s the greenhouse in the back…you’ll find the freshest fruits and vegetables grow there. The garden has the most beautiful flowers you’ll ever see. We have a pool outside and a Jacuzzi next to that. A sauna, another Jacuzzi, and a gym. If you’re looking for something to watch-”

“I think I’ll check out the library first.”

“Ok. Do you want me to come too?” Zelda asked.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Samus smiled as they washed their bodies and Zelda now realized she only had one towel. She dried her body off and stepped out to grab another towel.

“Oops.” She intentionally dropped the towel and slowly bent over to give Samus a nice, long look at herself.

“Don’t tempt me, Zelda.”

“What would you do to me if I continued?” She teased the bounty hunter and Samus was practically drooling. “You know what? If you want to claim my butt, I want to claim something from you.” Zelda grabbed Samus’ breasts and kissed both breasts; first the one on the right and then the one on the left. “These are now mine.”

“If that’s what you want.” Samus smiled and Zelda handed her a towel. Samus dried herself off as the door opened again. Zelda quickly closed the door and looked inside to see Lilly setting clothes on the bed before making the bed. Zelda wrapped the towel around her body and quickly ran to the dressing room.

“Miss Aran, your clothes are on the bed. Zelda, I would recommend you remain in your bedroom.”

“What? Why?” Zelda asked.

“It may bring suspicions if Miss Aran leaves your bedroom and the staff will question you if you leave.”

“I’ll improvise.” Samus stated as she approached her clothes and put them on.

“Wait…do…do you have to?” Zelda pouted. Samus walked towards the princess in her dressing room.

“As much as I’d love to spend the whole day with you naked…kissing your ass, lips, and worshipping every inch of your body…I should explore your home. Tell you what, though. How about tomorrow, we go to _my_ home and I’ll show you around my place. It should take, like two minutes.”

“That’s not a long tour.”

“I live in a small place.” Samus smiled. Lilly collected Zelda’s breakfast and left the two in their room. “By the way, thanks for this.”

“Thanks for what?” Zelda asked as Samus walked towards the door. “Samus…” Zelda called out, but Samus slightly lifted her shirt and lowered her pants ever so slightly. When Samus grabbed her clothes, she snagged a pair of Zelda’s panties. It was red with black lace and in fit Samus quite well.

“It…you look really cute…in those.”

“I might keep them.” Samus winked at the princess.

“Please do. It’ll be like a piece of me is…” Zelda snapped back to where she was and she stepped back into her closet.

“You’re adorable.” Samus opened the door and outside stood a maid.

“What are you doing in there?” She asked the bounty hunter. Zelda quietly gasped and listened to Samus and the maid talking.

“What do you care?” Samus dismissed the woman.

“Are you sleeping with her?”

“That’s quite a jump. She lost her match yesterday or were you not paying attention?” Samus asked. The maid looked a bit embarrassed that she may aware of that fact. “If you _must_ know, I was consoling her. Letting her know that losing the summer league isn’t the end of the world. But, she’s really upset, so I’d probably stay out of there if I were you.” Samus stated. Zelda was happy that she could think quick on her feet.

“Are you sure you’re not dating her?”

“Are you really asking me if I’m sure I’m dating someone? No. I’m not sure. I have no fucking idea.”

“Geez, you don’t have to be rude.”

“Don’t get in my fucking business. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.” Samus then walked away and shut the door behind her.

 _‘Wow…she’s so cool.’_ Zelda thought as she saw Samus’ underwear on the bed. _‘If she has mine, it’d only be fair if I have hers.’_ Zelda examined Samus’ underwear and her underwear just white. No special designs, no unique patterns, just plain white underwear; but to Zelda, this was a precious to her as gold. She tried putting them on and, to her surprise, they actually fit.

 _‘Her underwear fits me.’_ Zelda thought as she squealed with excitement. _‘Her underwear fits me!’_ She grabbed her bra and put it on to see if it would fit. Again, her bra was practically a perfect fit for the princess. Zelda smiled as she grabbed Samus’ sweatshirt and wrapped herself in the blanket before giving a content sigh.

_‘I love you, Samus. I love you with all my heart.’_

******************************************************************************

Samus walked towards the library, but before she made it, she needed to distract herself. She was clearly enamored with Zelda’s body; especially her rear end. Samus needed to distract herself and with her, it usually meant doing something to preoccupy her mind. Samus saw Impa sitting in a chair eating breakfast.

“Samus!” Impa called out. “Come on, have a seat and get some breakfast.” Samus smiled and took a seat across from the ninja.

“I need a sketch pad. I would like to go into the library and…maybe draw something.” A cook brought out some food and Impa pointed to Samus.

“Give that one to her. Bring another for me, please.” Impa stated. The cook nodded and set the food in front of Samus. It was a delicious aroma of scrambled eggs mixed with cheese, hash browns, a glass of apple juice, and a blueberry muffin.

“Thank you.” Samus said as she began eating.

“It’ll be nice to have another worthy fighter around here.”

“That so?” Samus looked up with a mouthful of food.

“Yep. I’m looking to kicking your ass.” She laughed while Samus swallowed her food and blushed red. Thoughts of Zelda’s backside flooded her mind and she closed her eyes.

“…please don’t say that.” Samus insisted.

“What?” Impa teased. “You don’t like it when I say I’m going to beat…” Samus’ grip on her fork tightened. “…spank…” Samus quietly moaned. “…slap…” She clenched her teeth, but returned to a stone face. “…punish…” Samus bit her bottom lip and moaned a little louder. She blushed red and had hoped Impa didn’t notice.

“Impa, please!” Samus stared like she was pleading with the ninja.

“Relax, I’m just kidding.” Impa looked over and saw her plate brought out. “Is that all you need? A sketch book and a few pencils?”

“Color pencils would be nice too…please.”

“Sure.” Impa walked away and Samus looked down to see a wet spot in between her legs. She had a mini orgasm…right in front of Zelda’s retainer.

 _‘Damn it. Keep it together, Samus.’_ Samus thought as she looked around with worry. _‘She didn’t notice, did she? Fuck, play it cool…if you don’t bring attention to it, no one will notice.’_ Samus moved closer to the table as to try and hide her embarrassment. Impa returned and set the stuff next to Samus before returning to her seat. Samus was quiet for the rest of her breakfast.

“Do you prefer Princess Samus when it’s time? Or-” Samus finished her food and quickly grabbed the supplies before leaving the table. “Samus!” Impa called out. Samus turned her head and Impa pointed to the left. The library is that way. You’re heading towards Lilly’s study.” Samus turned around and realized that room she was in yesterday was Lilly’s study.

“S-sorry.” She quickly apologized and ran towards the library. Impa’s eyes slightly narrowed and she had a confused look on her face.

 _‘What was that all about?’_ Impa thought. Samus walked into the library and gasped as she saw all the books.

“Jesus…fucking…Christ…” Samus looked up to see books all up the floor she was on and the next floor, and the next floor; books upon books were everywhere. Samus began thinking about Zelda once more. Reading a book while Zelda snuggled up next to her.

 _‘No! Samus!’_ She thought and set her supplies down before walking past the first shelves before turning down a lane to find a book that interested her. She stopped as she came across an interesting title.

_The History of Clan Sheikah_

“Oh…that’s a good start.” She quietly said as she picked it up and grabbed a few books next to it. In total, she grabbed twelve books. She set them down next to her sketch book and opened a few books up. She began reading about the history and after many hours passed, she had five books opened while she began sketching something. She was drawing an outfit; one that would look cool and yet, best represented clan Sheikah.

 _‘If I were to braid my hair…one single long braid…I could make this work.’_ Samus grabbed the color pencils and began adding color to her picture.

“So…you’ve been n here awhile.” A man’s voice ran as Samus looked up. She noticed a butler standing in front of her. She held the sketch book a bit lower to protect her embarrassment.

“Yep.” Samus looked back down and continued coloring; not paying him any attention for a while. She grabbed a red colored pencil and began using it before glancing up to see that guy was still there. “What do you want?”

“What makes you think I want something?”

“You’re still here.”

“I can be here.”

“Watching me…that comes off as a little creepy, don’t you think?”

“I’d like to ask you something.” He stated clearly. Samus looked around and smiled.

“There’s no one here…you feeling a little…wild?” Samus raised her eyebrows and smirked. “No one’s around…we could probably…you know…” The man looked around and placed his hands on his waist. “Dude, stop. I was joking.” Her eyes glanced at the man and she shook her head. “Is it laundry day?”

“Why?” He folded his arms.

“I’d like to assume that’s a roll of quarters.” She tipped her head and he looked down and saw a bulge. “You think Zelda would appreciate it if I informed her that one of her butlers tried to expose himself to me while boasting a roll of…I’ll say dimes. No way that’s a roll of quarters.”

“You disrespectful-”

“Or I might just kill you.” Samus looked back at her sketch. “I’m considering it if you stay here.” Unsure if Samus was telling the truth, he turned around and left her alone. Hours passed as Samus finished coloring, shading, and designing her sketch. She felt pretty good about her work.

 _‘This looks pretty good.’_ Samus smiled and admired her sketch.

“There you are.” Impa smiled as she approached the bounty hunter.

 _‘Damn it.’_ Samus thought as she held the sketch close to her.

“You feeling alright? You’ve been acting weird since this morning.” Impa spoke with concern.

“I…um…i-it’s…it’s nothing.”

“Nothing? You’ve been acting weird ever since I teased you about beating your ass.” Samus quietly whimpered and this time, Impa heard her. “What are you doing?”

“I…uh…n-nothing.” She gulped hard and tried to clear her mind of impure thoughts.

“Beating…smacking…spanking…”

“Impa…please…stop…” Samus lowered her head and quietly moaned. Impa now realized what was happening.

“Oh my Hylia…you’re fantasizing about her.”

“Wha? N-no…”

“You’re an ass girl, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Yeah you are…you’re fantasizing about her…I was joking about you, but you’re thinking about her. Caressing, massaging, I bet you’d get off on kissing it, wouldn’t you?” Samus looked up and moaned loud which gave Impa her answer. Impa then noticed a small pool of water on the ground in front of her. “Wow…that’s hilarious.” Samus hid her face from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave…and I’ll never bother her again.”

“Shut up.” Impa knelt down in front of her. “You’re important to her…that makes you important to me. I actually think it’s kind of sweet that you get off to her. I had a good feeling about you…I’m glad to know I was right.”

“It’s embarrassing. How can I show my face around here when I can’t even control my emotions?”

“Zelda’s a beautiful woman…if it makes you feel better...you’re not the only one who gets her rocks off fantasizing about her.” Samus stared at Impa in disbelief as she put two and two together.

“…you too?” Samus quietly asked as Impa nodded.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere and don’t do anything stupid.” Impa left and Samus felt a little better. Impa returned sooner than Samus thought and she began cleaning the floor.

“She’s like a sister to me…but, there was a time I wished we could be more.”

“Why didn’t you go for it?” Samus asked.

“Because I am her retainer…the reason I live is to serve her. Nothing more, nothing less. My feelings must be set aside. The fact she considers me family gives me pride. It’s an honor to be considered her closest ally…and her best friend. So when I hear that you love her…and you do something like this…I know you have strong feelings for her. There’s no doubt in my mind now…you and Zelda are meant for each other.” Samus sat in silence while taking in what Impa said.

“I love her, Impa. I’d fucking kill anyone who so much as looks at her the wrong way.” Samus admitted.

“See? I believe it.” She helped Samus up and looked at the now soaked crotch of Samus. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You’re helpless.”

“I also did that.”

“Did what?” Impa asked as Samus looked up at her with a smile. Impa began laughing as she read her face. “No way.”

“Yeah.”

“You mean to tell me that the big, bad bounty hunter…you…actually kissed her ass? Like, _literally_ kissed her ass?”

“I am so weak.” Samus blushed. “It’s…goddamn…” Samus closed her eyes and licked her lips with a smile.

“I swear to Hylia…if you don’t marry that woman someday…I will _personally_ kill you.” Impa warned. “She’s falling for you hard, Samus. Don’t hurt her.”

“Never.” Samus vowed. Impa handed Samus a clean towel to wrap around her waist as quickly cleaned the spot where Samus was sitting before leaving the library.


	11. The Secret Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I've got a fever! And the only prescription...is more chapters! Another one knocked out, so here we go. Hope you enjoy. I'll guarantee that the next chapter won't be for awhile. I gotta get some rest after busting out these two. But I'll get started as soon as I can. But enough talk. Chapter's up so enjoy!!!

Impa and Samus left the library as Samus stopped.

“Wait! I left my stuff.” She started to turn around, but Impa placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Go upstairs. I’ll grab it in a minute.” Samus then hurried to Zelda’s bedroom and Impa brought the towel out to Lilly who was doing laundry in the back.

“Good day, Impa. Have you brought me clothes?”

“Just a towel.” Impa dropped the towel in a bucket of water and admired the clothes drying in the breeze.

“How is our guest?”

“She’s doing alright. She’s sketching something.”

“Oh?” Lilly hung up a t-shirt belonging to the princess before grabbing another article of clothing. “Anything or anyone specific?”

“I didn’t see. But she-”

“Impa!” A man yelled as he stormed out towards her and Lilly.

“What?” Impa asked as he approached her.

“You mind telling me what that bounty hunter is doing entering Zelda’s room?” He yelled with anger.

“What’s it to you, Nathan? Don’t you have a job or something? We’re not paying you to watch over guests. You’re supposed to be working, not watching.”

“Answer my question!”

“Nathan, you are _out_ of line.” Lilly hung up Zelda’s dress and turned to the man.

“I’m starting to think-”

“Be cautious of your words, Nathan…” Lilly glared at him. “If you make a claim against the princess with no proof, you will be banished from the kingdom…or perhaps you are looking for an execution.”

“I have all the proof I need.” Impa hesitated for a moment, but Lilly stood strong.

“Do you? What proof do you have?” Lilly asked.

“I saw her.”

“That is not a viable source of information. So you have seen Miss Aran…you are making assumptions without any strong evidence. And even if you had it, you’d need to present that to her father. Are you willing to withstand the wrath of the king?” Nathan gulped and took a step back.

“You…you’d defend me.”

“That’s quite a presumption, Nathan. Should you dare to challenge the princess, I will not protect you. If you have the audacity to speak ill of the princess, I will consider you a traitor to the Hyrule royal family and therefore, you are no ally of mine.” Lilly spoke with clarity and aggression; her threat was loud and clear. Nathan walked back inside without another word.

“Lilly, this is getting out of hand. We need some kind of disguise if they are to go out in public. They can’t keep doing this.”

“We’ll figure something out. It is not our place to speak for her.”

“But Lilly-”

“That is enough, Impa.” Lilly spoke as her voice quivered. For the first time since she worked for Hyrule; nothing scared Lilly…and yet, her voice seemed to carry fear and worry. “Go see to the princess. Act normal and…and pray to Hylia for a solution. She will guide us in our time of need.” Impa nodded and ran inside. Lilly walked towards the back and made her way to Grace’s grave. “Gracie…I need your guidance. Your daughter’s secret is becoming more difficult to contain. I worry that a riot will occur in the kingdom. I fear that your daughter may be in jeopardy. I am also aware that it is not my place to make such a request…but please help us, Gracie. Please ask Hylia to help us…I want only the best for your daughter and I am running out of options.” Lilly’s lip quivered as she began crying. “You were always strong in these moments…please…give me the strength to help her. I do not wish to see your child in tears. I do not wish to see the kingdom in shambles. Out of everything you have done for me…everything Daphnes has done for me…please…do me this one favor.” Lilly sniffled once more and dried her eyes before taking a few deep breaths and kneeling at Grace’s tombstone. “In Hylia’s name, I will remain loyal to your family. I will not let harm come for your child so long as I am alive.” She stood up and returned to the laundry. Meanwhile, Impa was about to head upstairs, but remembered Samus’ sketch books. She rushed to the library and picked them up before heading to Zelda’s room. Zelda was watching ‘Moana’ while under the covers while wearing Samus’ sweatshirt.

“Hi Impa!” She said with cheer as Impa set the sketch book to the side and sat on the side of the bed.

“You’re in my spot.” Impa joked and Zelda giggled while she moved over to give her retainer some room. Impa then laid on the bed next to the princess.

“Hey Impa…” Zelda whispered. “I’m wearing Samus’ underwear.” She whispered with a big grin on her face.

“Are you?” Impa smirked. “You’re so bad…” She teased her.

“Maybe I like being bad…” Zelda’s smiled quickly faded. “But…but don’t tell Lilly. If she were upset with me…” Zelda looked like she was about to cry at the thought of disappointing the senior maid.

“Lilly loves you, Zelda. Just like…” Impa’s throat tightened. “Just like I love you.”

“You’re like my sister, Impa.” Zelda hugged the ninja. “I love you with all my heart.

 _‘Yeah…sister…’_ Impa felt slightly disappointed at Zelda’s choice of words. Samus stepped out from the shower and had a towel wrapped around her waist.

Hey Zelda. Impa…hey.”

“Your sketch book is over there.” She pointed to the book and Samus collected it. Impa paused the movie and turned to the princess.

“Impa!” Zelda protested, but Impa looked a bit anxious.

“I…we may have a problem…” Impa stated as both women looked at her with concern. “There’s…some of the staff…I believe they may be suspicious about you two.”

“I won’t give her up. I won’t!” Zelda gripped the blanket while Samus had a defeated look on her face. “We have to do something. Anything!”

“Look, if we could…I don’t know, have someone stand in as your girlfriend, maybe the staff would back off.” Samus looked at her drawing and back at Zelda.

“Can you change your hair color?” Samus asked.

“What?” Zelda questioned the bounty hunter.

“Well, specifically, could you change your hair color and hair style?”

“You…you don’t like me?” Zelda quietly whimpered.

“No…of course not, Zelda. I’m just asking for…well, I might have an idea. But I need to know if you can do that.” Zelda nodded her head and her hands glowed a light pink. She ran her hands through her hair and changed it from brown to blonde in one quick motion. Her hair magically braided itself into one long braid.

“What do you think?” Zelda batted her eyes and smiled.

“You’re beautiful.” Impa and Samus said simultaneously. Both women looked at each other and blushed as they turned away from each other.

“Samus? Impa?” Zelda asked with confusion. Samus collected herself first and continued.

“Right. So, um…anyway…can you change your eye color?”

“What’s your favorite color?” Zelda smiled and her smile lit a fire in Samus’ soul.

“I love you just the way you are.” Samus smiled and crawled onto the bed to kiss her cheek. “But for this, we need to change it to something completely different. Something few people might have. So let’s say…red.” Zelda held her left hand above her face with her palm towards herself. She moved her hand down and after her hand passed, her eyes were now a gorgeous shade of red.

“Perfect.” Samus admired her sketch. “This might work.”

“You have a plan?” Impa asked as Samus showed them her sketch. It showed a woman with golden hair and a blue-ish grey outfit. Her chest was colored red with three triangles, an eye, and a teardrop falling from the eye.

“Originally, I was trying to make a new costume for myself. Something to show respect for all that Hyrule has done for me. Specifically, something along the lines of clan Sheikah. But if I need to give up my costume for Zelda, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

“So…you would give this to Zelda? The skin color’s a bit darker than hers as well.” Zelda placed her hands on her chest and changed her skin color to match that of what Samus drew.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

“I love it.” She kissed the princess.

“What do we call it?” Samus broke the kiss and looked at the sketch.

“Well, it’s a rough draft, but…I thought…”

“Sheik.” Zelda read at the top.

“Well, it can be changed. But that’s what I had…”

“I like it. It sounds so cool.” Zelda spoke with excitement. Samus laughed nervously while Impa raised an eyebrow.

“What’s this on the side?” Impa pointed to the side. There was a stick figure wearing a cowboy hat while holding two guns and firing them in the air. There was also a speech bubble with the word ‘yeehaw’ inside it.

“Um…” Samus’ ears burned and she looked away. “That’s…that’s me…a-as…as a…a cowboy.” Zelda covered her mouth and giggled while Impa laughed. Zelda snapped her fingers and Zelda returned to her normal look.

“How soon could you make the outfit?” Samus asked.

“If the two of us work on it? In a couple hours if we get started right now.”

“Impa! Get the fabrics. We’ll do this right now!” Zelda ordered. Impa leapt out of bed and sprinted to the door.

“I gotta go.”

“Samus, don’t leave me.” Zelda pleaded. Part of Samus wanted to stay, but she had a prior commitment.

“Did you forget about my class?” Samus asked. Zelda did and she kissed her. “Remember. Tomorrow, you’re coming with me to Corneria. We’ll spend the whole day together…just you…and me. All alone…” Samus leaned in to Zelda’s ear. “We can do…whatever you want…” She kissed the side of her face and Zelda lightly moaned.

“Samus…I…I feel…tingly…down there.” She turned to her new girlfriend.

“Do you?” Samus smiled. “We might need to take care of that.”

“How?”

“I might have to be your first.” She kissed Zelda’s cheek.

“My first?”

“Sexual intercourse.” Samus lightly blew Zelda’s ear and she gasped while her face blushed.

“I…I would like that…please.” She insisted.

“Just come by the gym when you’re done later this afternoon. I’ll do all the talking…” Zelda leaned in to kiss Samus, but she leaned just out of her reach.

“Samus…” Zelda quietly whined, but Samus chuckled.

“See you soon, hot stuff.” Samus walked into Zelda’s closet. “By the way, my clothes got wet. I’m gonna borrow some of yours. Is there anything you don’t usually wear?”

“Take whatever you want.” Zelda said as she smiled and hugged herself. “You gave me something, so you can have whatever you want.” Samus walked out now donning a navy blue tank top and matching short shorts. Her midriff was exposed along with arms and the majority of her legs.

“It’s a bit tight, but it should be fine. Thanks, hun.”

“Any…anytime.” Zelda admired the bounty hunter.

“You wanna know a little secret? Something that you’ll appreciate?” Zelda nodded her head with excitement. “I can’t seem to find my underwear…” Zelda looked down and gulped. “Think anyone will notice?” Samus smiled and Zelda’s face froze in surprise.

“A-are…are you saying…”

“Yep.” Samus walked out and after Samus shut the door, Zelda’s jaw dropped and she closed her eyes; fantasizing about her. She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow and moaned as she couldn’t stay still.

“Sa…Samus…I…ah…ah…I…SAM…SAM…SAMUS!!!” She gave a high squeal and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rode this sudden shock of pleasure. Her nerves were like fireworks and she didn’t want this feeling to stop. When she finally came to, she looked down and, for the first time in her life, she had felt something that she had never felt before; she looked down and covered her mouth with one hand.

 _‘I…oh no…Hylia…this is so embarrassing…’_ Zelda looked around and her panties were also completely soaked. _‘Oh no…oh no…oh no, no, no, no, no…’_ She shook her head and looked around as she took off her damp clothing and quickly grabbed another towel to clean her body. _‘No one has seen it…so, if I can quietly remove the sheets, and bring them to Lilly…there shouldn’t be any-’_

“Zelda! I’ve got the-”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!” Zelda blurted out and quickly ran to the dressing room. She poked her head out and saw Impa carrying the supplies. “I-Im…Impa…” Zelda’s voice cracked.

“Zelda, what’s wrong?” Impa dropped the supplies and rushed towards the princess. Zelda removed the bra grabbed some new clothes to get dressed. She now wore grey sweatpants and a white tank top. “I…I…I had…an…ac…accident…” She began crying her eyes out and blushing from embarrassment.

“An accident? Where? What happened? Are you alright?” Zelda began hyperventilating and Impa guided the princess back to the bed. Before they sat down, Zelda had stopped and pulled Impa arm back.

“N-not there.”

“Why?” Impa looked at the spot and lifted the blanket to see a wet spot on the bed.

“I…um…” Zelda bit her lip. “I was thinking…a-a-about Samus…and…I…um…”

“I got it.” Impa said as she began pulling off the sheets. “You don’t have to say it. I get it.” She also pulled off the pillowcases to avoid any sort of issue with the others. “Samus is lucky.”

“Huh?” Zelda asked as Impa gasped and looked back at Zelda.

“I-it’s…it’s nothing. Supplies are over there…I’ll run this to Lilly. Go ahead and get started without me.” Impa took all the sheets out of the room and closed the door behind her. Zelda was embarrassed, but she wanted to make the outfit Samus drew. She collected the supplies and laid them out on the floor. She stretched her hands to the sides and summoned magic. She closed her eyes and visualized the clothes she wanted to make. Her left hand glowed red and her right hand glowed blue. She moved her hands together and clapped her hands together; forming a purple aura and the supplies went to work. The needles moved by themselves and the fabrics began moving. Zelda was working at breakneck speeds to complete the outfit. While Zelda went to work, Impa carried the sheets out to Lilly.

 _‘You’re not fit for this position anymore.’_ Impa walked with a stone face expression. _‘You can’t keep going like this. Zelda’s in love with Samus…you missed your chance.’_ Impa thought as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She tried denying her feelings, but she put her duties above her feelings. Seeing Samus with her…she didn’t hate Samus…but she was incredibly jealous. She approached Lilly who was just about done with the laundry.

“Impa, what is the matter?” Lilly questioned the ninja.

“I am asking for relocation.” Impa set the sheets on the ground and wiped away the tears.

“Why?” Lilly asked.

“I cannot deny the feelings I have for her highness…therefore; I am unfit to be her retainer. I am formally asking for-”

“Denied.” Lilly took the bucket and walked towards a drain to dump the dirty water.

“Wh-what? But…but I-”

“Do you think you’re the only one with those strong emotions?” Lilly asked. Impa blinked her eyes and stared at the senior maid.

“You…you have feelings for Zelda, too?” Lilly turned and looked at the sheikan ninja with an expression that meant no.

“No.” She stated. Though her answer was only one word, it was genuine and sincere. “I love our princess like she were my own daughter.” Lilly dumped the water and cleaned the inside of the bucket. “Her mother, however…”

“Lady Grace?” Impa asked and Lilly nodded.

“Oh my, yes. Gracie and I…we were ever so close.”

“But…but you were her…her senior maid.”

“Yes…and I loved her as a friend…but I didn’t let my love for her distract my duties.”

“How did you get through it? Your feelings, I mean…like after she got married.” Lilly smiled as she walked towards the water pump.

“Warm showers are nice.” She responded and Impa’s jaw dropped.

“You mean you-”

“Yes.”

“Inside the-”

“Uh huh.”

“And-”

“Impa, are you asking me to say it?” She questioned the woman. Impa was completely silent and Lilly sighed. “Yes, I had impure thoughts about Lady Grace and after she got married, those thoughts remained in my mind. So, I would take showers whenever I had those thoughts and…enjoyed myself. Happy?” She filled the bucket and returned to the sheets.

“I…um…” Impa blushed with surprise. “But…now?” Lilly grabbed the soap and added it to the water. Her face became more serious.

“When she passed…there was a hole in my heart.” Lilly now had tears falling down her face. “I was devastated…I cannot image the pain that Daphnes felt. But Gracie named me Zelda’s godmother. I vowed to raise her with the same love that her mother would give her…but I’ve never forgotten how much she means to me. If you love Zelda as much as Miss Aran does, there is no issue with that. But…do try to keep yourself in check.” Impa nodded her head.

“Ok. Thank you, Lilly. I…I’m sorry.” Impa bowed her head.

“It’s alright, dear. I just want you to know that you are not alone with those feelings.” She began washing the next sheet. Impa began walking away from Impa and felt a little better about her feelings. She was heading towards Zelda’s room, but her throat became dry. All she could think about was the princess…and the lewd things she wanted to do with her. She instead turned to her room and entered the shower. As the warm water hit her chest, Impa ran with those thoughts.

“Mmmm…” She lightly moaned as she began playing with herself; fantasizing about going down on the princess. Impa then grabbed the shower head and placed it between her thighs. The warm water was hitting all the right spots as her eyes went cross while she moaned louder. Her free hand massaged her breast and she was getting closer and closer with each passing second. Her hand groping herself, the warm water’s touch, the thoughts of Zelda…Impa whimpered and moaned louder and louder as she got closer and closer.

“Gonna…gonna…” Impa bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back, but failed miserably. Her climax hit her with incredible for while her legs gave out from underneath her as she was hit with a strong climax. She spent a few moments on the ground; quietly breathing heavily and letting the water hit her body.

 _‘Why can’t you love me like you love Samus?’_ Impa thought with disappointment. She rubbed her eyes again before finishing cleaning herself and turning off the water. No matter what Impa wanted, Zelda made her choice and Impa would need to respect that. She redressed herself and walked into the princess’ room. Zelda was nearly done with the outfit and she was on the opposite side of the bed, watching ‘Moana’ to distract herself.

“Hi Impa.” She replied and without those impure thoughts, Impa was back to her professional self.

“So, how’s it going?” She asked as she walked over to the princess.

“I’m…I’m sorry. Sorry about my little…accident.”

“It’s alright, Zelda. Don’t worry about it.”

“I was…thinking about her…”

“Samus?” She nodded.

“She’s not wearing any panties…” Zelda whispered to the ninja like Samus would hear her. “I just wished…well…she was so controlling…I…um…I liked that.”

“You enjoy being controlled?” Impa asked.

“I felt so helpless…” Zelda’s face lit up after her first sentence. “But I know Samus wouldn’t hurt me. She loves me…and I _want_ to be helpless around her. I want her to control me…to own me. I feel so…happy.”

“So, if she calls you her property…that turns you on?” Impa asked with a smirk. Zelda blushed with embarrassment.

“If I said yes…would you be mad?”

“Of course not. You like what you like.” Impa stated. “But if you _ever_ tell me that you love Robert…I swear…I would hit you so hard…”

“Please do.” Zelda chuckled. “He’s…he’s so mean. And nasty and vile…the thought of him and me together…” Zelda stuck out her tongue and pointed to the back of her throat.

“See, why don’t you say that to _him?”_ Impa inquired.

“I could never say that to him.” Zelda replied. “I…w-well…uh…um…I-I’m…I’m not…” Zelda stammered and Impa sighed.

“You know, one of these days, you’re going to need to stand up to him and say it. He’s going to keep bothering you if you don’t.” The purple aura around the equipment making the outfit had changed to a golden yellow hue. Zelda turned to see the outfit which looked exactly like the picture.

“Wow!” Zelda smiled with giddiness. “They even made the hat! Thank you so much!”

“Who are you thanking?” Impa asked as Zelda took the clothes into the dressing room. She quickly changed her looks and her clothes before stepping out. She looked _nothing_ like her old self.

“…Zelda?” Impa asked in amazement.

“What do you think? Does…does it look good?” She asked timidly.

“You’re so beautiful…” Impa replied in a dream-like state.

“Thank you.” Zelda skipped towards the mirror while Impa shook her head.

 _‘Enough.’_ She told herself as Zelda admired her outfit in the mirror.

“I look amazing!” She squealed with joy. “So…Impa. When I’m in this outfit…may I use the forbidden words?”

“You mean curse?” Impa asked and Zelda nodded her head with the hope that Impa would permit her to curse. “Absolutely not. You’re still a princess.”

“But I don’t _look_ like a princess.” Zelda protested.

”But I’ll know who you are…and that means no.” Zelda stomped her foot and folded her arms.

“You’re a big meanie!” Zelda pouted.

“Shall we tell Lilly about what your desires are?” Impa quested and Zelda’s attitude quickly changed.

“N-no…p-p-please…d-don’t.” She nervously responded as Impa chuckled.

“Well, now what shall we do?”

“Let’s go see Samus. She said wanted to see me over at the stadium…for her class.” Zelda said and the two walked to the door. “But! Impa…don’t forget. My name is Sheik. I’m not Zelda. So, no matter what…you can’t refer to me as you usually do.”

“Right.” Impa nodded and they opened the door. They made their way outside and as Impa was walking towards a guard, Sheik grabbed her arm.

“Let’s go into town…I want to see if you-know-who can recognize me. We’ll ask Link and Malon for a ride.” Impa nodded and the two walked towards the town. They got to the bridge and they received quizzical looks from the guards around; but no one bothered them since they knew Impa was with this stranger.

“They don’t recognize me.” Sheik said in an excited, hushed tone.

“Keep it together. We haven’t even gotten to town yet.” Impa ordered and Sheik returned to her natural posture. The two guards at the gate armed themselves and pointed their weapons at them.

“Halt! Trespassing is-”

“Stand down!” Impa barked and the guards lowered their weapons.

“Oh…Impa…but, then who’s-”

“An old friend of mine. Her name’s Sheik.”

“I thought you were the last surviving member.” One guard said.

“I talk about her all the time. Do you even pay attention to my stories?” Impa questioned with anger. Sheik appreciated how committed Impa was to this little stunt. “Open the gates! We’re leaving.”

“Is Princess Zelda alright?” The other guard asked.

“She’s a bit heartbroken…she tried her best. Don’t enter her room, don’t knock on her door, don’t disturb her at all. Otherwise, I’m going to be quite angry with you.” Both guards opened the gate and saluted the ninja.

“Yes ma’am!” They said in unison. Impa and Sheik walked through the gate and strolled into town.

“They didn’t even notice.” Sheik snickered at her disguise which was working perfectly.

“We’re not out of the woods yet.” Impa added as they walked into town. The town was busy as usual, but there was no sign of Robert.

“Where is he?” Sheik asked while searching high and low for the big galoot.

“He’s probably at the bar. That’s where he usually is.” Impa stated and the two made their way to the bar. They entered a bar and it was completely empty except for one table. Impa took a seat in a booth before silently pointed behind her with a thumb to indicate where Robert was sitting. She then made eye contact with the bartender and ordered two drinks for them.

“By the way, did you hear that Zelda lost her match to Gannondorf?” A man asked the table.

“I heard he cheated.” A woman added to the conversation.

“Anyone could cheat on her. She’s so stupid that I bet that Impa lady is there to support her. I’d bet all the lights aren’t on upstairs if you know what I mean.” The next man said to her.

“Man, you know what I’m thinking? That dumb bitch Samus…something. I think that our dumbass princess is falling for her.” Impa glanced over at Sheik and it looked like Sheik was going to cry. That last comment really struck a nerve with the princess. “I mean, she enters her room…she’s there for a few hours…couldn’t we just _pay_ someone to…you know…” Things went silent for a few seconds.

“You mean _kill her?_ Nathan, that’s absurd.” The woman added. Impa now knew who to keep an eye on in the castle and how he truly felt about the princess.

“Nathan, my boy…everything will be fine. Just keep an eye on her. That goes for you two as well…” Robert instructed which now had implications.

 _‘How many people work in the castle? Are they all trying to kill Zelda?’_ Impa thought as she was served her drink. Impa took a sip and looked at…wait… _‘Where’s Zelda?’_

“Hey! You!” Impa turned around and saw that “Sheik” was now confronting the table that was speaking ill of the princess.

“Who the hell are you?” Nathan asked.

“You better stop bad things about the princess!”

“Or what?” Robert chuckled. “That bimbo is nothing more than my accessory. Nice body, empty headed…my kind of girl.”

“She’s not empty headed!” Sheik yelled. “She’s quite intelligent!”

“You are funny, friend.” Robert laughed. “A smart woman…who has ever heard of such a thing?” The woman at the table felt uncomfortable, but the other two men laughed it up. Impa quietly snuck under the table, grabbed two drinks, and set them at the bar with two silver rupees.

“Keep the change, Gary. And make these go away.” She whispered. Gary nodded and quickly disposed of the two beers while Impa quietly snuck to the door and act out like she was coming in.

“Hey, Sheik. There you are! I’ve been looking all-” She stopped as she saw Robert and made a note of everyone at the table.

 _‘Nathan, Andy, and Claire…damn…I liked Claire.’_ She thought to herself.

“If it isn’t the dog. No pets in the bar, bitch!” Robert pointed towards the door.

“Robert, knock it off. Impa has-”

“Shut up, old man. Your job is to pour the drinks. Less talking, and more pouring!” He ordered. Gary brought the table their drinks and after he set down Robert’s drink, he intentionally knocked it off the table and had it shatter against the floor.

“Better clean that up, old man. And where the hell is my goddamn drink?”

“He just brought it to you…dork!” Sheik yelled out and Robert stood up now glaring at the ninja.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” He spoke with venom in his voice.

“Robert, back off!” Impa pushed him back into his seat.

“Impa, you can’t-”

“Shut it, Nathan! Don’t say another word!” Impa’s eyes were filled with rage. “Don’t _ever_ talk like that around me again! You hear me, Robert? Don’t. Ever. Do it. Again!” She stormed out with Sheik in tow. Sheik quickly ran back in to take one final shot at Robert.

“You! You’re…um…ah…you’re a stupid head!” Sheik yelled and skittishly sprinted back out to follow Impa. Impa was about halfway across the bridge when Sheik caught up to her.

“It’s unacceptable!” She exclaimed. “Who does he think he is talking about the princess like that?” Sheik was about to correct her when she saw the guard they were walking by.

“It’s…so rude.” Sheik replied as they passed the bridge and began walking towards the ranch. Once they got out of range, Zelda broke out of character for a minute.

“Impa!” She wailed. “They…they…they were so…so…meeeeeeaaaaannnnnnn!!!” Sheik began crying her eyes out. Impa’s heart sank.

“I’ll see to it they are punished.”

“No! I…I want them…”

“Sheik-”

“FIRED!!!” She yelled. Impa stopped walking and stared in disbelief.

“…what?” She asked in disbelief.

“I…” Sheik gulped hard and then looked at the ninja. Though Impa could only see her right eye, she could tell Sheik had a determined look on her face. “I…I want them fired.”

“Sheik-”

“No, I’m serious. They were mean to me…so I’ll be mean to them.”

“Zelda.” Impa spoke sternly. “You can’t fire them. If you did, then they’d know that this…” She gestured to Sheik. “…is actually Princess Zelda. You need to bite the bullet on this one.”

“But…don’t bullets hurt?” Sheik asked as Impa rolled her eyes.

“It’s an expression. Look…” Impa hugged the woman tightly in her arms. “I’ll speak to Lilly and they’ll get a stern talking to. But you _must_ be cool when you see them next. You can’t give them any hint that you are the princess.” Sheik took a moment to catch her breath before responding.

“Alright…sorry.” She said and they broke the hug and continued walking towards the ranch.

“But hey…that attitude…I’m proud of you.”

“You…you are?”

“Yeah. There’s the princess with a fiery spirit. That warrior I was talking about…it’s nice to see I was right.” Sheik giggled at Impa’s compliments.

“I was such a meanie…I was all like: fire them! And you were all like: no way. And then I was like-”

“It happened like ten seconds ago. I was there.” Impa laughed and they made it to the ranch. Malon was helping the horses and a deer in the corral. Malon turned to see the two walking towards the corral and she ran to greet the new guests.

“Howdy, y’all.” Malon waved.

“Hello Malon. Is Link around? We need a ride to the stadium.” Impa requested.

“Shucks, he’s at that Kokiri Forest. Ain’t no tellin’ how long he’s gonna be there. Who’s ya friend?” She asked.

“I’m Sheik.”

“Shriek? That’s kinda funny.”

“No, _Sheik!”_ She emphasized.

“Well anyway Shriek…” Malon dismissed the new woman. “Ya met princess? She's a real sweet thang.”

“She’s…” Sheik gulped and after the incident at the bar, she assumed everyone hated her. “A big…dummy.” She spoke in a defeated tone.

“Now you hush up!” Malon yelled. “Ya ain’t gonna to be welcome here no more with that kinda attitude. Princess is a sweet girl! I ain’t lettin’ no one say nothin’ bad ‘bout her, ya hear me?” She was in Sheik’s face yelling at her. “Now apologize, or we gonna have a problem. Do we have a problem?”

“N-n-no…nope. Noooo problems. S-sorry...so sorry.” Sheik held up her hands in a feeble attempt to defend herself.

“Ya friend here’s dumber than a bag a rocks…” Malon muttered and began walking away. “Impa, ya can call yer foxy friend if ya need to.” The sound of hoof beats on the ground echoed as Link rode back into the corral and his horse rode up to Impa.

“Impa! Good timing. Hey the next match at the stadium starts in two hours. I was going to ride up there myself…” He turned to look at Sheik. “Who’s that?” Link pointed to Sheik.

“An idjet if ya ask me.” Malon remarked and she walked away from the group.

“My friend here was saying bad things about the princess.”

“Oh. So, you’re some kind of moron.” Link retorted. Sheik was secretly happy that both Malon and Link stood up for her.

“So, setting aside my friend’s attitude, can you give us a ride to the stadium?”

“I’ll give _you_ one. But not _her.”_ Link pointed to Sheik.

“But…but I need to go.” Sheik protested.

“Zelda’s my friend. I don’t help out people who insult my friends.” Link got off his horse and put her in the corral. Impa turned to Sheik and then back to Link.

“We have to tell him.” Seeing no other option, Sheik nodded and Impa ran up to Link. “Link, hold up. There’s something you need to know.” Impa whispered into his ear and then pointed at Sheik. Link’s eyes grew big and he looked back at Impa. He shook his head and got a wagon ready while Impa continued talking to him. With hesitancy he approached Sheik.

“Impa says you’re actually Zelda in disguise. So, let me ask you something only Zelda would know. Last year at the royal ball…where was it held? What embarrassing thing happened? And what’s the last thing I remember from that night?”

“It was hosted in Ylisstol. Chrom was so busy trying to get ready to host that he forgot his pants, and the last thing you remember was getting a glass thrown into your face for something you claim you never did. Honestly Link…flirting with Robin? She’s a married woman.” Sheik giggled while Link’s ears burned red.

“I swear, I didn’t do it!” Link threw up his arms in protest. “Alright, fine so you really are Zelda. Why are you wearing that? And why are you talking bad about yourself?”

“People in the castle are starting to suspect Samus and I…so this person is going to pretend to be her girlfriend and, hopefully, the staff will back off once they see Samus kissing someone else.”

“Alright. But you two are seriously a couple? That’s great.” Sheik smiled and turned to see a disappointed look on Impa’s face.

“Impa?” The ninja snapped back to reality and put on a fake smile.

“Duh-um…y-yes. It’s great.” Sheik turned around and followed Link while Impa slowly trudged behind them. They made it onto the wagon and took off for the stadium. One long ride later, they had arrived at the stadium. Impa and Sheik got off and walked towards the classroom where Samus had taught. Sheik saw the room that she had entered and Samus was still teaching her class. Samus said something to the other instructor before approaching the women.

“That is a good look on you.” Samus whispered as they exited the classroom to a bunch of anticipating reporters.

“Samus, who is this mysterious person?”

“Is she your bodyguard?”

“What is her relationship to you?”

“Her name is Sheik, she’s no my bodyguard, and…” Impa pulled down the wraps around her mouth and kissed her lips. Sheik was melting in her grip, but Samus didn’t want her to swoon _too_ much. The camera were flashing and snapping almost every second on the new couple. “See?” Samus whispered. “They’re eating it up.”

“You think people will buy this?” Sheik asked.

“They should. Now come on, let’s head to Corneria. I know the perfect place to take the two of you. We’ll have a full day. Just the three of us and then…” Samus kissed Sheik’s hand and the ninja girl blushed. Impa bit her tongue, but she was restraining herself to whine that _she_ wanted to be the one to do that.

“Sounds fun.” Sheik said as the three of them boarded Samus’ ship and took off for the Lylat System.


	12. Three-For-All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Before you read this chapter, I just want to give a heads-up to anyone who might not like what's going to happen. This chapter does include smut. There's a threesome, some vaginal fingering, and a scene involving a strap-on. Basically, the sum of this chapter is that Samus, Zelda, and Impa will have a threesome. I'm saying this because if you're not comfortable with that, you can skip over this chapter. But if you're still willing to read it, I tried my best to write this chapter and I'm not very good at writing smut. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

Samus rushed to the Lylat System and landed at her parking garage. She parked her ship and Samus led them to her car.

“This looks expensive.” Sheik stated as she got in the backseat. Impa followed her in and Zelda looked around while Samus took them downtown.

“So, we gave them enough over there. But now, we’re going to definitely sell it. The more cameras see us together, the more believable it’ll be that they think I’m seeing someone else.”

“But…will we…um…when will we be alone again? I want to do the…um…sn-snuggling.” Sheik quietly said with a hint of shame.

“It’ll be alright, Zelda.” Samus smiled and drove to the mall. They went up to the food court and looked around at all the food joints.

“What are we doing here?” Sheik asked.

“We _want_ to be seen…so if we’re at the mall…with all our public displays of affection…it should drum up a bunch of rumors that I’m seeing someone…” Samus kissed her cheek and Sheik blushed. “…and therefore, I am off the market.” Samus glanced over at Impa whose facial expression was that of sadness and jealously. “Hey, Sheik…”

“Yes?” Samus pulled out some money and handed it to her. “Why don’t you go pick a place to eat? Impa and I will join you in a minute. I need to speak to her in private. Sheik nodded and walked away from the two. Impa folded her arms and watched Sheik walk away.

“So…you want her too.” Samus quietly said Impa turned to the bounty hunter; her face blushing red.

“W-w-wh…what? I…n-no…” Impa nervously replied.

“Hey, it’s alright. She’s fucking gorgeous. A perfect ten…curves in _all_ the right places…” Impa lightly moaned just barely enough for Samus to hear. “You _do_ like her. You want to fuck her brains until her eyes roll into the back of her head. Tongue lolled out of her mouth while you’re pounding her hard…”

“Alright. Yes. I do…all of that, I want to do that.” Impa admitted. “But she’s with you. She’s your girlfriend and…” Impa closed her eyes to try and prevent herself from crying. “She chose you. I…am jealous, but I respect…that-”

“Wanna join us?” Samus asked.

“Join…you?”

“I was thinking of having her stay…I can’t wait until tomorrow night, but I’m willing to make it a threesome. You’re pretty cute yourself and I kind want to see what a sheikan ninja looks like in their most vulnerable state.” Impa’s face somehow blushed even more as she gulped hard.

“You…ah…Z-Zelda…she’d…she’d never-”

“Let’s ask Sheik.” Samus began walking towards the ninja who was in line at a burger joint.

“Samus, don’t!” Impa called out, but Samus either wasn’t listening or she didn’t hear her. She wrapped her arms around the ninja and kissed her neck.

“Hi…” Sheik uttered with a giggle.

“Got a question for you…but let’s wait until we’re at the table.”

“Samus, don’t you dare tell her!” Impa yelled and Sheik looked at the other ninja with surprise.

“Tell…tell me what?” Sheik asked.

“N-nothing! It’s…shut up! I mean…you! Shut up! Me…don’t…no…” Impa stuttered and finally swallowed her tongue. Sheik looked at Samus and they waited to order their food. Sheik ordered a small cheeseburger with fries and a shake, Samus ordered a double bacon cheeseburger large combo, and Impa ordered a baked potato and a fish sandwich. They walked back to their seat and sat down.

“So…” Samus began.

“Samus, I’m begging you-”

“Don’t care. Sheik…” Samus said quietly. “You know that I love you…so very much.” Sheik nodded her head and began eating her food. “Well, it turns out that _she_ feels the same way.”

“Im…Impa?” Sheik turned and looked surprise at her retainer. Impa was too embarrassed to look at Sheik. She nodded her head while looking at her food.

“My question for _you…darling.”_ Samus smiled. “How would you like _us_ to be your first?”

“Us?” Sheik questioned.

“Sheik, I know I said we’d be together tomorrow night…but I don’t want to wait. I want you tonight…and now that I know Impa likes you too, we _both_ can have you together…what do you say?”

“Samus, don’t be ridiculous. She chose you. I cannot make a request that you entertain my lustful desires. I’ll pack my bags and leave Hyrule…you’ll never see me again, I promise.” Impa vowed.

“No.” Sheik replied. “Impa…I…I agree to your terms.” Impa’s face almost went white.

“What?!?!” She exclaimed and people around them were looking at her. “S-s-sorry.” Impa apologized and sat down again. “You…you can’t be serious…”

“I am.” Zelda spoke softly. “If I am to engage in sexual intercourse…I want Samus _and_ you. Nothing would bring me greater joy. And please…Impa…” Sheik slapped Impa’s cheek. “Do not _ever_ say that to me again.” Impa stared at the ninja with an expression like she was going to cry.

“I…p-please…please forgive me…” Impa bowed her head.

“Shut up and eat…both of you. We’ll do a little shopping and then head to my place.” Samus smiled. “I’m so very excited to have fun with both of you.” The trio ate and talked amongst one another while they ate. When they finished, they cleaned up and decided to go shopping for new clothes and spend time with one another. They walked into a sexual clothing store that was all about lingerie and promiscuous clothing.

“The good stuff is in the back.” Samus smirked as she held up a bra and panties combo with pink frills and black see-through mesh around the bra and panties; leaving very little to the imagination. “What about this?”

“Ah…n-n-no…no thank you.” Sheik held up a hand. Impa grabbed red silk panties with black lace.

“Impa!” Sheik quietly exclaimed.

“What? This isn’t for the group. This is for me personally.”

“I…I didn’t know…”

“Well, it’s not like you’ve asked. And even if you had, I probably wouldn’t be inclined to share that information.” Samus walked from the group and bought something while Sheik and Impa were still looking for things.

“Alright. I’m good.”

“What did you get?” Sheik asked as she reached for the bag, but Samus pulled it away.

“Ah-ah-ah…not for you…yet.” Samus chuckled. Sheik folded her arms while Impa went out to look for something for the princess. “Samus…how…um…how do we-”

“Don’t overthink it. We’ll have fun and now that you’re okay with Impa joining us, we’ll have more fun. We’ll be careful. I promise.”

“I’m scared.” Sheik nervously replied. Samus kissed her cheek and smiled.

“We’ll be gentle, sweetie.” Samus’ reassurance calmed Sheik’s nerves and Impa returned with an outfit.

Hey Z…er…Sheik. I…um…do you think the princess would like this?” Impa held up a white and light bright pink lined bra and panties with a giant pink heart on the bottom. Sheik felt the fabric and her eyes lit up.

“Ooh, I _like_ that. It’s so soft. Impa, I wish to purchase this.”

“I’ve already done so.”

“But…alright. You will be compensated.”

“I will refuse compensation.”

“I won’t allow it!” Sheik spoke sternly while Impa smiled.

“Sheik, you already agreed to…shall we say, a fair compensation.” Impa kissed Sheik’s cheek and Sheik giggled.

“W-Well…um…I…I want to buy something for you.”

“That’s really not-”

“I’m buying something!” Sheik stated as she looked through the different products. “What…what about this?” Zelda held up a black silky thong and a matching black bra.

“It’s perfect.” Impa smiled and with joy, Sheik squealed as she rushed to the counter. After the product was scanned, Sheik then realized something.

“Samus…um…I…can you-”

“You didn’t bring any money, did you?” Samus chuckled as she walked up to her and paid for her product.

“Is that everything? We should be off.” Samus asked and the three left the store. As they walked out, Samus bumped into someone, but she didn’t seem fazed by it.

“Bitch.” The blue bird responded to the bounty hunter.

“Well, well…if it isn’t Falco Lombardi.” Samus smirked.

“What’d you get? A sex toy?” He asked.

“Yup. You just can’t satisfy a real woman, Falco. So I’ve got to get my kicks in somehow.” Falco glared at the smirking bounty hunter.

“You really think you’re all that, don’t you?” He folded his arms.

“When you’re a champion, you’ll understand what that’s like. Oh, that’s right…you’ve never won a championship, have you?” In retaliation, Fox shoved Samus back and her bag hit the floor. Impa and Sheik then saw what Samus had hidden in her bag; a purple strap on alongside a navy blue pair of panties and a matching bra. Samus shoved him back and a fight now ensued between the two rivals. Falco threw a punch, but Samus blocked and countered. Falco countered her counter and there was a ton of blocks and counters between the two. Falco managed to land the first hit when he connected with a punch to her cheek. Samus retaliated by grabbing his shirt and kneeing him in the ribs. Security quickly separated them, but the jarring continued.

“You’re fucking dead!” Falco yelled.

“Bring it, asshole! I’ll fucking kill you!!!” Samus yelled as security took her and Falco away. Impa quickly recovered what Samus had purchased.

“Excuse me…where are you taking her?” Sheik asked one of the security guards.

“They’re going to separate holding rooms. Star Fox will be dispatched to deal with them and then…they won’t be our problem.”

“But…” Sheik watched as Samus was taken away. “May we wait for them somewhere?”

“Sure. You can come to the security office. You’re not going to try and break her out, are you?”

“No! We won’t!” Sheik promised as Impa and Zelda went to wait for their friend. Almost an hour passed until Fox and Krystal entered the security office and approached the head security officer.

“What’s going on?” Fox asked while Krystal saw her friends.

“Impa…um…wh-where’s Zelda?” Impa’s eyes dashed to the right; looking at Sheik for a minute before responding.

“She’s back home…sleeping.” Krystal turned to the other ninja and narrowed her eyes for a few seconds.

“That’s quite a disguise, Zelda.” Krystal quietly whispered and Sheik gulped. She had forgotten that Krystal can sense brain patterns.

“D-don’t…don’t tell anyone.” She whispered back and Krystal nodded as Fox returned to the group.

“Falco’s in the room on the left…Samus is in the room on the right. We’ll have a chat with Samus first and then send her on her way. Was anything damaged?”

“No, but-” The officer explained, but Fox quickly cut him off.

“Since this is her first public assault, and since Samus has done plenty of good around Corneria, we’ll give her a warning. Next time, things will be more serious.” Fox and Krystal entered the holding room where Samus was in and it only took a few minutes before Samus walked out.

“It goes without saying though…you are to leave immediately.” Fox then turned to the ninja and looked confused like he didn’t see the ninja before. “Who are you?”

“I’m…Sheik.” She said with little confidence in her voice.

“Come along, Fox…we have the _privilege_ to speak with our co-pilot.” Krystal spoke with a great deal of sarcasm and concern. Krystal began pushing Fox towards the other door while the three women left the mall.

“Samus…don’t you think that your gift is a bit much?” Impa asked her as she handed her bag to the princess.

“I’m not planning on using it on her…yet. But if you want to break it out…”

“ _Me?_ Using it on _you?”_ Impa questioned with a lustful look in her eyes.

“Actually, _I’d_ be the one using it on _you.”_ Samus corrected her and the two women laughed as they left the mall and walked back to Samus’ car.

“Hey, honey…do you still want to do this? I know that what just happened might be a bit much to handle-”

“No…I…Samus, I want you. And Impa…I want you too.”

“Alright, let’s go back and I’ll make some dinner and then we’ll…do it.” Samus said as she started her car and drove home. The three made it to the apartment and set their stuff down on the floor just inside. Samus then walked over to the fridge and started grabbing vegetables and some pasta from the cupboard.

“Do you like spicy foods? I could give it a little kick if you want.” Samus offered as Sheik snapped her fingers and changed back into her old self.

“N-no thank you.” Zelda took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch something while she waited.

“Zelda’s the kind of girl who thinks mild is too spicy.” Impa joked and Zelda laughed.

“Impa! That’s mean.” Zelda retorted with a smile.

“You know, you both can take off your shoes.” Samus began warming the pot and cutting the vegetables. Both Impa and Zelda took off their shoes and returned to their spot on the couch. On the TV, it was playing some comedy show with a big orange and black striped cat doing a set. Zelda and Impa laughed at a bunch of jokes while Samus finished cooking a spaghetti meal covered in tomato sauce and three meatballs on each plate. She served the princess and Impa on the couch before grabbing her own plate and sitting on her recliner.

“Do you have a bottle of hot sauce or something?” Impa asked.

“I thought you said you didn’t like hot sauce?”

“No, I made a joke that _she_ doesn’t like spicy foods. I, on the other hand, love spicy foods.” Samus got up and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and handed it to Impa before sitting down again.

“Samus, you’re a really good cook.” Zelda complimented the bounty hunter.

“Yeah, this is really good!” Impa added.

“Thanks.” Samus’ cheeks warmed and she also ate her food. When they finished eating, Samus collected the plates and washed them just as night began to set.

“So…um…h-how…how do we…start?” Zelda looked down nervously.

“Well…if you’re nervous, we don’t need to-”

“But I want to! I’m…I’m just really scared.” Zelda admitted.

“First we need to take off our clothes.” Samus began undressing and left her clothes in a pile in the living room. Zelda smiled as she admired Samus’ body once more. Impa stared at Samus with a smirk.

“Not too bad…but I’m better.” Impa removed her clothes and also stood in the same room naked. Unlike Zelda, Impa was very confident in her own skin and was not ashamed of any part of her body. Her chest wasn’t as big as Samus or Zelda’s, but she was incredibly fit. Her rear end still bouncy, though not as big as Zelda’s. However, the most noticeable thing about her body was that the majority of Impa’s body was covered in tattoos.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What’s with the tattoos?” Samus asked.

“A sheikan ninja creates important moments in their life with a symbol. Something that stays with them for as long as they are alive.” Impa pointed to a heart with the name ‘Zelda’ which was etched in front of her heart. “I got this when I was ordered to be Zelda’s retainer.”

“So, you have tattoos for every major event in your life?” Impa nodded.

“I may need to get another one for this.” Impa joked and approached Samus.

“You…ah…both of you…” Zelda licked her lips and admired each woman.

“You like this? Well, how about…” Samus approached the ninja and pressed her lips against hers. Zelda quietly moaned as her legs shifted from one side to the other. After a few seconds of kissing, Samus turned to the princess.

“You know, you can join in…unless you like watching.” Zelda practically tore her clothes off and smiled at the two women. “Come on…let’s take this to the bed.” Samus led the two others to the bed. Samus took a spot on the bed and smiled at the women.

“Zelda…how about you join me? Impa, I’ve got an idea for you in a minute.” Zelda got into bed and her back was to Samus’ chest. Samus sat up and began groping the princess while gently biting her neck.

“You know what turns me on?” She whispered to the princess. “If you do this to my neck…it drives me _wild…”_ Zelda gasped while Samus was massaging her chest. “Doesn’t it drive you wild…you’re getting felt up…in front of your retainer…how embarrassing…” Zelda moaned in pleasure at Samus’ words. Impa licked her lips and looked onto the two women we still together; Samus feeling up the princess and Zelda was helpless to resist. Samus then moved one hand down and began fingering the princess. Zelda gasped and moaned as her body was giving her feelings she hadn’t felt in her entire life.

“She’s already wet…” Samus smiled. “Hey Impa…” Using two fingers, Samus spread the princess’ most sensitive part. “You’re up.” Impa climbed onto the bed and went to town on Zelda’s pussy. Zelda’s eyes went cross and she smiled. Samus was groping her while Impa was licking her. These new sensations were exciting the princess, but she wanted more.

“I…ah…yuh…yes…ooh…Sam…Samus…I…ah…huh…” Zelda panted and tried to form a sentence, but these new sensations were foreign to her.

“Mmmm…” Impa was so focused on pleasuring the princess, she wasn’t even aware that she _herself_ was wet from giving her pleasure. Samus wanted to be pleasured as well, so she got off from her side of the bed.

“You want to give me some pleasure?” Samus asked and Zelda nodded. Samus moved on top of Zelda while holding the headboards of her bed. In front of the princess was Samus’ wet pussy.

“Lick.” Samus ordered and Zelda complied with her orders. She might be a princess, but around Samus, she craved Samus’ domination. As Zelda licked her body, Samus closed her eyes and lightly moaned.

 _‘Damn…she’s really good at this.’_ She thought while gripping the headboards. After a few minutes, she could feel herself getting close, but Zelda stopped and began breathing heavy.

“Impa…I…I’m…” Impa stopped and Samus got off the princess to let Impa kiss her princess. Zelda whimpered as she was teetering on the edge and once Impa began sucking on one of Zelda’s nipples, the princess tightly closed her eyes and arched her back as she moaned louder than she ever had. She had never felt like this in her entire life; her entire boy felt like it was one fire. Her orgasm hit her light a freight train.

“That…that was…wow…” Impa smiled and looked at the princess. Her chest was rising and lowering while her body was lightly sweating.

“Impa, go grab a towel from my bathroom.” Samus said as she began tucking in the princess. Impa did as she was told and handed the towel to the bounty hunter. Impa then left the room to get a glass of water and as she was walking to the kitchen, she saw the bag that Samus had earlier. A devious thought crossed the ninja’s mind and she grabbed the strap-on from the bag. She then walked back to the room and quietly poked her head in. Samus had wiped off most of Zelda’s sweat and tucked her under the covers. Her body was presenting mini spasms every few seconds or so while she was asleep.

“Is she going to be alright?” Impa whispered.

“She’ll be fine. I bet her body is not used to that much excitement.” Samus quietly exited the room.

“Speaking of excitement…I was hoping to break this in.” Impa stated as Samus looked down. She chuckled as she saw the strap-on that Impa was wearing. “You still up for another round?”

“Two more. You can get me off and I’ll get you off.” Samus bargained. “I’m actually pretty close. It’s probably not going to take much for me to get off. How about you?”

“I’m…very close as well.” Impa admitted and the two entered the guest bedroom.

“Well, fine. How do you want me?” Samus asked before kissing the ninja. The two embraced in a passionate kiss before Samus broke off and Impa replied.

“On the bed…I’ll take you from behind.” Impa instructed.

“Ooh…okay.” Samus got onto bed and waited. “Ready.” Impa then climbed into bed and instead of inserting it into the bounty hunter, Impa began lapping at her pussy. Samus lightly moaned as she could feel Impa’s tongue inside her.

“Don’t…don’t tease me…” Samus lightly blushed as Impa stopped and smiled.

“I just wanted a taste.” She smirked and finally got behind the bounty hunter. She pressed the tip to Samus and Samus whimpered with anticipation. And with one thrust, Impa was now entered the bounty hunter. Samus moaned as her torso lowered while Impa continued pounding her from behind.

“Gah…fuh…ohh…God…” Samus’ eyes rolled into the back of her head while Impa kept going. “Im…Im…pa…I…I’m…” Impa sensed that Samus was on the verge of her climax, so Impa reached out and pulled her ponytail hard. Samus’ head tilted back and her body tensed up.

“FUHHH…” Samus moaned in pleasure as her body’s climax hit her hard. Impa pulled out and Samus’ body collapsed onto the bed. Impa removed the toy and was about to tuck her in, but Samus slowly got up.

“That…that was pretty good.” Samus smiled and got up. “Your turn.”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Impa stated, but Samus got up.

“No. It’s only fair.” She walked towards the door and Impa left before her. After they got into the hallway, Samus grabbed Impa and pulled her close; her back to the bounty hunter’s chest. Samus’ back rested against the wall and she slid down until she was sitting. Impa was sitting in front of Samus and immediately, Samus’ hand began playing with her chest. Her hand pinched her nipple and twisted it. Impa gasped and almost instantly, she became wet.

“So…pain gives you pleasure…oh, this’ll be fun…” Samus then reached down with her other hand and played with Impa’s pussy. Impa closed her eyes and began breathing heavy as she had worked herself close by bringing both Zelda and Samus to orgasm. She knew it wouldn’t be long until she also came. She moaned and decided it’d be best to enjoy herself.

“Samus…ah…I…uh…” Impa leaned back against Samus and groaned as she felt her own orgasm hit. Samus felt Impa’s orgasm ride through and as it finished, Impa collapsed against Samus; fast asleep.

“Hey…Impa…” Samus whispered, but Impa was out light a light.

 _‘Fast asleep…well, it’s not so bad. Goodnight, Impa.’_ Samus smiled and kissed her neck before closing her eyes and going to sleep as well.


	13. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I've been working hard to deliver this chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and I hope you all enjoy it. I've got many exciting plans ahead but that's for another time. Onward! To the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Samus woke up first and rubbed her eyes. Impa was still asleep against her body; both women were completely nude. Samus kissed her neck and Impa yawned before stretching her arms. She then reached for her feet and started walking her hands out in front of her. As she got up, her rear end was in front of Samus. The bounty hunter licked her lips and placed them on her cheek. Samus was truly an ‘ass girl’ and she loved to indulge her secret. Impa felt Samus’ lips on her rear, so she slowly backed up and pinned the bounty hunter’s head against the wall and her rear end. Samus moaned in pleasure while Impa smiled and giggled.

“It’s incredible…the most powerful woman in tournament history…can be brought down by an ass…you are _so_ weak.” She took a step away and Samus was left with a dopey smile on her face.

“Rude.” Samus smiled at the ninja.

“I thought you were an ass girl…you didn’t seem to mind.”

“No, you pulled away…I wasn’t done.” Samus bit her bottom lip and turned around. She knelt down and kissed Samus while running a hand through her hair. She broke the kiss and smiled.

“Thank you for last night.” She quietly said and helped Samus stood up.

“Hey…” Zelda called out and both women turned to see Zelda standing in the doorway with her arms folded.

“Zelda…” Sheik gulped hard, but the expression on the princess’ face was that of jealousy and sadness.

“She kissed _your_ butt…she’s supposed to kiss _my_ butt.” Zelda pouted. Samus laughed and walked up to the princess. She kissed the woman while both her hands grabbed her rear. Zelda gasped, but didn’t fight back in her arms. Samus broke the kiss and Zelda smiled.

“You…you like my butt b-better, right?”

“Oh yes. Yours is bigger…and better in every way.” Samus kissed her cheek. “I want to talk to you about something over breakfast.” Samus changed into new clothes and walked out with Zelda following her. Samus’ new outfit was a red t-shirt with black writing on the front. Her shirt read: ‘Baddest Bitch’ and she had red shorts with black and white stripes on the side.

“Do you want something new to wear? I can loan you some clothes if you want.” Samus offered. Zelda and Impa nodded and Samus came back with new clothes for them. She handed Zelda a black t-shirt. She also had matching short shorts. Impa had a light blue tank top and a pair of bellbottom jeans.

“Um…I…I n-need…un-under…underwear…” Zelda quietly uttered; trying to be subtle with her desire. Samus smirked and returned to her bedroom and came back with a pair of black silk panties.

“These are my absolute favorite. I usually wear them once a week.” Zelda held it like it were gold and carefully slipped them on before squealing in delight. Samus smiled and turned to Impa who was now fully dressed.

“I’m good.” She stated as Samus opened the fridge.

“So…Zelda…I have a question for you.” She pulled out six eggs and a packet of bacon.

“Yes?”

“Now that you know Impa and I both have feelings about you…who do you want?” Zelda looked at Impa and then back at Samus.

“Uh…I…I can’t decide. I want both of you.”

“Your highness, I don’t mind being your side piece. I pray to Hylia that the two of you find happiness and-”

“Shut the fuck up, Impa.”

“Language.” Impa stated, but Samus ignored her.

“What if we engage in a polyamorous relationship?” Samus suggested.

“A…a what?” Zelda questioned.

“You want the princess of Hyrule to engage in a polyamorous relationship?”

“What is a…ah…that?” Zelda asked.

“Polyamory is the desire for an intimate relationship with more than one partner. In this case, it would be the two of us.” Impa explained. “Your highness, I cannot in good consciousness ask you to consider my feelings for you. I am your humble servant. I live to serve you and nothing more.”

“But…can we get married…together? Like, all three of us?” Zelda asked. Impa turned to Samus for an answer.

“I don’t see why we can’t.”

“I don’t want to give up my position! I am Zelda’s retainer…I don’t want to be queen.”

“No one’s asking you to.” Samus cracked the eggs in the pan now covered in oil as she cooked. “If the three of us get married, what happens?”

“She would need to get permission from her father.” Impa explained.

“Would he deny his daughter her feelings?”

“Probably not.” Impa shrugged her shoulders.

“Alright so let’s say she gets permission from her old man. Then what?”

“Her spouse would need to agree to become king or queen.”

“And you don’t want to be queen?”

“No.”

“So, what if she asks me?” Samus questioned the ninja. Impa blinked as if she had never considered that option. “I’d say yes and you can still be her retainer. The only real question we have is are you willing to marry _me?”_ Samus asked. Impa thought long and hard about her answer and Samus hesitated to turn around; scared that Impa would say no and that would be the end of that.

“I…yes.” Impa smiled and began blushing. Samus was smiling and she was quite happy with her answer. Her eyes watered and she was quite happy with her response.

“Ah…shit…something’s in my eye…fuck.” Samus started crying and trying to hide her tears.

“Are you crying?” Impa asked.

“No. Shut up. Fuck you. There’s something in my eye.”

“Lang…” Impa sighed. “You know what? You’re not going to change. Fine, say whatever you want to say. But your bad mouth will cause Zelda to curse.” Samus quickly gathered three plates to set the eggs onto before starting to cook the bacon. She added two pieces of bread in her toaster and continued cooking.

“No it won’t. She’s a sweet, innocent girl. She’s never going to curse.”

“I bet you one hundred rupees that Zelda will curse before next year’s summer league.”

“One hundred rupees? Alright, I’ll take that bet.” Samus continued cooking and making breakfast for the two women. She set breakfast down and pulled out three glasses before pouring apple juice into each glass.

“A toast.” Samus raised her glass. “To us…may our relationship be long and our passion last forever.” The trio clinked their glasses and began eating. They finished breakfast and, once again, Samus was washing the dishes as Zelda and Impa made plans for the day.

“So…what do we do now?” Zelda questioned.

“I think there’s a garden on a nearby planet that-”

“Training.” Samus interrupted the women.

“But…I’m not in the summer league anymore.” Zelda stated.

“Zelda…” Samus put the last dish in the dish rack. “You want to enter the tournament, right?” The princess nodded her head. “And you want to _win_ the tournament, right?” Again, she nodded her head. “Then we can’t take a day off. We need to continue training. The tournament consists of sixty four people. Assuming you make the tournament, there are sixty three people who are a tough group of bastards. Vile, vicious, violent, nasty, powerful contenders who won’t hesitate to tear your head off. The summer league is like the minor league for the tournament. The tournament is the real deal. If you want to win, you need to put in the effort.”

“I understand. I’ll train.” Samus walked around the counter and kissed her girlfriend.

“That’s my girl. Impa, you’re more than welcome to come and watch if you want.”

“I’ll do that.” Impa nodded her head and the trio left the apartment to head to the training facility. As they arrived, they saw Falco leaving the facility. Fox and two other officers were escorting him now that Fox knew Samus lived on Corneria.

“You! You’re fucking dead!” Falco yelled and was being held back by Fox and the officers.

“You can’t kill me if I kill you first!!!” Samus yelled back and was being held back by Impa while Zelda stood to the side and pleaded for her to stop.

“Samus, just go inside! Falco, calm the fuck down!!!” Fox yelled while he struggled to hold back his ally. Samus wasn’t any less calm than Falco was.

“Samus, please…please stop! We’re here to train, remember?” She asked before Zelda got behind her and hugged Samus. Samus started to simmer down and return to normal.

“Right…sorry.” Samus apologized. “Let’s go.” Samus walked towards the gate while Fox and the officers held Falco back. As they approached the door, Impa grabbed Samus’ wrist.

“Hey, Samus…” Impa said and she turned around.

“Yeah?” Impa placed her arms around the bounty hunter’s waist and kissed her. She then brushed her cheek with her own and leaned towards her ear. “I love you, too.” Samus smiled and kissed her cheek before turning back and walking inside. Impa gave a little pat to the bounty hunter’s butt and Samus turned around.

“Your ass is mine.” Samus quietly said and they entered the front door. Samus walked up to the receptionist.

“Hello! How may I help you?” The kind receptionist asked the group. She was a grey kitten with glasses.

“Is the training facility open?” Samus asked.

“I’m sorry. That is reserved for Star Fox members only.” The woman apologized.

“I am an interim member.”

“Are you? Do you know your ID number?”

“Six eight two four seven five one three.” Samus stated. The woman typed in the number.

“Ah! Samus Aran…my apologies.” The receptionist bowed her head. “Unfortunately, the training facility is being used by Krystal at the moment. Oh, but the gym is open if you want to use that.” Zelda felt disappointment that she couldn’t use the training facility, but Samus nodded her head.

“Alright, we’ll use the gym. Thanks.” Samus led the group into the workout gym. The gym was a fairly decent size as there were only four members of Star Fox, but the gym looked like it could hold twenty five people with different workouts at the same time.

“Alright, we’re going to expand on your punches.” Samus grabbed a pair of red boxing gloves and put them on Zelda’s hand before grabbing two mitts to put onto her hands.

“Alright, so this is a little basic, but it’ll help you in the long run.” Samus stood in front of Zelda and held up her hands. “I’m going to say a direction and you’re going to hit the mitt with your glove. _But_ you’re not allowed to look at your hands. Keep your eyes on me and use your hand to throw a punch. If you miss, that’s alright…it’s why we’re training. Just throw a punch with the correct arm, alright?” Zelda nodded and took her stance, but it wasn’t what she was taught. “Bend your knees…shoulder width apart.” Zelda got into form and raised her gloves.

“I’m ready.” Zelda said with confidence.

“Right.” Zelda threw a punch and it connected with her mitt. “Left.” She threw another punch; not taking her eyes off the bounty hunter. “Right…left…right…left…left…right…right…” Samus instructed and Zelda followed her orders. The two spent fifteen minutes working on punches alone.

“Right. Now we’ll work on kicks.” Samus knelt down and looked up at the princess. “Same thing. Look at me and kick with the leg I instruct you to.” Zelda nodded her head and the two began working on kicks for another fifteen minutes. Samus and Zelda spent most of the day training and working on her physical strength.

“How are you feeling?” Samus asked while Zelda was breathing hard and covered in sweat. “I kind of like you all sweaty.” Samus smiled. Zelda was too tired to blush or even laugh.

“I…ah…ev…every…everything…hurts…” Zelda placed a hand on her ribs.

“Samus, we’re done today.” Impa insisted. “She’s going to seriously hurt herself if she continues training like this.” Samus saw how exhausted she was and Samus called it for the day.

“Alright. Zelda, we’re done today.”

“Nuh…no…I…I ca…can ke…keep going…” Zelda groaned as she tried standing up, but collapsed to the ground.

“Fuck.” Samus muttered under her breath and picked her up.

“Samus!” Impa yelled in anger.

“Yeah, yeah. I know…my bad. The medical wing isn’t that far from here. Let’s go.” Samus carried Zelda to the medical wing.

“Samus, what’s-”

“Zelda collapsed from exhaustion. I don’t care about the cost, help her.” Samus ordered and the doctors grabbed a stretcher for Samus to put Zelda onto.

“Give us an hour and we’ll let you know about her condition.” One doctor said as he took the princess away.

“Samus…” Impa said and Samus looked down in disappointment.

“I want her to succeed, Impa. She got screwed in the summer league. I want her to win, she deserves it.”

“But what good will it do if she’s dead?” Impa asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. “I get that you want her to win, but take it slow. We’ve got a full year and there’s a lot of time. What you’ve managed to do is you’ve taken at least a week or two from us. Zelda’s going to be fine, but…be more careful next time.” Impa softly told her. Samus turned her head and weakly smiled.

“I’m glad we agreed to be together.” Samus kissed Impa’s lips and after they broke the kiss, Impa smiled.

“Me too, Samus. Me too.” Impa rested her head on the bounty hunter’s shoulder. Unbeknownst to the couple, some young teenage boy took a photo of the couple and shared it with his friends. The flash caused the two of them turned around to see the young boy running away from them.

“Did he just take a photo of us?” Impa asked.

“Does it matter?” Samus replied.

“It could…” Impa implied as Samus scoffed.

“It’s just a kid with one photo…how bad could it be?” Samus questioned the ninja as they sat and waited. “I promise…when we work out again, I won’t push her as hard. I’ll be tough, but fair. We’ll do it together…you and me. How about it?”

“Deal.” Impa rested her head on Samus’ shoulder as they waited for their princess to recover.


	14. The Noble von Aegir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Got another chapter done for Thanksgiving! So spend time with your loved ones and have lots of food. I hope you have a great Thanksgiving and I'll get to work on the next chapter after Thanksgiving. Be safe and be happy. Enjoy the chapter!

A few months have passed and there was good news and bad news regarding the princess. The good news was that the rumors regarding Princess Zelda and Samus Aran fell flat in that no one was talking about them dating anymore. Which meant Zelda could now travel anywhere without anyone questioning them being a couple. The bad news is that the reason for that was because of a photo that had been floating around of Samus and Impa kissing each other. The rumors were now circulating that Samus and Impa were secretly dating and that this ‘Sheik’ character was some paid woman who was pretending to be Samus’ girlfriend. And the feeling around Hyrule was _not_ in support of their relationship. However, it was Halloween and Zelda’s mind was on her outfit. She was now dressed up as the feminine superhero, Starfire from the ‘Teen Titans.’ Her outfit was practically identical to the superhero…except her hair was still brown.

 _‘Hm…I just need one last change…’_ Zelda thought as she changed her hair color to pink. Now she looked just like the hero. _‘I wonder how Samus and Impa look like.’_ Zelda then turned around to see both Impa and Samus putting the finishing touches on their outfit. Samus added a red diamond to her forehead and looked at the princess. She also donned a black long sleeved skintight shirt. She didn’t have leggings, but that just meant more for Zelda and Impa to admire. She had purple boots to match her purple cowl and like Zelda, she looked almost identical to Raven from ‘Teen Titans.’ Impa, however, chose _not_ to dress up. She insisted that she needed to be on guard in case anyone tries something. Especially since the royal families of the neighboring kingdoms were coming to have a little Halloween party within the walls of Hyrule. But since those rumors were floating around regarding Samus Aran and herself, Impa felt she needed to focus more on protecting and guarding than having fun. Tonight, it might be best if both Samus and Zelda had a night to themselves. Plus, as an added bonus for the princess, being with Samus And Impa for a few months has helped Zelda’s confidence and tonight, Zelda felt confident enough to show off her backside to the world. She no longer would be afraid of what anyone’s opinion about her would be.

“You two have fun…I’ll keep an eye out for any trouble.” Impa insisted.

“Impa…please dress up. It’s supposed to be fun.” Zelda insisted.

“I’m afraid not, your highness.” Impa shook her head. “You two have fun tonight and…are you sure?” Zelda approached her retainer and kissed her.

“I’m sure. Being with you and Samus…I am ready to show off…plus I don’t want to spend _all_ my time with Samus.” Zelda smiled and stuck out her tongue at the bounty hunter while Samus wrapped her arms around her.

“You _don’t_ want to spend time with me? Guess who’s getting punished later.” Samus whispered and Zelda’s cheeks turned light pink and she smiled while sighing with content.

“Please punish me…I’ve been bad.” Zelda bit her bottom lip and kissed Samus.

“You two are cute.” Impa said as there was a knock on the door. Zelda walked over to the door and opened the door.

“Lady Zelda, the guests have arrived. Are you ready?” Lilly asked.

“Yes.” Zelda turned to Samus. “After the party…can we do something together?”

“You mean like…Netflix and chill…maybe put on some Twilight or something…you’d throw some popcorn in the microwave…probably burn it…and then we end up just groping, kissing, and making love to each other?”

“Can we do all of that? And Impa can join us too!” Zelda exclaimed while the two giggled.

“Alright, that’s enough you two…” Impa laughed and approached the princess. “Shall we go?” The two women nodded and they exited the room before walking down to the entrance. Zelda looked over and she saw the royal families from Crimea, Gallia, Ylisstol, the Mushroom Kingdom…there were so many people here. Zelda sent out invitations to every kingdom and their friends. Hyrule Castle was about to be packed tonight and the castle was to be busy tonight. Zelda squealed with excitement as she ran down towards a vampire dressed Princess Peach.

“I’m so glad you made it!” Zelda hugged the blonde haired princess and she hugged the Hylian princess.

“Hi Zelda.” Peach replied. Standing next to her was her sister; dressed as a ballerina was Daisy. Her eyes grew big as she saw what Zelda had behind her.

“Geez Zelda…you have fries with that shake?” Daisy asked and Peach looked down. Her eyes grew big as she saw Zelda’s rear end.

“Oh my gosh! Zelda! What happened?” Peach exclaimed.

“I…” She turned and gulped as Samus nodded her. Zelda took a deep breath and looked back.

“It’s…natural. Nothing happened to me and…surely you understand why I hid this.”

“Yeah…it makes sense.” Peach nodded.

“But…wow…that’s a lot of…ass.” Daisy stated before being nudged by her sister.

“Daisy! Stop cursing.” Peach hissed and Zelda giggled.

“Daisy, you’ve always been so reckless.” Zelda joked as she saw the Crimean royal family. “Excuse me, I must welcome Elincia and her friends.” Zelda hopped off to speak with more guests. Samus stayed to the shadows and allowed the other guests to have fun and mingle. Samus enjoyed the party vicariously through the princess. Impa continued checking the corners as any good guard should. Samus took a drink and decided to walk around and it might do well to speak with a few guests.

“Samus.” Chrom waved to the bounty hunter and she approached him and his wife.

“Hey Chrom…hey Robin.”

“Hello Samus. Your outfit…you’re a…robin hood…of sorts?” Robin guessed.

“Raven from the Teen Titans.” Samus informed her. “So…how do you…like the party?”

“The one that just started? It’s alright, I suppose. Though I will say…in all the time you’ve been training her, did you know about her…” Robin glanced up at Chrom who was now staring at the Hylian princess. Robin bumped her husband and scoffed. “Chrom, I’m right here.”

“I-er…sorry.” He quickly apologized and Samus smirked.

“She’s pretty fucking hot.” Samus licked her lips and smiled. Robin noticed Samus’ actions and she raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have feelings for her? But you and Impa…” Samus blushed and took a drink from her cup to try and hide her face. Robin, however, was sharp and she saw through her ruse. “Oh…oh my…you’re not…” Robin slowly started to smile as she found out the truth. “Samus…that’s scandalous.”

“You can’t tell anyone.” Samus quietly whispered.

“And what about Impa?”

“Her too.” Robin’s eyes lit up as she gasped.

“Both? Samus…” Robin was at a loss for words.

“We’re not ready to go public yet.” Samus said.

“Why? The people of Hyrule should be proud that Lady Zelda has found love.” Chrom stated.

“With a woman? Don’t be foolish.” A plate of food came by the three of them. Chrom and Robin grabbed a few sandwiches from the plate. Samus reached for the plate, but the butler pulled it away.

“We don’t serve sinners.” The butler gave a smug look, which did not sit well with any of them.

“Really?” Chrom asked with anger. “You’re insulting the kingdom in which you serve.”

“We do not serve filth in Hyrule Castle.” The butler repeated. Chrom was about to protest, but Samus placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t. I don’t want to tarnish your reputation or anything like that. Just let it slide and-”

“Listen to me you disrespectful piece of shit.” Robin glared at the butler. “I don’t care if Samus Aran is seeing a woman, a man, laguz, or anyone. You insult your kingdom with that kind of ignorance.” Robin shoved the butler to the ground and tossed her drink on his head. “Clean that up. And while we’re at it…perhaps you might want to apologize to Samus Aran for your piss poor attitude and ignorant behavior.”

“Like hell I will!” He yelled and was approached by Impa.

“Lady Robin! Lord Chrom! Is there something wrong?” Impa questioned the two.

“Mind your-”

“This poor excuse of a man is disrespecting the kingdom of Hyrule.” Impa turned her head at her eyes burned with rage.

“You WHAT?!?!?!” She practically screamed in rage. The party fell silent and all eyes were on the ninja and the butler.

“Impa, this doesn’t concern-”

“You! You’re disrespecting the good name of Hyrule! Come with me! I’m not having this discussion in front of our guests.” Impa grabbed his shirt and despite his struggling, Impa pulled him into the back and slowly resumed. Lilly came down and began cleaning the mess that was left behind.

“Please forgive us, Lady Robin…Lord Chrom. On behalf of Hyrule, I sincerely apologize for his poor attitude. Please do not hold Princess Zelda accountable for his actions. I will see to it that he is punished in a personal manner.”

“It’s alright, Lilly.” Chrom reassured the woman. “Ylisstol will not hold judgment against the princess.” Chrom smiled. The party continued for a few more hours with no more quarrels at the party. Samus was sipping on a glass of white wine and as she wandered away from the party. She came to a door that she recalled was Lilly’s study.

 _‘You know…I wanna know what’s in here.’_ Samus turned the handle and it was unlocked. She entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She set her drink down on the desk and walked towards the bookshelf. _‘Let’s see…’The History of Fódlan’… ‘The Church of…what? What’s Seiros?’_ Samus narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand what all this was. She then saw a photo of an entire family; six children and two adults behind them. All but one boy was smiling and happy in the photo while the one boy looked a mixture of anger and upset.

“Why are you in here?” Lilly asked as Samus turned around.

“Um…h-hi…L-Lilly.” Samus nervously replied as she set the photo back, but it fell over on the shelf. Samus’ face blushed red from embarrassment as Lilly shut the door and walked to her desk.

“No coaster? You know the rules.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a coaster to set on the desk before grabbing her drink and placing it on the coaster. She then wiped the spot where her drink rested. “How much have you read?”

“N-not much…just a few titles…and I saw this picture…who’re they? Your children or something?” Lilly chuckled as she took a seat.

“I’ve run from it for so long…I suppose it is time to face my past…have a seat and I’ll explain everything. Bring that photo as well.” Samus grabbed the photo and took a seat across from the senior maid. “You will forgive me if my tongue slips while I talk.”

“Alright. Where do we start?” Samus asked.

“My maiden name is Lillith Abigail von Aegir. Prior to my employment in this castle, I was a noble for House Aegir.”

“You’re a noble?!?!” Samus exclaimed. “And you were forced to be a maid?”

“I _chose_ this life.” Lilly corrected the bounty hunter. “In that photo, do you see anything unusual?”

“Well, there’s the boy who isn’t smiling.”

“My parents had six children in total. Three boys and three girls. From left to right is oldest to youngest. First was William, then Elizabeth, Cassandra is next, I was the fourth child, Sebastian is my younger brother, and that damn bastard on the end…that idiot is my youngest brother, Ludwig.”

“The one frowning?” Lilly had procured a drink of her own as she took a sip from her glass before setting another coaster down and setting her glass on it.

“Yes. He was always obsessed with winning everything. He had to be the best. He had to be the greatest…my parents were growing old and they named William the successor of House Aegir. Ludwig…did not take that news well. Hence his expression in that photo.” Samus looked back at the photo and now understood why he looked so upset.

“I did not care for power or wealth. I enjoyed helping those less fortunate. I asked my father if I could work for the church. Specifically, the Church of Seiros. My father wrote to the archbishop, Lady Rhea, and she did not hesitate to grant my request. I traveled to Garreg Mach and worked at the monastery. A few years passed and my parents lost their lives to old age. That would be the last time I saw my siblings. I had heard rumors that Ludwig had paid an assassin to eliminate those who stood before him. I tried to warn my siblings, but they did not listen. As soon as I returned to Garreg Mach, I immediately requested assistance in finding work far away from home. I did not want to die.” Lilly closed her eyes and withheld her tears. “Lady Rhea traveled across to so many kingdoms. She…” Lilly’s lip quivered as she rubbed her eyes while tears started falling. “I can never repay how hard she worked for me. She gave me the greatest opportunity to leave Fódlan and find work elsewhere.”

“Did your siblings die?” Samus questioned the woman.

“William and his family were killed first. Lady Rhea was able to grant me an interview in Hyrule. I packed my things and left immediately. We rode for weeks until we reached Hyrule Field. I said my goodbyes and that was the last I have ever seen of Lady Rhea and the last I have ever stepped in Fódlan.”

“Don’t you miss it? Wouldn’t you like to go home?”

“Not in the slightest. My parents are gone, my siblings called me crazy…they made their choice, I made mine. Anyway…where was I? Ah…right. I walked towards town for the first time in my life…that’s when I saw him and I met her.” She stood up and walked to a different bookshelf and pulled another picture. She handed the new photo to Samus while taking the old photo and putting it back.

“If you don’t want to remember them, then why do you still have that photo?”

“I like to remember the old times. The times when my parents were alive. The last time I was happy with them.” Lilly replied. Samus looked at the new photo to see a young Daphnes, another man with well brushed brown hair and a bushy moustache, a brown haired woman, and a young adult with orange hair. “I met Daphnes and his retainer…and my best friend, Grace. The other man would later become my husband. George Michael Walker the second.” Lilly explained. “I worked as a maid for many years before Daphnes had to choose his wife. There were many women there, but he only had eyes for Gracie.” Lilly smiled. “After a few years, they had their first and only child, Zelda. It was truly a day to remember.” Lilly smiled with pride, but it quickly faded. “However, some people…took offence to his selection. A few years into her reign as queen…one woman slipped in a blood pact amidst all the laws she had to sign. However, the language was written poorly and thus, the effects took the wrong group. The pact stated that her people would die unless Daphnes married…I cannot remember for the life of me. She intended for it to take the lives of Hyrule’s citizens…but because she was a member of clan Sheikah-”

“It targeted the clan instead.” Samus finished her thought and Lilly nodded.

“We passed it off as the Hyrulean Civil War…but it was the effects of the blood pact. We managed to kill the bitch that enforced the contract and we destroyed contract itself…however, only two members remained. Gracie and the young child you know as Impa.”

“Impa survived? That’s…incredible.” Samus spoke with a slight hint of hope.

“She lost her entire family…I…words cannot begin to fathom how she must have felt or if she ever got over that.” Lilly stated as she continued. “We thought that was the end of it, but the thing with traitors…there is never just one.” Lilly threw back the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down with such force that it shattered on her desk. Her hand was now bleeding as she walked over to the opposite side of the room and grabbed some wrap for her hand. She checked her hand for broken glass, but didn’t see any. So she cleaned the blood and wrapped her hand. “…which leads me to the most difficult decision I have ever had to make. There was also a cook who worked with that traitorous bitch. He ended up poisoning the last two members of clan Sheikah. He, also was killed…but after Gracie and Impa both ingested the tea…we didn’t catch it in time. The doctors worked frantically, but they could only procure one antidote. Daphnes was in pursuit of the cook and that left…me.” Lilly closed her eyes and continued. “Gracie asked me to be Zelda’s godmother…and to save one of the two. She would fully support my decision either way…I…I…” Lilly began breaking down into full sobbing.

“Either save the queen and let a child die or save the child and let the queen die.” Samus looked away like it were a train wreck. The thought of making such a decision where there was no positive outcome was almost impossible to decide.

“I murdered her mother.” Lilly quietly stated.

“You had no other choice.” Samus protested.

“I killed the queen.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Samus-”

“Don’t give me that shit, Lilly!” Samus yelled. “There was no right choice in that outcome. You did what you had to do and someone would get hurt. You can’t blame yourself for that! Either her mother or her best friend…there’s no right choice in that situation but it wasn’t your fault!” Samus insisted. There was silence between both women. “You need to tell her.”

“She would order my execution.” Lilly stated.

“No, she won’t. You had a difficult choice to make. Given the circumstances, I’m certain she can’t be mad at you…you were put in an unfortunate situation with no correct answer…” Lilly moved back to her desk as Samus finished her drink. She then walked over to Lilly and hugged the woman. “If it’s any consolation, I think you made the right decision. I’m willing to bet Grace wanted you to choose Impa too.” Samus broke the hug.

“I trust you will not speak a word of this to the princess or the retainer.” Lilly asked the bounty hunter, but it sounded more like an order than a request.

“I swear, but…you should really tell her. She should know the truth of her family and now that she’s dating Impa and myself-”

“Hold on a moment…I thought you…” Lilly asked and Samus closed her eyes.

 _‘Shit…’_ She thought as she sighed.

“Well…Zelda’s in a polyamorous relationship with Impa and myself. I…uh…is that a problem?” Samus asked. Lilly thought for a moment, before speaking up.

“Not at all. It actually warms my heart to know she has enough love for two people. One of them being her retainer, it brings me joy to know she has two formidable partners who can protect her.” Samus smiled.

“I swear on my life, no harm will come to her.” Samus bowed her head.

“Well…Miss Aran. Thank you for hearing my tale…I have kept you long enough…you should return to your party. Do not worry about your glass. I’ll be sure to clean things up…and as far as your relationship. Know that I fully support you three…and I will do whatever I can to support and protect the two of you.”

“Thank you, Lilly. I really appreciate it.” Samus quietly exited the room and left the senior maid alone. Samus returned with an uneasy expression on her face while Zelda continued mingling with the guests; laughing and having fun with her friends. For the most part, the guests were surprised of Zelda’s assets, but they were having fun for the most part. Samus smiled after seeing how happy Zelda looked while she mingled with her friends. A few more hours passed and finally, the guests were leaving. Zelda thanked each and every guest who attended and finally, the last guests left and the only ones who remained were Zelda and Samus.

“Well…that was quite a successful party, don’t you think?” Zelda asked.

“Yeah…it was nice.” Samus stated.

“So…now…um…I suppose I should go to bed.” Zelda said while eyeing Samus.

“Yeah…hey, let me change back into your room. I think I left my clothes in there.” Samus chuckled as she gave herself a reason to enter her room. Zelda and Samus entered the room and showered quickly.

“So…can we get started with all that…Netflix stuff? I don’t think Impa would mind if we-”

“Actually, Zelda…can we just…cuddle? I’m not really in the mood for anything tonight.”

“Was it something I said?” Zelda asked with sadness in her voice.

“No it’s…” Samus promised not to talk about it, but the bombshell that Lilly informed her really killed the mood for Samus. “I want you to know that you are loved, Zelda. Impa, myself, your father…even Lilly. You are very special to us.”

“Where is this coming from?” Zelda asked.

“I just want you to know that.”

“I know. I love you too.” Zelda hugged the bounty hunter and gave her an extra squeeze. “If you just want to cuddle, I’m ok with that.” Zelda changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed. Samus stripped down into her underwear and crawled into bed.

“Goodnight, Zelda.”

“Goodnight, Samus.” Zelda snuggled up close to her bounty hunter. But instead of falling asleep, Samus remained awake and watched the princess sleep.

 _‘No matter what, Zelda…I’ll always love you.’_ Samus thought before pressing her lips to Zelda’s forehead and closing her eyes.


	15. A Cold Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another warning for what you're about to read. This chapter does insult the relationship that Zelda, Samus, and Impa have. Please read this warning before reading! This chapter has Zelda admitting to the people of Hyrule that she is in a polyamorous relationship and there are many insults to her. She is called a slut, a whore, people speak poorly of her and insult same sex relationships. If this bothers you, please skip the chapter. I am giving you this warning to prepare you for what is in this chapter. Again, there is a scene where people insult Zelda for being in a polyamorous relationship with two women. I want to make this clear so no one can say they weren't warned. That being said, if you do choose to read it, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And here is the song that I have used in this chapter. It is 'Falling in Love with You' by Haley Reinhart.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE

Two months had passed and now, Hyrule was setting up for the holidays of Christmas. The castle was well lit as well; stockings, a warm fire, a massive Christmas tree, Hyrule was the bee’s knees when it came for the holiday spirit. Zelda continued using her disguise as Sheik to go out with Samus while the people were speaking ill of Samus and Impa’s life choices. After six months of speculation, Samus and Impa did finally come out and say they were seeing each other. But the bounty hunter insisted that she was _also_ seeing Sheik at the same time and, for the life of the citizens of Hyrule, they didn’t know why Samus kept up the charade of Sheik if she was already seeing Impa. For them, they would rather die than have a ruler interested in the same sex. Knowing this hurt the princess and her darkest secret; eventually, she’d need to come clean with the people and whatever happens, happens. Still it was the holiday spirit and Zelda wanted to remain positive for the holidays. She smiled and walked the halls to admire all the decorations that the servants had set up. Red and green almost everywhere…to a normal person, this might have been a bit much, but for Zelda, it was the essence of what the holidays were all about. She felt a shove from behind as she turned around to see her best friend and secret lover, Impa behind her.

“Watch where you’re walking.” She joked.

“ _You_ watch where you’re walking…jerk.” Zelda teased back and they laughed. Samus came out to separate the two and, at this point, Samus and Impa weren’t pretending to hide their relationship anymore. Samus kissed Impa with a big smile on her face.

“How’s my favorite girl?” Samus asked as Impa chuckled.

“Your favorite? Hardly.”

“I wasn’t talking about _you…”_ Samus joked and laughed. “Are you guys ready? Or are you going to keep me waiting?” Samus was already decked out in winter gear; ready to go trekking across the field to visit the ranch and help out with anything they needed.

“I’m still busy…you go on ahead. We’ll catch up with you.” Zelda stated as she wandered the halls, laughing and admiring the decorations around the castle. Samus grabbed Impa’s hand and gently squeezed it before leaving the castle. Samus looked up and saw the light snow falling. She smiled as she felt the cold air against her face. She smiled as she walked towards town alone; not a care in the world. Everything looked so pretty in the snow. Once Samus got into town, she felt a sharp sting against the back of her neck. She turned around and saw some shadowy figure running into an alleyway. Samus pursued them and as she turned the corner, she came face-to-face with Gannondorf.

“Wha…” She asked, but his plan went into motion. He placed his hands against the side of her head and seemed to transfer something to her. Samus tried screaming, but her body refused to comply as she ended up blacking out and falling to the ground unconscious. In what seemed like a few minutes, she slowly came to, trying to process what had happened, her location, anything that could help her. Her surroundings were the inside of a small house. There was a small pot brewing over an open fireplace. Samus tried getting up, but she was freezing as an older man turned around.

“Oh, no, no, no…you can’t leave dear child. Please…stay in bed. I’ve made you some soup.”

“Wha…where am I? Who are you?” Samus began shivering as the old man pulled the blanket around her.

“My name is Bob. I’m just an old man who has made you some soup.” He presented a bowel of delicious smelling chicken noodle soup to her. Samus grabbed the plate it rested on and began eating the soup with caution. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh, Bob…she’s probably worried you’re going to kill her.” An old woman walked into the room and Samus recognized her as one of the shopkeepers in town.

“But Mary,-” The woman pulled up a chair and sat next to Samus.

“Bob used to be a senior chef in Hyrule Castle. He’s since retired after working forty years as the greatest cook in all of Hyrule.” Samus looked at her bowl with concern. “If you’re concerned about us poisoning you…don’t worry. We’re not about that. Bob would _never_ serve anything less than the best. And as far as you being a lesbian…we’re not like most folks in town. He and I…we don’t care who you are. As long as you’re a good person…that’s all that matters.”

“But…where am I?” She asked.

“You’re in town. At the foot of…what do the kids call it? Death Mountain?” Mary asked as her husband nodded. “The gate’s up, so you’re going to need to wait until morning to get back to your sweetheart.” Samus thought for a minute, but a few details seemed to have slipped her mind.

 _‘My…sweet…heart? But…who am I seeing?’_ Samus thought as she continued eating the soup. Meanwhile, back in town, Robert walked down an alleyway to greet Gannondorf sitting on the side of a wall in the darkest corner of the alley.

“You have my money?” He asked as Robert tossed a bag of rupees to the ground. Gannondorf looked through the bag and nodded his head.

“Do you really think she’s going to fall for you, boy?” Gannondorf asked.

“I asked you to kill her.” Robert replied.

“It’s better if she kills herself. With each hour that passes, she’ll lose a memory. The more memories she loses, the more she sinks into depression. Eventually, she won’t be able to take much more and the only way to stop it…” Gannondorf pointed to his head with a handmade gun before tilting it like he shot himself.

“And it’ll work?”

“It should. Unless Zelda were to find her again.”

“So she _could_ be saved?!?!” Robert questioned the man in anger.

“If she finds her. In about a day or two, Samus will succumb to such a level of depression that she may be dead by the time that she is found. Relax, boy.” Gannondorf chuckled as he stood up. “Keep your head down and don’t speak a word of this until maybe next week. Maybe next month.” Gannondorf then vanished in front of Robert; leaving him alone in the alley.

**************************************************************************

Zelda had finally finished walking each and every hallway; admiring the different designs and ornaments around the castle. The greatest moment was the tree. Zelda had a plastic Christmas tree because she didn’t want to cut down the trees outside, but it still looked absolutely gorgeous. Zelda’s eyes shined and a smile spread across her face; she _loved_ this time of the month and this year, she gets to spend it with her two best friends and lovers.

“Can I open one present? Please Impa, pleeeeeeeeease?” Zelda asked as she was full of excitement. The princess was bouncing up and down like a little child.

“No, you need to wait.” Impa insisted and kissed the princess. “Hylia, you’re impatient.”

“Ooh! Can we go into town? I want to see Samus, now.” Zelda stated as she quickly got her winter gear on. She donned light pink winter boots, a matching winter coat with white fluff around the trim. Light pink mittens with the same white trim around the edge and light pink ear muffs with the same white trim around each ear. Impa was dressed in winter gear, but her outfit paid tribute to the tribe that she was a part of. Zelda didn’t understand why, but the staff at Hyrule didn’t seem to want to speak to her; some went as far as to completely ignore her and Zelda was worried that she had upset them in some fashion. Impa, however, knew the truth; she knew ever since that Halloween party, word had been spreading and she believed most of the staff didn’t want to speak to her because she associated with a lesbian.

“Should we ask for a carriage?” Zelda questioned her retainer.

“I’d prefer if we walked. It’s probably best if we walked to the village.” Impa and Zelda began walking towards town and Zelda leaned close to Impa.

“Did I upset everyone? Why is everyone giving me mean looks and angry glares?” Zelda whispered to her retainer.

“It’s not meant for you.” Impa remarked.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing…it’s…” Impa looked up like she wanted to tell the princess, but she thought it best to keep quiet. Impa and Zelda walked into town with a mixed reception from the people.

“Hello Zelda!” A woman laughed as she hugged the princess and then glanced at Impa. “Oh…hi…Impa…”

“Be nice to Impa! She’s my best friend in the whole wide world!” Zelda stated loudly. “Don’t be mean, Julie.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I won’t support anyone who lives in that…lifestyle. I refuse to support any gay couples.”

“Julie, that’s not very nice.” Zelda’s eyes narrowed while Impa watched her princess defend her.

“I’m just saying-”

“No. Do _not_ ‘just say’ it to me. I won’t hear it. In fact, I never want to hear that opinion ever again.” And with that, Zelda walked past the woman with an angry scowl on her face.

“Zelda…” Impa began, but she was already fuming.

“Who does she think she is? The nerve of her…the _cheek_ of that woman…” Zelda grumbled as she then saw Robert approaching her. “Ugh…I really don’t need this…”

“Hello, dearest Zelda.” Robert smiled and approached the princess. “Great news! Your friend had an accident and now that you still haven’t found anyone. I know it would be a shame to spend the holidays alone.”

“Wait, what? My friend? Who? Samus? What happened to her?” Zelda asked with worry.

“Ah…I had nothing to do with it. But she just…left. Said something about running away with that ninja lady. I bet you’re really upset, aren’t you… _Impa?”_ He sneered at the Impa. The sheikan ninja shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

“I have no quarrels.” Impa shrugged her shoulders.

“Where did Samus go? I…ah…wish to say…goodbye. I…I don’t like my friends leaving without saying goodbye.” Zelda looked around.

“Then why don’t you say goodbye to me?” Robert asked.

“I only say goodbye to my friends.”

“What?”

“Huh?” Zelda replied as Impa covered her smirk as Zelda ran off towards the entrance.

“What does it matter? She’s with that ninja lady…and you…well, you’re not her.” Robert called out.

“Robert, shut up and leave her alone.” Impa shooed the man away and ran after the princess.

“I have to tell them.” Zelda whispered.

“No.”

“There’s no other choice.”

“Zelda-”

“Impa, I love both you and her…I can’t hide anymore. If Samus is in trouble and I did nothing to try and find her…I’d never forgive myself. If it were you, I’d feel the same way. Just…don’t leave my side.” Zelda approached the gate, but it was already up and impassable. “Excuse me, but…I need to leave.”

“I’m afraid not, your highness. The ice has frozen the chains and we are unable to lower the gate. We should be able to unfreeze the chains in a few hours if you want to come back later.” One guard apologized and Zelda returned to the town.

“But…I should be honest with them.”

“They’ll eat you alive.” Impa warned, but Zelda hugged her retainer.

“They have a right to know. And whatever ramifications come…at least I’ll know if they are with me or against me.” Impa knew she couldn’t change her mind, so she nodded as Zelda approached the church steps.

“Citizens of Hyrule…may I have your attention?” The entire town turned and walked towards the princess. She took a deep breath and exhaled. “Some of you may have…have heard rumors regarding my retainer, Impa, and my dear friend, Samus Aran. I wish to address these rumors and put an end to them right here and now.” Zelda took another deep breath and exhaled. “Impa and Samus are dating…that much is true.” The town began arguing and protesting. “However…there are also rumors that Samus is seeing a ninja woman as well…Impa is seeing that Impa woman, too.” Zelda raised her hands above her head and transformed into the ninja. The people gasped as she changed back.

“So… _you’re_ that ninja?” One person asked.

“I am.” Zelda admitted. “This means I am seeing Impa and Samus Aran as well. We are in a…” Zelda leaned towards Impa. “What’s that word again?” She whispered to her retainer.

“Polyamory. We are in a polyamorous relationship.” Impa whispered back as Zelda leaned back to her normal position.

“We are in a polyamorous relationship.” Zelda declared before getting drilled in the face with a snowball.

“You whore!!!” One man yelled as she was pelted by another snowball.

“Fucking slut!” Another one yelled. A third snowball was heading for the princess, who stood stone faced and refused to fight back, but Impa stepped in front of her and the snowball hit her instead of the princess.

“We’re going back.” Impa grabbed Zelda’s hand and ran towards the castle.

“You’re a disgrace to Hyrule!” One woman jeered at the princess. Though she showed no resistance, the words of the people that she so greatly cared for were hurting her internally.

“What about Samus?” Zelda asked.

“She’ll be fine for now. Your safety is my priority.” Impa ran back to the castle with Zelda behind her and she shut the door. “We’re not leaving this castle. I’ll try to make some calls and see what I can find.” Impa rushed to the phone while Zelda quietly made her way to her bedroom. She undressed and showered before feeling her cheek.

 _‘A whore…a slut…a disgrace…is this who I really am?’_ Zelda closed her eyes and sobbed. Throughout her life, she did anything and everything the people of Hyrule asked her to do, but now…she made one teeny tiny choice to make herself happy, and everyone was up in arms. She cleaned herself off and exited the shower to dry off. Zelda got dressed in her warm clothes and she saw the sweatshirt that Samus gave her. It lost its scent of Samus, but Zelda still felt that Samus was close to her when she wore it. She put it on before getting into bed. As she walked towards bed, she saw what looked like some person on the balcony. She walked over and opened the door for a man to step inside. Internally, Zelda wanted to scream, but externally, she already felt horrible and she felt that if he was going to kill her…at least she wouldn’t feel bad anymore.

“Please do not scream.” He stated.

“Who are you?” she asked quietly.

“My name is Snake. I am looking for Samus Aran.”

“I’m afraid she is not here.”

“Well, that’s too bad…she wasn’t in the other town at the foot of Death Mountain.” Zelda became worried upon hearing this from the stranger.

“You are not lying to me, are you?” She asked with great concern.

“I have no reason to lie to you, your highness.” Snake began rubbing his hands together to warm up.

“Mr. Snake…I’d like to employ your services in finding Samus Aran. I’ll pay whatever you ask. But when you find her…I would also like transportation to her location.”

“That won’t be necessary. Samus is a dear friend of mine…I’ll find her at no cost. I’ll also arrange for transportation for you.” He cupped his hands to his mouth and blew hot air to warm them.

“Surely, I must compensate you in some manner.”

“That…that is not necessary. I appreciate the hospitality, but I fear that she may be in trouble. If I do not begin my search, I may never find her.” The door opened and Impa walked in.

“Zelda…what are you doing with the door open? You’ll get sick like that.” Zelda turned back towards the balcony where the mysterious man was gone. Zelda had more questions, but she shut the door and then climbed into bed. Impa got next to the princess and while Zelda had her back to her retainer, she enjoyed being the little spoon while she cuddled her from behind. The two fell asleep rather quickly and drifted off to dreamland shortly thereafter. In what seemed like a couple of hours later, the sound of something breaking outside Zelda’s room woke her up while Impa was out like a light. She quietly crept towards the door and snuck out. She tiptoed towards the stairs and knelt down to her hands and knees to watch what was playing out; half of the staff that was employed in the castle stood in the main hall while Lilly stood across from them alone.

“We’re _all_ united in this. We will not work for a woman like Zelda any longer!” One man yelled.

“Wait, _that’s_ why we’re here? Andy, you said this was a surprise for the princess.” A gardener looked at another man.

“This _is_ a surprise for the princess, Charles. Don’t tell me you’re happy to work with someone who is in a polyamorous relationship with two other women.” Charles shook his head and walked towards the door. “You disappoint me, Charles.”

“I guess we’re _both_ disappointed with each other.” Charles opened the door. “I’m sorry about all this, Lilly.”

“I am grateful for your loyalty, Charles.” Lilly smiled as he quietly left; the group now down one member. “Now then…the rest of you…this is your ultimatum?”

“Either that dumb bitch-”

“Still your tongue!” Lilly yelled in anger.

“Fine.” The guard stated. “Either that foolish woman dumps both women…or all of us will quit.” Zelda froze and bit her bottom lip. She loved both Impa and Samus with all her heart. She didn’t want to leave either one of them…

 _‘Please Lilly…I don’t want to leave them…please…’_ Zelda thought as she quietly began crying. _‘Who am I kidding? Lilly will concede and-’_

“You’re all dismissed.” Lilly said casually.

“WHAT?!?!?!” The group asked at the same time.

“I won’t have you butting into her personal life. It seems to me that you have already made your choice. Zelda will stay with whom she loves…”

“Lilly, whatever she’s paying you…we’ll double it.” A maid offered.

“You think this is about money?!?!” Lilly questioned them in a building rage. “My loyalties cannot be bought like yours can. I am not insecure with my beliefs as you are. Zelda could fall in love with a goddamn tree and I’d _still_ support her decision. How disgusting are you all…you have no problem collecting money from the kingdom…you have no issue with the princess spending time healing you. Helping you, giving you things…but you draw the line at a moment that gives her happiness. How _shameful_ can you be?”

“Look, Lilly…maybe she should consider looking at another man…before, you know…something bad happens. Like an accident or something.” A butler remarked and as Lilly’s eyebrows shot up, her eyes grew big and her fists clenched. All she did was look towards the door.

“Is the drawbridge fixed?” She asked.

“Yeah, I believe so.” Another guard remarked.

“Then you have until sunrise to leave Hyrule.” She spoke in a grim, restrained tone.

“Excuse me?” A cook asked.

“You are insinuating a threat to the princess of Hyrule. You have until sunrise to leave this kingdom. If you do not, there will be bounties on each and every one of your heads.”

“You…why? Why are you doing this?” Another maid asked.

“Do you find it acceptable to make such threats against the princess?”

“Well, yeah. She’s a lesbian…they don’t matter.” The same maid replied.

“You did not concern yourself with such matters when your son was sick. Your princess did not hesitate to grant the best medicine to heal your son, she opened the castle to your family, provided you with a warm bed to sleep on, gave you every amenity you could ever ask for, and your way of saying thank you is to state her life does not matter because she has engaged in a relationship with two other women? Claire, you are a vile woman…get out of the castle. If any of you stay…your bounties will be one thousand rupees…or one thousand in any currency they require. Dead or alive.”

“I thought we were family, Lilly.” Another butler said.

“The moment you made a threat against Princess Zelda was the moment you turned your back against the kingdom. For that, I cannot _ever_ forgive you. You were dead to me from that moment on. Get out.”

“And what will I tell my son? What example are _you_ setting for him?” Claire asked as she folded her arms.

“I am sorry his mother turned out to be a vindictive, nasty, toxic individual. I pray to Hylia he lives a better life than his poor excuse for a mother.” Lilly’s eyes were not filled with sadness. She was standing her ground against half of the staff. “Get out…all of you. Leave this kingdom and _never_ come back. At first light, I will _personally_ search for you within the towns of Hyrule. From this moment on, you are enemies of Hyrule…no place is safe for you within this kingdom.” Panic set in with the group and while many tried to apologize, Lilly wasn’t hearing any of it. “LEAVE! NOW!!!” Her voice boomed and all those who protested were forced outside into the cold and had only a few hours to pack their things and leave the kingdom they called home.

“Zelda? What are you doing up so late?” A man’s deep voice asked while Zelda looked up. Her father was standing at the stairs looking at his daughter with curiosity. At the same time, Impa opened Zelda’s bedroom door and rubbed one eye with a sleepy expression.

“Wha…” Impa yawned and stretched her arms. “…what’s all the noise?” She looked up and saw the king. She gasped and suddenly became more awake. “Uh-K-King Daphnes! I…” She immediately fell to one knee and bowed in front of him. “Forgive me for not bowing to you immediately.”

“It’s quite alright, Impa. Now…Lilly…what is all that racket?” He asked and the group turned to the senior maid. Lilly didn’t take her eyes off of Zelda as she returned to her professional demeanor.

“Please allow me to make some tea for you all.” The three of them made their way to the dining room and took a seat. Lilly returned after a while with a teapot full of warm water, five teacups, a small container full of sugar, some honey, a small container of lemon juice, and an assortment of teas for them to choose from.

“Chamomile for me, please.” Zelda requested.

“Green tea, for me please.” Impa requested.

“Better make it two.” Daphnes requested. Lilly poured four cups of hot tea and then provided the tea bags for all of them to use. She then grabbed a bag green tea for herself. They added what they wanted and began drinking tea.

“Lilly…did I…did I make a mistake by telling them?” Zelda asked. Impa took a sip, but she was hurt by Zelda’s thought. She knew that Zelda loved her with all her heart, but she loved the people of Hyrule. And for them to turn on her…that was like cutting skin. The pain she must have felt when they attacked her…Impa couldn’t imagine.

“Zelda, if you truly love both Impa and Samus, then no one has the right to tell you otherwise. Your father and I will support you…even if you said you were in love with one hundred people…we would stand by your side.” Zelda turned to her father to hear it from him.

“My dearest daughter, I do not approve-”

“You don’t?!?!?!” Zelda blurted out as Impa placed a hand over the princess’.

“He wasn’t finished.” She whispered and Zelda gulped hard.

“S-s-sorry…” She quietly apologized while her father continued.

“I do not approve of how the people treated you. You are my daughter…you are their future queen…if they do not have respect for your decision, then they’ll be pissed to hear that I speak for the entire kingdom…and Hyrule is in full support of your decision.”

“Daphnes, bite your tongue.” Lilly stated as she sipped her tea with her pinky extended.

“Ah Lilly…you’re such a pansy rule follower.” Daphnes chuckled and took a sip from his tea.

“You big, fat oaf, someone needs to keep you in line.” Lilly smiled and both the king and the senior maid laughed and sighed together.

“I miss her…” Daphnes sighed as the conversation now shifted towards the late queen.

“Mother…I wish she were here.” Zelda took a sip and Lilly clenched her jaw.

“Princess Zelda…” Lilly began to speak Zelda turned to her senior maid in surprise; the only time Lilly referred to her as ‘Princess Zelda’ was when she had to speak about something serious.

“What’s up, Lilly?” Impa asked.

“I believe it’s time you knew the truth…about your mother.”

“The truth?” Zelda asked.

“Do you recall what I have informed you about the…unfortunate fate of your mother?”

“Yes…you told me she had a fatal accident.” Zelda replied while Lilly gripped her teacup a little tighter.

“I lied…please forgive me. It was to protect you from the reality of that situation.” Lilly took another sip and sighed.

“Lilly, you need to stop blaming yourself. I have already told you that it wasn’t your fault.”

“Daphnes, it was my fault.”

“You had no other choice. Grace would have made the same decision if the roles were reversed.” Daphnes insisted. Zelda darted back and forth from looking at her father and the senior maid.

“There was a man who poisoned your mother. She…died from that poison.”

“She…she died from poison?” Zelda asked. “Then…why are you blaming yourself?”

“Impa was also poisoned at a young age. Our doctors…they managed to procure one antidote. Your father was hunting down the cook that poisoned your mother and the decision was left to me. I could save Impa and let you mother die…or I could save your mother and let Impa die…” Lilly closed her eyes and took another sip as the realization of Lilly’s decision hit her. Impa sat next to Zelda in stunned silence.

“I…I don’t know…um…what…what to say…” Zelda was in disbelief; she wasn’t mad at Lilly, but she was surprised to hear the truth. Impa felt tears running down her face.

“If you wish to relieve me of my position, I will not protest and you will never see me again.” Lilly stated quietly. Zelda sat there in silence while her mind was processing what Lilly had just told her.

“No, you’re not going anywhere.” Zelda sternly replied. “Well, I mean…you can go to your room, and town, and wherever you want. But I want you to stay here…”

“Zelda-”

“I know this must have been painful for you…all these years…keeping this to yourself…it must have been painful. But you’re like my mother, Lilly. You’ve raised me like your own child. And Impa is my best friend in the world. I’m fortunate to be able to call her my lover as well.” Impa smiled while Zelda held her hand. “Though it would be nice to have my mother alive, at the cost of erasing the memories I’ve made with Impa…I don’t want to abandon the memories I have of Impa. So…I understand why you chose Impa over mother…and, I don’t know what else to say.” Zelda sipped her tea in silence before standing up. “But…the people in Hyrule…the don’t care about me…” Her eyes started watering and her lip quivered. “How can I rule over people who don’t care about me? I…I don’t command the strength that my father has…I barely command the respect in the castle. I can’t rule if no one cares for me.” She began crying with her back to everyone. Impa, stood up and wrapped her arms around the princess from behind.

“Hey…” Impa whispered to the princess. “You matter to me. I care about you…I care about you _so much._ You’re my princess, you’ll be my queen, and you’re my best friend.” Impa kissed her cheek and Zelda turned around; her eyes red and she sniffled before wiping her eyes. “I love you. You know that, right?” Zelda nodded and sniffled once more. “And then there’s Samus…” Impa scoffed and rolled her eyes. “What. A. Loser.” She added with sarcasm. Zelda laughed lightly while Impa wiped her tears from her face. “We’re lucky to have each other.”

“B-but…but Samus…she-she…she’s not…she’s not here.”

“She’ll be okay. Samus is a big girl…we’ll find her. Tomorrow, I’ll start looking. I’ll go to the other town and look for Samus. I’ll report back with anything I can find. But everyone here cares about you. Everyone here loves you. You’re really special to us, Zelda.”

“Thank you. I love you too, Impa.” Zelda kissed the ninja and she hugged her for a few seconds. “We…um…we don’t have a song.”

“A song?” Impa asked.

“Yes. Um…Samus and I have a song…it goes like…” Zelda rubbed her eyes and tried to recall the lyrics. “Duh dah…dah dah dah dah dum dah…I love it…when you read to me…”

“Are you referring to ‘The Book of Love’ by Peter Gabriel?” Lilly inquired.

“Yes! That one! That’s our song. Samus and I have that song. But you and I…we need a song too.”

“What song would you like?” Impa asked as Zelda walked towards the radio.

 _‘Make it a good one.’_ She thought as she turned it on. There was only static until Zelda turned the dial and the radio picked up a song.

 _…would it be a sin?_  
oh, if I can’t help  
falling in love with you.

“Who sings this?” Zelda asked.

“I believe it’s called ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’ by Haley Reinhart.” Impa answered the princess’ question. “This is a nice song.”

“Then it’s _our_ song.” Zelda declared before sighing. “Lilly…may I sleep in, tomorrow?”

“Of course, your highness.” Lilly nodded her head. Zelda then walked to her father and hugged him as tightly as she could.

“Father…I enjoyed this time…I love you.”

“I love you too, my dearest daughter.” Daphnes chuckled while Zelda broke the hug. I’ll make a statement in two days.”

“In two days? Why not tomorrow?” Zelda asked.

“I’ll need time to write something that makes me look good. I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

“You only need to see him eat for that.” Lilly remarked while the king glanced at her.

“Lilly, you’re being mean.” Daphnes stated while Impa and Zelda were smiling.

“Shut up, old man.” Lilly chuckled and sipped her tea.

“You’re an annoying hag, you know that?” Daphnes stated and Lilly acted surprised.

 _“That…_ is incredibly rude.” Lilly added.

“Shut up, you old witch.” Daphnes replied and the two friends began laughing.

“Do you remember Gracie’s nickname for you? What was it again?” Lilly asked.

“Daffy.” Daphnes took a sip from his tea and chuckled. “I still remember that night where she had one too many…this was before she was pregnant with you…” Daphnes pointed to Zelda and began laughing heartedly. “She was slurring her words and started saying she would name her daughter Zebra…she said you thought of that name.”

“Princess Zebra…” Impa stated while Zelda giggled and pushed her. “And when you take over, it’ll be Queen Zebra.”

“You’re never allowed to call me that.” Zelda said with a big smile. The four of them spent hours talking about past memories and, for Zelda, it was nice to see everyone laughing and joking. At this point, Zelda was now getting tired and called it a night.

“Zelda…” Daphnes called out and the princess turned to her father. “I’m proud of you. It takes courage to do what you did…face the tide, and keep your position…that’s what a Hyrule does. Those who carry the name Hyrule…we are strong…we are proud…you are a Hyrule, Zelda. Never forget that.”

“I won’t, father. I am proud to be a Hyrule.” Zelda walked back to her father and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight, father.”

“Goodnight, Zelda.” He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it before she left with Impa and walked to her room.

“Will you support her? Now that you know she is seeing two women?”

“Without a doubt. Her happiness means everything to me.” Daphnes finished his tea. “I would do anything to see her smile. I’d give anything to make her happy. I…I still have that promise I made to Grace.”

“You mean the one when she-”

“Yes.”

“Do you think she’ll be ready?” Lilly asked.

“She will be. I have confidence…but, the question is: who goes with her?” Daphnes asked as he stood up.

“I’ll wash them, Daphnes.”

“Lilly, I’m capable of-”

“That’s my job, Daphnes. You saved me from my fate in Fódlan. It’s the least I can do for everything you’ve given me.”

“If I ever meet that, dastard, Ludwig…”

“Thank Seiros you won’t.”

“He should be praising Hylia or Seiros or whatever…” Daphnes sighed. “Lilly, you’ve been through so much. Why are you still here? You don’t owe me anything.”

“You saved my life, Daphnes. You believed in me when no one else would. I owe you my life…and with what happened to Gracie…I am humbled to serve in this castle. I am honored to have raised your daughter.”

“I wish I could give you more.”

“You’ve given more than enough…and then some.” Lilly collected the empty teacups. “Now, off to bed with you. I’ll wash all of these and head to bed myself.” Daphnes nodded his head and walked towards the stairs. “And Daphnes…” Lilly called out. The king turned his head to the woman. “I may not be a Hyrule, but I love you as if I was part of your family.”

“Don’t be stupid, Lilly. You _are_ part of this family. I love you, too.” He said as he walked upstairs. Warmth filled the senior maid’s heart and after the discussion she had with Zelda, Impa, and now Daphnes…she truly felt that despite the events that occurred earlier tonight, this may have been the best winter that the castle has had in a long time.


	16. The Caulderon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Before you dive into this chapter, I'm warning you right now: This chapter has a potential rape scene. It doesn't go all the way and it is stopped before anything gets too serious. But if that makes you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter. The next one won't be as dark, I promise you that this will be as dark as my stories get. I will not venture into the darkness like I have with this one. If you DO choose to read this, I tried to warn you...and I hope you enjoy the chapter for what it is.

The following morning was eerily quiet. No one woke up Zelda, she didn’t hear anything moving or anyone working; it was quiet. Zelda remembered that last night, Lilly had dismissed the entire staff due to an issue regarding the former queen. The late Queen Grace was poisoned by a member of the staff and this time, they weren’t taking any chances. Though there were many people in town and in the castle who supported the princess’ relationship with both Samus and Impa, Daphnes wanted to protect his only daughter. And if that meant purging the entire castle, he would not hesitate to do so.

“Morning.” Impa brought up a tray of food for the princess. She had with her French toast, a cup of yogurt, a glass of orange juice, and a few melon slices.

“Did the cooks return?” Zelda asked with hope.

“I made this, your highness. I…I hope you like it. I think I may have burned the French toast…but it smells good.” She set the tray in front of Zelda. She took a cautious bite of the French toast and nodded her head to show Impa she was satisfied with her food.

“A little burnt around the edges, but it’s delicious.”

“I’m sorry.” Impa quickly apologized.

“Oh, don’t be. I’d probably burn everything. I’ve…I’ve never cooked anything.”

“Do you want to learn?” Impa asked. “We could make something simple. Like scrambled eggs or…”

“Yes. Please teach me how to cook. I want to make something by myself!”

“…with some help.” Impa added.

“With some help, sure, yes…whatever.” Zelda continued eating breakfast while Impa sat and waited for her to finish.

******************************************************************************

Lilly walked into town to search for the former employees that had threatened the life of the princess. She gave them a chance to walk away, but they refused and after her rage, she had calmed down a bit; but she was serious about exiling them from Hyrule. Even though it was winter, Lilly felt that they had no place in Hyrule; especially after them insulting Zelda’s feelings, and her life. Lilly had checked the town at the crack of dawn, Lon Lon Ranch, and now, she was checking the main town at the foot of Hyrule Castle. Tomorrow, she’d head to the opposite end of Hyrule field and check every corner of the kingdom. She checked their homes and the alleyways; so far, there was no sign of anyone. Next on her list was the bar. She entered the bar and looked around. There were a few patrons around the bar, but Lilly didn’t see anyone who worked for the kingdom. Everyone turned to see Lilly walk in and they went back to what they’re doing.

“Hey, Lilly.” Gary set a glass down in front of her. “I don’t see you as often as I like.”

“Hello Gary.” He poured her a drink of some kind of ale and she reached for her wallet. “Your money’s no good here…it’s on me.”

“Thank you, Gary.” Lilly sighed as she took a swig of her drink. “You haven’t seen anyone who works at the castle in here, have you?” She asked.

“Charles is in the corner.” Gary pointed to the end of the bar where the gardener was sitting. “Aside from him, I haven’t seen anyone. There was some talk in town…” Gary leaned in towards the woman. “They’re saying you fired the entire staff in Hyrule? The _entire_ staff?” He whispered at her.

“A few of them threatened Princess Zelda’s life. You remember last time…I will _not_ have her meet the same fate as her mother. So, we had no other choice but to purge the castle. It leaves us vulnerable, yes. But for the time being, it is the safest option we have.”

“I’m not condemning you, Lilly.” He leaned back and grabbed another drink for another patron.

“Gary…” Lilly began and took another drink. “How…how do _you_ feel about her? I mean…do you support her?”

“I do. She’s the princess…she’ll be queen…if she’s happy being with two women, who am I to deny her happiness?” Lilly smiled; grateful that she had found at least _one_ person who didn’t work in the castle that was happy for the princess. The front door opened an in walked in Robert. He walked up to the bar stand and slapped the table.

“Hey barkeep…give me a drink. And make it snappy!” Robert called out and Gary moved to gather a drink for the man. Robert turned to the woman next to her.

“You…you’re…you’re the old bat that lives in my castle, right?”

“Old bat?” Lilly questioned the man. “Robert, do try to use my name. It’s the _least_ you could do.”

“I only call people by their names if I need to.”

“Then I suggest you learn your place, _boy.”_ Lilly glared at the man.

“Oh, come now…do you really expect the people in here to respect her? She claims she’s a lesbian…she just needs a _real_ man to-”

“If you so much as lay a finger on her…so help me, Hylia…I will put you in the ground. Anyone who threatens the princess is an enemy to Hyrule, Robert.”

“Let’s put it to the test then…” Robert grabbed his drink and turned around. “Who in this bar is in support of Zelda’s lifestyle?” No one raised their hand, except for two people; the man in the corner and a young female at a table near the front door.

“I’ll speak to you later.” He dismissed the man in the corner and stood next to the woman. “You.”

“My name is Em.” She replied with a tense tone.

“I didn’t ask for your name.”

“Fuck you, Robert.” She downed the rest of her drink and approached the bar. “Gary…can I have another drink, please?” She set a few rupees on the table and Gary presented her drink. “Thank you!!!” She smiled and grabbed her drink. Robert knocked it from her hands and it shattered on the floor. Em shoved Robert back hard and glared at the man.

“Robert, what the fuck is wrong with you?!?!” She yelled in anger.

“You disrespected me.”

“Boo-fucking-hoo, asshole! That was my fucking drink!”

“It’s fine, Em. I’ll get you another drink.” Gary went to grab another drink.

“Gary, you shouldn’t _have_ to…” Em never took her eyes off of the brute that was Robert.

“It’s fine. I’ll clean it up, here.” He set the drink in front of her and this time Em grabbed it with two hands and took a step back from Robert.

“Are you scared of me?” Robert chuckled. Em scoffed and shook her head before walking away from him. The other patrons kept their head down as she took a seat.

“You see, friends…”

“You have no friends here, Robert.” Em pointed out and started drinking her drink. Gary had come around the side and began cleaning up the broken glass.

“I’d expect that comment from someone who is maybe a four at best.”

“A four?!?!?!” Em quickly downed her drink and slammed the glass on the table. “Bitch, I’m a goddamn ten!”

“Hell yeah!” Charles yelled out and raised his glass. All eyes turned to the man in the corner, where he was sitting. “…well, she is…” He silently continued drinking as the conversation turned back to Em and Robert.

“You’re just the town artist. When will you get a real job?”

“You know…I think I get it. Your obsession with our princess.” Em stood up with a smirk. “You’ve never done anything impressive with your life, Robert. You’re trying to claim success because you’ve never had it. You’ve been involved in the tournament…what? Three? Four times? And though you’ve never lost, you haven’t ever won either. When you face a real opponent like Link or Bowser…you always have some coincidence come up. You forfeit the match…but you’ve never had any real success. So you want to live in that great big castle-”

“My reasons for living-”

“I’M NOT DONE! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!!!” Em yelled with anger. “You’ve never had success attached to your name…so you think if you become king, you’ll get some kind of respect…but you won’t. You will _never_ gain the respect you’re looking for. Zelda has more respect in her pinky than you do in your entire body. So, if you want respect…why don’t you _do_ something for once? Enter the tournament…and don’t back out. Be a man for once…act like you’re packing something instead of walking around like a bitch with a limp dick.”

“Fucking bitch…I’m packing a sword.” Robert spoke with confidence.

“A sword? With the way you act? It’s probably a pocket knife.” Charles added as he approached the counter and paid for two drinks. “I’ll cover Em’s next drink. Can I get another one, Gary?”

“Thanks Charles! You’re the best!!!” Em smiled with her pearly white teeth shining. Charles nodded his head and returned to his seat. Robert then made his way to the gardener.

“I’d be careful if I were you. I’m kind of in a bad mood.” Charles warned.

“Why because you lost your job?”

“Yes.” Charles took a seat and began sipping his ale. “I take pride in working up there. I am privileged to work at Hyrule Castle.”

“Privileged? You just want to see my wife.” Robert remarked.

“She’s not your wife, asshole. She’s the princess…and you’d do well to remember that her retainer can beat you…Samus can beat you two. By my count, she’s kicked your sorry ass twice. In fact, I’d probably give my next ten paychecks to see her kill you. I would work at that castle for free if it meant Samus Aran would shoot you in the fucking head.”

“You want to say that again?” Robert glared at Charles. Instead of backing down, Charles stood up; not afraid of the man who stood in front of him.

“I…would pay…my entire salary…for a fucking year…to see…Samus. Aran. Kill you.” Charles said with a fire burning in his eyes. “You think you’re this macho man who can gain everything and win anyone over. It’s quite entertaining to see how thick your fucking skull is. Zelda was never into you…in fact, she’s in love with two women-”

“And what? You think Zelda could love you?”

“I don’t care if she does! If she did, great…if she doesn’t, that’s fine too. Truth be told, Samus Aran and Impa…they scare me. But you know, that’s why they’re a great match with the princess.”

“But don’t you wish that she’d pay you attention?” Robert asked. “She’s an angel upon my kingdom.” Robert put his arm around Charles and Charles slapped his arm off his shoulder.

“She spoke to us every day, you fucking cuck.” Charles added. “For fuck’s sake…I swear, if Samus won’t kill you, I might.”

“You think you…a gardener…could beat me?”

“You really want to have a dick measuring contest? Right here?” Charles quickly downed his drink. “Alright, I’m a little buzzed…but I bet I can take you. You talk a big game, but I’m willing to bet those raisins you call balls can’t measure up.” The two men were about ready to fight. “Ready when you are pencil dick.”

“Robert, Charles…we are not fighting here. I will not tolerate it.” Lilly stated. She had quite enough of Robert causing a ruckus and didn’t want anyone getting hurt.

“You’re lucky this old bat saved you.”

“You better learn some respect, asshole!” Charles yelled back and Robert grunted in anger.

“To hell with you…and that stupid painter over there.” He pointed to Em. Instead of glaring “You’re lucky I have somewhere else to be.” And with that, he left the bar. Charles sighed with frustration.

“Lilly, I could’ve handled him.”

“I’m sure you could, Charles…but I don’t want to take any chances. Besides, when we _do_ bring the staff back…I expect you to be first in line.”

“You’re…you’re hiring me back?”

“Not yet. But when the time comes…yes.”

“Hey, one more question…is the princess alright?” He asked with concern.

“She’s fine…a little shaken up, but she’s alright.”

“Well…whatever you need, I’ll do whatever I can to help. Just say the word and I’ll be at the castle at a moment’s notice.”

“Thank you, Charles.” Lilly bowed her head and began leaving. “Em…please don’t pick a fight with Robert.”

“We could say it was an accident. Like…he _accidently_ jammed an ice pick through his skull twenty eight times.”

“Em-”

“Alright, alright…I’ll stay away from him.” Em pouted and finished her drink. “Hey Lilly…is Zelda going to be alright?”

“She’ll be fine. I’ll let her know that you and Charles asked specifically for her.” She smiled and left the bar. She decided to head back to the castle. Though she had been in the bar for a few minutes, she was getting tired and wanted to rest her feet. She walked back to the castle and as she entered the front door, she was greeted by a grey cloud of smoke.

 _‘Fire? Fire! Where is she?!?!?!’_ Lilly ran inside to find Zelda. “Zelda! Daphnes! Impa!” She yelled in hopes nothing bad happened to them. The smoke was emanating from the kitchen.

“Put it out!!!” Zelda cried out and walked out of the kitchen. She gasped and stood in front of the kitchen. “H-hi…Lilly…n-n-nothing…there’s nothing wrong!”

“Why is there smoke coming from the kitchen?” Lilly grabbed Zelda’s arms and ran outside.

“I…ah…I hadn’t noticed.” Lilly didn’t have time to discipline the princess at the moment. She ran inside and entered the kitchen. Impa was trying to put out the fire with a pot of water, but it wasn’t going out.

“Impa-”

“I’m sorry! I’m trying!” She yelled as she poured another pot full of water over the fire. Lilly turned off the stove and grabbed the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. She opened all the windows and opened the doors. It was quickly dealt and Lilly pointed to the front door.

“Out. Now.” She ordered and Impa practically ran out the door. Lilly was now concerned with finding the king and as she exited the kitchen, she walked towards the back where Daphnes was by Grace’s tombstone. She sighed and approached the king, but kept her distance as he spoke with her.

“Ah. Lilly…how are you? Have you…ah…dealt with our little problem?”

“I’m working on it. For now, I may ask Zelda to spend time away from the castle.”

“Away?” The king asked.

“I feel that if your daughter is not at Hyrule Castle, there will be no temptation. The people do not want her as queen…if Impa and Samus are in close proximity to her, then we will not need to worry. Those two women would give their lives to protect her. And no one will visit the castle…especially if they know that if something happens to you, Zelda will be your successor.”

“Makes sense…what is happening at the castle?” He pointed to the castle.

“I believe your daughter has attempted to cook something…”

“Did it turn out well?” He asked. Lilly’s expression indicated that it was a failed experiment. “Well…she’s trying, at least.”

“By burning down the castle?” She shook her head. “Daphnes, she’s just as thick headed as you are.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” Daphnes said as he stood up.

“I’ll see to it that your daughter is healthy. Daphnes, stay away from the kitchen.” Lilly instructed as she began walking through the backdoor and towards the front of the house. Impa and Zelda were bickering about who was to blame. “Alright you two…”

“It was Impa’s fault!” Zelda blurted.

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“ENOUGH!” Lilly sternly stated and both women fell silent. Lilly placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Alright…look, I understand that with the castle empty, you’re looking at…new hobbies. But this is a bit much. So…if you wish to learn how to cook, Zelda…you’ll come see me.”

“I can cook!” Impa protested. “And I can teach as well!”

“And what was the end result?” Lilly asked while Impa saw the smoke still emanating from the kitchen. “Your heart is in the right place, but Impa…I’ll handle it. For the time being, why do you go lay down or…do something in another part of the castle? “

“Are you mad at me?” Zelda asked with shame.

“Not at all. I understand you are trying to occupy your time. But, perhaps you can do that _without_ burning your home down.” Lilly suggested. Zelda nodded and slowly trudged to her room with Impa in tow. The two quietly crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. There was a knocking at her balcony door which woke her up. Zelda realized now that a few hours had passed before she woke up. She got out of bed and opened the door to allow him inside.

“I apologize for visiting you so-”

“Who are you?” Impa asked with a bit of anger. “Princess Zelda, get back!”

“No, Impa…this is Mr. Snake. He is…looking for Samus.”

“But…what?” Impa asked with a quizzical expression on her face.

“I have located her, but…I should warn you…she’s in a very dark place.”

“Take me to her.” Zelda ordered.

“It’s not that simple.” Snake replied. “Samus is-”

“I did not ask if it was difficult. I said take me to her… _now.”_ Zelda’s voice was sincere and she was determined to find the bounty hunter. Knowing he couldn’t change her mind, the man sighed.

“She is at a _very_ shady bar at the end of the galaxy.”

“What is it called?”

“Its name is ‘The Cauldron,’ but-”

“You will escort me there.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Impa walked around to face the princess. “What are you doing?”

“I want to see Samus. I feel that something may have happened.”

“Can’t we deal with it in the morning? This sounds dangerous.” Impa stated with concern.

“She means the world to me.” Zelda’s eyes began to water. “I’m scared, Impa…I want her here…I haven’t seen her all day…I’m worried. Aren’t you a little nervous?” She asked. In truth, Impa was a little uneasy that Samus didn’t contact them all day. And the fact that she wasn’t here last night, and it had been twenty four hours since they saw her…she didn’t like it. “If you’re going after her…I’m coming too.”

“I figured you’d say that. There are two ships outside the castle. Ready to take both of you to her location…but we must leave now.” Snake stated. Zelda and Impa quickly changed into more appropriate attire. Zelda wore blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of old black converse sneakers that looked brand new. Impa had a pair of black warm ups with two white lines down from the waist to the feet. She also had a black fitted soccer t-shirt and a matching black jacket. The two walked out and followed Snake to the front of the castle. Two ships were waiting at the front of the castle and waiting in front of those ships were two men; one was a grey wolf and the other was a black panther.

“Jesus, Snake. I’m freezing my ass off. Are we going or not?” The wolf hissed at the man.

“Patience, boss. We’ve been waiting for the right people.” His eyes looked at Impa and Zelda. “Mmmm…hello…”

“No. Whatever you’re thinking…no.” Impa stated with a brisk tone.

“That’s Panther Caruso…a solid pilot from my team. I’m Wolf O’Donnell.” The wolf stated. “Choose your pilot, we’ll take you where you need to go.”

“How much?” Zelda asked.

“He already paid us. Don’t worry about it.” Wolf stated.

“But how much?” Zelda repeated.

“I’m not going to talk about money with you. Are you coming or not?” Wolf asked. Zelda nodded and quickly climbed into Wolf’s ship while Impa got into Panther’s.

“Are you coming?” Zelda asked.

“This isn’t my fight, your highness. Promise me you’ll save her.”

“I will…in Hylia’s name, I will save Samus Aran.” She said and with that, the two pilots climbed in and flew off into the night sky. After a few minutes of silence, Wolf decided to speak up first.

“So. You and Samus…what is she? Like a friend to you?” He asked.

“She’s…my lover.” Zelda admitted.

“Your lover? Wow…I mean, I heard about that ninja lady and her…is that a cover?”

“No. She’s also in a relationship with her. We’re…seeing each other.” Zelda’s face lightly blushed as she was less confident about her relationship than before. The last time she was honest about her relationship, she was public enemy number one.

“You know what? Good for you.” Wolf nodded his head. “You want us to stay? Panther and I…we don’t mind being your bodyguards.”

“No, it’s fine. I…I have Impa. She is _more_ than capable of protecting me.” Wolf remained silent and then nodded as they continued flying. They eventually arrived at a run-down bar. The neon lights barely worked and in bright red letters, it read: ‘The Cauldron.’

“Take care of yourself in there.” Wolf spoke with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Thank you.” Zelda nodded her head as she walked inside with Impa close by her. Inside it was grungy and borderline filthy. The people inside looked frightening and every single person they saw looked like they were a criminal of some sort. Zelda quietly approached the bar and the bartender glanced at them. He was slightly out of shape with stubble on his head as well as on his face. He had light colored skin and a black shirt from what the princess could see. He was using a dishrag to clean a glass.

“E-excuse me…” Zelda chirped nervously.

“You’d better run.” The man suggested. “A pretty thing like you won’t last five minutes with these assholes.”

“Watch your mouth.” Impa stated to the man.

“My fucking bar, my fucking rules.” He said with a gruff tone.

“I’m looking for someone…someone special…”

“Everyone in here is looking for someone special.”

“I’m looking for a female named Samus Aran.” The man gulped hard and his light colored skin turned pale.

“You…ah…you must have a death wish. She doesn’t talk to anyone.”

“Where is she?”

“In the back, but-” He pointed to the back to the bar, but Zelda was already walking towards the direction he pointed in.

“Thank you.” She stated as she walked to the back. In the very back of the bar was indeed Samus Aran. However, she looked absolutely defeated and it was like she had no hope. In front of the bounty hunter, on the table was a six shooter and a drink.

“Samus?” Zelda asked. She took a swig of her drink and spun the revolving cylinder before placing it against her own skull.

“SAMUS, DON’T!!!” Zelda screamed and ran to the bounty hunter. Samus turned to see Zelda grab the gun and rip it from her hands.

“Wait…that…that’s mine.” She quietly protested. Tears had been streaming down Samus’ face, but Zelda held the gun away from her as she began crying herself.

“What are you thinking? Samus…” Zelda reached out, but her hand was slapped back by some magic and the triforce on her hand began to glow. “What…what is this?” Zelda sniffled and tried to reach out to Samus again and was unable to put a hand on her.

“Black magic.” Impa stated and waved her hand to show the dark aura around Samus. Zelda rubbed her eyes and gulped hard.

“So…this…was this…”

“Gannondorf. No doubt this was his doing.” Impa stated and Zelda immediately became angry. She flexed her fingers and then placed them in front of her. When she was met with resistance, Zelda’s hands began glowing white as she gritted her teeth. Her hands got warmer and warmer and eventually she felt like her hands were on fire. Finally, the black aura around Samus was now engulfed in a golden orb. Zelda took a few deep breaths and clenched her fists. The orb engulfed the darkness and it exploded in a golden glittery dust. Samus blinked a few times and now looked more life-like. She no longer looked hollow and empty. Samus looked around at her surroundings.

“…where…where am I?” Samus quietly asked as she saw Zelda and Impa. “…h-hey…”

“Samus…” Zelda asked and cupped her cheek in her hand. Samus weakly smiled and then looked down at the gun and pushed the gun away out of fear.

“I…can we go home?” Samus weakly asked. She seemed like a scared child in the moment. Zelda nodded and as they stood up. Impa then slapped Samus in the face while Zelda looked at her retainer in surprise.

“Impa!” She spoke with anger.

“That’s for scaring Zelda.” She then slapped her face once more and pulled Samus in for a kiss. “That’s for making me worry about you. Samus, don’t ever fucking scare me like that again.”

“Alright…sorry.”

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Impa sheepishly smiled and the two kissed once more. “Let’s get out of here. I don’t feel comfortable in a-” Impa was then shoved to the ground by some mean looking moose guy and a disgusting looking rabbit man knocked Samus to the ground. A third person wearing a mask known as a ‘Guy Fawkes’ mask forced himself on top of the princess. They pulled out a knife and cut the fabric around her pants. The mystery person then pulled her pants and quickly cut her panties; leaving her lower half exposed.

“No! Stop! Please!” Zelda begged as she began sobbing. This was most definitely _not_ consensual, but it seemed that this mystery person either wasn’t listening or they didn’t care. The stranger lowered his pants and was about to have his way with the princess who was helpless to stop him. Before his plan was complete, Samus kicked the person in the gut and helped Zelda to her feet. She kicked the moose off of Impa and grabbed her wrist to help her up. She then let go of Impa’s wrist to grab the gun on the table. The three quickly made a beeline to the door where the rabbit stood in front of them.

“Where you going?” He asked with a smug expression on his face.

“I just want to go home.” Samus stated.

“Not until my friend-”

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.” Samus gritted her teeth. Her patience was running thin. She then pointed the gun at the rabbit.

“You’ve been pointing that gun at yourself for a while…I don’t think it’s loaded.”

“You willing to risk your life to find out?” Samus opened the chamber and spun it once more and shutting the gun.

“No way. It’s not-”

_BANG!_

The bullet ran through the rabbit’s skull as he collapsed onto the ground. Samus then turned the gun against the other patrons and everyone either ducked or hid from the bounty hunter.

“WHO’S FUCKING NEXT?!?!” Samus yelled while she pointed the gun at the moose. He looked a bit younger than the woman, but right now, he looked scared.

“Hey, hey, hey…let’s not…I don’t want to die, man.” Samus lowered the gun and walked out with Samus and Impa in tow. She boarded her ship and took off as soon as they got in. Samus then stopped when she was far away from the bar.

“Samus…you…you killed him…” Zelda quietly stated in disbelief.

“I’m…I’m sorry…I was…I was trying…trying to protect you.” Samus’ lip quivered with fear. She was now scared that her actions might cost her Zelda’s heart.

“Samus…thank you.” Zelda walked up to her and hugged the princess. “I…I was so scared…he…that man…he…he was…” Zelda’s voice cracked and she began sobbing.

“I want to keep you safe, Zelda…Impa, you too…if _anyone_ tries to do that to you…I swear…I will fucking kill them. I’ll find that asshole and-”

“No.” Zelda sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “Can we…can we go home? I want to get away from that place and never go back.”

“Before we do…what happened to you?” Impa asked with concern.

“I don’t know. I remember walking into town…I saw Gannondorf and then…nothing. I woke up in some lady’s house. Mary…the…um…the flower lady. She said she found me in the cold outside the castle grounds. She brought me home and…I was forgetting stuff. Like, you…and Zelda…and the Halloween party…when we started training together. The only memory I had was my breakup with Aika. I…it hurt so much…” Samus looked away and there was silence for a few moments. Impa walked over and kissed Samus’ cheek.

“We’re glad you’re safe.” Impa stated. Samus rubbed an eye and flew back to Hyrule. She landed the ship in front of the castle. The sky was almost pure darkness and there wasn’t a soul outside the castle. Despite being back in Hyrule, something didn’t feel right for the bounty hunter.

“Zelda…” Samus called out before opening the ship. “I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Under normal circumstances, Zelda would say it’s fine or something similar to that effect. But given what she had been through in the last day, she would do whatever Impa or Samus suggested. If one of them told her to climb Death Mountain barefoot, she wouldn’t ask questions.

“What…what should I do?” Zelda asked. Samus held up her gun.

“Stay behind me…Impa, you’ve got her six. Stay close and don’t wander.” Samus’ voice was hushed and full of sincerity. The three left the ship and walked into the castle. The lights were off and the castle was eerily quiet.

“Lilly!” Samus called out and heard her echo in the castle.

“This is weird….” Impa whispered as she looked around. “Zelda, go to your room. Samus, don’t let her out of her sight. I’m going to grab two suitcases for you to pack. Fill them up and we’re going to Corneria. Samus, we’re going to stay in your place for the time being. If you’re feeling uneasy, scream. I’ll come running.”

“Be safe, Impa.” Zelda hugged the ninja and they split up. Samus and Zelda walked to her room while Impa left to grab some suitcases. Impa walked to the closet to grab two suitcases when she heard a thud behind a different door. Impa turned for a few seconds, but looked back at the suitcases.

 _‘It’s nothing…you’re hearing things. Just get the suitcases and-’_ Another thud in the same direction and now, Impa was convinced that something wasn’t right. She looked around and slowly walked to the door. Her hand shaking as she reached for the handle.

 _‘One…two…three!’_ Impa flung the door opened and her eyes grew big. Inside was Lilly; gagged with her hands and feet bound together.

“Hylia…Lilly.” Impa dropped the lamp and removed the cloth that prevented her from talking.

“Zelda! Where is Zelda?” Lilly asked.

“With Samus. What happened to you?”

“Grab a knife from the kitchen. Hurry!” Lilly stated as Impa sprinted to the kitchen. She came back with a small knife to cut the restraints around Lilly’s arms and legs. As Lilly got free, the two heard a blood curling scream upstairs.

“Zelda!!!” Impa yelled and looked back at Lilly.

“Go! I’ll be fine.” She said as Impa took off with the knife in her hand. She made it to Zelda’s bedroom and as she opened the door, Samus was on the ground while Zelda stood by her balcony door and a man was pointing a gun at her.

“He shot her. He shot her!” Zelda was hyperventilating while the man turned his head to reveal it was Nathan.

“Nathan…what the fuck are you doing?” Impa asked.

“Shut up. Or you’ll meet the same fate as her.” He tipped his head to the body of Samus Aran. “Now, you…” He pointed the gun at Zelda. “You’re going to marry Robert.”

“You’re insane.” Impa stated.

“Robert guaranteed me a better job. He promised me an advisory role…I can live like a king with that kind of money.”

“Is it money you want? Rupees? Nathan…” Zelda shook her head in disbelief.

“Your bullshit lifestyle has gone on long enough. Either you marry Robert…or your bitch of a maid, Lilly, will end up just like that bounty hunting cunt did.” While the two argued, Samus slowly began stirring. Impa then noticed Samus moving and she put a finger to her lips; indicating that she wanted the ninja to remain silent. Impa then turned to the princess and as if it were on cue, Zelda looked at Impa. Impa mouthed the words: ‘She’s alive’ followed by dragging two fingers across her mouth like she was zipping her lips shut. Samus silently crawled towards Nathan and when she was close enough, she acted. She put one arm around his neck and knocked the gun out of his hands.

“You ever watch superhero movies?” Samus asked the man.

“Samus-”

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” Nathan asked while struggling in Samus’ grip, but she was much stronger than him.

“I prefer Marvel movies over DC, but if I find a DC movie, I wouldn’t be upset. Anyway, there’s this one scene in ‘Avengers: Infinity War'…”

“What the fuck-” Nathan began again, but Samus kept talking.

“Thor, he’s the god of thunder, has this bitching axe called Stormbreaker. It’s fucking amazing…and towards the end of the scene, he throws it at Thanos. He’s the bad guy in case you were wondering. And it hits him! He fucking nails him right in the heart. Thor comes down and pushes the axe deeper into Thanos and it’s all but over…but then, Thanos says something that you would have done well to remember…” Samus leaned in right next to Nathan’s ear. “You should have gone for the head.” She whispered and with that, there was a grotesque crunch, followed by multiple sickening pops. Samus had crushed Nathan’s larynx and twisted his neck with such force, that there would be no question that he was dead. She dropped his now lifeless body to the ground and Zelda ran to the other side of the room; hiding behind Impa and sobbing her eyes out.

“Zelda…” Impa tightly hugged the princess. “I’m so sorry…”

“I want to leave. I don’t want to stay here. Please…”

Impa…” Samus began. “Put her in your room. Get me two suitcases. I’ll pack her stuff. Zelda, lock the door…no one comes in…but check the room first.” Impa nodded and quickly pulled Zelda with her as they left her bedroom. Samus then grabbed clothes from Zelda’s dresser and placed them on the bed.

“Zelda, I sincerely apologize. I-” Lilly then walked into the room and saw the dead body on the ground. Samus glanced up, but didn’t stop grabbing clothes. “What happened?”

“I dealt with him.” Samus stated.

“You…killed him?”

“He insulted my family.” She then stopped and stared at the senior maid. “No one…fucks with my family.”

“You consider Zelda family now?” Lilly asked.

“Lilly, I love that woman. I love Impa…I will do anything to protect them. He pointed a gun at her…so I fucking killed him.” Lilly remained silent while Samus’ eyes watered. “I fucking killed him!” Samus yelled as her voice began cracking. “You can call me an asshole…you can call me a fucking bitch…I’m not royalty, I never will be. But I love them…and I’ll do anything to keep them safe. I’d give my fucking life to protect them. So fuck anyone who doesn’t think I care. I’m all in for them…I love them, Lilly…and if you want to take them from me, you better be ready to fight…I’m not going quietly.” Samus rubbed her eyes and Lilly walked in to hug the woman.

“Two months ago, you were there for me when I opened up…you supported me when I needed you. Now, it’s my turn.” Lilly whispered. “You’re a foul-mouthed, blue collar, classless, thick headed, bounty hunter…” Lilly stated and Samus lightly laughed. “But you have proven to me that you have Zelda and Impa’s best interests at heart. I’ll speak to Daphnes…”

“Why?” Samus asked as Impa returned with two large suitcases.

“Samus? Lilly? You alright?” Impa asked.

“What do you need to ask the king?”

“In order to marry the princess, you’ll need his blessing.” Lilly explained. “I’ll do what I can to argue your case. For the time being, I must implore that they go with you. I do not want them here.” Samus nodded her head.

“Thank you, Lilly. I’ll take them far away from Hyrule…as for the body…” There was a knock on the window and Samus walked towards the door. She opened it and it was Snake who entered the room.

“Samus.” He stated as he looked down at the body. “What’d he do?”

“Pointed a gun at Zelda. Snake, I need to ask a favor.”

“It’s already done.” Snake scooped the body up and looked down. “No blood…clean kill.”

“You know I’m good for the money.”

“It’s fine. I’ll take care of it. You can pay me whenever you have the time. I know you’re good for it.”

“I don’t want someone to find it, David.” Samus spoke with a serious tone.

“David?” Lilly asked.

“I understand.” He nodded his head and carried the body out. Samus quickly finished packing Zelda’s clothes and carried the suitcase out of the room.

“She has more clothes. Perhaps another suitcase might-”

“I’m going to buy clothes for her.” Samus stated. “For now, we’re going to leave.” Samus knocked on the door and Zelda opened it a crack before opening it to let Samus and Impa enter.

“Are we leaving?” Zelda asked.

“Are you packed?” Samus asked the ninja and she nodded. “Alright. You two might want to freshen up. When we get to my place, I’m probably going to crash…I don’t feel like staying up tonight…especially after everything that’s happened.” Zelda took her clothes off and jumped into the shower while Impa and Samus waited. Zelda quickly finished and Impa showered, followed by Samus. Once all three were clean, they redressed and left the room.

“Alright, say goodbye to Lilly and we’ll find your dad and say goodbye too.” Samus stated as they saw both Daphnes and Lilly were waiting by the door.

“Father…I’m sorry…” Zelda ran down the stairs into the king’s arms.

“No, child…it is _I_ who should apologize. You were attacked because of some _I_ employed…the fault is mine and mine alone. I wish you well for the holidays. Impa, please watch over her…”

“As you command, my king.” Impa bowed before the man and his attention then turned to Samus. “And Miss Aran…I apologize we must meet in such circumstances.”

“Yeah…” Samus looked up at the man who was significantly taller than her. She would be lying if she didn’t admit that he intimidated her by just his size.

“Lilly has informed me of your actions in Hyrule Castle…do you intend to marry my daughter?”

“I…I’d like to. But…I need your blessing…and I feel like it’d be weird to-”

“You have it. I’ll give a speech tomorrow about Hyrule’s support for my dearest daughter and I will also include a message that I have given you my blessing to marry my daughter.” Samus’ heart skipped while Zelda smiled with pride.

“But…what about Impa? Father, I…I wish to marry her as well.”

“Zelda, you don’t-”

“Alright. Then Impa shall receive my blessing as well.” Zelda squealed with joy while Impa’s face blushed red.

“I…buh…your…your highness…”

Impa! We can get married! All of us!” Zelda hugged the ninja and joyfully cheered. Impa then turned to Samus whose cheeks turned light pink.

“I mean…marrying the two of you…it wouldn’t be so bad…” Samus nervously replied and Impa smiled.

“Alright…” She nodded her head. “On one condition…”

“Impa-” Zelda began whining, but Impa held up a hand.

“We begin preparations _after_ the tournament. I don’t want any distractions for Zelda. And if she’s focused on wedding plans, she most likely won’t focus on her matches.”

“Agreed. This will be the last we talk about this until after the tournament is over.” Samus nodded. Zelda smiled and hugged her fighter tightly, then she hugged Lilly, and finally gave a kiss to both Impa and Samus.

“We should go.” Zelda stated and the trio said their goodbyes before boarding the ship. Samus flew back to Corneria and entered the small apartment.

“Alright…I’m going to bed.” Samus shut the door and locked it after they all entered. Impa and Zelda quickly changed into their pajamas and entered the bedroom. Samus had removed her clothes and fell asleep completely naked. Zelda climbed into bed with her back to the bounty hunter. She grabbed Samus’ hand and put it around her waist before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Impa walked around the bed and put a hand on Samus’ backside.

“Move. I want to get in.” Impa stated as Samus turned her head.

“But I’m so comfy…” Samus quietly stated.

“Move before I sit on your face.” Impa warned with a smile. Samus laughed and moved to give Impa plenty of space to crawl into bed. Impa climbed in and placed a hand around Samus’ waist. She also kissed the bounty hunter’s cheek before whispering to her.

“Love you, Samus.”

“Love you too, Impa.”

“What about me?” Zelda asked.

“I love you too, Zelda.”

“I love her more.” Impa protested.

“Shut up, no you don’t.” Samus stated.

“Yes I do.” Impa smirked while Samus rolled onto her back.

“You think so?”

“I _know_ so.” Impa smiled at Samus while Zelda giggled.

“You both are silly. I love you both equally.”

“That’s dumb.” Samus remarked and got a pillow to the face from the princess.

 _“You’re_ dumb.” Zelda laughed.

“You know what? I’m too tired for this shit…goodnight.” Samus closed her eyes and the other two fell asleep shortly after that. Despite all the bad that may have happened in the last two days, the passion between Impa, Samus, and Zelda could not be any greater. And though the holidays would not be spent in Hyrule, all they really needed was each other. And that was the greatest gift of all.


	17. The Best Christmas Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Ideally, this was slated to come out later, but I'll say it now: Merry Christmas! This will be your early Christmas present from yours truly. It's much happier than the last two, so I hope you enjoy this one and I hope you all have a great holiday!

Zelda’s eyes finally fluttered opened and she could see Impa still fast asleep. But in between them…nothing.

 _‘Where’s Samus?’_ She thought as she got up from the bed and tiptoed away; cautious not to wake Impa up. She walked into the kitchen where she saw two plates covered with a single paper towel. She walked over and saw a small note in between both plates.

_Went out to do stuff. Be back soon. I’m bringing lunch, so don’t eat anything.  
XOXO  
-Samus_

Zelda decided to take a shower and while she was showering, the events of last night played in her mind. The guy who forced himself on her and Samus…she…

 _‘Nathan…Nathan is dead…but, he had a gun…I…there was no other choice.’_ Zelda thought as she grabbed the soap. It didn’t smell like anything; it was just a bar of white soap. She washed her body and grabbed the shampoo. Samus had a bottle of old spice shampoo that she used in her hair. Zelda did the same and quickly finished washing her hair and body. When she finished, she got out of the shower, but couldn’t find a towel. She walked out of the bathroom just as Impa woke up.

“Mmm…what a sight to wake up to.” Impa joked with a tired smile. She was still half-awake.

“Good morning, Impa. I am searching for a towel.”

“Have you looked under the sink?” Impa suggested. Zelda returned to the bathroom and opened the cabinet doors underneath the bathroom sink. Samus had her towels neatly folded up underneath the sink. She grabbed one and began drying herself off. “What time is it?” Impa began stretching and gave a great big yawn in the bed.

“It’s almost noon. Maybe we should call home and see if Lilly and father need me to come home.”

“Zelda, you don’t need to call them.” Impa slowly sat up; still waking up from her slumber.

“But, what if they’re worried? What if they miss me? What if-” Impa got out of bed and walked over to the princess before putting her arms around her waist and kissing her. Zelda dropped the towel and was lost in the kiss.

“Zelda, it’s Christmas Day…most people are either still sleeping or opening gifts. I imagine Lilly and the king are…still managing what happened last night.” Impa said while grabbing Zelda’s rear end with both hands. “But you…I think I want you in a little red bow…you’re _my_ Christmas gift.”

“I should get dressed first.” Zelda smiled.

“Oh, but you look so much better like this.” Impa gave a quick peck. Zelda laughed and pushed the ninja away. Impa laughed and walked towards the shower. Zelda got dressed and walked out to the kitchen. She turned on the TV to see a children’s movie with Rudolph and a boy being trapped by some kind of abominable snowman. Zelda smiled at the children’s movie; when she was little, she was scared to watch this movie alone. Now that she’s older, she saw how fake it looked, but she was glad Impa was in the apartment with her. Impa finished her shower and got dressed before sitting on the couch next to Zelda.

“Hey I remember this one.” Impa smiled while Zelda snuggled up to the ninja. The door opened and Samus came into the apartment. She was wearing a black turtleneck, black jeans, black sports sneakers, and black winter hat with two white tassels on each side.

“Hey, you’re up.” Samus stated as she held out an arm. “Impa, can you grab this?” Impa got up and took the bagged food.

“What is this?” She asked.

“Lunch.” Samus replied as she shut the door behind her.

“Where did you go?” Zelda asked.

“I paid a couple bills, took a walk in the park, did a little workout, got some tattoos, grabbed lunch, and now I’m-”

“Wait, what did you say?” Zelda asked.

“I got lunch….it’s Chinese. Unless you don’t like Chinese.”

“No, no. Before that. You got tattoos?” Zelda inquired and a silence fell over the room.

“Y-yeah…” Samus then took her top off and her bra. Around both arms Samus had vines around her arms with roses around each arm. The reason Samus removed her shirt was to show another tattoo over her heart. It was a rose with Zelda’s name on one rose petal and Impa’s name on another. “This is…a reminder. A reminder that the most important people to me are always closest to my heart.”

“That’s so sweet.” Zelda smiled and Impa smirked while Samus put her shirt back on.

“That’s cute…” Impa said and looked up. “Hey…look at that.” Samus looked up to see a mistletoe hanging from the roof.

“Oh…whatever shall we do?” Samus chuckled. Impa placed her hands on Samus’ breasts and Samus slipped her hands under Impa’s shirt.

“No bra?” Samus asked.

“That a problem?”

“Not at all.” Samus kissed Impa while Zelda watched.

“I guess I’ll just sit here…all alone.” Zelda pouted for a second before smiling. “All alone…no one to protect me…soooooo lonely…”

“Oh my Hylia, you’re such a drama queen.” Impa and Samus laughed. Impa turned around and…

_SMACK!_

Samus spanked Impa’s butt with a strong hand slap. Impa’s legs almost gave out as her eyes started to cross. She lightly moaned as Zelda giggled.

“Oh? You like that, do you?” Samus asked as she raised her hand to hit her other cheek.

_SMACK!_

“Ah…” Impa’s legs finally gave out and Samus caught her. She then pinched her nipple from underneath her shirt and twisted it. Impa clenched her teeth and moaned while she started to breathe heavy.

“So…you’re a masochist.” Samus stated while she licked her neck. Impa threw her head back and whimpered.

“Samus…I…ah…ah…” Samus placed a hand over her mouth and bit her neck in order to leave a hickey on the side of her neck. Impa moaned loudly, but due to Samus’ hand over her mouth, her moan was muffled.

“Impa…you’re so naughty…” Zelda smiled while she saw her retainer helpless in her bounty hunter’s arms.

“Unbelievable…look at you…making a mess…in _my_ apartment.” Impa looked down to see her crotch was soaking wet and the floor between her legs was wet.

“I…s-sorry…” Impa apologized.

“Is that drool?” Samus asked. Unbeknownst to the ninja, she had started drooling at the punishment Samus gave her. Impa was going to wipe it, but Samus grabbed her hand. She licked her drool off her face and kissed her cheek. “You’re all mine, Impa.”

“I…I really should change.” She got up and Zelda started laughing at Impa’s wet spot. Impa quickly rushed to the bedroom while Samus grabbed some towels to clean up the floor.

“You can help yourself to the food if you want. There are noodles, some Korean beef, fried rice, a few egg rolls, and some fortune cookies.” Zelda grabbed a bit of rice, noodles, Korean beef and an egg roll before sitting on the couch.

“May I see that tattoo?” Zelda pointed to Samus’ chest. Samus took her shirt off again and Zelda felt the tattoo. Zelda then kissed the tattoo and smiled at the bounty hunter.

“It has my blessing. Speaking of blessings…” Zelda began eating lunch as Samus put her shirt back on and grabbed some of everything and sat next to Zelda. “I wish to call my father.”

“Zelda, there’s no way you can go back.” Samus stated.

“I just want to call them. Usually we have Christmas dinner together…well, Lilly, Impa, and I would have Christmas dinner together. Father was always so busy…I’m not mad at him, but…maybe this year we could…eat together. I mean, it’s not like there’s anything to _do_ in Hyrule.”

“They wouldn’t hold it against you if you skipped this year.” Samus stated as Impa returned in a pair of red short shorts.

“What’d I miss?” Impa asked.

“Zelda wants to go back for some tradition you guys have.” Samus explained.

“You mean the Christmas dinner? I think Lilly might make an exception just this once.”

“But…but…”

“Alright, alright…let’s just call her. We’ll see what she says.” Impa said as Samus set up her computer to video call Hyrule Castle. Zelda sat in wait while she waited for someone to pick up. After a few seconds, Lilly answered the call from the other side.

“Hyrule C-oh! Zelda! Merry Christmas!” Lilly smiled on the other side.

“Merry Christmas, Lilly.” Zelda smiled before it faded. “Um…L-Lilly…can I come home?”

“You…want to come home? Is this about our tradition? Zelda, you need not worry about such things.”

“But I want to, Lilly! I really want to!” Zelda insisted.

“Very well, but…I have wonderful news! I will tell you when you arrive.” Lilly smiled.

“We’ll be on our way!” Zelda hung up and smiled. “We have to go!”

“Fine, but you two…do you want to change into something more appropriate or do you want to wait until you’re home?”

“We’ll wait. Let’s go!” Zelda began pushing Samus and she chuckled.

“Alright, fine. You ready? Impa, I’d recommend pants. It’s like twenty degrees out there.” Impa returned to the bedroom and changed into a pair of blue jeans. They put on their shoes and Samus grabbed two winter coats, mittens, and hats for the others. Impa and Zelda got dressed and the three went out to go towards the ship. Samus flew towards the castle while they waited.

“Zelda, we need to get back to training tomorrow. Yesterday and today, I’m fine with taking a few days off…but we need to get back to it.” Samus spoke seriously.

“Samus, the last time we took a break-”

“Thanksgiving, I remember. But if you want to be a champion, you need to _work_ like a champion.” Though Zelda was frustrated, she understood the sacrifices that needed to be made to become a champion. They landed inside the castle grounds and as they exited, Zelda looked back at the town.

“Can we go for a walk? I want to see the town before we go inside.” Zelda said as she exhaled and her breath turned into a visible smoke outside the ship.

“They might attack you again.” Impa said warning tone.

“I don’t care. I want to assess the town. It’s been a day so…maybe…maybe they’ve calmed down…”

“Calmed down? From wanting you dead?” Impa raised an eyebrow. Zelda nodded and Impa sighed. “Samus, we’re going into town.”

“Wait for me!” Samus rushed outside and joined the other two as they all entered town. Everything was closed and the town square was empty. They looked over to see Charles carrying a pair of ice skates and walking towards the front gate.

“Hey Charles!” Samus held up a hand and the man waved.

“Hey! Merry Christmas!” He said with cheer. The three approached the man and Zelda’s focus was remembering what happened in town; how the town turned on her in a heartbeat…how in a single beat, most of the town turned on the princess in record time.

“Zelda?” Samus asked and she snapped out of trance.

“Oh…ah…s-sorry.” She approached the man and kissed him on the lips. She stepped away and saw Samus and Impa snickering while Charles’ face was bright red.

“…what?” She asked.

“You kissed him.” Impa smiled at the princess.

“I…d-didn’t…didn’t you?” She asked.

“No!” She exclaimed. “It was cheek-to-cheek when I ‘kissed’ him.” Impa stated and her face drained of color.

“Charles, I…um…”

“That…ah…th-thank you.” Charles stammered.

“You can _not_ tell anyone about this.” Zelda whispered.

“I…n-no. I swear! I won’t tell a soul.” Charles shook his head. “I’m…ah…going ice skating at Lake Hylia…I don’t suppose I could convince you in joining me.”

“Thank you, but we’re sort of here to assess the damage.” Samus explained. Zelda glared at the bounty hunter; she didn’t have to be so matter-of fact about that.

“Well, if you must know…there was a major debate about this.” Charles explained. “We’ve lost most of the townspeople. But a few of us are still loyal to you. Em, myself, Mary, the Gambelli brothers, Gary the bartender. A lot of us are happy that you’re happy.” Charles smiled which warmed the princess’ heart.

“Even so…I…um…please…Hylia, I’m embarrassed.”

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re a great kisser.” Charles remarked and chuckled nervously. Zelda’s face burned red with embarrassment as she turned around and hid her face from the man. “Uh…sorry.”

“Charles…” Zelda began speaking and looked down. “Charles, do you…ah…would you be interested in…a vineyard?”

“A vineyard? Like wine making?” He asked.

“I was thinking of possibly making a few bottles of wine and selling it to the other kingdoms. The profits, of course would go back to the people…but, I require help to make it happen.”

“I’d be honored, your highness.” Charles smiled. “In fact, I think I know a few people who’d be more than willing to help get that dream of yours started.” Zelda’s heart skipped and she tightly hugged the man.

“Thank you, Charles. You’re the best!” Charles’ face blushed red and after a few seconds, Zelda broke the hug.

I…um…we’re…ah…we’re just gonna take a walk. Please excuse us…Merry Christmas.” Zelda stated and led the group away from the castle’s gardener. Charles smiled as his heart was now full and continued walking towards Lake Hylia.

“I heard he’s quite the ice skater.” Impa stated.

“Is he?” Samus questioned while Zelda’s face was still burning red while she reflected on accidently kissing her gardener. “Oh, come on…it’s not _that_ embarrassing.”

“Then _you_ kiss someone!” Zelda blurted. “The next person we see…you have to kiss them. On the lips! Not the cheek.”

“Alright.” Samus shrugged her shoulders and they looked around. The first person they saw…was Robert. He was actually shoveling the walkways around the back area of the town.

“…is that Robert?” Impa asked.

“Nope. Nuh uh. Not him. I’ll kill him before I kiss him.” Samus shook her head.

“Is he…being selfless?” Zelda asked in amazement. Like this was a whole new side of him she had never seen. Impa began walking away from the group to examine what he was doing before quickly returning and shaking her head.

“…actually, never mind. He’s the same idiot we’ve always known.” Impa grumbled and folded her arms.

“What do you mean?” Zelda inquired.

“He’s taking the snow from _his_ front steps and putting it in front of someone _else’s_ steps.” Zelda rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Typical.” She sighed and looked around. She then glanced at the steps of the church and saw the town artist with a sketch book. “Look! It’s Em!”

“Em? Sure, I’ll kiss her.” Samus said as Zelda led the group towards the church.

“Em!” Zelda called out and the woman looked up.

“Hey guys! Merry Christmas!” She said cheerfully. “What are you doing here? I…I’m so sorry about…they’re assholes.”

“Language.” Impa spoke with disapproval to the woman.

“Sorry, but…they are.” Em went back to her sketch.

“What are you doing?” Zelda asked the young woman.

“Well, with no one around town, it’s really peaceful. Just…look at the town. How incredible is that?” Zelda looked at the town and it was an incredible scenery; like a portrait come to life.

“Wow…” Zelda gasped.

“So anyway…” Samus directed the conversation back on track. “Zelda has asked me to do something and I’ve got to ask…would you be willing to kiss me if-”

“Yes.” Em replied with a giddy smile. “Are we talking a _real_ kiss? Or is this going to be a quick peck?”

“Full kiss.” Samus smiled and Em set her sketch pad down.

“I’m ready.” She sat on the steps and closed her eyes before puckering up. Samus smirked and sat next to her before looking at Zelda.

“Ready?” Zelda silently nodded.

“Yes.” Em replied and Samus then pressed her lips against the young artist’s for a full five seconds. As they broke, Em’s eyes began rolling into the back of her head and she began falling backwards. Samus caught the artist and it seemed like she awoke out of trance. “Sorry, I just…I think I had a stroke or something.”

“You alright?” Samus asked with concern.

Yeah…that…that was the greatest moment of my life.”

“A kiss from me was the greatest moment of your life?” Samus laughed. “It was just a kiss.”

“Best kiss ever.” Samus smiled and shook her head as Em sat up. Samus reached over and opened the sketch book.

“These are pretty good.” Samus admired the artwork Em was able to procure. She then turned back to the woman and thought for a minute. “Hey Em…I’ve got a bit of a proposition for you.”

“What’s up?” Em asked as Samus handed the sketch book back to her.

“So, as you probably know, we’re rebuilding the staff at Hyrule. And I’m thinking we’re going to need someone to properly paint our portraits when the time comes…”

“Are you seriously asking me to paint your portraits?!?!?!” Em practically squealed with excitement.

“You’d get a blank check, your supplies will be paid for, and they’d stay in the castle for life. And it wouldn’t just be our portraits…you’d be painting our children, and maybe our grandchildren…if you want it.”

“Yes, oh fuck yes, please!!!” She turned to see Impa’s expression, but Em didn’t care. She was unofficially, the exclusive artist to the Hyrule royal family.

“Great. Now, keep this under wraps…we’re not exactly ready for an artist yet…not until we get a decent staff again. But, I’ll be sure to come find you when the time comes.”

“Thank you…thank you so much! I could kiss you!” Em exclaimed before blushing.

“You keep up that flattery, I might let you fuck me.”

“Samus!” Impa blurted out with a bit of anger.

“What? It’s a joke. You know it’s a joke, right?” There was a slight pause after her question.

“…y-yes…” Em replied softly which made Samus think she actually _wanted_ to do her.

“Any…um…” Samus cleared her throat and started turned red with embarrassment. “We’ve…we’re ah…we’re gonna go. Just…don’t move away or anything.” Samus stood up and began walking away.

“Merry Christmas, Em.” Zelda smiled and chased after Samus.

“Merry Christmas.” Em smiled and continued sketching the town; with a new hope in her heart and a new determination on her mind. The throuple walked towards Hyrule Castle. Though they had only heard from Charles about what happened, they wanted to get a second opinion from Lilly about what had happened. Besides, Lilly had good news for them; and good news on Christmas Day was always a nice gift to receive. They entered the castle and immediately, Zelda took a step forward from the group.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Impa held out a hand. “We stick together. Last time we split up-”

“Do not remind me.” Zelda stated. “I…I don’t want to think about it.”

“I’m glad he’s dead. That fucking asshole deserved it. The only thing I regret is that I could kill that fucking bastard more than once.” Samus folded her arms and growled. Neither woman spoke after Samus started venting.

“You…aren’t you going to scold her for cursing?” Zelda asked her retainer.

“What’s the point?” Impa stated. “It’s who she is…I’ve tried for six months to change her…at this point, I give up.” Zelda gave a hearty laugh as Impa hung her head.

“I like Samus just the way she is…” She stepped towards Impa and kissed her girlfriend. “Just like I like the way you are.”

“You’re really cute.” Impa smiled as Lilly approached the trio.

“Merry Christmas, everyone.”

“Hi Lilly! Merry Christmas!” Zelda smiled and hugged the senior maid. “Is…um…”

“If you are concerned about who is here, rest assured that your father and I are the only ones here.”

“You’re sure? I don’t…” Zelda’s eyes started watering. “Na…Nathan…he…he was…he…” Zelda began hyperventilating.

“Take it easy…deep breaths, Zelda…Samus, grab a chair and a paper bag.” Samus rushed and grabbed a chair and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Samus returned and handed a paper bag to the princess.

“Breathe into the bag.” Impa instructed and Zelda did as she was told. After a few minutes, Zelda had finally recovered and quietly sat on the chair.

“Anyway, about the good news…” Lilly stated and the three of them looked at her with anticipation. “While most of the town has chosen a more selfish lifestyle…”

“They left?” Impa asked in disbelief. Zelda’s heart sank and Samus looked away and growled in anger.

“Two thirds of the town chose to leave. But-”

“That doesn’t sound like good news.” Samus retorted.

“But…but…the good news is, that after your father’s statement about fully supporting your relationship with both Impa and Miss Aran, we’ve already had five countries call and offer their support for our country. In fact, they’re planning on sending a few volunteers to help us while we get back on our feet.”

“Really?!?!” Zelda squealed with excitement and Lilly nodded.

“Crimea, Ylisstol, Hoshido, Nohr, and the Mushroom Kingdom have already called in to support us. They’ll each be sending sixteen cooks, ten butlers, ten maids, and twenty guards. We’ll split them in half and divide them into night and day crews. It shouldn’t take long for us to rebuild the staff. We have plenty of people in town who are willing to work and those countries have people who are willing to assist us in tending to our garden. Praise Hylia! We will survive.” Lilly beamed with pride. The three women all smiled as well. “Enough of that. We have gifts for you. Come along, children.” Lilly led the throuple to the living room where there were only three gifts waiting for them. “We were strapped for time. I apologize there are not more.”

“Lilly, it’s alright.” Impa said as Zelda quickly rushed over to tear her gifts like a child on Christmas. She pulled apart one wrapped present and saw it was a beautiful pink dress; one that she didn’t have before. There were green and red colored beads sewn together to look like rupees.

“It’s beautiful!” Zelda gasped as she saw the dress.

“I’m very glad you like it.” Daphnes replied as he entered the room. “My dear daughter, I have excellent news for you!”

“Lilly already told us.” Samus opened a small gift to reveal a light saber key chain and a ring with some kind of writing around it. “Actually, this is kind of nice. And, is this…the one ring?” Samus asked with a smile.

“You got a ring?” Impa asked as she reached for it. Samus turned her back to Impa.

“My precious…” Samus whispered while staring at Impa with a smile. She turned back and handed it to her.

“It’s nice. Looks real.” Impa examined it.

“Now give it back.”

“No, it’s mine!” Impa protested and the two pretended to fight for the ring. “I’ll kill you for it!”

“Give it to me!” Samus yelled and the two began laughing. Impa did hand the ring back and Samus set it aside. “What’d you get?”

“I have you, Zelda, Lilly, I get to serve the king, I get to live in this castle…I don’t need anything.”

“Do we have a song?” Samus asked. “I don’t think we have a song.”

“We don’t, but-”

“Ok, so…” Samus turned to the ninja. “Tell me how you feel about me. Let’s try to find a song about us.” Impa looked at the bounty hunter who was staring at her with a big smile on her face.

“Well…if we’re being honest…” Impa took a deep breath and exhaled. “I feel like you are something special from the stars above. My feelings for you…it’s like you can save me from darkness, pain, and suffering. There’s a passion inside you…that’s obvious to everyone. And that passion can stop even the toughest fighters in any galaxy.” Samus leaned in and kissed the ninja.

“Alright. I think I got it. Let’s see what we can find…” Samus got up and walked towards the radio. “It’s Hylia, right? That super amazing person who built this country?” Impa nodded her head. “Hylia, give us a good song.” Samus turned on the radio and tuned the dial. The first song to come on was ‘Into the Night’ by Carlos Santana. It started with a nice beat and a guitar strumming as well as an electric guitar.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell.  
It was love from above that could save me from Hell.  
There was fire in her soul, it was easy to see.  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room, keeping time in their hands._

“She’s good.” Samus looked back and smiled. “This is our song.”

“Impa, I…got this for you.” Lilly handed the ninja a small box. She took off the wrapping off the box and opened it to reveal a tiny pair of gold triforce earrings.

“Hylia, these are beautiful.” Impa stated. Zelda smiled at her two partners. It was actually the best day she could have hoped for. Spending the day with her father, her partners, and Lilly…no matter all the bad that had happened, she was genuinely happy with her single gift. Spending the day with her family was the greatest gift she could have ever asked for. And going forward, she knew this is what she _wanted._ This is all she _needed._ Tomorrow, she’d return to training, but as long as her family was close, that’s all she really wanted. This truly was the greatest Christmas ever.


	18. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Merry Christmas to you all and my gift to you...a brand new chapter! I sincerely hope you like it and I hope you have a wonderful, relaxing holiday! Enjoy!

Six months passed and Zelda was more comfortable than ever with her partners. Her training was coming along nicely; she was faster, stronger, and more agile than she was a year ago. Daphnes and Lilly worked hard to rehire the staff and in the course of six months, they rehired a good majority of the staff and a large number of people had moved back into town. They were happy with the town, happy with the princess, happy with everything; everything except the town jock, Robert. Zelda had managed to avoid him for the better part of six months. He seemed rather annoyed and convinced that Zelda was keeping up this charade to prevent him from claiming what he felt was rightfully his. Zelda woke up and had already started getting ready for the day. She put on her bra and grabbed a pair of panties.

“Morning, sunshine.” Samus quickly knelt down and placed her lips against her butt before Zelda slipped her panties on. She also knelt down and kissed the bounty hunter.

“It’s been six months…and I’ve been so happy.” Zelda smiled.

“Where does the time go?” Samus laughed. “Six months of love and cuddles, and kisses, and snuggles.” Samus kissed the princess and she giggled.

“You mean six months of worshipping my…” Zelda gulped hard and looked away. “…m-my b-butt…”

“Oh yes…I am _very_ much weak for your ass…but you can’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold. And besides, you wouldn’t want anyone finding out about your submissive tendencies…would you?”

“M-m-may…maybe…” Samus squeezed her buttocks and the princess whimpered, but smiled.

“That’s naughty…I might have to tie you down and have my way with you.”

“Don’t tease me…and yes, please!” Zelda bit her bottom lip and Samus laughed.

“Get dressed. We have to sign up for the preliminaries.” Samus kissed her and left the closet.

“About time you came out of the closet.” Impa remarked while Zelda poked her head out.

“Hi Impa.” Zelda squeaked as she returned to get dressed.

 _“You’re_ in here _too?_ And without me…” Impa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.” Zelda pleaded as the ninja laughed.

“I’m just messing with you, sweetie.” Impa laughed as Zelda quickly got dressed and exited the closet. Impa looked up and smiled.

“Shall we get going? The mushroom kingdom awaits us. I also contacted Peach and Daisy…they agreed to hold two spots open for us. So we don’t need to head into town and sign up. I’ve already got us premier times. Do you still want to go see them?”

“Yes, please.” Zelda smiled and slipped on a pair of sandals. “They’re my best friends. I must thank them for helping us out when we needed them. Hyrule was saved because of them.” Zelda rushed towards the door with Samus and Impa following behind her.

“Let’s get moving.” Samus stated as she slapped Impa’s butt hard. She tightly clenched her butt and bit her bottom lip before regaining her composure and walking out with the bounty hunter. A carriage made its way up to the front of the castle.

“Your highness!” A male voice called out and as the trio turned to see the man, she noticed Charles running towards them. “I’ve done it! It’s taken me six long months, but I’ve done it!”

“Calm down, Charles. What’s going on? What have you done?” He held up a bottle of golden rosé in a bottle.

“What is that?” Impa asked as she stood in front of Zelda to protect the princess from…whatever this was.

“I call it: Maiden’s Breath.”

“It’s a weapon?!?!” Samus exclaimed as she went to pull her gun out.

“No, no, no! It’s wine! It’s a wine!” Charles insisted and all three women calmed down. “I wanted you to be the first to try some. I mean, this bottle is unopened, but I have another for you to try.”

“Alright, I suppose we could taste test it.” Zelda suggested and the three women followed the wine maker outside. He had three empty glasses and a bottle in the middle of them on a table. He then poured three glasses for them and handed a glass to each of them.

“To us. May our love grow forever and may we never be far apart.” Zelda stated as the glasses clinked against one another before they took a sip together.

“Wh-what do you think?” Charles asked nervously.

“I taste honey.” Zelda stated. “There’s…there’s something else. I can’t put my finger on it.” Zelda pondered.

“It’s like…honey and…is that elderberry?” Impa asked as Charles nodded.

“Your palette is as sharp as ever, Impa.” Charles smiled.

“Yes, exactly!” Zelda blurted. “It’s like…um…”

“Flowers in a summer breeze. You’ve really outdone yourself, Charles.” Impa stated before turning to Samus.

“It’s sweet.” Samus finished the whole glass.

“Anything else?” Impa asked.

“I’m not really a wine taster. But I’ll take some more if you have some.” Samus held out her glass.

“You have no sense of taste.” Impa shook her head.

“What was that?” Samus asked with anger.

“Look, we…we have no time to…ah…to argue.” Zelda stated as she stood in between the women. “Charles, it’s very good. Do you have a bottle we might be able to bring with us?” Charles handed her the unopened bottle and nodded his head.

“We have about…two? Three hundred thousand bottles ready to be sent out.”

“Charles, you’re amazing. Thank you so much!” Zelda hugged the man. “I’m sorry, but we must leave. But please…send it out as soon as you can tomorrow.” Charles nodded his head again and the three women left the castle and entered the carriage. They then traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom and exited the carriage to see an incredibly long line of people waiting to sign up.

“Hello Zelda.” Peach smiled as she and Daisy waited for her by the gate. Zelda got out and wrapped one arm around Peach and the other around Daisy in a hug.

“I’ve missed you two so much!” Zelda gushed with a smile.

“Zelda…it’s been too long since we’ve hung out.” Daisy smiled. “We should have a sleepover or something.”

“Daisy, we’re too old for sleepovers.” Peach stated.

“Oh, come on…” Daisy slapped her shoulder. “We could have an all royal sleepover. Ylisstol, Crimea, Hoshido, Nohr…we’ll send out an invitation to everyone.”

“Daisy-”

“Even royals need to let their hair down from time to time.” Daisy said. “Before the tournament, we should do it. Between the preliminaries and the tournament…” Peach sighed with frustration before turning to the Hylian princess.

“Would you be alright with that?” Peach asked. “When Daisy’s mind is set, there’s no changing it. So, how about it?”

“How about what?” Zelda asked.

“After the preliminaries are over, and before the tournament starts…what if we have a night off? No rules, no formalities…just a bunch of us hanging out.” Zelda turned to the others who heard the whole thing.

“Sounds great.” Impa smiled.

“It’d be nice to have a bunch of royals acting like people instead of stuffy nobles.” Samus added.

“What about the other countries? What about Begnion?” Zelda inquired.

“We can’t invite Sakura. She’s like…” Daisy turned to her sister. “How old is she? Twelve?”

“Thirteen, I believe.” Peach stated. “And we’re going to need drinks if we are to properly unwind…so, it might be best to avoid inviting her.”

“I’m excited.” Zelda smiled and hopped up and down.

“I can’t wait to talk about old memories.” Peach smiled. As they talked, they heard a commotion coming from the line. One guy with long red hair was speaking with another man with long brown spikey hair.

“…can’t believe I agreed to this.” The brown haired man muttered.

“Having doubts, Lloyd? Well, if you’re _scared…”_

“I’m _not_ scared, Zelos! I’m…just hesitant.”

“Because you’re scared.” A black haired ninja smacked his head.

“I’m gonna hit you if you don’t shut up.”

“Sheena…are your girls ready for such combat?” He then reached out to grab her breasts, but she kneed him hard in the chest.

“Fucking pervert!” She yelled and the group then approached them.

“What’s going on?” Peach asked with concern.

“Lloyd’s being an ass. I’m just putting him in his place.” The ninja folded her arms and scoffed.

“Sheena, you can’t keep beating people up who you don’t like.” Daisy added.

“Hey…it’s Samus.” Lloyd pointed out. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“So…I got dared into entering…but, how do the preliminaries work? Like, do _you_ have to fight as well?” He asked.

“So, there are sixty three slots open. As the current reigning champion, I get an automatic bye into the tournament… _but…_ I will be the first to fight when the tournament kicks off. The only question is: which poor sap will be the first martyr? Anyway, back to the preliminaries. Sixty three spots open. There are four people in each bracket so, across almost every continent and almost every galaxy, we have…” Samus closed her eyes and thought for a minute. “About two hundred…” She squinted like she was trying to get the exact number. “…fifty two? I think that’s right. Two hundred and fifty two spots open. You compete to earn your spot. Most people are only here to size up the competition and see who’s fighting.” Samus turned and saw Bowser walking by her. His eyes glaring at the bounty hunter.

“He…he’s scary…” Zelda hid behind Impa who was standing guard; ready to attack if he charged.

“Take a good, long look, turtleneck!” Samus said with a smile. “I’ll kick your ass fourteen ways to Sunday!” Bowser growled and continued walking away.

“He…he looked like he was going to kill you.” Sheena stated.

“It comes with the title. Everyone wants to kill me…I say bring it on. If you make the tournament, I’m coming for you too.”

“That reminds me. Sheena, when you’re done, I’d like to have a word.” Peach stated and turned to Zelda.

“I thought you said-”

“It’ll be more fun if we invite non-royal people too.” Peach whispered. “Please?” Zelda didn’t want to upset her bestie, so she agreed and Peach smiled. She looked behind her, and her smile quickly faded.

“What?” Zelda asked with confusion.

“My dear wife…how are you?” A male voice asked. Zelda knew who it was, but she knew she had to confirm. She turned around to see Robert standing behind her.

“H-h-hello…R-R-Rob…Robert.” Samus shoved him back and he took a couple steps back before recovering.

“Don’t get too close to my girl…I’m a bit protective, asshole.”

“Blondes…all they’re good for is having a big chest, no brains, and spreading their legs.”

“You signing up? Or did you come here to creep on my future wife.”

“I just signed up.” He triumphantly smiled. Zelda’s eyes grew big and her jaw dropped. “And I believe you mean _my-”_

“No, I mean _my…_ future wife. I’m marrying her, Robert.” His anger on his face was quite obvious to everyone around. “It must _kill you_ to know that I’ve been sleeping with her…and there’s no greater sight than seeing her eyes roll into the back of her head while she’s hitting the high notes. I get to thrust deep inside her…taste her pussy…make her my personal slut…That’s right, Bobby Baby Dick, I get to _fuck her_ too…how great is it to be me right now?” Zelda was listening to the conversation and she did her best to suppress her smile. She secretly liked Samus telling people about their intimate moments. Even if it _was_ Robert.

“Are you getting off on this?” Daisy whispered as Zelda turned to face her. Impa was smirking like she knew Zelda was enjoying the moment.

“N-n-no…” Zelda said nervously, but it wasn’t confident and Daisy chuckled.

“I never knew…I won’t tell anyone.” Daisy winked at the princess who blushed in embarrassment.

“I will execute you in the town square.” Robert spoke in a low, angered tone.

“You’re more than welcome to try.” Samus folded her arms. “You know…I’ve decided to give our happy little family a lesson; a life lesson in which I plan to live by for the rest of my life. And when we have kids, and grandkids, and-”

“Women cannot-”

“True, but…details aren’t important right now. We have time to figure out a solution to that. Maybe we’ll ask friends to help out, or go to a sperm bank or whatever. Anyway…”

“I will not allow-urk!” Samus punched him in the gut and he fell to his knees.

“Family is forever…no one…and I mean _no one…_ fucks with my family.” Samus glared at the man. “I really hope you and I get to square off in the tournament. Zelda wouldn’t want me to kill you…but if you and I square off…I’ll make an exception. I will personally break every goddamn bone in your body before I cut off your fucking head.” Samus warned before looking at Peach. “Tell your old man that I demand a fight with this asshole.”

“He’s not going to give it to you.” Peach informed her.

“I know, but it’s worth a shot.” Samus shrugged her shoulders. “Besides, the list of competitors he might need to face…if he makes it to me, I’d be impressed.”

“Listen…Robert, was it?” Daisy asked. “Maybe you should just go. Attend your preliminaries and good luck…but right now, just leave.” Robert got up and began leaving. As he left, he backhanded Impa in the face.

“Fucking wench, know your place.” Impa was about to strike back, but Peach held her back.

“Don’t! You’ll be disqualified!” Peach pleaded with the ninja.

“Fucking bitch! Taking a cheap shot on me…who the fuck do you think you are?!?!?!”

“Must be your time of the month.” He laughed as he walked away.

“I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!!!” Impa screamed in rage while Peach and now, Samus had to restrain the ninja.

“Impa, calm yourself.” Toadsworth came out to assess the situation.

“What is all the commotion?” He asked while the group left to speak in private. Samus said goodbye to her friends in line and walked away with Toadsworth and Impa. Zelda grabbed Peach and daisy’s wrist and pulled them aside to speak to them about her secret in private.

“Zelda, is something wrong?” Peach asked.

“I have to admit something to you two and…” Her lip quivered as her eyes watered. “I’m a horrible princess.”

“Is this because of your relationship?” Daisy asked. “Don’t worry about what those idiots think.”

“No, it’s…” She took a deep breath and sighed. “In the six months that Impa, Samus, and I have been together…I have had some thoughts that if they were to get out, my reputation would be ruined.”

“What is it? Are you talking about fetishes and fantasies?” Daisy asked and Zelda nodded.

“I just…you two are my best friends and I don’t want to disappoint you, but-”

“You dolt…” Daisy shook her head in disapproval.

“Daisy!” Peach explained and Zelda’s heart sank. Peach and Daisy were her best friends…they were like sisters. And to receive their disapproval hurt more than anything she had ever felt.

“Well…what’s your fetish?” Daisy asked. Zelda hesitated before deciding to come completely clean with them.

“W-w-well…I…I have this one…ah…fantasy…Samus puts a collar on me and parades me around…like…like a dog.” Zelda’s face turned red with embarrassment, and yet, a slight amount of arousal for her closest friends now knowing her shameful ways.

“See? That’s dumb.” Daisy said and Zelda started feeling bad again. “Compared to _your_ fantasy…that’s nothing.” Zelda head perked up and she stared at Peach in shock.

“Yuh…you? You have those types of thoughts too?” Zelda asked as Peach nodded.

“Zelda, everyone has a fetish or a fantasy. Some are pretty simple, and some are more detailed. Mine in fact…I’ve wanted to be blindfolded and my hands are tied while a group of people use me for their own sexual desires.” Peach stated and Zelda looked at her in disbelief. “I…” Peach chuckled. “I also…had a thing…for you…a long time ago.”

“You…you had feelings…for me?”

“Before I met Mario. But we were raised the same way; a princess must marry a prince. While the Mushroom kingdom did not inherently approve of Mario, he did in fact win them over with his charm.”

“You’re…you’re not mad?”

“Mad? I think we can exploit this…only if you want to.” Peach suggested. “During our sleepover…we could-”

“Yes.” Zelda said without hesitation. “I…I would like that very much.”

“You’re so lewd, Zelda…” Peach and Daisy giggled. “Just remember…there’s no shame in having a fetish or a fantasy.” Peach stated as she pressed her lips against the Hylian princess’.

“Wha-”

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Peach smiled and Zelda blushed even more.

“Peach! Daisy!” Toadsworth called out and the girls turned to the direction of the voice.

“Aw damn…and we were just having fun…” Daisy whined. “We’ll set it up. Maybe in our castle or something. But we’ll make it happen.” Daisy said with a nod.

“Thank you…both of you…I don’t know what I’d do if you hated me. I just…I needed to tell someone.”

“You’re our friend, Zelda. A little lewd, sure…but what princess isn’t a little bit naughty?” Daisy asked with a wink. Zelda smiled and the two girls ran off towards their father’s voice. Zelda hustled after them and they all met up.

“What were you-” Samus asked before making eye contact with Zelda and didn’t understand why she was blushing.

“What’s going on? What were you three doing?” Toadsworth asked.

“We were just talking, daddy.” Peach smiled and Daisy smirked.

“Yeah…saying stuff…and gossiping…nothing _too_ bad…” She winked at Samus and the bounty hunter now understood what she meant.

“I see…well, don’t scare your father like that. You know I worry about you two.”

“Awww…you worried about me? Daddy, that’s so sweet!” Peach picked up her father and hugged him tightly.

“Put me down! Peach! That’s enough! Stop!” Toadsworth yelled and squirmed in her arms.

“In any case, we should be leaving. Is there any other requests you have here?” Impa asked. Zelda looked at Peach and Daisy before smiling and shaking her head. “We’ll be off. It was nice seeing you, Princess Daisy and Princess Peach. You are always welcome in Castle Hyrule whenever you feel the need to visit.” Zelda then leaned towards Peach’s ear.

“We host the sleepover in Hyrule. I’ll make the accommodations.” She whispered and Peach nodded.

“Alright.” She nodded her head and Zelda walked away with the other two. They began heading home and were silent as they rode.

“I told them about…my dreams.” Zelda admitted.

“You _told_ them?” Impa exclaimed and the princess nodded.

“They…they weren’t upset. They wanted to have a sleepover with a few of the other kingdoms.”

“So they can blackmail you into doing their bidding? I don’t think so.” Impa shook her head.

“You really think Peach and Daisy are into blackmailing Zelda? They’ve been friends since they were kids, right? What are they fucking demanding?”

“I won’t let them blackmail Zelda.” Samus rolled her eyes and shook her head as both Impa and Samus disagreed with how to handle this.

“Truth is…I…I’m actually glad I did. They…I think they want to help me…live out my fantasies.” Zelda lightly blushed and the other two women were now calm and understood where she was coming from.

“I see…well, we’re going with you.”

“We’re having a sleepover in Hyrule. I…kind of want to embarrass myself in front of them…I…mmm…” Zelda lightly moaned and smiled.

“You’re a naughty girl…” Samus laughed and held her hand. Impa rested her head against Samus and smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind having you all to myself, if we’re being honest.” Impa said.

“Oh? Maybe I should knock some sense into you.”

“Please do. I think I’ve earned a couple hits.” Impa closed her eyes while kissed her forehead.

“I love you both.” Samus smiled.

“I love you too.” Zelda and Impa said in unison. They made their way back home and as Samus got out of the carriage, she decided to walk towards town.

“I’m going to take a little nap.” Zelda informed the others. “Impa, care to join me?”

“Maybe later. I want to take a little walk. I’ll go with Samus into town. She caught up to Samus and the two walked into town.

“I’m really glad the three of us are together.” Samus admitted. “I couldn’t have asked for better wives.”

“I’m glad you’re with us too. You’re just a big ol’ cuddly snuggly sweetie.” Impa said while they laughed and Samus pushed her.

“Fuck you, I’m a bad bitch.”

“To everyone else, maybe. But to me, you’re a sweetie pie.” They kissed and walked into town.

“Too many people, how about we walk around for a bit and meet back at the castle in…say, three hours?” Samus asked and Impa nodded. They then split up and wandered around town. Samus took a look around the alleyway and saw…

“Ah. Samus…I hope there’s no hard feelings about-” Samus went to throw a punch, but the man dodged.

“Gannondorf!” She yelled with vitriol and rage. “You motherfucking bastard!”

“I’ll admit…I deserve that.”

“I almost killed myself, you fucking asshole.”

“But you didn’t. That’s the important part.”

“You fucking changed me, asshole!” She growled at him.

“Look, I feel horrible. And…I’ve come to offer something to make amends.”

“I’m not interest in-”

“It involves your mother.” Gannondorf stated and Samus fell silent. “Head into the forbidden section of your library…I believe it is in book eighteen.” Gannondorf stated. “Take a walk back there and flip through those books…I would warn you though, they are quite thick.”

“What am I looking for?” Samus asked.

“Just look through it…you might find something interesting.” Samus’ anger started growing again.

“You fucking with me?”

“Quite the opposite. I am certain there’s something in there for you.”

“But you don’t know.” Samus interrogated the man. Gannondorf stood up and walked away.

“Goodbye, Samus.” Gannondorf walked away from her without another word. Though Samus wanted to chase him, his words got the best of her. She returned to the castle and walked towards the library. She went into the library to search for those books. She walked past the forbidden section and back there were mostly spell books. She merely read the titles and it made her feel uncomfortable; _‘Bloodbending’, ‘Bones to dust’, ‘Soul stealing’_ and finally, she saw a set of books titled in roman numerals.

 _‘I…IX…let’s see…eighteen would be…x, v, and three i’s right?’_ Samus thought as she found the book. It was incredibly thick and weighed almost ten pounds pounds.

“Jesus…” Samus picked it up and flicked on a nearby light as she flipped through the pages. She skimmed opened the book in the middle and read the first entry she saw.

_Dear Diary,  
What am I to do? Daphnes wants to leave Hyrule for a vacation. He insists on heading to Crimea for some kind of card game with the boys…I keep telling him he has a bad poker face, but he doesn’t believe me. Hylia, help me. He’s a fucking idiot sometimes…well, hopefully he’ll win this time._

_With Love,  
Grace_

_‘These are her diaries?!?!’_ Samus thought as she flipped a few pages past and read a new entry.

_Dear Diary,  
It’s raining out today. There’s isn’t really anything to do today. I’m complaining to Lilly, but she’s too busy doing…something. She’s always cleaning and working…she needs to take some time off. Lilly works too hard…and with everything she’s done, she deserves it._

_With Love,  
Grace_

Samus decided to skim through the pages; picking up a word from each entry as she flipped through them.

_‘Sunny…’ ‘dancing…’ ‘warm…’ ‘pregnant…’ ‘Samus…’ ‘picnic…’_

“Wait…” Samus stopped and quickly flipped back. “I…did I read that right?” She desperately read the previous entry she had read and gasped.

_Dear Diary,  
Went into town today. One of the people came home. Virginia…what a sweetheart! I missed her…but today, I got word that she gave birth! I met her child and…oh my Hylia! She’s so fucking cuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttteeeeee!!! Her name even sounds adorable. Samus. Samus Aran. It’s odd, but unique. Still, don’t tell her this, but my daughter will be way cuter. But Samus Aran…know that Hyrule will always be your home._

_With Love,  
Grace_

“I…I…” Samus stared in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?” Grace asked as she saw the book Samus was read. “Where did you get that?” She asked.

“What the fuck, Lilly?”

“Language, young-”

“Were you ever going to tell me about this?!?!” She yelled in anger. “What the fuck, Lilly?!?! I’m a citizen of Hyrule?!?!” She fell silent and she gulped hard.

“I…” Lilly fell silent. “Samus, it’s…it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“How fucking so?!?!?!” She roared in anger. Lilly walked to the back and came back with a book. She flipped open to a page and handed the book to Samus.

“Her final entry.” She stated before taking a step back while Samus began reading.

_Dear Diary,  
Lilly made her choice…it’s…for the best. My heart grows heavy, for I will not be there for my daughter. That goddamn bastard poisoned me. I am sorry, Zelda. Please forgive me. I have asked Lilly to hide my diary collection in with the forbidden books in the back of the library. I have also ordered that the contents of my entire diary collection be sealed and never spoken of again. Unless Zelda finds them. Zelda, if you are reading this, please forgive your mother and don’t be mad at Lilly. I didn’t want you to know that I died like a coward. I didn’t want you to know that I died crying and sobbing like a child. I love you, my daughter. Mommy loves you, my dear sweet princess. I pray that Hylia protects you and guides you in my absence. Lilly will raise you when I am gone. Goodbye, my dear child. I love you so much._

_With Love,  
Gr_

There was a line around the next letter, but the line dropped to the bottom of the page. Near that was a small blotch of something and that was it.

“That small blotch you see on the page…that was originally her blood as she coughed and she died writing her name. She ordered that all information in those diaries were to be concealed. I swore on my life to never speak a word of those diaries, nor the contents of those diaries. I ask your forgiveness.” Samus began crying.

“My mother…lived here…I was _born_ here…you’re an asshole.” Samus stood up and quickly left. Lilly didn’t say anything and let her leave on her own accord. As she stormed out of the castle, Samus sprinted out and ran away from the castle as fast as she could. She made it into town and continued running. Impa turned to see Samus running from the town.

“Samus?” She quietly asked and followed her. Impa wasn’t as fast, but saw the bounty hunter running towards Lake Hylia. When she finally caught up to her, she saw Samus kneeling by the lake; sobbing her eyes out.

“Samus, what’s wrong?”

“Leave me the fuck alone.” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Lilly…she…she’s…fuck her.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Impa asked.

“I was _born_ here!” Samus blurted out loud. “And Lilly _knew_ this!” Impa froze in shock at what she said.

“You…you’re a citizen of Hyrule. You were actually born here?”

“Y-yeah…” Impa knelt down and hugged Samus from behind.

“So?”

“So?!?! You don’t even fucking care?” She sniffled again.

“Samus, I love you. Zelda does too…and when she finds out that you’re from Hyrule, she’s going to love it.”

“But Lilly…she…she said she was sworn to n-not…not tell me.”

“Who made the order?”

“G-Grace.”

“Would you defy an order from the queen? You know how much of a rule follower Lilly is…if the queen told her to do something, she’d do it. No matter what.” Samus looked at her reflection in the water. “Samus, please come back. I won’t force you to…but I want you back home. I like it when I’m in your arms. Knowing that my big, strong bounty hunter puts her arms around me…I like it when you punish me…I like your kisses, your hugs, your snuggles and cuddles…I like you close to me, Samus. I don’t care where you’re from…and I like it when you’re with Zelda too. You’re the only person I can trust…aside from Zelda, Lilly, the king…Gary the bartender, Charles the wine maker, oh! And Em…you know, the painter in town. But aside from them…you’re the only person I can trust.” Samus started laughing and Impa kissed her.

“You’re the best, Impa.”

“Will you come back for me? Pretty please?”

“Yeah. I’ll come back. I have to apologize to Lilly for my temper tantrum.”

“She’ll understand. I’d act the same way if I were you.” Impa took her by the hand and they walked back. “When we get back, I want to snuggle with you.”

“I get to be the big spoon.”

“Ok.” Impa didn’t object and they returned to the castle. An incredible truth about Samus came out today. On her day of birth, she met Zelda’s mother. Maybe…maybe it was the intention of Hylia for her to meet with Zelda; start a relationship with Zelda…was this her fate? Her destiny? To return home and hook up with the princess and her retainer.

 _‘Hylia is a weird lady.’_ Samus thought as she walked back. Impa put her arm around her and pulled out her other arm before hopping into Samus’ arms.

“My hero…shall carry me home.” Impa declared and kissed Samus.

“I love you so much…Impa.” Samus smiled as she walked back to Hyrule.

“Hey Impa?”

“Yeah?”

“I...um…I don’t think I’m going to her match tomorrow. I…I need to process this.”

“Ok.” She said calmly at the woman.

“Can you tell her? It’s best if she knows and we’re close enough that she should know tomorrow.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Make sure she wins…I…she’s worked hard enough that I think she’ll qualify. And best of luck to you, too.”

“My hero!” Impa sarcastically gushed and Samus lifted her close enough to kiss her as she walked back to the castle. “You know, we’ve been working her to handle…you know…what if tomorrow, I get her all excited and you can be her first?” Impa suggested. Samus caught eyes with Impa and she stopped walking.

“But…you’ve been her retainer forever. Shouldn’t you-”

“I want to watch. I think she’s ready…go get something especially nice for her…” Impa smirked. Samus kissed her again as she resumed walking back to her home town.


	19. A Throuple Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This will be my last chapter...of the year! Ha! Get it? Because today's...the...last day...of...the year...  
> *AHEM*  
> Anyway, I got this chapter done as a final gift for the year. I'll get working on the next one and hopefully, we'll have a new one up soon. I hope your New Year's Eve is safe and spent with loved ones. I'll see you in the new year! Enjoy the chapter!

Morning came and Zelda was ready to fight. Today was the first match of the preliminaries. If she wins today, then she has one more match tomorrow and then she waits for the others to finish. She had been through this before, so she knew how it was supposed to go down. But _this time_ …she was fighting with passion in her heart and to prove to the world and to her former citizens that Zelda Grace Hyrule was a threat. No one messes with the princess and gets away with it. She threw punches and hopped from side to side.

 _‘Those mean jerks…they’re the jerkiest bunch of jerks in the history of jerks.’_ Zelda blasted some magic off and was breathing heavy as Impa approached her.

“You’re match in in two hours. You sure you’re going to be alright?” Impa asked.

“Yes. I’ll…I’ll just…go to…that…that secret…secret cave…”

“On the side of the castle? That’s a good idea.” Impa stated as Zelda took off. She ran towards the gate, but before she got there, she turned left and ran towards a small indention in the rock. She waved her hand and a small portal opened up. Zelda walked inside and there was a beautiful blue fountain inside. She saw perhaps a billion fairies floating around. She reached out and a single fairy surrounded her; replenishing her energy and stamina. Zelda then removed her clothing and began bathing in the private sauna. A single fairy rose from the opposite side of the sauna. Not only was this fairy fountain sacred to Zelda, it was a unique sauna to Hyrule. It could replenish energy, life, and soothe the soul. It’s exactly what she needs right now. She sighed and cleansed her body. When she finished, she got up and with a flick of her wrist, she was able to remove the dirt and dead skin cells on her body from the fountain. She re-purified the fountain before redressing.

“Thank you, oh Great fairy.” Zelda bowed and left the cave. She exited and saw the carriage rolling towards her. Impa opened the door and she got in.

“Where’s Samus?”

“She’s at the castle. She’s…I have a surprise for you. But I’ll tell you after our fight. Remember, after your fight, I have my match next. Our matches are back-to-back. And a win today cements your match tomorrow. Win tomorrow and you get a one way ticket to the tournament.”

“I’m going to win.” Zelda gave a determined smile. “We’re going to kick names and take butt!” Impa closed her eyes and started laughing. “What?”

“Turn it around. You’re saying it wrong. It’s taking names and kicking butt.”

“Oh…s-sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Impa sat next to Zelda and kissed the princess. “I like you just the way you are.”

“Impa…I love you so much.” She put her feet up on the seat and rested her head on Impa’s lap. Impa began humming ‘Zelda’s Lullaby’ and the princess fell asleep just after Impa kissed her forehead. They made their way to the tournament, and as they got out of their carriage, they got swarmed by reporters.

“Princess Zelda! Over here! Just a question for ya!” Reporters clamored and requested a question for you. Zelda was about to answer, but Impa turned her head and kissed her; slipping her tongue inside her mouth and dancing with the Hylian princess’ tongue. Cameras flashed and Zelda knew there was no hiding now. Impa broke the kiss and licked Zelda’s lips before turning to the reporters.

“We’re dating. Samus was unavailable to attend, but she’s dating us too. As you can see, I’ve shown you how much I love her. Any man wants to take her away from us, Samus and I…we’re very overprotective. Now…Zelda’s got a match she needs to attend to…” The reporters gave them a path and the two walked towards the locker rooms. The two entered and once the door shut, they walked inside and Impa pushed her against the lockers hard. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to bang them.

“Impa…”

“You’re mine, now.” Impa licked her own lips before licking the side of Zelda’s face. Zelda smiled and shuddered at Impa’s dominating attitude.

“I’m…I’m all yours…I’ll do anything you want…”

“You want to be naughty?” Impa kissed the princess and she nodded her head with excitement. “Let’s switch undergarments.” Zelda breathlessly gasped and giggled.

“Ok!” She squealed and the two exchanged clothes…except Impa wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Oops…guess you’ll just have to go without them…and, how embarrassing would it be if you opponent flipped you…and _everyone saw you…”_

“Impa…” Zelda whimpered while Impa knelt down and kissed her lower lips.

“Win your match…and you’ll get a reward.” Impa winked at her. They got dressed and there was a knock on their door.

“Zelda? It’s Saria. Are you ready?” She asked.

“I love you.” Zelda whispered and kissed Impa. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be watching on the TV.” Impa took a seat on the bench and Zelda walked out the door.

“Is Impa in there?” Saria asked.

“She is.” Zelda replied.

“You know she’s not allowed to do that if you qualify.” Zelda nodded her head. “Alright…” They continued walking and Saria called on her walkie talkie. “Toadsworth, we’re in position.”

“INTRODUCING FIRST…FROM THE KANTO REGION…STAND AT TWO FEET SIX INCHES…RAICHU!!!” The announcer yelled and out popped out this little rat pokémon. It quickly ran towards the center stage and waited for her turn.

“You’re up.”

“AND HIS OPPONENT…FROM HYRULE CASTLE…STANDING AT SIX FEET TALL…PRINCESS ZELDA!!!” Zelda walked out and now stood across from the electric rat pokémon.

 _‘Ok…you’re standing in front of…’_ Zelda looked around at the hundreds of thousands of people in the crowd. She smiled and felt aroused. She then shook her head and gulped hard. _‘No! Stop it! You can’t think like that…Impa has a surprise for you…fight for the surprise.’_ She took a small step away and she saw…

 _A wet spot?’_ She asked and realized what it was. _‘Oh no…’_

“THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!!!” Raichu dashed forward and Zelda took a stance.

 _‘I can’t fall. As much as I want to…this body…my heart and soul…it belongs to two women.’_ Zelda glared with determination and shot a spell at the rat. The first shot missed, the second shot missed, but the third one hit him backwards.

“Gotcha!” She smirked and rushed forward. Raichu got up and hit the princess with an electrical shock. She fell back and _could_ have placed her palms on the ground to flip back on her feet, but her determination to win outweighed her arousal. She hit the ground hard. Raichu summoned another thunder shock. Zelda’s body felt like it was on fire; the electrical attack made her nerves scream. Zelda began breathing hard and saw a green shell appear from behind her. She grabbed it as Raichu used a thunderbolt on her. She rolled out of the way and cast another spell before throwing the shell in its general direction. Raichu missed the spell, but the turtle shell clocked him. Raichu recovered, but was now teetering on the edge and with one final blow; she knocked him off the edge.

“FINISH! THIS GAME’S WINNER IS…ZELDA!!!” The crowd cheered and she quickly made her way back to the locker room.

“Impa! She called out and saw her sitting on the bench.

“Congratulations.” Zelda knelt down in front of her and began making out with her pussy; the only thing preventing her from skin were her panties that she now donned.

“Ohh…” Impa spread her legs while Zelda continued making out with her. Impa had already edged herself, so she was teetering on the edge; awaiting the princess’ return.

“I’m suh…so close…” Her body tensed up and she loudly moaned; soaking Zelda’s panties and she was breathing heavy from edging herself. Zelda, however, did not stop kissing her. She continued licking and kissing Impa’s pussy like she wanted her juices.

“Ah-Z-Zel…Zelda…duh…don’t stop…oh…fuck…”

“Impa? Are you-”

“Don’t come in here!” She yelled. I’ll…give me a minute…” Impa sat up and got dressed.

“Can I have my panties back?” Zelda asked.

“They might actually distract me.” Impa took them off and tried wiping off as much water as she could. “Hylia…I’m soaking wet.”

“Just how I like you.” Zelda leaned in to lick it all up, but Impa took a step back.

“As much as I want you to lick it up, I’m going to get disqualified if I don’t go. Wait here for me and I’ll be right back. Maybe I’ll fuck your brains out…would you like that?”

“Yes, please.” Zelda begged while on her knees. Impa got dressed and kissed the princess one last time.

“Don’t go anywhere, love.” Impa said as she walked out. She was escorted by Saria to her spot.

“I’m not judging you three on your relationship…I’m quite happy for you. But if you qualify for the tournament…you are _not_ allowed to do whatever it is you’re doing in there.” Saria warned.

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Impa apologized. Ashamed that Saria knew.

“We’ll clean the room after your match. But, please…don’t do that again.” They approached the stage and waited. “You ready?” Impa nodded once and awaited her turn.

“INTRODUCING FIRST…FROM FEROX ROXI…STANDING AT SIX FEET FIVE INCHES…GREGOR!!!” A man walked out holding a sword and awaited his opponent.

“We’re ready, Saria.” The voice spoke over the walkie-talkie.

“You’re on.” Saria nodded her head. “And, on behalf of the Kokiri Forest…know that we are in full support of your relationship.” Saria smiled as the announcer began speaking.

“FROM HYRULE CASTLE…STANDING A FIVE FEET TEN INCHES…IMPA!!!” Impa walked out and over saw the crowd.

 _‘Alright…just beat this fucking guy and get ready for tomorrow’s match.’_ Impa thought as she stood on her side.

“THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!!!” The announcer’s voice boomed. Both challengers charged at one another and though he was bigger, his speed was incredible for a man of his size. Impa, however, was much faster than him. She blocked his attacks and kicked him in the chin. He then held up a fire flower he picked up from the ground and charged for her again. Impa decided to end this quickly, but the fire flower was burning her skin. She gritted her teeth and her skin started feeling dry among the sensation of her body being on fire. She leapt backwards and he quickly cut into her shoulder. Impa yelled and kicked him off of her.

“Oy! Girl. You become mercenary, da? Is good life.” He offered.

“I’ll pass, thank you.” She then charged him and when he went to use the flower again, she leapt over him and high kicked him in the back of the head. Gregor took a few steps forward, but quickly recovered and turned around…only to receive a roundhouse to the temple. He slammed against the stage and slid off, but managed to grab the ledge. He pulled himself up and as greeted to a baseball slide from Impa. Now _she_ was holding onto the ledge while he fell down and plummeted into the dark abyss.

“GAME! THIS GAME’S WINNER IS…IMPA!!!” The announcer yelled as the crowd roared in cheers. The stage reset and Impa returned to her locker room. Zelda waited inside with a big smile on her face.

“You looked so brave and strong.” Zelda said.

“I have to be brave and strong…otherwise I can’t protect you.” She leaned in and kissed the woman. “Alright, let’s go.”

“I wish Samus could have seen me.” Zelda pouted in disappointment.

“I’m sure she did. And speaking of Samus…when we get in the carriage, I need to tell you something.”

“The surprise.” Zelda stated and Impa nodded.

“Where are your panties?” She asked.

“I’m wearing them.” Zelda said in a hushed tone while having a silly smile on her face. “If anyone knew…”

“Who do you belong to?” Impa grabbed her wrist and stared into the princess’ eyes.

“You and Samus. I…I belong to…Impa, can we hurry home? I’m…tingly.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” They exited the locker room and walked to the carriage.

“Zelda…” An older woman’s voice spoke behind her. She turned around and noticed a taller woman with white hair and orange robes standing in front of her and her arms were folded. She didn’t look upset, but it looked like she wanted to speak with her. “It’s been about three months since your last check-up. Do you want to schedule a follow-up?”

“I…yes please.” Zelda spoke calmly. Among the people that deserted her based on her decision be engage in a polyamorous relationship, her doctor was in fact, one of them. Zelda began looking for a new doctor, and found Raine Sage was willing to take the role. Though she worked as a teacher, during the summer, she worked as a doctor. Zelda had personally chosen her as the castle’s medical doctor and there were no objections as her professionalism was well known.

“After your match tomorrow…shall we say, two days? I’ll give you a full body check-up.” She stated.

“Um…I…” She motioned for her to come close as to ensure no reporters would hear her. Raine turned around.

“Leave us. We have delicate information to discuss.” The reporters didn’t move. “II SAID LEAVE!!!” She yelled and reporters quickly ran away; giving Zelda, Impa, and Raine alone. “Impa, please…I ask that you give us privacy.”

“Actually…it involves her.” Zelda admitted as she bit her bottom lip and smiled.

“You’re so naughty…” Impa teased quietly and the princess giggled.

“Oh? And what is the matter?” Raine asked.

“I’ve…um…I’ve had…ah…” Zelda leaned in and whispered the next part. “Sexual intercourse with Samus and Impa.”

“That’s perfectly alright, dear. Do you feel any pain while you’re engaging in those activities?”

“No. I just…should I…I thought you should know.” Zelda started blushing.

“I understand. Please let me know if you are feeling any pain down there.” Raine requested. Zelda nodded her head.

“I’ll see you in two days.” Zelda agreed and got into her carriage. It began heading back to Hyrule and both women sat in silence.

“So, what’s my surprise?” Zelda asked with giddiness.

“It’s about Samus.”

“What about her?”

“She informed me that she is from Hyrule.” Impa stated.

“Well…I’m glad that she finally calling Hyrule her home.”

“No, she’s _from_ Hyrule.”

“I…” Zelda paused. “I don’t understand.”

“Samus was _born_ in Hyrule. She was born a citizen of Hyrule.” Impa explained and Zelda froze.

“She…ah…wh-wh-what? Samus…my Samus…she’s…” Realization of what Impa said set in and she squealed with delight. “So we’re _all_ from Hyrule! That’s wonderful!”

“I think she might be afraid you might have doubts about being with a low class-”

“She is _not_ low class!” Zelda spoke with anger in her voice. “She is my friend, my lover, and my wife! I will not tolerate anyone speaking ill of her! No one speaks ill of my friends. And even though she’s my lover, she’s my best friend! An-and…you are too, Impa. You’re my best friend too.”

“What about your wife?” Impa asked with a smile

“Huh?”

“You called her your wife…am I your wife too?”

“Of course, Impa. I want to marry you _and_ Samus. I’ll be the greatest bride in the world.” Impa smiled and kissed the princess.

“You’re so sweet.” Impa gushed as they rode home. As soon as they arrived, Zelda got out of the carriage and practically sprinted upstairs to her other lover. Samus was hanging out on the bed watching TV and turned her head before giving a half smile to the princess.

“Hey.” She said weakly.

“Samus, I’m so happy!!!” Zelda exclaimed as she crawled into bed and snuggled next to the bounty hunter.

“You’re…you’re not ashamed?” She asked.

“Why would I be ashamed?” Zelda asked.

“Because…because I’m a mere commoner.”

“It’s my job as queen to satisfy the people.” Zelda looked up. “And I’d do anything to make my people happy….anything…” she whispered the last word and Samus started feeling better.

“I…um…I picked something up for you. If you want to use it now…you’re going to love it.”

“What is it?” she asked. Samus got out of bed and grabbed something underneath. It had a steel pole running along the length of it and four holes in which one could slip an arm or perhaps a leg inside.

“It’s called a stretcher bar. “The way it works is that we’d put your hands and knees inside there and you’d be unable to move…”

“Allowing my body to be used for your sexual desires? Oh, yes please!!!” Zelda clapped with excitement as she took off her already soaked panties.

“You’re _that_ wet already?” Samus was shocked.

“No, this was Impa. She came into the locker room with me and-”

“You had sex with Impa in the locker room? Zelda…” Samus slapped her ass hard and the princess yelped.

“I was bad…I deserved to be punished.” Zelda took off the remainder of her clothes as Impa walked in the room.

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Impa chuckled while Samus began attaching the straps to her ankles. She then attached the remaining two straps to her wrists and finally, she procured a ball gag for her mouth.

“Do you want to use this?”

“Where does it go?” Zelda tried to move, but given her current state, she couldn’t move. Samus stared at the gag and smiled.

“It’s a ball gag. It goes over your mouth and prevents you from screaming or calling for help. Figured this would be right up your alley.” Samus looked back at Zelda and not only was she drooling, the look in her eyes was of lust. “So, do you-”

“Yes. Put it on. Right now. Please. Please!” She begged as she licked her lips. Samus chuckled.

“Open wide.” She instructed and Zelda did as she was told while Samus attached the ball gag to the princess.

“One last thing…” Samus went back under the bed and all Zelda could see was Impa locking the door, pulling up a chair and smiling at her.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day…Hylia, she looks so good.” Impa licked her lips with anticipation.

“She looks so helpless…I might just get off before we do anything.” Samus chuckled as she stood up. Zelda now saw what Samus was donning; a purple strap on. Over the course of six months, Samus and Impa had asked if she was willing to go through with it. They had been working with her and prepping her for the day they decide to be her first and that day was today.

“Zelda, I’m being serious now…do you want to do this? I know I’d like to, but if you’re not comfortable-”

“Mmmmhmmm.” Zelda replied as she nodded her head. Samus turned her so her chest was against the bed and her ass was upwards.

“Fuck…” Samus began kissing Zelda’s ass and licking her pussy. “God I love this ass…you’re going to need to sit on my face one of these days.” Zelda lightly moaned and she almost came from foreplay. Samus rubbed the tip of the strap on against her pussy and gently pushed in.

“Mmmmmm…” Zelda moaned, but not loud enough where she could be heard by anyone outside the room. Samus began moving in a little deeper and Zelda moaned a little louder; still not loud enough to be heard outside the room.

“What a little slut you are.” Impa teased and Zelda was still moaning; she felt so vulnerable, so degraded…and yet, it was like her nerves were dialed to eleven; she couldn’t get enough. She knew that Impa and Samus would never hurt her, maybe that’s why it turned her on so much…that they were willing to act on her fantasies and she could trust them not to go too far or hurt her. Samus moved a little deeper and Zelda moaned again.

“During our little sleepover…what if we do this in front of them?” Impa asked the Hylian princess.

“Mmmhmm! Mmmhmm!” Zelda nodded and moaned as Samus pulled out and began lightly thrusting into her.

“Let’s show them that Princess Zelda is nothing more than a horny slut.” Zelda’s moans began growing while Samus’ thrust started going deeper and faster. “You’re our little sex toy, Zelda…just a naughty little sex toy.”

“Mmmhmm…mmm…hmm…hmm…immm…” Samus grabbed Zelda’s hair and pulled back hard while thrusting as deep as she could go which sent the princess over the edge. “HHHHMMMMPPPPPHHHHHH!!!” She practically screamed, but the ball gag did its job as only Samus and Impa heard it. Zelda came all over the bed and her body went limp. Samus slowed down until she gently pulled out; giving the princess one last lengthy moan of pleasure.

Samus turned to see Impa, who had been sitting on the chair, rubbing herself to Samus and Zelda doing it in front of her was close with her second orgasm. Samus got off the bed, already close to her orgasm and began playing with herself while Impa was still playing with herself.

“Fuck…oh yes…I…Zelda…oh…fuh…Zelda…ah…ah…Samus…Samus…SAMUS!!!” Impa cried out as she came all on the floor in front of her. Seeing the ninja’s orgasm made Samus clench her teeth and she also came hard. Impa slumped back while Samus undid her ball gag.

“I want a taste.” Zelda said as she stared at Impa. Samus pulled out and grabbed yet another thing to play with. It was a pink furry collar with a silver chain attached to it.

“You’re not walking over there, you know.” She stated and Zelda smiled; showing off her pearly whites. She removed the spreader bar and attached the collar to the princess before walking her around her bed room on all fours.

“Is my little bitch hungry?” Samus asked and Zelda nodded. “Bark for me, bitch.”

“Woof!” Zelda started panting as her owner had commanded. In this room, for her, there was some kind of pride in letting people know that she relished in this kind of humiliation.

“Again.”

“Woof! Woof!” Zelda happily barked. Being treated like a dog, Zelda was on the verge of her second orgasm just thinking about how humiliating this might look to a stranger. Samus led her to Impa who had moved to the floor, spread eagle.

“Eat.” Samus ordered and Zelda began eating her retainer out. Samus then let go of the chain and moved behind Zelda to eat _her_ out as well. Zelda’s hand moved up and began pinching the ninja’s nipples and twisting them; causing Impa to moan a little louder.

“Oh fuck…Zelda…I…uh…oh…Hylia…that’s…uh…ah…Zelda…I…” Impa’s body tensed up as she moaned again; her third orgasm and this one splattered all over the princess’ face. Being hit in the face by Impa’s orgasm made Zelda hit her second orgasm as well. She moaned and came onto the floor before crawling forward a bit and collapsing on top of Impa. Shortly after, both women heard a third voice moan and she then laid down next to Impa.

“You two…are suh…so fucking hot…” Samus panted as her chest rose and fell. “I…I fucking…love you buh…both.”

“Love you more…” Zelda responded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Impa reached out with a hand and grabbed Samus’.

“I’m so happy…I’m gonna…gonna be…be your wife.”

“I’m gonna…marry…marry your ass…and seal it…with a kiss…”

“You’re gonna kiss…kiss my ass…at our wedding?” Impa asked with a smile. Samus started laughing and smiled back.

“I’ll go…to the fucking wedding…with…Impa’s slut…written on…on my chest…if you want…”Impa closed her eyes and fell asleep on the floor and finally, Samus shut her eyes and fell asleep holding the ninja’s hand. Three women…one love. There wasn’t anything that could tear them apart.


	20. The Great Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Happy New Year!!! I got this chapter done and thought it'd be a nice to start the year off with a brand new chapter. I hope you all love it and I hope you enjoy!

A knock on the door awoke our sleeping princess. Her eyes were half opened and she yawned before stretching as wide as her arms before standing up and walking to the door. She thought she heard some clacking behind her, but she brushed it off as her imagination before unlocking and opening the door.

“Hmm?” She asked as Lilly stood in the doorway. Her eyes grew large as she gently pushed Zelda backwards; not hard enough to knock her down, but enough for her to take a few steps backwards.

“Why in Hylia’s name…” She then noticed Impa and Samus sleeping on the floor. “What is the meaning of this?” She hissed quietly. Zelda looked down and suddenly, became wide awake. She was stark naked and as she felt her neck, she was still collared and that clanking sound was her leash.

“I…ah…L-Lilly…I’m…I’m so sorry.” Zelda began struggling to get the collar off.

“What’s…going on?” Samus sluggishly asked as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She then saw Lilly staring at her with a fire in her eyes. “Oh…um…Impa. Wake up!” Samus shook Impa’s shoulder.

“…uh?” She looked up and, like Samus stretched, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. She then saw Lilly and her professionalism kicked in. “Lilly!” She stood up and stood up like she were awaiting orders.

“Would any of you three mind telling me why you are all naked?” Lilly asked. Samus and Impa looked at each other before Samus’ eyes diverted to Zelda’s rear end.

“Just admiring the view.” Samus smiled and Zelda gulped hard before nervously smiling.

“We…ah…we were engaged in…some sexual activities, please forgive me for my…ah…”

“Do not apologize, Impa.” Lilly stated and sighed. “I’ll…I suppose I’ll need to clean this entire room. And…what is this?” Lilly pointed to the collar.

“The three of us have different fetishes. Zelda’s is s and m…”

“S and m?” Lilly asked.

“Slave and Master.” Samus explained before continuing. “I am an ass girl, and Impa is a masochist.”

“And you were enacting those fantasies here?” Lilly asked. Zelda was surprised that Lilly was not yelling at them or ordering them to get dressed.

“Pretty much. Here, let me get that for you.” Samus unhooked the collar and kissed Zelda’s neck.

“Please don’t be upset, Lilly.”

“I’m quite happy for you.” Lilly smiled. “Though…I must ask you to get dressed. “

“You’re not upset?” Samus asked.

“I should be…such manners are beneath a princess…but, you _are_ a reflection of Hyrule’s future…bear that in mind with whatever you do in the public eye.”

“I will.” She nodded.

“That being said, you _will_ be punished for answering the door in such a barbaric answer.”

“What?!?!” Samus exclaimed.

“Shut up.” Impa whispered, but Lilly’s attention turned to Samus.

“All three of you will be punished. And given the message I received, you’ll need to begin working at first light. Zelda, you will clean this entire room. I will provide you with a bucket and a mop, but I want this room spotless.”

“Y-yes Lilly. Whatever you say.” Zelda returned to her closet to change.

“Impa…the pathway to the castle. You are to sweep the dirt and any debris along the pathway. This includes the pathway to the town.”

“Ok.” Impa nodded and looked down in shame.

“As for you, Miss Aran…”

“What? You can’t _force_ me to do anything.” Samus smirked.

“Your arrogant attitude will be your downfall if you don’t change, young lady.” Lilly warned. “Your duty is the laundry. Every sheet and all clothing must be washed and hung out to dry.”

“Just ours? Fine.” Samus rolled her eyes and walked to the bed.

“I believe I said _all_ clothing.” Lilly said sternly. “That means every single piece of clothing.”

“Fuck that!” Samus yelled.

“Samus-” Zelda called out and quickly rushed to cover her mouth.

“What was that?” Lilly asked with restrained anger.

“Don’t.” Zelda whispered, but Samus wasn’t backing down. She pulled Zelda’s hand down and confronted the senior maid.

“I said…fuck. That. Don’t forget, I’m still pissed at you…withholding information about my mom and-”

“ENOUGH!” Lilly’s voice boomed. “At first light, you are to clean the entire library _and_ wash the clothes.”

“What?!?!?!” Samus practically yelled in rage.

“Try me, Miss Aran. You will see I cannot be swayed by intimidation and fear.” Lilly glared at the bounty hunter and Samus was still hot. Instead of raising the stakes, she got dressed and growled.

“Lilly…that message…what was it?” Zelda asked.

“It was from Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. She said that this…sleepover that they were planning…in two nights would work best for everyone. She also stated there would be thirteen women in attendance.”

“Thirteen?” Impa asked with surprise.

“Yes.” Lilly procured a piece of paper to read the names. “Queen Elincia, Lucia, Princess Robin, Princess Lucina, Sheena Fujibayashi, Marta Lualdi, Krystal, Princess Hinoka from Hoshido, Princess Camilla from Nohr, Princess Corrin, Princess Azura, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy.”

“So, with the three of us…that makes sixteen.” Zelda quickly did the math.

“Get some sleep, ladies…I’ll be waking you early tomorrow.”

“Um…L-Lilly…we…ah…we still have matches to fight tomorrow.” Zelda quietly pointed out.

“Then I recommend sleep. Tend to your match and when you’re finished, you can come home and complete your tasks.” Both Impa and Zelda hung their heads; hoping that the preliminaries would differ their punishment.

“…yes, Lilly.” They said in unison before walking out the door and heading into Impa’s room to go to bed. Samus, on the other hand…was gone. Lilly walked outside to look for the bounty hunter, but didn’t see her.

“Is something wrong, Miss Lilly?” One guard asked.

“Have you seen Samus?” She asked.

“She hasn’t come out here.” One guard said and the other shook his head. Lilly went back inside.

 _‘Maybe she went to see if there was more information about her mother.’_ Lilly thought as she walked to the library. She indeed found Samus cleaning the bookshelves instead of searching for information regarding her mother.

“Samus-”

“Don’t fucking talk to me. I’m still upset with you.” She refused to look at the senior maid.

“You’re not going to break the habit of swearing, are you?”

“No fucking way, bitch.” Samus responded as if to incite anger in Lilly.

“You’re so much like your mother.”

“You don’t get to talk about her!” Samus yelled as she turned around. “You don’t get to say a goddamn word about her!”

“Samus-”

“You tempt me, and you tease me…they fucking died when I was a kid. I never had parents growing up! You know how fucking hard it was?!?! Watching other kids hug their dads…kiss their moms…a fucking family, Lilly! I never had that! I got fucking robbed of that!” Samus’ eyes watered as she spoke and her voice started to crack. “So fuck you for tempting me with that shit. I don’t have anything that belonged to my mom had…I don’t have anything that belonged to my dad…don’t fucking tease me with that.” Samus turned around and continued cleaning. Though she was angry, she still intended to do as she was told.

“Zelda was such a bully to you.” Lilly stated as she took a seat in a nearby chair.

“…what?”

“There was a day that you were here. Zelda was playing with some blocks, and you took a block near her…” Lilly began laughing. “She got so mad that she slapped your head and took the block back. You were sobbing your little eyes out…” Lilly began laughing as she put a hand over her mouth. “Ah…forgive me. I shouldn’t laugh.”

“So, Zelda was an asshole to me when we were little…that’s actually kind of funny.” Samus sniffled and smiled as she put back the section of books back on the shelf.

“Samus, it was never my intention to lie to you-”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you think I have a right to know?”

“Given the circumstances, if Zelda were to fall ill right now and her dying wish was for you to never speak of your relationship again...would you?” Samus thought for a minute as she continued cleaning. “Your silence answers my question. I have something you may want…when you’ve finished your tasks; I will give you everything I have that involves your parents…except one.”

“Except one? Why can’t I have it all now?” Samus asked.

“Patience, child…It will be a wedding gift. One that I truly believe you will cherish.”

“And what if we don’t? What if her old man doesn’t give me his blessing?”

“It’s already done.” Lilly smiled and Samus’ heart stopped for a beat.

“He…he’s ok with it?”

“More than okay…he’s thrilled that you are willing to take the throne. He believes with Zelda’s brains and your brawn…together, you can really make Hyrule into something special. And Impa’s determination to provide the best for Zelda…it is a win-win for everyone. Now, you can wait until morning, or continue cleaning and I will grant you a full eight hours of sleep. But this and the laundry _will_ be done before our guests arrive in two days. That’s more than enough time for you to achieve your goals.”

“There’s more to this.” Samus took off another set of books and carefully set them down before cleaning the spot. “What do you want from me…really?” Lilly chuckled.

“In order to be a mother, you must grow up.” Lilly stated.

“I know that.”

“Do you? That means no more sexual parties with the other kingdoms, no more acting on your fetishes or fantasies. Your priority will be to your children and to your kingdom. This persona of you being a foul-mouthed, verbally threatening, hit first, ask questions later bounty hunter must be put to rest.”

“I don’t want to quit my job. I make some serious bank doing that.”

“Eventually, you will need to decide. For as long as I live, I will offer bits of advice when you come seeking for answers. But eventually, you will need to answer this: how do you want your children to remember you? You lived your entire life without your parents…will you cause the same feeling for them? Will they live a life like Zelda? Only one parent in their life and a handful of stories to remember their significant other?” Samus thought about it for a minute as Lilly stood up and quietly walked out of the library.

 _‘I’m going to be in their lives. I need to be in their lives.’_ Samus thought as she began working harder than before. A few hours passed, and Samus finally completed the chore; though covered in dust, she managed to clean everything from top to bottom. She then went outside to get started on the laundry; if she took a shower now, she’d have to take another one later; Samus decided to finish her chores and then shower.

“Ah, Samus. Excellent timing. I just finished filling the bucket. There is a drain over there where the dirty water is to be poured, the well on the other side to fill up the new water. I’ve left you some soap, rags, and silver polish for the armor. I’ll come by and check on you when I’m finished with my tasks.”

“And what will _you_ be doing?”

“Checking on the horses, heading into town to purchase items for the kitchen, loading them onto a cart, and finally getting the lunch orders for all the guards. I have left your gift in your room. I presume you will complete your task first.” She asked, but it seemed more like an order. Samus nodded as Lilly started walking away. She began washing the aprons for the cooks, then the maid’s outfits, then the guard’s armor; polished and shined, followed by the king’s wardrobe, then Lilly’s, the sheets, and finally their clothes. Samus spent practically the entire day washing, polishing and scrubbing the armor and the clothes. Lilly came up to her in the late afternoon.

“You’re finished.” Lilly stated and Samus groaned while picking up the bucket. “I can take that.” Lilly took the bucket. “I would recommend a nice, hot shower before enjoying your gifts. I do hope you like them…your highness.”

“I’m not a queen yet.” Samus replied.

“I’m just getting used to it. Queen Samus Aran has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Lilly smirked as she began gently touching the sheets and the clothes while Samus smiled.

“Yeah…it kind of does.” She nodded and walked inside. Just before she entered, she turned back to the senior maid.

“I’m sorry, Lilly.”

“There’s no reason to apologize. It is understandable why you would be upset. But, you’ve done a lot of good work today. Clean up, and then I presume you’ll want something to eat.”

“I’m just gonna take a nap…maybe do something with…whatever you gave me.” She walked inside and upstairs. Impa and Zelda had not yet returned; there were a few large brown boxes on the bed. Samus entered her room and cleaned herself up. Her muscles were relaxed and though she felt tired, she wanted to see what was Lilly’s gift. She became nice and clean and dried herself off before walking to the bed. She didn’t bother putting any clothes on as she was alone in her room. She opened a box to see a DVD case that felt quite full. There were another one underneath them and Samus realized these must have been videos that someone took of her or maybe some pictures that were uploaded. In the other box, were a bunch of photo albums. Samus smiled and returned to the first box to grab the first case. There was a sticky note with two lines drawn onto it; the top left corner had the number one and the bottom left corner read: two. The top right was labeled three and the bottom right was four; indicating the order they were to be watched. Samus put in the first disc and the disc began playing. A menu appeared and it had chapters and a play all button. Samus clicked it and watched. It started with a young woman with a camera walking next to a woman close to Samus’ age. Samus recognized her as Grace as her portrait was hanging in the family room and whenever Samus came to the castle, she’d always admire it.

“…know she’s probably going to want to spend time with you.” A voice that sounded like Lilly’s spoke up.

“Yes…but deep down, I kind of want to spend time with her too. She’s the only one who supported me, Lilly.”

“Even though you’re pregnant? Gracie, I-”

“I’ll be fine. You can handle two pregnant women, right? We’re just chatting, there’s no need to be scared or anything. Here, give me the camera…” The camera jumbled for a minute before Grace now pointed it at Lilly. She was a gorgeous young woman with bright orange hair in the style of a bob.

“Everyone, this is Lilly…Hyrule’s sexiest woman!”

“Stop it.” Lilly laughed and put her hand over the camera before opening the door. “Virginia!” The camera turned to show a woman who looked incredibly short. Maybe five feet tall or perhaps four foot eight…she had golden blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

“Your highness! I…thank you for meeting with me.” She lightly groaned as she carefully walked inside also carrying a child.

“Of course! Of course. So, tell me…are you having a boy? Or a girl?” Virginia rubbed her stomach and smiled.

“I’m having a little girl.” She smiled and Grace squealed with excitement.

“So am I!” She exclaimed and both women squealed even louder. “Have you thought of a name?”

“We have the most unique name for her. Rodney wanted her to be named Sam…I wanted _us_ to leave an impression with her…to let her know that we are always with her, so we decided…Samus. Samus Aran.” She smiled and Samus rubbed her eyes and smiled as she watched.

 _‘Mom…dad…you’ve always been with me…’_ She smiled and thought to herself. A few hours later and a few videos later, Impa and Zelda returned to see Samus with a blanket wrapped around her body; still watching the tapes.

“Samus? What are you watching?” Zelda asked as she looked at the screen.

“It’s us…Lilly told me about this one.” Samus smiled and the video played. Samus had stacked a few colored blocks on top of one another. There was a purple block near Zelda’s foot.

“Do you want the block, Samus?” Grace asked and gently pushed the block towards her. Samus grabbed the block and as soon as she grabbed the block, Zelda’s attention turned to the other young baby. She began crawling towards her and slapped the top of her head.

“Oh no!” Virginia placed her hands over her mouth to contain her laughter. Grace laughed and quickly got up while Lilly laughed as she was holding the camera.

“Zelda…” Lilly spoke in a stern tone. Samus had her hands to her head and cried in agony. Zelda took the block back and began sucking on the corner. Grace picked up the young girl and comforted her while she cried.

“Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh…it’s okay, Samus…” Grace coddled the child and she walked over to Virginia like she wanted to hand her to her mother.

“You’ve got it, your highness. I’ll keep an eye on little Zelda.” Virginia got down on her stomach while Zelda stared at her. She giggled and went to knock over Samus’ tower. The tower fell towards her and barely tapped her face. But Zelda cried as it had scared her. Virginia picked her up and coddled the young girl.

“Hey now…it’s alright, Zelda…don’t cry little one…”

“Am I in here?” Impa asked.

“You’re such a cute kid, Impa.” Samus smiled as she sat on the other side and rested her head on the bounty hunter’s shoulder. Samus backed it up a bit and there were two children; fast asleep and cuddling each other.

“Oh…Lilly, they’re asleep. Impa and Zelda.” The camera looked at her and Impa was whimpering from the cold. Lilly pulled the blanket up and Impa turned to face Samus, took a deep breath, and sighed in the crib.

“Your highness…” A male with a slight British dialect spoke up. The camera turned to see a young man with a finely trimmed moustache and a warm smile. In her hand was Zelda; her eyes barely open and her head nodding off.

“Honey…are you sleepy?” Grace asked as she reached out for her daughter. Zelda reached for her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. Grace began humming a melody to rest her weary eyes.

“That’s my lullaby!” Zelda exclaimed. “The lullaby that mother made for me! I heard about this long ago!” Zelda squealed with excitement.

“Mommy will always be here, Zelda…” She then looked at the camera like she knew Zelda was watching. “Mommy loves you, honey.” Zelda felt tears coming down her face as she smiled.

“This is the greatest gift.” Zelda spoke weakly.

“Was this some form of fate?” Samus asked. “Was it destiny? Did she know we’d end up like this?” Samus asked while shaking her head. “I…I have so many questions.”

“She’ll answer them, someday.” Impa said and her words hit Samus like a spell. Her body once again felt sore and the exhaustion returned.

“Ugh…fuck, I’m tired…” She stated while the others laughed.

“Don’t you want to stay up and see more?” Zelda asked.

“Zelda, they’re going to be here when we wake up. Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow you have a doctor’s appointment and then we have that sleepover.” Impa reminded her. Zelda yawned and stretched as wide as she could.

“But I…I’m not…” She yawned once more. “…sleepy.”

“You sure about that?” Impa smirked and removed her clothes; leaving only her underwear on. “I’m going to bed. Samus, darling…would you care to join me?”

“I’d love to.” She smiled and crawled next to her.

“Wait…wait for me.” Zelda giggled and crawled into bed. She pushed Samus over and squeezed in between both girls. Samus helped herself to grabbing Zelda’s butt with one hand. Zelda turned and smiled at the bounty hunter.

“You like?” Zelda asked.

“I love.” Samus replied and kissed it.

“You’re so whipped. If she ever fights against you in the tournament-”

“No, we’re establishing rules.” Samus spoke with a serious tone. “If any of us fight against each other in the tournament, we do _not_ exploit our fetishes,”

“Not even a little? We could strip Zelda down and-”

“No.” Samus stated with a serious tone. She did not look like she was joking. “I’ve worked my ass off to train her. If we exploit that, it might seem like we only won by letting each other win.”

“Alright.” Impa nodded and Zelda finally laid down with her back to Samus; allowing her to keep her hand on her rear end.

“Goodnight, Samus. Goodnight, Impa.” Zelda wrapped an arm around Impa and kissed her neck.

“Goodnight, Zelda.” Both women replied and they all fell asleep. As they were children, they spent time together and as adults, they were committed to each other. Best friends as babies; best friends as adults.


	21. A Favor for a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I got another chapter up and ready for you. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it!

Impa was the first to wake up of the three girls. She kissed Zelda, who was in the middle between her and Samus. She got out of bed and walked around to kiss Samus. Samus lightly opened her eyes and smiled.

“Hey you.” Samus whispered and Impa smiled before kissing her again. “I had the most amazing dream about you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“It was our wedding night…you looked so pretty…” Impa and Samus quietly laughed while Zelda slept. “Fuck, I just want to marry you right now. Fuck everything else, Impa…can we get married? Like, right now?”

“You know we can’t.” Impa shook her head. “But, I want to marry the fuck out of you, too.” Samus quietly got out of bed and the two went into the shower. Impa began washing her hair while Samus washed her back.

“You two are just…everything to me. You’re special to me…I’ll protect you against anyone.”

“Even Robert?” Impa chuckled as she turned around and motioned for Samus to switch places with her.

“I will murder him if you ask me.” Samus said while Impa laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She chuckled. “For now…I like you on your knees, worshipping me.” Impa smiled. Samus smiled and did as Impa suggested; she knelt down as Impa slowly bent over. Samus kissed her girlfriend’s ass and Impa led Samus to the ground.

“What are you doing?” Samus asked while Impa grabbed a loofa before sitting above her head.

“Deep breath, sweetie. If you need air…just tap.” Samus smiled.

“I’m ready.” She took a deep breath and Impa then lowered herself onto the bounty hunter’s face; letting her enjoy herself while she washed up. Impa lightly moaned as she felt Samus’ tongue inside her lower lips. “Samus, I…oh fuh…” Impa bit her bottom lip and began breathing heavy. Her body tensed up and she moaned loud and the bathroom door opened.

“You’re showering without me?” Zelda asked followed by a giggle.

“Sorry…Zelda.” Impa stood up and helped Samus licked her lips and started washing her body.

“That…was the best.” Samus smiled and Impa kissed her girlfriend.

“Hey Zelda…you want to know what Samus asked me this morning?”

“Are you serious?” Samus asked before laughing.

“What?” Zelda asked.

“She doesn’t want to wait to marry us. She wants to do it right now.”

“Really?!?!” Zelda exclaimed. “Well…um…how…how about this? If we set up plans, we can have a quick wedding-”

“Zelda.” Impa tapped Samus’ arm and she stepped aside to let her get out. Samus shut the door to prevent water from getting out as they continued talking. “We’re not having a quick wedding.”

“But-”

“Zelda, you’re not the only one who wants to get married. I know you’ve dreamed of a grand, beautiful wedding. I want that too and Samus does as well…whether she wants to admit it or not.” Impa stated while Zelda got in the shower with Samus. “And our focus is on the tournament. We can’t start planning for the wedding. If we do, you won’t be focused on fighting and this whole thing will have been for nothing. Samus agreed to make you into a champion. Just like Samus agreed to pay me one hundred rupees when her actions cause you to curse.”

“You made a bet? That I would curse?” Zelda asked the bounty hunter as she turned around to let Samus wash her back.

“Yeah, but I’ve made it this far. Just so long as you don’t curse during the tournament, I should be home free. You have strong morals…I’m confident I can win.” Samus smiled. “If you _do_ curse…” Samus grabbed both her butt cheeks with both hands. “…you will be punished.”

“Ooh…maybe I _should_ curse.” Zelda teased and Samus kissed her cheek.

“I’m going to win that bet the same way I’m going to win the tournament.” Samus stepped out of the shower to dry herself off.

“You think so?” Zelda asked.

“I trained you to win…not to beat me. You can’t beat me…” Samus said and Zelda smirked; determined to find a way to overcome her greatest challenge.

 _‘I will find a way to win. I am a winner…not a loser.’_ Zelda thought as she washed her hair.

“Hey Zelda? Raine’s in the family room. She said something about doing your annual physical?”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Zelda called out and quickly finished showering. She hopped out and dried herself off before quickly dressing. Raine was sitting patiently in the family room.

“Raine!” Zelda chirped and quickly made her way downstairs. Raine stood up and smiled at the young princess.

“Your highness…please, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your entry to the tournament. Samus? Impa? Would you care for me to give you a physical as well? I have received permission from the board to give all of you a physical…should you wish to submit your forms in.”

“It _would_ save time if we did it now.” Impa suggested and Samus nodded.

“Yep. If you could fit us in, we’d really appreciate it.” Samus stated.

“Of course. Please wait here while I give Zelda her physical. I’ll return to give you yours.” Raine grabbed a bag and walked up to Zelda’s room with the princess following in tow. Raine shut the door and turned to face the princess. “Alright…Zelda, if you wouldn’t mind…” Zelda removed her clothes and Raine had a clipboard in hand. She began filling it out. She then pulled out a tape measure.

“Is there anything I-”

“Stand against the wall.” Raine instructed and Zelda did as she was told. She measured her height and filled it out on her paperclip. She then walked into her bathroom and pulled out a scale. Zelda didn’t need instructions to know what to do next. She stepped on the scale and Raine wrote down her weight. She pulled out a stethoscope and placed in against her chest. Zelda gasped at the cold touch.

“I know it’s cold, but…deep breath.” Zelda complied and exhaled. “Again…” She moved the stethoscope. “Once more.” Raine moved it to her back and Zelda copied her motions. “Good, your breathing is normal.” Raine scribbled some things down and continued with the rest of her physical.

“Raine?”

“Mmhmm?” Raine’s voice inquired as she wrote some more information down.

“Do you think…be honest with me…do you think I have a chance…at w-winning?”

“The tournament? I presume you’ve been training like there is no tomorrow.” Raine finished writing and looked up at the princess. Zelda nodded timidly. “If you try your best, you might surprise yourself.”

“But what if I face Samus? Or Impa? Or Link?”

“Everyone has a weakness.” Raine smiled at the woman.

“But what if-”

“ _Everyone_ has a weakness.” Raine repeated herself. “Just try your best.” Raine said as Zelda redressed before her doctor opened the door and walked Zelda back to the family room. Samus stood up and followed Raine to their bedroom. After she was done, Impa did the same. As she walked back, Raine collected the paperwork and placed it in her bag.

“Alright, I’m heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom now, I’ll be sure to file these with Toadsworth and clear the three of you for the tournament. I wish you the best of luck. Drink plenty or water, be sure to get loose prior to your matches…”

“Yadda, yadda, yadda…we’ve heard it all before.” Samus dismissed Raine’s comments.

“Samus, I know you are the champion…but you most certainly do not speak for them. They need to know the importance of-”

“I know what I’m doing. I’m not going to let anything happen to my girls.” She put an arm around each girl. “Raine…”

“Samus, I know you’re a rebellious woman, but…” Raine sighed and looked away. “Just be careful. Congratulations and good luck.”

“Raine, wait.” Impa held up a hand. “Um…are…are you…do you want to hang out, tonight?”

“What are you doing?” Zelda whispered.

“Are you referring to that sleepover that is being held here?” Raine asked and Zelda turned with surprise. “Sheena has already informed me of that. If I were to attend, I would much rather spend time speaking with Lilly or reading about Hyrule’s history.”

“You wouldn’t like to spend time with us?” Zelda asked.

“Zelda, I can only image what a group of you girls would be doing…or perhaps a more correct assessment would be _who_ you would be doing.” Zelda’s face blushed as Impa tried to hide her smile and Samus nodded her head while she smirked. “With all due respect to you three, I have no interest in acting upon any sexual desires.”

“You sure?” Samus teased.

“No.” Raine replied calmly. There was no doubt or hesitation in her voice; they knew she was serious.

“I’ll see myself out.” Raine nodded her head and left.

“Well…what do we do until tonight?” Impa asked.

“What do you think? We train.”

“ _More_ training?!?!” Zelda exclaimed with an upset tone.

“Zelda, just because we have a few days before the tournament starts, champions don’t take days off. It’s a year round thing. If you’re not serious about winning-”

“No, no, no, no…no. I’m serious. I want to win.” Zelda backpedaled and recovered.

“Then let’s go. Outside, let’s stretch and train.” The three went upstairs to change into their workout attire and went to the back. They started stretching and loosening up.

“Do we start calling out girls we want?” Impa joked.

“I think the only thing we need to be cautious of is the whole…Robin and Lucina. A mother _and_ a daughter with us?” Samus shook her head. “That’s got to be uncomfortable.”

“I didn’t even think about that.” Impa realized.

“Oh…oh no.” Zelda had the idea dawn onto her.

“Relax…if push comes to shove, I’ll take Robin.”

“You?” Zelda asked and Samus nodded.

“She’s pretty hot.” Samus admitted. “I’d do her.”

“Samus!” Zelda gasped with a smile.

“Please…I’ve seen the way you look at Daisy and Peach. Given the chance, you’d do them in a heartbeat.”

“I…er…uh…” Zelda stammered and looked for a way out.

“I would have assumed you’d choose Camilla…with her…chest.” Impa’s face flushed as she slightly blushed.

“You wanna get buried in her cleavage?” Samus chuckled. Impa smirked and licked her lips as she nodded. “Why don’t we just come out and say we’re all a bunch of nymphomaniacs?” Samus laughed as they finished stretching. She then approached Zelda and cupped her hands in front of her body.

“Remember…look at me and throw the fist.” Samus stated and Zelda nodded. “Right, left, right, right, left, left, right, left, left, left, right, right, left, left, right…” Samus honed on Zelda’s speed for a good twenty minutes with breaks in between and cool downs as well.

“Alright, now…magic.” She turned to see Impa; ready and waiting to apply pressure to the princess and strengthen her abilities. Zelda’s hands began glowing pink. Impa’s hands began glowing blue and she casted a spell towards the princess. Zelda sent a spell back with the same amount of strength to match her retainer.

“Focus on your power.” Impa instructed. Zelda focused and as she focused, her power became stronger. Impa matched it and used slightly more power, but not enough to overwhelm her. Zelda matched it again, and Impa added more.

“Im…Impa…” Zelda groaned while her hands started to shake. Impa could feel less resistance and she immediately stopped. Zelda began breathing heavy and she recovered quickly. Impa and Samus spend the entire day training the princess and each other; raising each other’s abilities and moving quicker, becoming faster, and getting stronger. As the sun finally began setting they decided to go inside to freshen up before their guests arrived. The cleaned up and got into their pajamas before the guests arrived.

“Your highness…your guests have arrived.” Lilly announced as the women were waiting in the family room. They looked up and smiled at the women.

“My, don’t you look tasty.” A large chested woman stated while a red haired woman elbowed her in the side. The throuple walked down the stairs to mingle with the others.

“Camilla, seriously…that’s inappropriate.”

“Hinoka…we’re here to relax…loosen up, young lady.”

“We are still representing our kingdoms, Camilla…please try to remember that.” Robin stated as she looked around. “Gods…this place is beautiful.”

“Wow…I never would’ve thought the castle looked like this.” Lucina replied as she turned to the senior maid with an eyebrow raised. “I…ah…th-that…that came out wrong.”

“I understand your intentions, Lady Lucina…but do try to be cautious with your wording next time.” Lilly stated sincerely.

“Nice going, dummy.” Sheena whispered and Lucina’s face blushed red. Robin glared at the ninja with anger.

“Do _not_ speak to my daughter like that!”

“Hey…come on now…we’re here to unwind.” Daisy stood in between the women.

“We’re here to unwind.” Peach reminded them.

“With a virgin sacrifice.” Lucia placed a hand on Marta’s shoulder. Marta’s eyes grew big and she yelped.

“B-b-but…but I’m _not_ a virgin. Emil and I…we’ve…ah…we’ve had a lot of sex. Like…soooooo much sex. It’s almost non-stop! He’s an animal! He-”

“You’ve never done it, have you?” Sheena asked. Marta rubbed the back of her neck.

“D-don’t laugh…” She whined while her face turned red.

“There will be no sacrifice, _Lucia!”_ Elincia glared at her best friend.

“You sure?” Krystal joked and, like Lucia, she got a glare from Elincia.

“Hyrule is so pretty.” Azura smiled as she gazed upon the finest decorations.

“Wow…it’s really nice.” Corrin smiled as she rushed to Azura’s aid and the two began dancing together; laughing and continuing in stride as Azura sang.

“You…are the ocean’s great waves…destined to seek life beyond the shore…just out of reach…”

“Hylia…it’s so pretty.” Impa smiled at the Nohrian princess.

“This must be what those sirens sound like…” Sheena looked over her shoulder while Azura continued singing.

“Yet the waters ever change…flowing like time. The path is…yours to climb.” Their dancing gradually got slower until Corrin rested her head upon the princess’ chest with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

“Wait…are they…dating?” Zelda exclaimed; realizing that they were behaving more like lovers instead of friends. Corrin looked up and, despite the height difference, Corrin moved up to her tippy toes to kiss her.

“Actually, they’ve been pretty open about their relationship. The only difference is…” Hinoka paused and gulped hard. “You know what? It’s nothing.”

“No, come on…” Zelda insisted. Hinoka looked to Camilla and then Impa before sighing.

“The difference is the people of Nohr and Hoshido embraced their relationship. They didn’t hate them or threaten to bring harm to them.” Zelda knew why Hinoka didn’t want to say it, and she did feel bad once more.

“Oh cheer up, Zelda.” Impa put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. “You wanna bust out the collar for later?” She whispered and Zelda’s expression turned from sadness to surprise.

“But…everyone’s here.” She whispered back.

“So?” Impa smiled and Zelda bit her bottom lip before nodding and giggling.

“Secret’s don’t make friends, you know.” Camilla pointed out.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Impa winked at the Nohrian princess while Zelda had the biggest smile on her face.

“So…should we move this to…um…where are we staying?” Daisy asked.

“We could play games in my room…or watch a movie…or something.” Zelda suggested. Zelda led the group towards her bedroom and all but Robin walked up the stairs.

“Mother, aren’t you coming?” Lucina asked.

“That’s alright, dear. You go on ahead. I’ll entertain myself in the library. With so many books, there’s no telling how much history I could uncover.”

“Just be sure to stay away from the restricted section. That is _very_ much off-limits, Lady Robin.” Lilly warned her.

“I won’t. I’ll just take a look at the first few bookshelves.”

“Hyrule’s history is the first bookshelf on the right. The former kings, queens, and royal family members are on the left. From there, it gets a bit more complicated.”

“Thank you.” Robin nodded and left the group.

“So, did you guys win?” Marta asked and the group mostly nodded. “Oh…ok.”

“Did you fail to qualify?” Elincia asked with a hand over her heart. “I’m so sorry, my dear.”

“He…he was…he was so mean…and tough…” Marta covered her eyes and began crying.

“Who are you talking about?” Impa inquired.

“Some big jerk…he was tall, brown hair…he kept saying mean things to me…”

“Was he sexist? Like…implying you should stay in the kitchen?” Impa asked with a cautious tone. Marta nodded and sniffled. “So, Robert made it in.”

“He made it in the tournament?” Zelda asked with surprise and fear.

“Yeah, but the odds of him getting to the finals…there’s a lot of bad people between the first round and the final round.” Impa stated.

“Have you been in the tournament?” Marta asked the ninja.

“No, but…Samus has told us stories. For every competitor that enters, there are sixty three other people who will kill their opponents to win.”

“Sounds scary…” Marta replied.

“Fear is for the weak.” Lucina replied with confidence.

“Oh my…such a brave little soul.” Camilla giggled.

“Who’s going to win?” Lucia asked and the hands of the remaining women rose up.

“Hey, Lloyd and I set the record for fast victory in the preliminaries.” Sheena pointed out. “We won in ninety seconds flat.”

“Ninety seconds?!?!” Hinoka blurted out. While the ladies were conversing, Zelda made her way over to Samus.

“Can you check on Robin? I feel bad for letting her be alone.” Zelda whispered.

“She’s fine.” Samus dismissed her.

“Please? Do it for me.” Zelda begged and Samus smiled.

“How could I say no to that face?” Samus whispered and received a kiss from the princess.

“You’re the best! Love you.” She returned to the group and Samus left to check on the Ylissean princess. She walked to the library and found a stack of books with Robin sitting contently reading them.

“Boy, you’re a fucking riot…you came all the way out here to read books.” Samus sarcastically said to the princess. Robin chuckled and continued reading before setting the book aside.

“Knowledge is power, you know.” Robin smiled at the bounty hunter. “Samus, I must thank you for what you, Impa, and Zelda have done as of late.”

“What we have done?” Samus asked with confusion.

“Your relationship has given others more confidence…”

“…like yourself?” Samus asked.

“Not me, no. I am happily married to Chrom…but my daughter…”

“Lucina? She’s a lesbian?” Samus whispered in surprise.

“I’m suspecting so. She and that ninja, Sheena…they’re spending a lot of time together. When I’ve pressed her on it, she’s quickly denies it and changes the topic. I chose to leave the party in hopes that maybe…in a group setting like this; she may be open to admitting those feelings to the others. In the presence of Zelda, maybe she’d be more comfortable admitting that she is in love with the ninja from…ah…M-Mizuho? Is that her home?” Robin asked.

“I think so, but…Robin…as nice of a gesture as that is, don’t _you_ want a little…something?” Samus quickly raised her eyebrows to imply something lewd.

“I’m making a sacrifice for my daughter. Her happiness is my happiness.”

“How about right here?” Samus asked.

“Here? You want to do it…here? In the library?”

“I could get under the table.” Samus suggested. Samus could see Robin weighing the pros and cons in her head.

“We could get caught.”

“Only if you lose your composure.” Samus smirked. That did it for the Ylissean princess. She stood up and smiled.

“Let me change quickly. I’ll be right back.” Robin left Samus alone in the library. She returned wearing black and purple pajamas. “Your tongue better be as sharp as your fighting abilities.”

“I’ve gotten no complaints.” Samus smirked and got under the table; completely hidden by the tablecloth over the table. Robin got into position and removed her lower half; exposing her waist down to the bounty hunter.

“Wow…that looks amazing.” Samus said quietly and began getting to work. Robin continued reading and despite Samus’ efforts in the beginning, Robin was focused more on the book than the bounty hunter.

“Gannondorf had an ancestor named ‘Calamity Gannon’…how interesting. Is _his_ name actually Gannondorf? Or is it passed down like a keepsake?” She asked to hint at Samus that she had to be better than that. Samus stopped licking her and pushed two fingers inside her. Robin gasped as her eyes went cross and a moan followed by a dopey smile spread across her face. “This…ah…this is bad…”

“Losing control?” Samus joked as she continued moving her fingers inside her.

“Yesssssssssssss…” Robin moaned and started to lean backwards; giving Samus more access to her body. She then gasped, and sat back up.

“What’s-” Robin moved a leg to kick the bounty hunter in an attempt to silence her.

“Did you want some tea, Lady Robin?” Lilly asked the princess.

“Ah…n-no thank you.” Robin smiled. Samus thought about how embarrassing it might be for her to be caught in a compromising position. She leaned in and began lapping at her pussy. Robin slowly inhaled through her nose, which Samus could hear and she smiled.

“Are you sure? You…you look pale.”

“I…it’s…just a natural skin tone.” Robin nervously laughed and went to kick Samus again, but Samus kept her legs spread and continued eating her out. She slightly gazed up from her spot and could see Robin’s expression was that of worry; she wanted to moan out loud, but she did not want to embarrass her kingdom.

“I see. Would you relay a message for me?” Lilly asked and Robin nodded. “When Miss Aran has finished with you, please let her know that I expect her to clean the floors and tomorrow, she will wax the entire library for her actions tonight.”

“H-hah…how do yuh…” Robin’s eyes went cross and a moan escaped her lips.

“Do try to contain yourselves, ladies. I will not say a word.” Lilly quietly left and shut the door to give them privacy.

“Sh…she knows…she knows…” Robin whimpered as Samus continued eating her out. Robin’s body became stiff as she moaned loud and knocked the books off the table. Samus poked her head out and laughed.

“You’re really cute.” Samus stood up and walked towards the door. “I’m grabbing some towels. Be right back.” She was suddenly suspended and unable to move.

“Now, Samus…you can’t just do what you will with me and not expect me to receive the same.” Robin smirked as she began taking off Samus’ clothes. Though Samus was unable to move, she didn’t feel scared; she trusted Robin and she might as well enjoy it if she can’t move. Robin kissed the bounty hunter before letting her hands roam over her body. “Mmmm…nice curves.” Robin complimented.

“You think you’re gonna get away with this?” Samus smiled.

“Yes. I believe I will.” Robin laughed and began fingering the bounty hunter. She had already gotten worked up by eating out the Ylissean princess, so she was already wet and on the verge of her own orgasm. Samus gulped hard and closed her eyes with her mouth trembling; she took short, quick breaths. Robin smiled as she saw Samus was on the edge. How the big, bag bounty hunter was nothing more than a weak woman in her hands.

“Robin…”

“Do it.” She ordered and Samus clenched her jaw as she felt it tear through her body. Her entire body became weak as Robin caught her and supported her for a few seconds.

“That was fun.” She smiled and as Samus regained control of her body, the two left to grab towels and clean up the mess they made “I’m sorry I got you in trouble.”

“It’s worth it.” Samus smiled as she moved the table to clean underneath it. “I wish I could’ve seen your face…I bet you look so fucking cute.” Samus joked while Robin laughed.

“You’re one to talk. You looked so helpless…it was adorable.”

“I need to get it out of my system. When I’m a mom…” Samus’ smile faded and she now looked concerned.

“You’re going to be a great mother.” Robin informed the woman.

“Am I? My parents died when I was a kid and the last child I had…” Samus stopped cleaning and exhaled with frustration.

“Samus, you’re a leader. You’ll conquer anything you set your mind to. Plus, if you need help, you can ask Chrom or myself for help. We’re _more_ than willing to help you. Given all that Zelda’s done for Em.”

“The artist?”

“No, Emmeryn. Chrom’s older sister.” Robin finished cleaning one area and stood up. “Samus, be honest…this year for the tournament…are you nervous?”

“…a little.” Samus admitted.

“I may have something that could help you out…but…”

“But…?” Samus finished cleaning the floor and stood up.

“…it’s sort of…experimental. I haven’t really tried it on anything and I was wondering-”

“You want me to be your lab rat?” Samus asked with a chuckle. “I suppose I could agree to that…since you let me have my way with you in here.”

“Well, it’d be more like…all three of you.” Robin explained. “Ideally, it’s supposed to clear your mind and give you a new outlook on things. Sort of like a refreshment and a cleanse…in theory.”

“I’ll run it by them. But, we should head back. It’d be nice to see what the girls are up to.” Samus took the towel from Robin and they walked back.

“Samus?”

“Yes?” Robin kissed her cheek and her face turned a light rosy color.

“You are going to be a great mother.” Samus smiled at her kind words as they entered the bedroom to an interesting sight. Three girls were playing a card game, while most women were stark naked and a few had on some loose clothing; just enjoying watching the game play out. Zelda was completely naked while she had her collar around her neck and the chain being held by Peach; who was also completely naked. Lucina had her pajama top on, but it was unbuttoned. Sheena was wearing a light white blouse that didn’t do much in hiding her bust. Marta had a blanket around her body but from what was seen, she was naked. Elincia and Lucia were both naked talking to one another and laughing as they watched the game play on. Krystal and Hinoka were also naked and talking to one another. Corrin was fast asleep in Azura’s lap while she gently stroked her lover’s hair and hummed an unusual song. The only three still playing the game were: Daisy, who had on only her bra and panties. Impa, who had on her top, though it wasn’t clear if she was wearing her bra. And Camilla, who also had on her bra and panties.

“What’s going on here?” Samus asked and the group turned to the duo.

“Hello mother.” Lucina waved and smiled. “What have you been doing?” Robin turned to Samus and looked back at her daughter.

“Just talking. What are we playing?”

“War.” Hinoka explained. “Aces are high, lowest card must remove an article of clothing and the highest card gets to pick what is removed.”

“And you’ve all lost?” Robin chuckled.

“Some. Others just wanted to be more comfortable…hey Samus, when were you gonna tell us that your princess is into S&M?” Hinoka asked while Samus walked towards Zelda, knelt down, and brushed a few strands of her hair before kissing her.

“I don’t have to. She knows her place.” Zelda giggled and kissed her bounty hunter once more.

“Her place?” Hinoka asked.

“Who do you belong to?” She asked.

“You.” Zelda replied and gave a shuddered exhale. “I…I am your property.” She smiled like it were a badge of honor.

“See? And if anyone tries to hurt my sweet princess…I’ll kill them.”

“Outside of the tournament?”

“She knows what she’s getting into. I can’t help her with that…but, she’s going to win. With the help of Impa, we’ve transformed her into something remarkable. I think she’s got a chance.” The trio of Camilla, Daisy, and Impa cheered, groaned, and laughed. Attention turned to the group and Impa licked her lips as she removed Camilla’s bra. Her breasts were incredible in size and as they were freed from their cage, they bounced down and everyone stared in awe.

“Impa, honey…you’re drooling.” Camilla giggled while Impa wiped her mouth.

“I…hah…” She smiled and Camilla crawled towards her while Impa laid down. Camilla crawled on top of her and let her breasts gently brush against her face.

“Do you like them?” She asked as she lowered herself onto the ninja; burying her in her cleavage.

“Mmmmhmmm…” Impa replied as she couldn’t get her words out. Camilla got up and Impa reached out for the woman.

“No, wait. Come back…” She quietly said and the women laughed while she sat down.

“So…no one is going to tell anyone about…this…right?” Samus pointed to Zelda and the women shook their head.

“We’ve all had fantasies, Samus. We admitted to each other our own secrets.” Hinoka explained.

“Corrin likes getting spanked, Sheena has fantasized about being tied to a bed and letting someone have their way with her, Elincia has a role-playing fantasy where she is a lowly thief and she needs to seduce the handsome guard in order to avoid jail…” Krystal explained.

“…seriously?” Samus asked and Elincia’s face blushed.

“…I…it’s embarrassing.”

“I think it’s cute.” Lucia nudged her friend and she smiled.

“Lucia likes big chests, and Peach has a fantasy where she is blindfolded and tied up so random strangers can do whatever they want to her and she has no idea who it is.”

“I’m a bit naughty…maybe you should punish me, Samus. I hear you’re quite good at that.” Peach winked at the bounty hunter. Samus sat next to her and placed a hand on her rear end.

“We might be able to make something work.” Peach and Zelda giggled as they watched Daisy raise her arms in victory. Camilla stood up and Daisy grabbed onto her panties with her teeth. She slowly lowered them until they were on the floor and Camilla stepped out of them.

“I am the greatest.” Daisy cheered while the others clapped.

“You’re ridiculous.” Camilla rolled her eyes and laughed. “So, shall we head to bed? It’s rather late.” The women got up and cleaned up. Peach removed Zelda’s collar and everyone met up with their partners.

“So…do we have partners or…?” Samus asked.

“We chose partners to sleep with tonight. I am sleeping with Peach, Sheena and Lucina are together, I think…you’re with…”

“Me.” Daisy walked up to the women. “You get the privilege of sleeping with the hottest chick in the entire Mushroom Kingdom.”

“Hey!” Peach protested, but Daisy stuck out her tongue like a child.

“I’ve never slept with another princess before.” Samus joked.

“Zelda’s got nothing on me.” Daisy joked.

“I don’t know…Zelda has an ass that I worship on the daily.”

“You’re an ass girl? I never would’ve guessed.” Daisy stated.

“Before we go, Impa! Zelda! I have to ask you something.” The two huddled with Samus and, along with Robin; they walked to another part of the room where they could have privacy.

“What’s up?” Impa asked.

“Robin’s got something she wants us to try tomorrow. It hasn’t been tested, so we’re like the test subjects. But I wanted to ask if you wanted to do this with me.”

“For Robin? Sure.” Zelda nodded.

“I’m down.” Impa agreed and, to Robin’s delight, squealed with joy.

“Thank you so much! I’ll have it made tomorrow night. Please, let me know if you feel any changes or different in any way. If this works, I’ll have created a new tea that soothes the nerves and soul from anxiety.”

“That’s incredible!” Zelda gasped.

“What’s the downside? What might happen if it doesn’t work?”

“Well…I…ah…I…don’t know. I don’t know what might happen if it doesn’t work. But I’m hopeful! So…there’s that.”

“Alright. We’ll do it.” Impa nodded.

“So, tomorrow, Robin will bring us this tea or whatever. We’ll need to spend the day away from each other.”

“What?!?!?!” Zelda exclaimed, but Samus cupped her cheek in her hand.

“We need to see if it worked. So that means we can’t distract each other. So you’ll stay here in Hyrule, I’ll go back to Corneria, and Impa…”

“I’ll go spend time in Ylisstol. In case something goes wrong, I can talk to Robin and have her correct it.” She smiled.

“Right. Then it’s settled. I’ll make it and return here tomorrow. Thank you guys so much!” Robin smiled. With the preliminaries finishing up in a few days, the opening bout was going to start soon. Surely one measly experiment can’t cause too much chaos, right?


	22. A Quiet Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Got another chapter up and ready for you. Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The following morning, Zelda’s eyes slowly fluttered open. She stretched as far as her arms would reach and went to reach for Samus…only to feel an empty space. She looked to her side and saw Peach cuddling up next to her. She weakly smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Mmmm…good morning.” Peach murmured before stretching herself. She sat up and revealed that she was still naked.

“About last night…” Zelda said as she got out of bed. Peach crawled over the bed and kissed the Hylian princess’ lips.

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” She giggled.

“I had a lot of fun.”

“You know, one of these days I’d _love_ to have my fantasy play out…if you want to take advantage of little old me.”

“Tied up, vulnerable, helpless, with her legs spread for me…whatever shall I do?” Zelda thought before giggling. The two girls walked to the bathroom to clean up. After they showered and got dressed, they went downstairs where the other women were already eating breakfast.

“Finally!” Daisy exclaimed. “I thought I was gonna have to leave you here.”

“Leaving me? All alone? What if I get kidnapped or-”

“That’s the point, idiot.” Daisy smirked and continued eating breakfast.

“So…Peach…what about the rest? I know we discussed a few fantasies from a few people…” Zelda nervously asked as they sat down and a plate of scrambled eggs were set in front of them.

“Well, I believe Lucia…” The blue haired woman turned to the Mushroom princess sitting next to her.

“Yes?”

“I’m just talking about your…you know what.”

“My fantasy? You’re talking about the choking? Bastian knows me…he knows just what turns me on.”

“He knows?” Zelda asked.

“Oh yeah, he knows. And I think Hinoka has had fantasies of being groped and used or something like that.” Sirtting across from Lucia, and next to Zelda.

“That’s Camilla’s fantasy. Mine is…” Her face blushed as red as her hair. “…well…there’s that song. He said he wants a slut…hope you don’t mind. I told him how you like it from behind.” She quietly sang the lyrics and Lucia giggled.

“Are you serious?” Hinoka nodded and Zelda couldn’t believe what she heard.

“Krystal is a freak though. I heard she’s dreamt about getting it from Fox _and_ Ranulf.”

“Don’t say that too loud.” Krystal poked Hinoka’s arm with her fork before winking at Zelda. “He’s a handsome guy…what can I say?”

“Azura likes to be held against her will…Daisy likes the whole ‘cover her mouth as she moans’ thing.” Peach explained. “I do not know Robin’s…”

“Hey Robin! We have a question for you.” Hinoka called out and the Ylissean princess approached her.

“Yes?”

“We’re talking about our fetishes. What was your again?”

“Exhibitionism.” Robin stated. “Being in a place where we might get caught or the idea of _being_ caught…you need not worry. Samus took care of that for me last night.”

“When?” Hinoka asked and she lightly blushed while Hinoka’s jaw dropped. “No! Where?”

“The…the library. We actually were caught by Lilly and…” Robin bit her bottom lip and smiled. “I’d be lying if I didn’t say it was a thrill.”

“In _my_ library? Robin…that’s…very un-princess-like.”

“I know, but…” She licked her lips. “It’s…such a thrill…anyway, I…ah…I’m going to be going back. Would you like to accompany me?”

“I think I’m going to stay in town. I might head over to the ranch and see Malon. I do want to take it a little easy before the match.”

“Training, Zelda.” Samus reminded her and Zelda took a bite of her eggs before nodding.

“I…also have training. I need to stay on top of my game.” Robin frowned as she was a bit upset with her answer.

“I’ll go.” Impa raised her hand. “I can help get what you need. Samus already said she’s going to clean her place up. But it’s important to focus on your training. Can you do that, Zelda?”

“Yes. I will. “ Zelda promised. Zelda _never_ broke a promise to anyone.

“Splendid! We can leave immediately. We might even get it done earlier if we find everything.” Robin clapped her hands and the women finished their breakfast and they all hugged and laughed one last time before Lilly saw them out.

“Ladies, should we have a photo? For memories and such?”

“Oh, that’s a great idea! Can we? Can we? Can we? Please?” Marta asked with excitement.

“Sure. That’d be great.” Samus nodded and the group gathered together in front of the castle.

“On three.” Lilly stated as she pointed a camera. “One…two…big smiles, ladies.” Everyone smiled and she snapped a few photos. “I will have them made and sent to your kingdoms within a few days. As for you, Miss Fujibayashi…Miss Lualdi. Where would you like me to send them?”

“I’ll give you my address. You can send both of them and I’ll tell Sheena when I get them.” Marta explained. She re-entered the castle and Lilly followed her as the women began leaving…except Sheena.

“Did you forget something?” Zelda asked.

“I’m leaving with Marta. Is it alright if I wait inside?”

“Not at all.” Zelda motioned to the door and she walked inside. Now standing alone, Zelda decided to take a stroll to the ranch and check in with Malon. She made her way through the town, but before she reached the bridge…

“My dearest Zelda!” Robert ran up to her and now, Zelda was beginning to lose patience with the man. For years, he had tried to win her heart over, and prior to her engagement with Samus, she was too scared to approach him alone. Now that she was alone in town, she had to stand up for herself and it was quite bothersome in his attempts to woo her. However, she was still a princess, so her reputation meant everything.

“Good day, Robert.” Zelda nodded her head.

“Are you ready to stop playing pretend and spend the rest of your life with-”

“Robert, I must ask you…what makes you think this is pretend?”

“Women cannot run a kingdom. You need a man to-”

“Robert, I find it a bit repetitive to repeat that I am in love with two women. Is it so difficult to understand that? Why can you not be happy for me?”

“It’s not right, my love.” Robert cupped her chin and Zelda slapped his hand away.

“Robert, I am asking you to respect my relationship. Should I need to repeat myself…I may not be as calm as I am now.” Zelda glared at the man.

“Feisty…I like that about you.”

“I sometimes wish you would not like me at all!” She yelled and huffed as she walked away. She walked away from the castle and walked to the ranch. Malon was tending to the horses and Link was milking the cows.

“Hey Princess!” Malon smiled and kissed the horse’s nose before walking towards her.

“Hello Malon. I…” Zelda looked frustrated.

“Somethin’ on ya mind?” She asked.

“I may have been too harsh on Robert.” She said.

“Ya told him off? Proud of ya, girl!” Malon punched Zelda’s arm and laughed.

“Ow…Malon…” Zelda whined as she rubbed her arm and was on the verge of crying; she may have gotten stronger, but she was still an innocent princess.

“Sorry, hun.” Malon apologized. “But, I’m damn proud of ya. Tellin’ him off…that’s mighty fine of ya.”

“Thank you…” Her arm hurt less and she regained composure. Link walked up to the two women.

“Hey Zelda.” Link smiled.

“Ya know that she stood up to that idget, Robert?” Link looked up in surprise and smiled.

“Really? Way to go, Zelda.” He punched her arm in the same place that Malon hit her. Her arm began to hurt again.

“Link, don’t hit me!!! I’m going to have bruises!!!” Zelda whined louder and began crying.

“S-sorry…” He apologized and looked at his girlfriend. “Do we have an ice pack or-”

“I’ll get it. Don’t go hittin’ her any more, ya hear?” Malon walked back to her home to grab an ice pack for the princess.

“So, you really told him off?” Link leaned against the railing and watched the horses in the field.

“Was I too harsh? I just told him to respect my relationship and I was tired of him hitting on me.”

“It’s good that you stood your ground. I’m happy for you.” Link smiled.

“Link…I…um…I have another question for you.”

“What’s up?”

“I…ah…haven’t run this by Samus or Impa yet. But…suppose we wanted children…i-in the future…”

“No.” He shook his head. Zelda looked surprised at his answer.

“Y-you don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“You’re going to ask if I can impregnate you, aren’t you?” He questioned her. Zelda felt silent as that _was_ what she was going to ask. “Zelda, you’re my best friend…I don’t want to cause any trouble or make things awkward between us.”

“But what if Malon agrees? What if it’s only one time? Link, we _really_ want children. At least, _I_ want children.” Link hesitated for a minute before turning to the princess.

“How about this? Focus on the tournament and after it’s over, we’ll come back to this. If Malon, Samus, and Impa can come to some kind of agreement, then sure. I’ll help you three. But, if they can’t…then no.”

“Alright…that’s fair. Though Samus will be upset if she finds out you abused her wife.”

“You’re bad at blackmailing me. Samus would probably say something like: ‘oh she probably deserved it.’ Or ‘Link’s just putting you in your place.’” Zelda laughed and moved next to the hero.

“That’s so mean…but…yes. She probably would say something like that. And, it doesn’t have to be with me either, Link. If you want to…um…engage with Samus-”

“Zelda.” Link looked at her with a smile; indicating she drop it.

“…I wish to start a family. It’s been so long since I’ve genuinely been happy. With the purging of Hyrule, the replacement of the staff…I just want to be happy.”

“I hear you. You’ve been through a lot. And as your friend, I’ll support you in any way I can. But what you’re asking…that’s a heavy price, you know? I mean, yeah I love you Zelda. And I’d do anything for you, but…I’m in a committed relationship. I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize-”

“So what?” Malon walked up and handed the princess an ice pack. “She wants to have kids an’ ya ain’t gonna help?”

“Did you hear that?” Link asked with worry.

“Uh huh.” Malon nodded. “I ain’t mad, Link. Ya just offerin’ her a little help. Ain’t no woman can make a kiddo on her own. I think ya should do it.” Malon smiled.

“But the tournament’s around the corner and-”

“Then how ‘bout we go into discussions _after_ ya win?” She smiled.

“But…I’m going to win.” Zelda protested with a smirk.

“Bless your heart, honey.” Malon laughed and the other two joined in. A doe and her fawn walked up to Malon and Link. “Hey now…how ya doin’ little one?” Bambi, the small fawn licked Malon’s hand and the farmer girl smiled.

“Who are they?” Zelda asked.

“This here’s Bambi. And her ma’s Debbie. We got ‘em back to full health an’ tried to let ‘em go…but they didn’t wanna leave. So I’m guessin’ they’re gonna be here forever. Not that we mind. They’ve made some good friends and I ain’t lettin’ no one hurt them.” Zelda looked at the mother and she came forward while Link scratched her ear with the softest touch.

“Hey Debbie…you feeling alright?” He asked and she licked his cheek. He laughed and turned to Zelda. “Wanna pet her?”

“Me?!?! I…ah…I couldn’t…” Zelda stammered.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Just move nice and slow.” Link carefully grabbed her hand and held it out. Debbie backed away in fear. “Now, Debbie…come on, girl…this is Zelda. She’s nice…she won’t hurt you.” Debbie reluctantly returned to the gate and Zelda felt the warmth of her fur against her hand.

“She’s…she’s so soft.” Zelda smiled as she rubbed her neck.

“See? She likes you.” Link smiled. Bambi ran away from the gate, and like any protective mother, Debbie followed her child.

“Malon…can I help you out here? I want to do something.”

“Like what?” The farming girl asked.

“I don’t know…picking eggs, washing the animals, bringing the animals hay.”

“Well you could brush a few of them horses.” Malon suggested. “Mocha, Cinnamon…Epona.”

“No. Not my horse.” Link shook his head.

“Come on, Link…she ain’t gonna hurt her. Ya can trust princess.” Link hesitated for a moment. Epona was Malon’s gift to him and because he loved Malon with all his heart, he was overprotective of that horse. He walked up to Zelda and leaned in.

“Please be careful with her…” He whispered.

“Yes. Of course.” Zelda nodded and she walked towards the horses. She had been to this farm so many times, she knew where everything was. She collected a brush, a bucket, and some soap before leading the horses to the watering station. She Started washing the mane of one horse and then the body; paying them sweet compliments as she cleaned them up.

“So pretty…Mocha…you’re so pretty…” She whispered to the horse. The horse neighed in happiness as Zelda gently pushed the horse’s rear end and the horse began trotting away. The next horse came up and Zelda smiled.

“Hi Cinnamon.” Zelda smiled as the horse nuzzled her face against the princess. “How are you doing? Is Malon treating you well?” She brushed and cleaned her mane. After she gently patted the horse’s rear end, a third horse came forward. This was Link’s prized horse and Zelda knew she had to give her extra special care.

“Hi…it’s Epona, right?” She asked and the horse and began cleaning her mane. “Link takes good care of you, my dear.” She made extra sure to clean extra well. When she finished, she kissed the horse’s neck and gently patted the horse to move along. One by one, Zelda cleaned the horses and her dress was now covered in dirt and dust, but she didn’t mind it one bit; she had spent the day helping her friends. As she finished the last horse, she looked up to see Samus wearing a black cowboy hat watching her. She approached the bounty hunter and smiled.

“Howdy.” Samus replied and Zelda giggled.

“You look ridiculous.”

“I’m here to rustle me a purdy lookin’ lady.”

“And you want to kidnap little ol’ me? Why I do declare…” Zelda began fanning her face. Both women laughed and Zelda stepped on the first rung of the fence before leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend.

“Robin’s back.”

“Already?”

“She had some…ah…what was it called? Warp…warp powder? She used some to go home, she and Impa got the stuff she needed, and they came back. Robin just finished making the shot and-”

“Shot? I thought it was tea?”

“She wanted to make a super concentrated version. She thinks the effects will last longer and it will be stronger.”

“I trust her…and you are taking it with me, right?”

“Yep. You, me, and Impa.”

“Samus!” Link walked over and hugged the woman.

“Hey Link. Where’s Malon?”

“Sam! Always good to see ya!” Malon smiled at the bounty hunter.

“Hey Malon. Good to see you…how’s my future wife doing?” Zelda’s heart warmed as she heard Samus talk.

 _‘Future wife…I will marry you!’_ She thought as she felt a tap on her shoulder. “Hm?” She asked.

“I said, are you ready to go?” Samus asked. Zelda nodded and they said goodbye and walked back to the castle.

“Want a ride?” Samus asked. Zelda nodded and Samus knelt down so Zelda could climb on her back. Samus stood up and was now giving the princess of Hyrule a piggyback ride.

“Samus…thank you.” Zelda kissed Samus’ cheek.

“Any time. I’m always happy to drag your ass back home.”

“Are you referring to me? Or my butt?” Zelda smiled.

“Well, I get to bring _you_ home first, and _then_ I can put my lips against my favorite part about you.” Samus smiled while Zelda giggled.

“You just love me for my butt.” Zelda stated.

“Zelda, I love _you._ I’d do anything for _you…_ having that beautiful backside is just a plus.”

“I know. I’m just teasing. I love having you and Impa. My heart is warm and happy.” She beamed as they walked back to the castle. As they went through town, Samus noticed an orange haired woman wearing a yellow outfit and matching boots.

“Samus?” The woman asked, but Samus kept walking. She looked up and made eye contact with Zelda.

“She just called your-”

“I know.” She spoke in a tense tone.

“Aren’t you going to-”

“No.”

“But-”

“Zelda, please drop this.” Samus spoke with restrained anger. Zelda knew better than to push Samus’ buttons when she was angry, so she kept quiet until they got back to the castle. As they approached the entrance, Lilly was beating the rugs in front of the castle.

“Zelda! Miss Aran! If you are looking…nngh…for Impa and Robin…guh…they’re in…the back.” She spoke as she beat the rug as hard as she could.

“Do you want some help?” Samus offered.

“No, it’s fine.” She stopped and wiped the sweat from her forehead. “I’m fine, Miss Aran. Really…go see Lady Robin. I’ll be alright. It’s just my workout. You use weights to get stronger. I beat rugs.”

“If you want lessons, I could-”

“Miss Aran, I have no interest in taking lessons. I am fine with the work I do. Please do not keep Lady Robin waiting. It would look back if the princess was late.” Zelda nodded and started walking inside.

“Zelda, might I recommend cleaning up first? A princess must be presentable.” Lilly reminded her. Zelda rushed upstairs to clean herself off. Samus quietly made her way upstairs and smirked while she was drying her legs off. She quietly crept in and sank to her knees before placing her lips on her rear end once more. Zelda quietly gasped before looking over her shoulder and smiled.

“I could sit down if you’d ask me to.” Zelda offered and Samus looked upon the princess with lust.

“I so want to.” Samus smiled and kissed her rear end once more. “But we need to meet with Robin.” She kissed it one last time as Zelda started walking away. Samus sighed with disappointment before getting up. Zelda quickly dressed in a black t-shirt and a rainbow triforce on the front and black sweatpants. The two walked to the back where Robin and Impa were sitting in chairs.

“Ah. Samus! Zelda! Good to see you!” Robin smiled. In front of her were three shot glasses full of some kind of black colored liquid with a light grey smoke coming from each shot.

“That looks sketchy as fuck.” Samus spoke with doubt.

“Oh, come now. Looks can be deceiving.” Robin protested.

“That looks like it will kill us.”

“Right?!?!” Impa pointed to Samus. “That’s exactly what I said.”

“Are…are you sure this is safe?” Zelda asked.

“It’s safe…in theory.”

“In theory?!?!” Samus and Impa exclaimed simultaneously.

“It…it’s supposed to taste like black cherry.” Robin nervously replied.

“Could you please go over it one more time? Just so we’re clear.” Zelda requested.

“The idea is to give you clarity remove any anxiety you may have for any future engagement. Like remove any nerves you may have for the tournament or a royal ball or something like that.”

“Ok…and…we’re _all_ taking it together?” Zelda asked. Impa took a shot and held up a shot glass.

“Waiting on you two.” Impa stated. Samus picked up two and handed one to Zelda. Impa stood up and held her glass upwards.

“To us…may we forever stay together and our love stands strong.” Samus declared.

“To us!” Impa and Zelda stated as they touched the glasses and threw back the shot.

“Mmm.” Zelda stated in a satisfactory tone.

“It’s good.” Impa added while Samus nodded.

“Right. So now, we must separate each other. I’ll be sure to stay in contact with all of you and let you know how the others are doing.” Robin said as she informed the others. Samus turned to Zelda and kissed her.

“I’m going to miss my cuddle buddy.” Samus sheepishly said.

“Awww…” Zelda gushed and rushed over to Impa. “I’m going to miss _my_ cuddle buddy.” Zelda kissed Impa and she laughed.

“You’re so sweet.” Impa then walked over to Samus and kissed her. “I’m going to miss the woman of my dreams. Hylia, I have _dreamed_ about you in a wedding dress.”

“I can’t wait until we get married. I want a big fucking wedding. I want everyone to be there and…” Impa kissed her again with more passion this time.

“We will soon enough, Samus. I cannot _wait_ to say ‘I do’ to you. To finally be able to call my wife…” Impa smiled with excitement. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“I love you, Impa.”

“Not as much as me.”

“ _More_ than you.” Samus smiled.

“Oh yeah? Maybe you should prove it to me.” Impa smirked.

“In front of Robin? I’ve done it before…don’t think I won’t do it again.” Impa laughed and Samus hugged her tightly. “I’m going to miss sleeping with you.”

“I’m going to miss you too.” Impa replied. The three then walked away from each other; heading to their homes in hopes of helping Robin with her success. Hopefully, the test will be successful but only time will tell.


	23. The Power of Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I've been super excited to write, so I've got another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it!

Morning arrived and Samus was the first to wake up. Her surroundings were not what she had thought.

 _‘I could have sworn I stayed in my apartment…’_ Samus thought to herself as she stretched her arms as far as she could. She slowly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. _‘I wonder when I’m going to start feeling the effects Robin was talking about.’_ Samus walked to the bathroom and flipped on the lights. She looked in the mirror and her eyes grew wide.

“What…what…what the fuck is this?!?!?!” She screamed. Staring back at her…was Zelda. Samus put her hands to her face and the reflection did the same.

“Wha…fuck…shit…” Samus spoke, but her voice sounded like Zelda’s. “The fuck is going on?” She quietly asked and she rushed out of her room in her pajamas. “Lilly? Lilly!” She yelled and sprinted out of her room looking for the senior maid.

“Good morning, your highness.” A butler replied as he began cleaning the windows.

“Where’s Lilly?” She asked and the man looked at her with confusion. “…sorry. Good morning. Where’s Lilly?”

“Out front. She’s watering the flowers.” He said.

“Thanks.” Samus said as went outside. She looked around and saw Lilly watering the plants.

“Lilly! I…I need to speak to you!”

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“Yes.” Samus replied and Lilly stopped and quickly made her way inside and into her study with the princess in tow.

“What is wrong, princess?” Samus didn’t speak. “Zelda…these walls are soundproof. Whatever you say will stay with me. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I’m not Zelda.” She stated and the room fell quiet.

“Ah…a jest. You had me, princess.”

“I’m not Zelda, goddamn it!” She yelled.

“Language, young lady.”

“Fuck you.” Samus replied and folded her arms. “Lilly, since when has Zelda _ever_ cursed? You know damn well who I am.” Lilly thought for a moment before realizing who she was speaking to.

“Samus? How…what…I…” Lilly was speechless.

“Look, I…um…I don’t know how the fuck this happened. C-call Robin. Tell her something went _very_ wrong.”

“As you wish. But Samus, I am warning you right now…under no circumstance are you to use any vulgar language from this point on. Princess Zelda is a sweet soul and…” Lilly paused; trying to process all of this. “You _look_ like her. You _sound_ like her. You _are_ her. Do _not_ in any circumstance do anything to destroy her reputation. Is that understood?” Lilly’s voice was strict and her message was clear. Samus nodded and walked out of the room.

“You should stay her Sa-I mean…Zelda.” Lilly was struggling to retain the information she just found out.

“How does she walk in these? They’re so uncomfortable.” Samus held out her hands and walked up the stairs.

“Do you need assistance?” Lilly asked.

“I can do it!” Samus blurted out and slowly made her way up the first two steps before falling down. “Ah! I…um…” She slowly turned her head back to the senior maid. “…help.” She said in a defeatist tone. Lilly helped her up and the two walked back to her room.

“Do I have to wear a dress? Or can I leave the castle in comfortable clothing.”

“I will not tolerate you leaving the castle.” Lilly shook her head.

“I am a princess.”

“You are a bounty hunter. Let’s get that straight.”

“True, but-” Samus made the realization that if she were in Zelda’s body…she ran her hands over her body. “I could… _explore…_ myself.”

“Samus, I am warning you…”

“Look, Lilly. Can you just make the call, please? I just want to take a little stroll. Just a quick walk to town and back. Nothing terrible. Please?”

“Walk there and come _straight_ back. No dilly-dallying.”

“See, I knew you’d come around.” Samus gave her a thumbs up and turned to the shower. “So I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll take my stroll. Thanks Lilly. You’re the best.” Samus rushed upstairs and began showering. Her hands explored her body and she smiled.

 _‘I might enjoy this…I could really enjoy this…’_ She began washing her body and as she washed her backside, she realized that as long as she was in _this_ body, she could not worship _this_ ass.

“Fuck that, I hate this.” Samus clenched her teeth and quietly growled. She _loved_ being in this body, but if given a choice of the body and worshipping it…she was always going to choose the ladder. Samus sighed and finished showering. She put on some jeans and a black cutoff t-shirt and slipped her feet into some leather sandals. She then left the castle and walked towards town. She felt very different going into town as if she were exposed or someone would be able to tell that she wasn’t the princess.

“Good morning, your highness.” One man said.

“Um…h-hey…” she nervously smiled and waved to the man.

“Hello, princess.” An older woman smiled.

“H-hello.” Samus nervously replied. As she walked, a soccer ball approached her with a few young boys trying to get the ball back. Samus used her fancy footwork and danced around the kids before kicking it towards the goal. An incredible shot skipped past the goalie and netted a point. The kids gasped and smiled at the princess.

“She’s on our team!” One boy said.

“No! That’s not fair!” Another boy protested.

“Boys, it’s alright. I’m not on anyone’s team.” Samus took the ball and scored for the other team. “There. Now it’s tied. Play nice and have fun.” Samus smiled as they kicked the ball in and began running after it again. Samus laughed and then was approached by the flower woman.

“Hello, Princess Zelda!”

“Uh…h-hey. Mary, right?”

“Right as ever, your highness. I could catch you up on the latest gossip if you have a moment.”

“I would, but…” She looked up and saw the bar.

 _‘Perfect.’_ She thought to herself.

“I would, Mary…but I have some business to attend to with Gary. It’s kind of a personal matter. You understand, right?”

“Oh of course. I apologize for keeping you. We’ll talk another time.” She nodded and Samus walked to the bar. Perhaps it was a festive choice, but Gary installed two swinging doors like you would see in a western. Inside, tucked around the corner was a large oak door that was most likely used to board the door shut for security purposes. She entered and, fortunately for her, it was barren; the only two people in the bar were the town’s artist, Em and the Hyrule’s premier wine maker, Charles.

“Gary…can you hit me with the usual?” Samus asked as she took a seat at the bar stand.

“And what is _your_ regular, if I may ask, your highness? I know Samus usually has an ice cold beer. But I’m afraid I’m not sure about your regular.” Samus was thirsty for a beer, but in this body, it probably wouldn’t be best.

“Actually…I’ll just take a water please.” She requested. Gary nodded and left to grab her a glass of water. He returned and she quickly downed it and set it down. Gary grabbed the glass and refilled it. Again, Samus downed it and Gary refilled it.

“You’re thirsty today, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Just a bit.” Samus sheepishly admitted. He set the third glass down and in the process of drinking it, in came Robert. He sat right next to the princess and while Samus _did_ originally groan a thought popped into her head.

 _‘He thinks I’m Zelda…’_ She gave a devious grin. _‘He thinks I’m Zelda.’_

How is my future wife-”

“Stop.”

“You’re still holding up that silly fantasy in which-” Samus shook her head and walked towards the doors. “I do enjoy watching you walk away…unlike that blonde whore you’re always with.” Samus stopped for a moment. She grabbed the oak door and shut it before locking it.

“You know, Robert…I’m going to be straight with you. You and I…it’s never going to happen.”

“So you say, but the truth is-”

“No. You’re not hearing me. We…” She motioned at the two of them. “…are never going to be a couple.”

“You shouldn’t talk so much. Just be silent and do what I say.” He smiled at the princess. Samus groaned and downed the rest of her water. She slammed it on the bar stand with such force that the glass shattered.

“No dumbass, get this through your fucking skull. I. Will. Not. Fuck. You. Not now…not ever. My body…it belongs to Samus Aran. Say her fucking name! Samus Fucking Aran! I sleep with her, I have sex with her…and Impa. Impa gets to fuck me. Samus…gets to fuck me. But you? No. Even if you and I were the only people left in the world…I would murder you and live the rest of my life alone. I’m not your woman, I’m not your wife. I am the princess and it’s about fucking time you learn your goddamn place, you fucking bitch!” She yelled. Robert stared at her in disbelief.

“It’s a shame that bounty hunter has tainted that mouth of yours. It’s such a turnoff.” He remarked.

“Fuck you, Robert. I’ve never liked you. And I seriously pray to Hylia that you meet your end. You don’t deserve a quick ending. No, no, no…I pray to Hylia that it is drawn out, and bloody, and you suffer…I want to see you fucking suffer. You’re a sexist, pathetic, poor excuse of a man. Your skull is so thick that you can’t be happy for me…even when I find people I love. So let me be clear. Stop fucking saying we’re getting married. The only action I want with you is me. With a shovel in hand…burying your lifeless corpse.”

“A woman threatening me? You truly are-” Samus slapped him in the face.

“Know your fucking role, peasant. In fact…I’m starting to think you should be on your knees…bowing to me.”

“Are you serious?” He chuckled, but her expression showed a fire in her eyes.

“Do I look like I’m joking, asshole?” She asked. Robert threw back his drink and left.

“Robert, your tab is-”

“She’ll cover it.”

“So you’re stealing from me…” Samus folded her arms as he unlocked the door and opened it before leaving. “I’d expect no less from a beta male cuck like you.

_SMACK!_

Zelda was now on the floor and Robert looked furious with her.

“You hit me.”

“You need to be put in place.”

“I could hang you for this.” She warned and a few townspeople began murmuring.

“And what if they knew who you were? A foul mouthed lesbian? What of that?”

“I don’t curse.” Samus insisted.

“Everyone heard you.” He pointed out.

“Did they?” Samus turned to Em. “Hey Em…did you hear anything?”

“Something about…I don’t know…Robert was going off about something…I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“How about you, Charles?” Charles leaned out from his booth.

“I’ve been sitting here reading. I didn’t hear a thing.” Samus looked at the bartender.

“You hear anything, Gary?”

“Hear what?” Gary smirked at the princess and she got up and turned back to Robert.

“So it seems to me that the only thing keeping you from dying is an apology and you bowing to your rightful princess.”

“Never.” Robert shook his head.

“Guards!” Samus yelled and two men ran towards the princess. “Last chance.” Samus warned. Robert hesitated for a minute before lowering his head.

“I’m…sorry.”

“What was that? Speak up.” Samus smiled. “I want _them_ to hear you.” Robert glared at the woman.

“You will pay for this.”

“Less talking…more apologizing.”

“I…I am sorry.” He said a little louder and the people gasped and murmured amongst one another.

“Happy?” He asked with restrained anger.

“Down, boy…bow to me.”

“Are you-”

“Know your role…on your knees.” She smiled. If Zelda didn’t have the courage to say it, at least Samus would make Zelda appear more dominant. The likes of which would permanently get him off her back. Robert slowly knelt down in front of her and once he lowered his head, Samus knelt down next to him.

“Remember this…you are _my_ bitch. Spreading rumors or lying about me is punishable by death. No one will believe you. So you better keep your fucking mouth shut if you know what’s good for you.” She whispered in his ear.

“I will see to it that you are put in your place.” Robert quietly warned.

“Good boy.” She then petted his head like a dog; inciting more people to laugh and chuckle at his expense. As Zelda left, she then saw an orange haired woman in yellow clothes; the same woman she saw yesterday.

“E-excuse me! Princess!” The woman rushed up to Zelda and though she did not break her stride, she was less than hesitant to speak with her.

“You are Aika, right?” She asked sternly.

“Y-yeah…how’d you know?” She asked.

“She told me what a f-um…bad…person…you are.”

“Well, I suppose that-”

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want to speak to you. She told me that she loved you…you were the first person she opened up to and you broke her heart. Frankly, I don’t want to see you either.”

“I’m…I’m misunderstood.” Aika stammered and protested.

“Misunderstood?” Samus turned and glared at the woman. “You are a lying, cheating, hateful bitch…I will _never_ forgive you. How you hurt her…how her heart shattered…it’s unforgivable.”

“Just…please. Your highness…can…can you tell her…tell her I’m sorry. I want to make amends…and…” Aika began crying as she tightly shut her eyes. “I’m an asshole! I’m a dumb, stupid, bitch who treated her like garbage. I’m sorry and I know it might not ever come to fruition…but I wish to still be friends. She probably hates my guts and wants me dead, but…I don’t…I need her to know I’m sorry. Can you at least tell her that?” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Samus’ lip quivered. She was standing in front of her ex…the reason she hated her was because she opened up to this woman and she broke her heart into a million little pieces; Samus was crushed and because of her, she fell into a deep pit of despair. She would eventually climb out of it, but not after a few more meaningless relationships and a few one night stands. Hearing her say that she was sorry, Samus wanted to forgive her…but she wanted to do it on _her_ terms.

“Go to Corneria. In the Lylat system. You know where that is?”

“Uh huh.” Aika nodded.

“Find Krystal or Fox McCloud. They should point you in the right direction.”

“Thank you. Thank you, princess.” Aika ran up and hugged her tightly.

“You know…maybe Samus…maybe she wants to forgive you too.” Samus lightly smiled and wiped her own eyes.

“Right.” She sniffled and wiped her nose on her arm. “I um…thank you. I can’t express how grateful I am.”

“It’s alright. It’s…good to see you again.”

“Again?” She asked and Samus snapped back. She had momentarily forgotten about her change.

“Ah…kidding.” She nervously laughed. “Just…little ol’ me…making jokes…it’s…um…I don’t…I don’t really have a…I’m bad at jokes.”

“I can see why Samus likes you. Just…promise me you won’t toss her away like I did. Samus is a sweet girl…don’t hurt her…or I _will_ hurt you.”

“I wouldn’t…I won’t.” She promised and Aika took off. Samus sighed with content as she walked back to the castle. Not only did she assert Zelda’s dominance in her town, but she may have repaired a wound from long ago. Maybe this whole ‘body switching thing’ wasn’t so bad after all.

 _‘I wonder who she’ll be speaking to.’_ Samus wondered as she headed back. If she was in Zelda’s body…then who was in hers?


	24. The Courage of Samus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Here's another chapter just for you. I hope you like it.

Impa sat up and cracked her knuckles as she woke up. Her surrounds were _very_ much not that of Ylisstol.

“Robin?” She called out, but she noted her vocal patterns were significantly different. “What’s with my voice?” She quietly asked. She took off her clothes and then realized these were not her clothes.

“What?” She quietly asked as she examined the bottoms she took off. She then walked into the bathroom to freshen up and as she glanced in the mirror, she noted the reflection showed her to be Samus Aran. Impa yelped in fear before feeling her body.

“What…is this?” She quietly asked as she felt her face and tried to recall how this might’ve happened. “It…Robin. It…it must have failed…but…shit, how do I call her? I don’t know her number.” She examined the area and folded her arms in frustration. “Well, great. I’m stuck in Samus’ body…” She huffed and shook her head. “Well…I better wash up.” She began washing her body and cleaning up. When she finished, she dried off and looked in her closet for something appropriate to wear. To Impa’s surprise, she found a few gorgeous dresses in the back of her closet. She pulled out a black dress with lace trim around the edge. Impa put on the dress and examined herself in the mirror.

 _‘Samus is beautiful in this dress. Why doesn’t she dress up more often?’_ Impa thought as she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Alright…I guess some eggs and toast. I can do that…but…to be safe.” Impa looked around for a computer. She couldn’t find a computer to look up how to make eggs; especially after the last time she cooked.

“Maybe just some cereal.” She decided and started pouring some generic frosted flakes and milk. As she started eating, she heard a phone ringing. She stopped to walk back into her room and answered the phone. The icon was of Zelda and Impa smiled as she answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Zelda or Impa. Who am I speaking to?” The voice spoke up.

“Zelda?” Impa asked.

“No, I’m Samus. Who are you? Zelda? Or Impa?”

“Impa.” She replied. “So…Robin’s experiment…backfired.”

“Yep.” Samus replied. “It’s…something else.”

“How do you like her body?” Impa asked with a smirk.

“I prefer to be _worshipping_ this ass. I like groping myself, but I want to kiss it a whole lot more.”

“I need to get to know your body a bit more. I…I actually like having full access to your body. Then again, I like everything about you.”

“Don’t do anything _too_ wild.” Samus laughed.

“So long as we don’t do anything crazy…we should be fine.” Impa stated and there was a pause.

“…yeah. Sure.” Samus replied.

“What did you do?” Impa asked.

“Wha-um…me?”

“What did you do?” Impa asked with more anger.

“I…n-nothing!”

“Samus…tell me the truth.”

“What makes you think that I did anything wrong?”

“Because you’re you!” Impa yelled. “Samus…just…what did you do?” Samus sighed on the phone and another pause.

“I…um…I…sort of…put Robert…in his place.”

“You did WHAT?!?!?!” Impa yelled.

“Hey, it was great. Robert fucking bowed to me.”

“Damn it, Samus. If he starts talking-”

“Impa, relax…he knows his role. If he talks shit…you can kill him.” Impa smiled at the idea. “Zelda was never going to do it. I just…helped her along. At least he doesn’t like her anymore. So there’s that.”

“Even so…as grateful as I am for that…please, for Zelda’s sake…don’t do anything else. Is Robin on the way?”

“Lilly said that Robin is out. But she left a message with Chrom. I…I think Zelda’s…probably safe. If she’s in your body, she should be fine.”

“You don’t think she’s going to take my body out for a spin?” Impa asked.

“Impa, honey…I’m talking to you in my birthday suit…feel free to do whatever you want to my body.”

“What if I add whipped cream to it?” Impa joked.

“Only if I can lick it off.” She laughed and Impa heard a knock on the door.

“I’ve got to go, I’ve got a visitor.”

“Seriously? Damn, she moves fast.”

“Who moves fast?” Impa asked as she opened the front door. Standing outside was a woman with two long orange pigtails, and a yellow suit.

“Impa, that-”

“Hey.” The woman spoke quietly. Impa narrowed her eyes and tried to stare at the woman.

“…hello…” Impa replied.

“Can…can we talk inside? I…um…I’d like to talk to you…in-inside.”

“Who is this?” Impa asked on the phone. “Don’t you dare hang up on me! You have questions to answer.”

“…yeah alright.” Samus sighed with a defeated tone. Though she wanted to do this on her terms, she knew she had to deal with it right now. “Impa, call me on the video cam, alright?”

“You better answer.” Impa said as she hung up. “Can I offer you something?”

“Samus…what’s with you? You haven’t seen me in years and then…you’re acting like a servant.”

“Yeah, hold on a second.” Impa turned on the TV and made a call. On the screen appeared what looked like Princess Zelda.

“Hey, princess!” She waved at the screen. “Can she hear me?”

“Yes, I can hear you.” The princess replied.

“Alright…so, what is your name?” Impa asked. Aika stared in surprise at Impa.

“Ah…are you serious?” She asked.

“Look, don’t be upset. It’s something _she_ should have done. I’m quite disappointed that she didn’t.” Impa pointed at the screen and the princess looked disappointed in herself.

“Samus, what are you-”

“Just do it, please.” Impa insisted.

“Fine. My name is Aika.”

“Right. Aika. See, my name is Impa.” The bounty hunter stated.

“No, you’re Samus Aran. My ex-girlfriend who I’m trying to make amends with.”

“No, _she’s_ Samus Aran.” She pointed to the screen. Aika looked confused as she looked from the princess and then back to the bounty hunter.

“…huh?”

“Let me explain…” Impa cleared her throat and Aika sat attentively on the couch. “Yesterday, the three of us participated in an experiment to assist a friend of ours however, it did not go as planned. Princess Zelda is most likely in my body, I am in Samus’ body, and Samus…” Impa pointed to the screen and Aika turned to see the princess looking away and blushing hard.

“…Samus? That was you? Why didn’t you tell me?” Aika asked.

“Because I wanted to do it on _my_ terms.” Samus started tearing up. “You know how bad I wanted to hug you, Aika? I hated you…I was hurt by you. More than you’ll ever know. But seeing you again…fuck man…I just wanted to be in your arms once more. I wanted to hold you, and cuddle, and all that shit…” Aika’s eyes began watering. “I wanted to say how much I wanted you in my life…but…in this body? You’d never believe me. I couldn’t say it. How could you believe me? You’d think I was crazy and I’d never see you again. So I sent you there…knowing that Impa would call me and you’d be forced to talk to her…and me. Please don’t be mad.” There was a silence in the room.

“Did you hurt her?” Impa asked and Aika slowly nodded. “Samus is very important to me…you hurt her…I hurt you. That’s how this works.”

“Impa, it was a long time ago and…I want to talk to her…now that she knows.” Samus said. “How about you two discuss…things…spend the whole day together, get to know each other, and then come back to Hyrule? Impa, I want her in my life…in my children’s lives.”

“Your ex. You want her in your life?” Impa asked.

“She’s really important to me.” Samus said. Impa hesitated for a minute, but reluctantly nodded.

“Alright, fine. But I want to do that whipped cream thing later.” She smiled and a huge grin appeared on Samus’ face.

“Absolutely. Bye Aika. I’ll…I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes.” Aika rubbed her eyes and sniffled. “I’ll be there in a bit.” Samus smiled and hung up the call. “So…you’re really not Samus.”

“My name is Impa. I am the last living member of Clan Sheikah.”

“The ninja…right, I remember seeing you on the TV.” She weakly smiled.

“Who did you leave Samus for? Did you meet someone?”

“Two people actually. My boyfriend, Vyse and my best friend, Fina.” Aika explained. “Vyse is incredible, and Fina…well, she doesn’t plan on getting married, but she…sort of sleeps with the two of us.” She nervously laughed. “I think she wants to have kids…but only if Vyse is willing to give them to her.”

“So, you’re kind of like us…in a way.”

“Like you?” Aika questioned the woman.

“I’m in a polyamorous relationship with those two. Samus and Zelda are my partners…which brings me to my other point. With all due respect, Miss Aika…you’re not taking her away from me.”

“Taking her away? I don’t-”

“I’m very overprotective with people I care about. Samus has a special place in my heart.”

“Sounds like you really like her.” Aika smiled. “That’s really nice.”

“I do not _like_ her, Miss Aika. I _love_ her. Samus Aran is my world. I do not wish to live without her. I _need_ her in my life. So while I respect and acknowledge that you are her ex-girlfriend, know that I will not let you take her from me. You will need to kill me if-”

“Well, geez hold the fuck up, lady. I’m not taking anyone from anyone else.” Aika held up her hands to submit to Impa’s demands.

“She’s…” Impa’s eyes began watering. “I didn’t really think about marriage or being in a relationship until Samus came along. But that woman…” Impa began crying. “I need her. She keeps me strong. And I worry every day that I might do something to upset her. I can’t lose her…I don’t want to lose her.”

“You are crazy for her.” Aika smiled. “That’s awesome. I’m so happy she found someone like you.” Impa scoffed and wiped away the tears.

“You should see Zelda. She worships her like nobody else. Her favorite thing in the world is to be collared and leashed by Samus…it reminds her that she belongs to her.” Aika laughed at Impa’s comment and she immediately blushed red with embarrassment; that was a very intimate detail and usually Impa was good at keeping secrets like those.

“That’s actually really cute.” Aika smiled. “I’m really happy she has you two.”

“So…um…do you want to head back to Hyrule? I c-could show you around. I…I don’t know Corneria as well as she does.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Aika smiled and the two exited the apartment. Impa locked the door and they walked back to Aika’s ship. She took sail once they got on and went back to Hyrule. She landed on the area between the castle and the town. They got off and the first thing they saw was Robert arguing with the guard.

“Is that the meat head I saw yesterday?” Aika asked.

“Meat head?” Impa questioned.

“Yeah, the idiot who…well, I guess it was Samus…she was yelling at him and he not only apologized to him, but he bowed to her.”

“Bowed? Like his head?”

“No, she made him get on his hands and knees.” Impa quietly chuckled and they approached the belligerent man.

“Robert, what the fuck are you doing?” Impa yelled at the man. “Pretend I’m Samus.” Impa whispered to Aika.

“What?” She whispered back.

“Just go with it.” She whispered and he approached her.

“You stupid bitch. What have you done to my wife?”

“What wife? Are you referring to _my_ girlfriend?” Impa asked. “There’s no way a pretty girl like that would give you the time of day, Robert. So stay the fuck away from her.”

“Your idiot cunt of a princess-”

“Still your tongue, bastard! I will cut you down right here, right now.” Impa warned as she raised her fists.

“I have no time for useless women right now.”

“Get the fuck away from the castle gates. Or I’ll go all Game of Thrones on you.” She warned. Robert growled and began walking away.

“This isn’t over!” He yelled and left them alone.

“You guys alright?” She asked.

“We’re fine. Just a lot of yelling…nothing we haven’t heard before. Are you heading inside, Lady Samus?”

“Yeah. She’s coming with me.” The guards nodded and opened the gates for the two women.

“Do you even know what Game of Thrones is?” Aika asked.

“Not really.” Impa admitted. “There’s dragons, and violence, and everyone dies or something like that. Samus likes it. In fact, Samus actually got Zelda to love the Lord of the Rings stuff.” They walked up to the front door and entered the castle. Lilly immediately approached them as they entered the castle. The two were approached by the senior maid, Lilly.

“Hello…ah…” She leaned in to the bounty hunter. “…Zelda?” She whispered.

“Impa.” She quietly replied. “And this is Aika. She’s…a friend of…” She pointed to the room. Lilly nodded and stepped back.

“She’s upstairs. You know the way. By the way, where _is_ Zelda.”

“Of course. Thank you, Lilly. I presume Zelda is with Robin in Ylisstol. Have we called?”

“I…left a message an hour ago or so. Perhaps I’ll make another inquiry and see about bringing her home.” Lilly left to make another phone call while Impa led the pirate girl upstairs.

“This place is like a dollhouse. It’s so pretty.”

“Yes. Princess Zelda deserves nothing less than the best. This is why she needs Samus in her life.”

“And you?” Aika smirked.

“Samus completes me. She’s…my best friend. And my lover.” She bit her lip and smiled. “Feeling her touch…holding her hand…kissing her cheek…it’s the simple things that make it all worthwhile.” She smiled and felt her cheeks warm.

“God…I’m so happy for her. You’re so cute when you talk about her.” Aika cheerfully said as she knocked on the door.

“Yes?” A voice spoke out from the other side.

“Lady Zelda? May I enter?” Impa inquired as the door opened a crack. Impa quietly entered along with Aika and they shut the door behind her.

“Woah…” Aika stated as Impa turned around and saw Zelda completely naked in her room. “I…um…” Aika blushed with embarrassment.

“Samus!”

“Hey, if I’m going to be in this body, I’m going to be comfortable.” She replied as she stretched upwards. “And…um…wh-why didn’t you tell me A-Aika was c-c-coming?”

“I figured you’d know that. I haven’t explored Corneria enough to know where anything is.” She stated.

“And why are you wearing my dress?” Samus asked with a bit of anger. Impa entered the closet and retrieved some clothes for her to put on.

“It looks good on you. Why don’t you dress up more often?” Impa asked while she got dressed. “By the way, was Samus _always_ an ass girl?”

“Oh yes. She’s always been weak for…” Aika paused as Samus put her top on and was now working the sweatpants; exposing her rear end for the pirate girl to see. “Oh…now I get it.”

“I swear…that’s her favorite part of her. I imagine she wants to die of asphyxiation from Zelda sitting on her face.”

“Impa, keep talking like that and I’m going to make _you_ sit on me.”

“Keep talking like that and I enjoy it.” Samus laughed and after she got dressed, she kissed herself.

“I am an amazing kisser.”

“You’re ok…but Zelda is better.” Impa joked. “Now, here, I’m going to get cleaned up. You two talk it out and I’ll leave you to it. Take as long as you need, I’ll shower and then get out of your hair.” Impa then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She removed her clothing and took a nice, long, relaxing shower. She freshened up and when she took her time to clean herself, she could hear a conversation between the two women.

“…not good enough for them.” Zelda’s voice quietly said. Imp opened the door open a crack and saw the two of them lying in bed; cuddling next to each other.

“You’re so fucking dumb, Samus.” Aika said while gently stroking her hair. “You know, that girl…the one in the shower…she said she needs you.”

“She did?” Samus asked.

“She loves you, Samus…more than I ever could.”

“Don’t say that, Aika.” Samus leaned in and kissed her. “Having you here…this little pep talk…you don’t know how happy I am. I mean, I’d much rather do this in my _own_ body, but…I’m really happy you’re here.” Samus snuggled closer to the pirate. Impa was starting to worry that Samus was rekindling her feelings for Aika.

“Samus…just because I’m back, doesn’t mean I want _you_ back.” Aika said. “I have Vyse…I have Fina. And you…you have Impa and Zelda. I want to be here for you…but as a friend. Can we do that?”

“Yeah…I don’t want to lose them…I can’t lose them.” Aika smiled and looked up to make eye contact with Impa. Impa quickly backed up in the bathroom. The door opened and standing there was Aika.

“Hey. We were just talking about you.” She tilted her head towards the bed. Impa walked to the bed with only a towel wrapped around her. She got in bed and cuddled next to Samus.

“Do you really mean it? You…you need me?” Samus asked while Aika got into bed on the opposite side of Samus.

“Samus…you complete us. Zelda and I… _we_ need you. It’s like we’re the triforce. You’re the power, Zelda is the wisdom, and I’m the courage.”

“You’re courage?” Samus asked with a sarcastic tone.

“Yeah I’m courage…I have the courage to be seen in public with your crazy ass.” Impa remarked and Samus laughed. “But really, Samus…you’re my cuddle buddy. And I love you with all my heart. I also found the dress I want to use for our wedding…I am going to be _pissed_ if I don’t get to wear it. I want to marry you, sweetie. I want to have my first dance with you…and watch you have your dance with Zelda…and I want to have a dance with Zelda. I want to protect you as much as I want to protect Zelda.” Samus’ eyes watered and she kissed the ninja woman.

“We _are_ getting married. And Aika will be my maid of honor.” Aika smiled at that statement.

“I’m glad we’re in agreement. Now…” Impa turned her back to Samus and got under the covers. “We just need to wait for Zelda to get here. Until then…I think I want to sleep with my beautiful, gorgeous protector next to me.” Samus smiled and also got under the covers with an arm around Impa’s waist.

“So, quick question…if I’m groping that body…since it’s technically _my_ body…”

“Do whatever you want with it.” Impa joked.

“I’ll let you sleep.” Aika stated as she started getting up, but Samus placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Aika, please stay. They might look to me for protection, but…I still need you. Please…stay with me.” She insisted. Aika nodded and crawled under the covers with an arm around her waist. The three fell asleep in bed together; waiting for the last member of Hyrule’s power throuple to arrive.


	25. The Wisdom of Impa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Another chapter is up and ready for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy it!

Zelda had finally woke up and noted that her surroundings were _not_ that of Hyrule.

 _‘Something went wrong…this is not my home.’_ Zelda thought as she looked around. There was a knock on the door and as it opened, Robin appeared with a tray of food.

“Good morning, Impa. I have brought you breakfast and I’d like to ask you some-”

“Tell me you know how to reverse this.” Zelda said.

“Re-reverse this? What’s wrong?”

“I may _look_ like Impa…I may _sound_ like Impa…but I am, in fact, Zelda Grace Hyrule.” She informed the woman. Robin’s eyes grew big as she set the food down and sat on the bed next to her.

“Zelda? Like…the princess?” She asked while she looked the ninja up and down.

“I am not my retainer. I speak only the truth, Robin. Please…you must believe me.” Robin looked into the eyes and could see that her words were pure.

“How did this happen? Where did I go wrong?” Robin questioned herself as she tried to do the math.

“Um…Robin…is there…do we know how to reverse this?” Robin paused for a moment.

“…would you be mad if I said no?” She quietly squeaked. Zelda’s eyes glared at the woman.

“Very much so! I chose to assist you as you were my friend. How do I return to normal? I need to get back in my body!”

“Alright, alright…um…let’s see…can we…um…” Robin began thinking for an answer. “Raine. If we can travel to Iselia, maybe Raine has an answer. She knows just about everything…perhaps she can help with this.” Robin offered and rushed out of the room. “Maybe eat some breakfast first. I’m going to pack some things and we’ll be off soon.” Zelda got out of bed and ate her breakfast before walking towards the guest bathroom to clean up. She looked at her naked body and licked her lips as she admired every curve on her body.

 _‘Impa looks…so delicious…’_ She smiled and grinned. _‘Hylia, I wish Impa were here…or Samus…I need them to take the edge off. I need someone to take the edge off…I am scared…’_ Zelda thought as she started massaging her chest; pretending it was Samus or Impa. She shook her head and quickly hopped in the shower. She washed her body and fantasized once more about being leashed and collared. She wanted to be whipped and wanted to be told what to do.

 _‘I am theirs. I am a toy for them to use…to play with…I…’_ Zelda let out a stifled moan; even though her legs were tightly closed, she could still feel her body getting warm and it wasn’t from the water. She regained her composure and slapped herself in the face. _‘Pull yourself together, Zelda! We’ll just…we’ll go see Raine and then we’ll go home and…I will force them to use me!’_ Zelda thought with determination. She finished the shower and heard another knock on the door.

“Zelda? It’s Robin. I’m ready to go when you are.”

“Robin? Um…” Zelda stared at Robin’s clothes. It was rather tight and Zelda worried that she would tear the clothes. “Can you…um…h-help me?”

“Help you?” She slightly opened the door and she saw Zelda hiding behind Impa’s clothes. “Oh…well…sure.” With Robin’s help, she was able to get into Impa’s clothes.

“…sorry…” Zelda apologized.

“Don’t apologize. I don’t mind seeing you without clothes.” She winked and Zelda blushed.

“B-but it’s…it’s not my body.”

“I still like it. Yours and hers.” She smiled as they left the room.

“Morning, Impa.” A short blonde haired girl skipped through the halls.

“G-good morning, L-Lissa.” Zelda replied. “Does she not know?” She whispered to the Ylissean princess.

“Nope. I’ve kept it a secret from everyone.” She whispered back and they entered the main hall where the rest of the royal family was eating. Standing guard was their most loyal servant, Frederick. A tall, handsome fellow with well combed brown hair, perfect posture, and attentiveness to even the slightest detail. Sitting at the table was Emmeryn; a blonde haired woman with a cream and green colored dress and next to her was her younger brother, Chrom. He was blue haired man with some kind of birthmark on his left arm. Sitting across from him was Lucina; her long, blue hair was unmistakable, and though her back was to them, it was quite obvious that it was her. Next to her was a younger boy with the same blue hair color as Lucina. He, however, was developing memories like Emmeryn, but he only remembered Robin; he had no memory of anyone else. His name was Morgan and despite him only knowing Robin’s face, he was still beloved by his family. In addition to the table was a young man with slightly darker blonde hair and the son of Lissa; his name was Owain. But he also worked as a retainer to King Xander of Nohr and while he worked there, to hide his name and his identity, he went by the name Odin to throw off that he was a noble. However, his mother found out and was upset that he hid this from her. So she allowed him to continue his work in Nohr. Today, however, he had a day off and came home to spend time with his parents. Next to him was a dark brown haired swordsman. Zelda was unfamiliar with his name, but he looked quite intimidating as a man.

“Morning, everyone!” Everyone looked up and waved at the group. They stopped next to Emmeryn, who looked up and smiled.

“Good morning, Robin!” She cheerfully said and looked at the ninja and her smile faded. “Good morning…um…”

“You can do this.” Zelda softly spoke with encouragement. Emmeryn’s eyes narrowed and she bit her bottom lip.

“…Kagero?” She asked.

“Impa.” She corrected her and Emmeryn looked down in shame.

“Goddess, forgive me. I…I’m trying so hard to remember…I’m so sorry.”

“Actually, she-” Robin began, but Zelda elbowed her and knelt down next to the exalt.

“It’s alright, Lady Emmeryn. Do you know where I am from?” She asked. Lady Emmeryn again narrowed her eyes and squinted.

“…Hy…Hyrule?”

“Yes! Good job! You did such a great job!” She smiled at the woman. “You’re doing such a wonderful job, Lady Emmeryn. You’ve come a long way.”

“With the help of Lady Zelda. She…she has helped me so much.”

“Lady Zelda is quite the remarkable woman.” Zelda glanced up at Robin and she now realized her blunder. Emmeryn had lost her memory and was trying to put names to faces and people to kingdoms. If she were to say that Zelda was actually in Impa’s body, all the work she had done would be destroyed. Therefore, Robin kept quiet.

“Impa…I know I have offered before, but…please…you _must_ accept some form of reimbursement. I know Lady Zelda wouldn’t approve, but you’ve done so much for us and-”

“Lady Emmeryn…” Zelda quietly began. “As gracious of an offer as that is…Lady Zelda would not approve. I could never do anything to disappoint her. If she would not take payment, I cannot either.”

“I understand.” Emmeryn nodded. “Lady Zelda is lucky to have one as loyal as you.”

“And you have Frederick. He is a dedicated servant to this kingdom.” Emmeryn smiled and nodded her head.

“Thank you, Impa. I…please do not inform Lady Zelda of this…I…I had hoped that I would be able to send some form of payment with you to repay her for her service in assisting me with names and places and such.”

“That is not in her nature, Em. I’m not like that. Lady Zelda is…she’s…really neat.” Chrom raised an eyebrow and looked at the ninja. “I…um…w-well, I’d like to stay, but Robin and I…we have a date!” Chrom began laughing and choking on his food.

“Sire!” Frederick quickly moved to give the Ylissean prince the Heimlich, but Chrom held out a hand and drank some water. He continued laughing after the food passed.

“You have a date? Really?” He smiled. “What, the sleepover wasn’t enough?” Impa’s face turned bright red.

“I…th-that…ah…it…um…” She stammered to try and cover herself.

“Oh! That reminds me.” Emmeryn exclaimed. “Impa, do you recall that gift you were-”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Robin called out and placed both hands over Zelda’s ears. “Hey Em, could you give us a moment? I need to speak to them in private.” Emmeryn was done with her breakfast anyway. She nodded and stood up while Frederick collected her dishes. She left the room and returned to her bedroom.

Robin explained. “But, no. That’s not why I’m calling this meeting. I’m going to tell you all something that needs to _stay_ here. And I mean this information _cannot_ leave this room.” She glared at Owain, Lissa, and Lucina.

“Why are you looking at me?” Lissa asked.

“Because this would destroy her reputation.” Robin pointed to Impa.

“Impa’s reputation? How?”

“Because that’s _not_ Impa.” Chrom calmly stated.

“It’s not?” Lucina asked. “But…father, that’s Impa. We were at the sleepover together. I saw her naked and-”

“Lucina! Those are details I do not need to know!” Chrom spoke loudly before calming down. “If I were a betting man, I’d say that she is, in fact, Zelda.”

“Wait, hold on…that ninja…that’s Zelda? So, the Zelda we’ve been calling Zelda…is actually Impa?” Owain asked.

“No, the experiment I wanted to do on you guys…I…um…”

“You did it on them?” Frederick asked and Robin nodded.

“How did you know?” Zelda asked.

“You called my sister Em. Impa would _never_ make that mistake. You also said ‘I’m not like that…’ Impa wouldn’t make a mistake like that and with Robin talking about her experiment…”

“Ooh! I know!” Lissa raised her hand. “This Impa is a _monster!”_ She smirked at Impa.

“…a monster? Then she must DIE!” Lucina leapt up and began sprinting to the door. A panicked Zelda rushed to the door and tripped before she made it there. She fell into the lap of the other man in the room, who practically leapt up and almost knocked Impa out with his panic.

“Stay back, woman!” He yelled.

“LUCINA!” Chrom’s voice boomed and she stopped. “Lissa, I wish you’d stop doing that.” He sighed with frustration. “No, what I meant was… _this_ must be Zelda.” He pointed to the ninja. Zelda slowly got up and brushed off the dust and dirt.

“…Zelda?” Lissa asked and the woman nodded.

“…h-hel…hello…” She quietly uttered.

“So…um…” Lissa nervously laughed. “Sorry about the whole…you’re a monster thing…we can…we can just forget about all that…right?”

“Lissa, it is not a problem.” Zelda reassured her friend.

“Lon’qu…why didn’t you help her?” Robin asked.

“He doesn’t like touching women.” Lissa explained. “It’s not his fault. He’s come a long way.”

“In any case…” Robin stated in an attempt to steer the conversation back on track. “We are going to see Raine. Hopefully, she knows some way to fix this.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Lucina asked.

“Well…” Robin looked at Zelda with worry. “Let’s…let’s stay positive.”

“What’s it like?” Lissa asked.

“Um…it’s…not really that different.” She shrugged as Robin grabbed her hand.

“I’ve got enough for two trips. One to make it to Iselia and the other to make it to Hyrule. If anyone calls, make something up about Zelda being away. No matter who it is, don’t tell them anything.”

“But-”

“Morgan, my son…not a word. Not to anyone.” Robin’s eyes were serious and the boy nodded. Robin cleared some space and used the warp powder. The two transported to a small village town. They stood by a well and there wasn’t much happening.

“Alright, if Raine is here…I think she’d be-”

“Robin?” A young boy with white hair asked. Robin turned around and smiled.

“Genis! Good to see you…is your sister around?”

“She’s in the school. Is everything alright?”

“Not exactly, but it might be after we talk to Raine.” Robin grabbed Zelda’s wrist and ran to the school. They both entered and sitting at the desk was Raine.

“Robin…what’s going on?” She asked.

“I have a bit of a problem. Actually, _she_ has a bit of a problem.” Zelda stepped forward and Robin stood up.

“What’s wrong, Impa?” She asked.

“I…um…I’m Zelda.” She stated.

“…some form of amnesia?” Raine asked.

“No, I conducted an experiment and it went horribly wrong. Impa, Samus, and Zelda were my…lab rats…so to speak. I tried to create some kind of potion that would alleviate any pre-match anxieties they may have before the tournament and-”

“Now they’ve switched bodies. Zelda’s in Impa’s body…which would mean that…Samus is in your body, and Impa is in hers.”

“Here’s a list of what was in my experiment.” Robin handed Raine a sheet of paper and she read the list. “Do you think Samus could do any damage to your reputation?” Robin asked with worry and shame in her voice.

“No, Samus wouldn’t…she knows how I am. I don’t presume that she’d do anything crazy. Maybe put on an unusual hat or something. But no, Samus wouldn’t do anything hectic.”

“Right. Where are the others?” Raine asked as she began leaving the school to head to her house.

“Well, Samus should be in Hyrule. Impa is on Corneria...I think.”

“Let’s get Zelda home first and then we’ll deal with Impa. We need to get all three of them together. I can probably make something to return you all to your original bodies. But…” Raine opened the door to her house and began grabbing supplies. “It will take time. I think all of us need to stay in Hyrule for a night or two. Just to be safe.”

“Alright…sorry.” Robin apologized.

“It is not _me_ you need to apologize to. Let’s get home and assess the damage. If there is any fallout, you must apologize to _them.”_ Raine grabbed one final bottle and placed it inside a picnic basket. “Right. I believe that’s everything.” Robin nodded and the three went outside.

“Genis, I’ll be spending the night in Hyrule. If Lloyd or anyone is asking for me, tell the I had an emergency I had to take care of.” Genis wanted to ask more questions, but the expression on Raine’s face implied he shouldn’t.

“Alright. Be safe.” He stated and watched as the three disappeared into thin air. The reappeared in between the town of Hyrule and the castle. Zelda rushed forward and ordered the gates to open for the them to make their way inside. As they entered, Zelda looked around to see the inside of her home looked normal. Lilly walked in from a room and saw Impa standing at the doorway. She approached her and whispered.

“Zelda?” She nodded and a smile spread on her face. “Welcome home, your highness. The other two are upstairs.”

“They’re both here? Good.” Zelda rushed upstairs with Robin and Raine in tow. Zelda opened the door and gasped as she saw what was happening. In _her_ bed…three women were fast asleep. In. _Her._ Bed.

“What in Hylia’s name is this?!?!?!” Zelda sternly spoke. The three women woke up and the first one out of bed was Impa.

“Your highness! Please forgive me…I…um…was merely resting.” Impa took a knee and bowed her head.

“Samus?” Zelda questioned.

“Impa.” She corrected her.

“Well…who’s that? And what’s she doing in my bed? You’re not cheating on me, are you? Impa…please tell me you and Samus aren’t-”

“Zelda…” Samus called out as she got out of bed. “This is-”

“My name is Aika. I’m her ex-girlfriend.” Zelda’s eyes burned with jealously.

“You can’t have her!” Zelda rushed into Samus’ arms. "She’s _mine_ do you hear me? _MINE!”_

“Zelda, I really think you-” Robin paused as she examined the room. “Oh! You’re here.” Raine entered the room after Robin. She saw the five women standing in the room.

“Samus, Impa, and Zelda. Stand here in that order.” The three women did as they were told and Raine looked at them; confirming what she had previously thought.

“So, Robin’s experiment failed…or so I hear.” She stated.

“Can you help us?” Samus asked.

“I can…but it will take some time. Thankfully, the tournament doesn't start for another day. So if I work quickly, I should have this done by noon tomorrow.” She stated. “For now, though…I will need to spend the night. In order to have it done, I’ll need to be in close proximity to you in order to provide you with the antidote.”

“Whatever you need, it’s yours.” Zelda stated. “Samus…Impa…can you…um…h-help me?”

“With?” Impa asked.

“I’m…I’m starting to stress out. Maybe a quick one or-”

“Are you serious?” Samus laughed. “You’re crazy.”

“Samus, please…” Zelda whined and Aika then approached the woman. “You! You mean…dumb person!” Aika looked unimpressed by Zelda’s insult.

“…really?” She asked before turning to Samus. “This is her? This is the princess?”

“Be nice to her, Aika. I love her.” Samus said with a slight whimper.

“Who are you and why are you trying to take Samus away. I’ll…um…I won’t let you. You’ll have to kill me first.”

“You and Impa…so fucking dramatic…” Aika shook her head. “Look, I came here to bury the hatchet with Samus. We ended up-”

“Having sexual intercourse?” She glared at the woman. “Let me tell you something Miss…stupid…person…”

“Zelda, we _really_ need to work on your insults.” Samus shook her head and sighed, but Zelda continued.

“She is going to be _my_ wife. Not yours! You can’t have her. I won’t let you take her from me and-”

“Zelda.” Impa stated and stood in front of her. “Take a deep breath. She’s here to talk to Samus. They saved their relationship and they’re just friends. That’s it.” Zelda started calming down.

“…that’s it?” she asked.

“That’s it.” Samus replied.

“You’re not taking her?”

“I’m not taking her.” Aika replied. “Although, when you’re in your own bodies…”

“No.” Samus said sharply.

“Oh come on-”

“No.” Samus repeated with more determination. “Zelda is _mine._ She belongs to _me.”_

 _“Us.”_ Impa corrected her.

“Don’t tell me you’re not the least bit interested.” Samus gulped hard and Zelda read her eyes. She kind of _did_ want to show her ex how loyal Zelda was to her.

“I’ll agree to it as long as you keep one thing in mind.” Zelda stated and all three women looked at her. “Samus and Impa are everything to me. I love both of them with all my heart and a life without them is not a life worth living. The one thing I want you to remember is this…I am a princess first and their property second. I hold both titles like a badge of honor. I am Princess Zelda Grace Hyrule…future queen of Hyrule. And I am also Samus and Impa’s toy for their amusement. I live to serve…behind closed doors. ” Without another word, Robin and Raine; who was still in the room, quietly exited to look for another room to stay in.

“I’ll get started on this now. It should be done by noon tomorrow. Goodnight ladies.” Raine also left quietly and the room fell silent.

“You obviously care for her with all your heart.” Aika said with a smile.

“Of course I do. She’s going to be queen of Hyrule…and more importantly, my wife.”

“That’s good. That’s all I want for her…someone to keep her safe in life.” Aika nodded. “So…um…I should get back home. Vyse is probably freaking out that I’m not there.”

“Aika.” Samus said. “Would you consider it? A night with us? All of us?”

“A foursome?” She asked and thought about it. “I’ll think about it. If the princess is as submissive as you say she is-”

“She’s more than that. She gets off on being collared and humiliated…” Samus said and Zelda felt a tingle between her legs.

“I’ll think about it. Maybe in a few days or so. But I’ll let you know.” Aika smiled and waved goodbye.

“So…how was your day?” Zelda asked the other two.

“Samus did something bad.” Impa teased and laughed. Zelda looked at her with worry.

“What?!?!” She asked in a panicked tone.

“I…um…sort of…well, Robert now hates you.”

“…why? What did you do?”

“I did the right thing. I don’t regret it. He hit me! Er…you…well, he hit me…but it’s your body…so-”

“He…he hit me?” Zelda asked with restrained anger and quickly calmed down to think for a minute. “Could you provoke him? One more time…while we watch?”

“What?!?!?!” Samus exclaimed.

“If he hits you and I see it…though father may not be for an execution…I _can_ however, convince him to exile Robert for attacking a member of Hyrule royalty. Father may doubt me, but if there were witnesses…” She motioned to herself and Impa. “Then he’d have to exile him _first._ If Robert comes _back…_ I can order the guards to post…um…those posters…the ones that say dead or alive and have a price.”

“A bounty?” Samus asked and she nodded.

“Yes. That way…anyone can claim the reward if they bring viable proof that they have dealt with him.”

“Alright. I can do that. Run a distraction to get him kicked out…I’ll be your bitch.”

“No! _I_ want to be…that.” Zelda pouted. “When I get my body back…can the three of us…”

“Threesome?” Impa asked and Zelda nodded. “I get to hold the leash.” She called out.

“She has to sit on me. I won’t agree to it unless I get that.” Samus stated and Impa looked at Zelda who nodded with excitement.

“Alright, deal. Now…as for tonight…how about Zelda gets some rest while you and I…” Impa licked her lips. One last night in their new bodies and, hopefully, things can get back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get in Hyrule Castle.


	26. The Set-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have for you, another great chapter! I do hope you like it and enjoy it. ❤️❤️❤️

As the sun rose, the next morning Zelda woke up now knowing the tournament was a day away. All the training she had endured and worked at would come to fruition in one day. Hopefully, with her fighting in her _own_ body. She was still trapped in Impa’s body, Impa was in Samus’ body, and Samus was in hers. Zelda kissed Impa’s cheek and then Samus’.

“Mmm...morning.” Impa stretched and Samus began moving slowly. The two got up and Zelda grabbed Samus’ hand.

“Impa, give me a minute. I…I want to give Samus a surprise.”

“Alright. Impa sat on the bed. “Hylia…I want my body back. I don’t mind being in Samus’ body…but I prefer _worshipping_ this one.”

“Raine’s on it, baby.” Samus replied and kissed the woman while running a hand through her hair. “There’s a lot I want from you two as well.”

“Can you believe we’ve been together for almost a full year?” Zelda asked and hugged both women. “I want to get married right now!”

“In time, Zelda. The tournament starts tomorrow…how about this? When we’re out of the tournament, we are automatically part of the wedding committee.” Samus offered. “You can be first, then Impa and I’ll-”

“What do you mean, I’ll start?” Zelda giggled and pushed the bounty hunter. “You can start…or Impa.”

“Hey!” Impa smiled and grabbed Zelda’s hair. “I could punish you for that remark.”

“I wish you would.” Zelda licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. “I’ve been very bad, Impa.”

“I might have to punish you later.” Impa kissed her cheek. “But go freshen up. We have other problems to deal with.” Zelda and Samus went into the shower and began rinsing off.

“Lay down for me.” Zelda quietly instructed and Samus did as she ordered. “I know it’s not as big as you’d like but…” Zelda lowered herself onto Samus’ face; giving her full access to her rear end.

“Mmmmm….” Samus moaned while letting her tongue explore. Zelda continued washing her body and allowing Samus to fully enjoy herself. After a bit Zelda stood up and Samus took a deep breath.

“Are you ok?” Zelda asked with a worried tone.

“Yeah…” She smiled and regained her breath. “Come back.”

“But you need to wash my body.” Zelda protested; noting that Samus was in her body.

“Sit down and clean it.” Samus stated as Zelda grabbed some body wash and as Samus took another deep breath, Zelda sat down and washed her body. She cleaned her body and as she washed her legs, she saw her groin. Curiosity got the best of her and as she got up, she leaned forward and started eating her out.

“Zelda…eating…yuh…yourself…that’s…that’s so bad…” Samus smiled and gave a shuddered sigh while the princess was licking her own body. She could hear Samus’ breath grow heavier and heavier until she gave a loud moan and it felt like her body went limp. Zelda licked her legs and cleaned her up.

“That…was…so bad…” Samus laughed.

“I like being bad.” Zelda said as she helped her up. They finished their shower and got out.

“Boy, don’t _you two_ look gorgeous.” Impa smiled and looked at the two women. “Next time, _we_ need to shower together.”

“Okay.” Zelda nodded. “As soon as Impa finishes her shower, we’ll go downstairs and begin discussing our plan.” The three got dressed; each dressing the other and they walked downstairs. They sat down and ate cereal as they planned.

“So, how are we doing this?” Samus asked as Raine set three shot glasses in front of them. Instead of having black in color, it looks dark red and had a crimson color smoke emanating from the shot.

“Good morning, ladies.” Raine stated. “I have procured your antidote. But before you drink it…I need to know if you three did anything after taking this. No matter how embarrassing it may be, we must do the inverse of what happened.

“Well…I kissed Zelda. She kissed Impa, and Impa kissed me.” Samus explained.

“Alright. So the inverse would be you kiss Impa, she kisses Zelda, and Zelda kisses you. I made this super concentrated so the effects should take hold within the hour of consuming it.”

“Alright…but, why is it red?” Impa questioned.

“It’s pomegranate. It’s good for you.” Raine stated. Samus grabbed the shot and held it up.

“I hope this works.” The other two clinked their shots against Samus’ and threw it back. Samus then kissed Impa, she kissed Zelda and Zelda kissed Samus.

“Now then…do not do anything rash. Stay out of trouble for one hour and I will make accommodations while you rest.”

“While we rest?” Impa asked.

“While it’s super concentrated, it was boiled in chamomile tea.”

“I see.” Impa said. “Lilly, Raine…may I ask you to leave while we discuss…things?” Impa asked and the two women left. “Alright, so what’s the plan, Zelda?”

“Alright…here’s what I’m thinking.” Zelda stated while they ate. Between bites, she explained her plan.

“Samus will go meet with Robert alone. She will provoke him into striking her once more. Samus, you must sell it.”

“Sell what?” Samus asked.

“Cry. You must cry over being hit.”

“Really? If that asshole hits me-”

“Samus, this is _my_ plan. You will do as I instruct.” Zelda glared at the woman. Zelda’s expression was completely serious. Samus kept her mouth shut and listened. “Samus will need to cry. When she comes back to the castle, we’ll apply make-up and-”

“Make-up? Uh-uh…no.” Samus shook her head.

“We’ll make it look more grotesque. Father will arrest him, I will convince him to be released in a dangerous location and we will never hear from him again.”

“Why don’t we just kill him? It’d be easy…no one has to know and-”

“Unless he harms someone I care about-”

“Damn it, Zelda _I_ care about you! _Impa_ cares about you! I will kill him if you don’t.” Samus warned.

“Samus, being a princess means learning patience. I am not a violent person. That is why I have never succeed in the tournament. I am attempting to change that mindset, but I will not bring harm to my people if I can avoid it.”

“But-”

“ _Including_ Robert. Though he is a nuisance, I am sworn to protect the citizens of Hyrule… _all_ citizens of Hyrule.”

“Zelda…times like this, you need to grow a spine.” Samus remarked.

“Don’t insult her.” Impa stated.

“I’m just saying-”

“Do _not_ just say anything.” Impa glared at the bounty hunter. “Zelda is a kind woman.”

“I’m not saying she isn’t. I just…” Samus sighed. “Zelda, there’s going to be a time when you need to decide what kind of person you want to be. For once in your life, Zelda…be selfish.”

“Samus, this is inexcusable. You-”

“She’s right, Impa.” Zelda said quietly. “It’s my nature to be weak.”

“Zelda…” Impa protested with sadness in her eyes.

“Samus, do this one thing for me. I promise I will change…but please…one last time.” Zelda asked.

“Alright. One last time.” Samus said and Zelda kissed her.

“I love you.” She then got up and wrapped her arms around Impa and kissed her cheek.

“I love you too, Impa. Please…do not be mad at Samus…she speaks only the truth.”

“She does not speak the truth.” She protested and though Samus wouldn’t admit it, Impa’s words hurt her; she felt that maybe she should not have been so blunt. “I still love you, Samus…but…I don’t like hearing that.”

“Sorry.” Samus apologized. “I can do it. I won’t let you down…either of you.”

“If things get dicey, you have my permission to use excessive force.” Zelda informed her. Samus nodded and got up to leave the castle.

“Zelda, you are not weak.” Impa stated.

“That is not true.”

“You’re not.”

Then why do I hide within these walls? Why do I cower behind you and Samus? I _am_ weak.” Zelda began moping. “But…I am trying to be strong. I want to be considered a threat. If Robert continues to attack me, then…I don’t know…I’ll kill him?”

“Murder? You are willing to murder him?”

“If he brings harm to you or Samus, yes. I will do so.” Zelda stated. “I will also give you and her permission to do so. It is as Samus had said: no one…f-word…with my family.” Impa stood up and hugged the woman.

“You have a heart of gold…I will do as you command, my princess.” Impa smiled and Zelda’s heart felt warm.

**********************************************************************************************

Samus began walking towards town; ready to act if he tried something.

 _‘Maybe just a quick shot .One to the throat to pacify him.’_ Samus thought as she walked into town to search for the buffoon.

“Good day, Zelda.” An older man smiled at her.

“Hello. Have you seen Robert, by chance?” She asked.

“I…no. I have not.” He stated.

“Well, thank you anyway.” Samus then walked towards the alley in search of something that looked suspicious. She searched high and low for any sign of him, but nothing was seen.

“You bitch.” She heard and as she turned, she was blindsided by…someone. They connected with her cheek before she got a good view of them. Everything went black. When she awoke, she was in Hyrule Castle; tucked in bed and sleeping alone. She looked at her hands and rushed to the bathroom. She was back in her own body.

Sweet.” She smiled and as she got out of her room, Impa was also in her own body.

“Where’s Zelda?” Impa asked.

“I thought she was with you.” Samus asked and, to their horror, Zelda wasn’t in the castle. In Zelda’s case, she awoke in the back room of the bar. She was resting with an ice pack on her face.

“Ow…” She whined and Gary came to the back.

“Hey, hey now…don’t move. You’re still resting, your highness.” He stated.

“What…urgh…what happened? Where am I?”

“You’re in the bar. Technically, it’s my guest room. My room is next door, but…I found you passed out in the alleyway. You’ve got a nasty bruise on your cheek. Something must’ve hit you hard.”

“Robert hit me again?” Zelda glared at the roof.

“Robert? He’s out of town…at least, that’s what the word is. Ever since he qualified for that dumb tournament thing, he’s been training like crazy. I don’t think he’s been in town since…well, since you embarrassed him.” Gary began chuckling. “By the way, I won’t tell anyone about that sharp tongue of yours.”

“What did I say?” Zelda asked.

“You were cursing a storm…almost like Samus was in your body.”

“That…that would be preposterous.” Zelda nervously laughed as she heard a voice call out.

“Gary! You here?” Impa called out.

“If you’re looking for the princess, she’s back here.” He called out. Impa then appeared with Samus behind her.

“What…what happened? Gary-”

“It wasn’t me. I found her like this.” He stated.

“You’re lying.”

“When have you known me to lie? Impa, I don’t lie. I’ve been a bartender for almost forty years…I’ve never lied.” He stated. Impa knew he was telling the truth, but she was so overprotective of the princess that any damage to her was cause for her to worry. If someone took a single hair from her head without her knowledge, she would be livid. At that moment Raine also walked into the bar.

“Impa? Samus?”

“Back here.” Samus called out. “Gary, give us a moment. No one comes in the bar…why don’t you get some fresh air?” Gary nodded and left the bar.

“Samus, what happened?” Raine asked as she pulled the ice bag off Zelda’s cheek and examined her wound.

“No idea. Someone called me a bitch, I turned around, and then clocked out. Whoever it was took a fucking cheap shot against me.” Samus frowned.

“But she’s got this ugly bruise on her cheek.”

“Ugly?!?!?!” Zelda whined.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…” Impa quickly backtracked her words while the princess began crying. “You’re not ugly. I will find who did this…and make them pay.”

“It’s gotta be Robert.” Samus stated.

“We don’t know that.” Zelda sniffled.

“Who else would be dumb enough to-”

“Gary says he’s been out of town since yesterday. He hasn’t seen him and aside from being at home, Robert usually comes to the bar to brag about…things he’s done.” Zelda stated.

“His stories are exaggerated.” Impa remarked.

“Right…” Raine stood up. “Samus, Zelda. Take her home. Zelda is _not_ to leave the castle for any reason. I will remain there to assist with her bruise. We can quell the swelling with treatment. But Zelda is to be in bed unless she is training.” Both women nodded and they picked up the princess; one woman under each arm. “Zelda, you will be cautious when you shower…you will shower alone, no sex at all, and in about two weeks, your bruise will go away. I believe it will be after the third round…should you make it that far.”

“Thank you, Raine.” Zelda said as Samus and Impa carried her home. Her plan obviously failed, but with Zelda remaining in the castle and the tournament starting tomorrow, Zelda would be safe. For a few more days, Zelda would be safe. The real challenge starts in three days. Tomorrow, they would find out their opponents and see who the unlucky fighter to face off against Samus was. The next day would be the debut of the tournament and the third day…the third day would be Zelda’s first test.


	27. The First Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm still working on these stories and I hope you enjoy it. Also the link below is what I had in mind for the promo that I wrote with some minor adjustments. So, please use this as a reference for that. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> [The promo that inspired my promo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QkdkaebpFw)

As the sun rose, Zelda was determined to prove herself. Today she’d figure out who her first opponent was and this was the beginning for her.

 _‘Six wins…that’s all I need.'_ Zelda thought to herself as Lilly entered with breakfast.

“Good morning, Zelda. I have scrambled eggs and spinach, bacon, an orange, and apple juice.” She set the tray down in front of her and examined her bruise. “What fool would dare strike you?”

“It’s alright, Lilly. I’m alright.” Zelda reassured her.

“I will see to it that Robert is-”

“We don’t _know_ if it was him.”

“Who else could it have been?”

“Anyone who worked here!” Zelda almost yelled. “We got rid of a lot of people…maybe they came back.”

“It would be a death sentence.” Lilly noted.

“Maybe they think enough time has passed. We don’t know who did it…” Zelda began thinking for a moment. “Lilly…can you call Krystal?”

“May I ask why?”

“Well…maybe the doctors on Corneria have something to clear this up.” Zelda pointed to her face and Lilly sighed.

“I do not you to endure more pain.”

“Krystal will treat me like a rose…you know that.” Zelda said and she sighed.

“Alright…but if a single eyelash is missing-”

“Lilly, you are the best mother I could have asked for.” Zelda smiled and began eating.

“Well…in any case, Samus and Impa have already taken off for the stadium.”

“…they didn’t say goodbye?” Zelda quietly asked.

“They wanted to beat the crowds. They said they’d be right back before you know it.” Lilly informed her as she flipped on the TV and changed the channel before setting the remote next to her. “I was told to flip the channel and they would give you the information on your first opponent.”

“You can stay…if you want.” Zelda insisted.

“I’ll make that call and come right back. Worry not, Zelda. I will return.” Lilly left the princess in the room and she watched the TV.

“Joining me is the current reigning champion, Samus Aran.” Zelda sat up and smiled as she saw Samus on TV next to the reporter. “Samus, Princess Zelda…who has been with you everywhere you’ve been is not here with you. Are there problems developing in your relationship?” Samus looked into the camera like she were looking right at Zelda and smiled before looking back at the reporter.

“We’re fine. Zelda wanted to stay home for this.”

“She doesn’t want to be in public?” He asked.

“I’d do anything for her. If she wants to stay home, I won’t force her to come out here.”

“Well, this year looks to be promising. So many contenders are looking to take you down…does that make you nervous?”

“Not at all. I’m used to people coming after me…being the best means people want to knock you off your throne. But I still am the queen and this…” She looked back at the crowd. “…is my kingdom.”

“Is there anyone you _hope_ you get to fight first?” He asked.

“I don’t care who I fight, but I offer a warning…if you get in my way, you’ve already lost.”

“Samus Aran, everyone. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” She looked back at the camera and winked before walking off. Zelda knew she meant that for her.

“Samus…” Zelda said in a longing tone. Lilly returned along with Raine and Robin. Lilly and Raine took chairs while Robin sat on the edge of the bed.

“Robin, here…get comfy.” Zelda moved aside so Robin could lay in bed with her. Robin obliged and rested her back against the head boards.

“Have they announced our opponents?” Robin asked.

“I don’t think so…but they’re close.” There was a trailer for the tournament that began playing. It began by showing a running river and a low hum for sound. It then cut to a hill side with a single buffalo eating grass and an eagle cry could be heard. The next cut showed western fields and a deep male voice began speaking.

“Once upon a time in the west…sure sounds like a fairy tale…” The next cut turned to a few competitors; the first was of Geoffrey from Crimea awaiting and looking at something off-screen. Another quick cut to Chrom who cracked his knuckles and was also staring off-screen.

“Go on and ask the contenders…they’ll tell you it’s more like a nightmare.” The next few cuts were of rivalries. The first was Mario and Wario getting into a shoving match. Next was Fox and Wolf with their faces next to each other; they didn’t push or attack each other, but they were talking smack to one another. The next was between Bowser and Donkey Kong; ready to brawl, and the last one was Falco Lombardi and Samus Aran about to throw down with multiple security guards in between them.

“Best round up we’ve ever seen? Could be. Shoot, you wanna reach the promise land…you’ll have to go through the young guns.” A quick shot of Lloyd Irving, Sheena Fujibayashi, and Impa appeared on the screen.

“The wild bunch…” The next three that showed up were Wolf O’Donnell, Falco Lombardi, and Sonic the hedgehog.

“Some bad company…” Gannondorf, Ridley, and Wario were the next three that followed the latest statement.

“An outlaw.” It cut to just Samus Aran glaring at something off-screen.

“And a whole lotta true grit.” The ice climbers, Little Mac, and Zelda appeared after this phrase.

“Meanwhile on the horizon, there’s a lone star.” Another cut in slow motion to Link; hitting his shield with his sword and yelling like a warrior.

“A maverick.” Cut to Fox McCloud with a smirk and staring at someone off-screen.

“And a few Silverado’s…that ain’t done yet.” The next cut was of Mario, Bowser, and Donkey Kong.

“Surviving the good…” It showed a few people celebrating their wins. “…the bad…” The next cut was of people who lost. “…and the ugly…” The last cut was of people clutching their legs in pain or bleeding from their arms, legs, or head…barely holding themselves together in the midst of their match or just before they were restored to their healthy selves. “That my friends…” The screen cut to black. “Is how the west…will be won.” The last image was of the championship and the words: ‘The Tournament’ at the top and the words: ‘Starts now’ underneath the trophy. The room sat in silence; electricity in the air as they waited with anticipation to see who Samus would be facing first.

“And now…it’s time to see who will face our reigning champion in the first round.” Toadsworth announced as he pushed a button. On the left was a photo of Samus and on the right was a spinning line of fighters like in a casino slot machine. After a few seconds, he pulled a lever and the pictures began slowing down more and more. As it started slowing, faces began appearing. Slower and slower it moved towards a stopping point. Zelda then saw her own face and it looked like it was going to stop.

“No, no, no, no, no…Hylia please!!!” She covered her face and cried out. The room collectively gasped and though the cameras weren’t on them, Samus and Impa both froze in fear; Zelda’s first opponent would be Samus? Oh no…fortunately, it moved passed her and the screen flashed green to cement the selection.

“Uh oh…” Zelda stated.

“…shit…” Impa quietly said and even the board members looked uneasy. Samus Aran’s first opponent would be her longtime rival, Falco Lombardi.

“You ready, bitch?” Falco asked as the cameras now panned to where Falco and Samus were; directly next to each other and aggressively arguing. Zelda didn’t need to hear her to know what Samus was saying; she could see her lips moving from the camera angle.

“What is she saying?” Lilly asked.

“F you…” Zelda began translating what she could see. “I will f-ing murder you. A-hole…you f-ing a-hole…f you…f you…f you…” Samus then threw a haymaker at him and he threw one back. Impa tried breaking it up, but both Falco and Samus were already brawling one another.

“Well, when Krystal gets here…we can see about sending you with her.”

“Wait, she’s not supposed to leave.” Raine stated.

“She had an idea…with Corneria’s technological advances…perhaps they could assist with Zelda’s bruise.” Lilly said. Raine thought for a minute.

“I see. Then she goes straight there and comes back immediately. I cannot protect her if the board finds her there. Given that Samus’ opponent is Falco, I do not wish for her to be disqualified.”

“Get her in, help her, get her out. Sounds simple.” Robin stated. “But…can I stay? I’d very much like to see who my first opponent is going to be.”

“O-of course.” Zelda replied. In truth, she wanted to find out her first opponent.

“Now the board will deliberate about the position of the other sixty two competitors. By tonight, the tournament will be set and tomorrow will be the beginning of this year’s tournament. Best of luck to all the competitors and we’ll see you tomorrow morning.” One announcer said.

“Oh.” Robin said flatly. “Well…I suppose I should be getting home. Is it alright if I call Chrom for a ride?” Robin asked as Lilly nodded.

“Robin…for my sake, please stop your experiments until the tournament is over.” Knowing that she had failed the first time around, Robin wasn’t about to jeopardize anyone else with another experiment.

“Right.” Robin nodded and hugged Zelda. “Good luck…I hope you do well.”

“I hope you win.” Zelda smiled and with that, Robin left the room.

“Zelda, are you sure about this?” Lilly asked with concern.

“Lilly, I need to be at one hundred percent.” Zelda insisted.

“When Krystal does arrive-”

“Yes?” Krystal asked as she was now standing at the front of Zelda’s bedroom door. “The guards let me in.” Krystal walked over and saw the ice pack. “What happened to-” Zelda removed the ice pack and Krystal gasped loudly.

“It’s not too bad, right?”

“They can patch you up. But…we’ve got to be careful. I heard who Samus is facing…that would be a problem if he found you. So, stay close to me.”

“What if he hits you? I don’t want him to get in trouble with his little flying spaceship club team.” Zelda with with worry.

“He wouldn’t dare. Falco is aggressive, but he’s not crazy. If he tries to hit me, not only would he be dealing with the wrath of Samus and Impa…but Fox would fire him from the…what did you call it? The little flying spaceship club team?” She started chuckling.

“I don’t…I don’t know what they’re called…”

“We’re Star Fox, love. Falco won’t hit me. Let’s go.” Krystal helped her up and the princess walked towards the bathroom. She quickly cleaned up and then hopped towards the closet and changed.

“Ready?” The blue fox asked and Zelda nodded. The two left the castle and headed to the ship. Krystal took off for home and while they flew, Zelda decided to talk to her friend.

“So…Krystal…”

“Yes?”

“I…um…can I ask Fox-”

“No. Zelda, before you say anything…Fox is _my_ boyfriend and there is _no_ way I am letting him impregnate you.”

“But-”

“Zelda, I get it…you want a family. But you can’t just ask every one of your friends if they are willing to sleep with you.”

“…sorry…” She quietly apologized.

“It’s fine, Zelda. I understand your intentions…but, just wait. The right person will come along. Or maybe you’ve already met them. You just don’t know it yet.” Zelda stayed silent as they flew to Corneria. They landed and Krystal took her to the medical wing.

“Krystal! Something that ails you?” One of the doctors was speaking with the secretaries. He was a tiger male speaking to a pink cat woman.

“Dr. Whiskers, I was hoping you might be able to remove a bruise on my friend’s face.”

“Follow me, I’ll see what I can do. Kally, I speak to you in a minute.”

“I’ll be here, Rylan.” She smiled and waved to the man. They walked to a room and he closed the door.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“She was blindsided by someone. She has a nasty bruise and I’m hoping we have something to remove it.” The doctor looked at her bruise and nodded his head.

“Looks like you took a solid hit.” He went to a cabinet and pulled out a small vial and a needle. “Now, this is going to hurt, but this will almost instantaneously reduce the swelling. By tomorrow morning, it should be gone.”

“Is this going to leave a mark?” Zelda winced.

“No, it’s only a quick shot…” He injected the needle in Zelda’s bruise and she groaned in pain. The doctor pulled out the needle and held up a mirror. Zelda saw her bruise starting to fade away. After a few seconds, it was completely gone.

“Do you feel any pain?” He asked and Zelda touched the area.

“No. Not at all.” Zelda smiled.

“Dr. Whiskers, you’re needed at the front desk.” A speaker called out and he smiled.

“You may experience a slight headache in the next few days. Just take a few aspirin and drink plenty of water.” He instructed as he opened the door. Krystal and Zelda left the room and as the approached the front office, they saw Peppy and Falco on one side of the room and on the other was Samus and Impa.

“What are you doing here?” Peppy asked.

“Peppy, it’s not what it looks like!” Krystal held up her arms.

“The fuck is she doing here?” Falco yelled.

“Fuck you, asshole!” Samus yelled from across the room.

“Bitch, I will kill you!”

“Bring it on, asshole! I’m right here.” Falco turned around, but Fox and a few security guards were holding him back.

“Get him into a room!” Peppy yelled. “And get her a room as far as possible from him!” Samus and Falco were separated and that left the four of them.

“Rylan, take care of Falco. Who’s the other doctor?”

“Dr. Mingo.” He replied.

“Send her to Samus’ room. Treat and care for their wounds as needed.” He instructed and the doctor left. “Now…Krystal-”

“She had a bruise on her cheek. She’s not here to spy, I swear!”

“No one is saying that.” Peppy reassured her as he looked at the way Falco walked and then the way Samus went. “Those two…they did a number on each other. We should’ve predicted this.”

“How bad is the damage?” Zelda asked.

“A few cuts, bruises…Falco received a black eye, Samus has a broken nose…nothing these doctors can’t fix.”

“How long will it take for them to heal?”

“A couple hours, at most. These are very good doctors.” Fox insisted.

“So…um…how long-”

“Not until later tonight…I’m afraid I cannot bend the rules for you, princess.” Peppy stated. “If you wish to wait for Samus, you can wait here. But when she is finished, I must ask you to leave the planet and return home.”

“Alright. I…please forgive me.”

“No one is upset.” Fox reassured her. “It’s…” He sighed. “It’s been a long day.”

“Fox, let’s stay with her. Just until Samus is healed.” Krystal insisted.

“Go ahead. When she is finished, I’ll have a few pilots take them home.” Peppy insisted. “And Fox…stay until Falco is finished.”

“Got it.” Fox took a seat and Krystal sat next to him. Zelda sat next to her and waited for Samus to return to her.

“It’s going to be a tough one…” Fox shook his head. “An old school brawl between two enemies…it’s going to be nasty.”

“Do you think it will end by elimination?” Krystal asked her boyfriend as he shook his head.

“No…it ends by knock out. One of them will beat the other until they can no longer walk. We’re talking broken bones and TKO’s.”

“Samus will win.” Zelda stated. “In Hylia’s name, Samus will win.”

“Zelda-”

“Samus is strong. She _will_ win.”

“Falco has everything Samus has-”

“He does not have me. I am…I am very important to her. As long as I continue to believe in her…she will succeed.”

“Oh, that’s preposterous.” Krystal remarked.

“Well, not exactly.” Fox stated. “When it comes to an old scrappy, bare knuckle boxing type of fight, I give Samus the edge. But there’s a lot of pressure on her. Not only is she fighting for pride…she’s also fighting to set the standard for the tournament. She also needs to impress the princess and her ninja girlfriend and she wants to reclaim her throne. She’s got a lot more to lose if she doesn’t win. And desperation makes a competitor dangerous.” Krystal thought upon his words.

“I suppose you may have a point.”

“See? I’m important!” Zelda insisted and the two foxes laughed.

“You truly are a joy in life, Zelda.” Fox laughed and then sighed. “Zelda…I want you to be the first to know this…I will be retiring after this tournament.”

“Retiring?” Zelda asked with surprise.

“Keep it down…and yes…retiring.” Fox whispered. “Krystal and I have decided we want to have a child. And we’ll going to take a leave of absence from Star Fox…and I just need to keep it under wraps for another day.”

“Why are you telling me this?” She whispered.

“Because you’re our friend…and because I know the moment you get out of our sights, you’re going to tell Impa and Samus.”

“No I won’t.” Zelda spoke with confidence.

“Alright…then let’s make a bet. I’ll wager ten rupees that you blab to them about this.”

“And what will you get if you win?” Zelda asked. Krystal and Fox looked at each other with a smirk followed by the couple chuckling.

“Ten rupees…as I said.” Fox repeated.

“Then I shall agree to your request.” She said with a nod. Hours passed and finally a pink flamingo walked out of the doors that Samus walked into.

“She’s right as rain.” The doctor stated. “I’ve patched her up. You couldn’t tell she was in a fight. She looks perfect.”

“Thank you, Fla.” Krystal nodded her head. “Fox, you stay here with Falco. I’ll see to it that the girls get home.”

“Alright. Have Slippy help you. Take the extended Arwing and have Slippy fly his.” Fox stated. “I stay with Falco. Give him a pep talk and…try to motivate him to win.”

“But…Samus will win. I thought we agreed of this.” Zelda said quietly.

“I wouldn’t be much of a friend if I didn’t at least _try_ to motivate me friend. I said Samus had a lot more to lose, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think Falco _can’t_ do it.” Samus and Impa then walked out and Samus’ skin was perfect; like she had never been touched.

“You know what? You will receive your ten rupees tomorrow. She needs to know.” Zelda whispered and hugged Samus.

“Hey. How’s-” Zelda slapped her in the face.

“Zelda!”

“You worried me. Don’t make me worry about you like that.” Zelda pouted.

“…sorry.” Samus quietly apologized and Impa gulped hard.

“So…do you know who our opponents are?” Impa asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“Worry about that, tomorrow. Right now, you need to leave.” Krystal stated as she grabbed Zelda’s wrist and started walking out.

“Wait.” Zelda shook her arm and broke her grip. “Samus, you need to know that Fox is retiring at the end of this year.

“You’re retiring?” Samus asked.

“You didn’t even make it off the planet.” He smiled. “Yeah, Krystal and I are gonna hang it up. She’ll be back though. She’s taking an extended leave…I’m hanging it up for good after this.”

“Why? You’re still the greatest fighter around.”

“There comes a time when you just know. My time’s now. I can’t keep going at the level I want to. So, I’m hanging it up. Besides, Krystal still has that McCloud passion.”

“Especially in the bedroom.”

“Krystal!” Fox snapped and she giggled.

“I hope you win Fox.” Samus said with a cracked voice; her eyes watering. “If anyone deserves to go out on top…it’s you.”

“Shut up, you blonde haired bitch…you’re gonna make me cry.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “Just…we’re still friends, you know. It’s not like I’m dying or anything. Do your best and I’ll do mine. Krystal, Impa, Zelda…try your best as well. No matter what happens…give it your all. That’s all I ask.”

“Sure.” Samus nodded. “We should probably leave before that asshole comes out here. I’m going to kill him tomorrow.”

“Good luck, Samus.” Fox extended his hand and she shook it.

“You too, Fox.” And with that, the trio left alongside Krystal. They were going home and tomorrow would be a major event. Tomorrow, it begins.


	28. The Return of the Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another chapter is ready to be read. So enjoy this and I'll get started on the next one.

Today was it. The day that it would all start. All the training, the fighting, the workouts…it all came down to this. Today would be the first match and tomorrow was Zelda’s debut. She rolled on top of Samus and snuggled her face next to Samus’.

“Hey you…” Samus weakly uttered before sitting up. “You might need to do that _every_ morning.”

“I can do that.” Zelda kissed her bounty hunter while Impa placed a hand on her rear end to push her aside. Zelda rolled off Samus and then stood up.

“Morning, love.” Impa kissed the bounty hunter.

“Hello beautiful.” Samus smiled and kissed her back. “Why don’t you two get ready? I need a bit of time to focus.” Samus stated and Zelda went into the bathroom with Impa.

 _‘You are strong…you are powerful…Samus Aran never backs down.’_ Samus thought to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. She was prepping for her upcoming match with Falco and she knew she had to make an impression not only on her rival, but she needed to make a statement to the other competitors; she needed them to know she was still top dog. She couldn’t win by throwing him off the stage. If she wanted to make her statement, she would need to defeat him via submission or by technical knockout. She looked up and could hear giggling from the bathroom.

“Impa, that tickles.”

“Stop moving. I need to wash your back.” Impa giggled and Samus heard them showering. Samus smiled and her heart felt warm.

 _‘Do it for them. They look up to you…you can’t fail them.’_ Samus quietly waited for them to finish. When they finished their shower, they dried off and Impa made her way to the closet. Zelda “accidently” dropped her towel and bent over to pick it up.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Samus smirked.

“What are you going to do about it?” Zelda teased back. Samus got up and walked to the princess. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her lips.

“Nothing.” She let go and walked to the bathroom.

“Nothing?!?!” Zelda exclaimed.

“I expect you to be just like that when my match is over.” Samus entered the bathroom and removed her clothing to wake up and get herself clean. As she showered, she focused on her match. She lathered her hair and slowly began washing her body.

 _‘You got this, Samus. You’re going to win. You're top dog...you're an alpha. No one can beat the baddest bitch in town.’_ Samus smiled as she finished showering. She got out and dried off before going to the closet.

“Ooh! I want some of that!” Zelda joked as she smiled. She was wearing a t-shirt and ripped blue jeans with some black and red sneakers. She was also wearing a red ball cap. Impa had a long sleeved black shirt, a grey jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots.

“After I win, you can have it all.” Samus smiled and got dressed in her zero suit. “I’ve got to get going.”

“We’re coming.” Impa informed the bounty hunter.

“There’s not much to do. I’ve got to plan my entrance.”

“Your entrance?” Impa asked.

“Yeah. As reigning champion, in my debut match, I get to return in style. After that, only the final four get to make their own entrances. And obviously, the final two get to as well. It’s fun. It should take me a few minutes; I already have an idea of what I want to do this year.” Samus finished getting dressed and the three headed out for the door.

“Ladies…” Lilly called out and handed them bags of breakfast. “I know today is an important day. So, breakfast is a jelly sandwich, three strips of bacon, a fruit, a small container of milk, and a small container of juice.”

“Thanks, Lilly.” Samus said and Impa and Zelda grabbed their breakfasts and left towards the stadium. They made it and cameras began flashing at the women.

“Samus! You’re upcoming match! Do you feel nervous?”

“What is your strategy on defeating Falco?”

“Do you think you’re prepared enough to face him?”

“You know what?” Samus asked the reporters. “I’m _twice_ the fighter Falco is. I promise you that I will force him to either submit or I’ll knock his ass out. If you see him…tell him I said that he’s a third rate fighter. Know your role, and bow to your queen.” With that, she left towards the stadium while more reporters asked questions, but Samus gave them all she wanted to.

“Can we see your intro?” Impa asked.

“Sure. But promise me you won’t touch anything. I’m going to be there for a few hours setting up.”

“Don’t you need to…I don’t know, run it? Like make sure you’re centered and everything?” Impa asked.

“I know the settings like the back of my hand.” Samus put on the headphones and attached the plug in to a computer.

“Samus?” Zelda asked, but got no response. “Samus?” She asked a bit louder.

“She is wearing noise canceling headphones.” Impa pointed out and the two sat quietly while Samus worked. Zelda rested her head in Impa’s lap while she stroked her hair and hummed her lullaby while they waited for Samus to finish. Forty five minutes passed and then Samus finally finished her set up and took off the headphones.

“Done.” She turned around and helped both women up. “I should get ready. The match starts in…” She glanced at the clock. “Thirty minutes. That gives me just enough time to stretch and loosen up before the fight.”

“Samus…good luck.” Zelda said and the bounty hunter wrapped her arms around her waist.

“After I win, I want my booty.” Samus smiled.

“Even if you lose…it’s all yours.” She smiled.

“I want your booty too.” Samus turned to Impa.

“You can’t claim me _that_ easy.” Impa smiled.

“With all your tattoos…you think there’s any room for me on that beautiful canvas you call a body for me?”

“I’ve got a special place for you and my princess.” Impa said with pride.

“Well, I’m going to get going. Be sure to get some good seats.” Samus started walking out.

“Samus, are you really going to make him submit or knock him out?” Impa asked. “Falco isn’t a pushover.”

“He’s tough, sure…but I need to set the standard. I’m still the alpha and he needs to be put in place. If I’m going to put the fear of God in the newbies, they need to know what I’m capable of.”

“Shouldn’t they already know?” Impa questioned her.

“From the audience, it’s one thing to see it. It’s another to witness it as a competitor. People will panic if they’re in the same section as me. That kind of fear shakes people…that’s where I succeed.” She smirked. “I’ve got to go. Love you two.” She left with the others following suit.

“Samus.” One man said as he walked towards the sound room.

“Hey Keith. It’s all set. When my name is announced…oh, shit! That reminds me. I need to change my home.”

“Oh yeah? To what?” He asked.

“Hyrule. That’s my home.”

“The castle?” He asked.

“No, the town. I was born in Hyrule.” She explained.

“Huh. I never knew.” He scratched his head. “Alright, I’ll make the adjustment. You better get downstairs before you get in trouble.” Samus rushed downstairs and entered the locker room. She began stretching and loosening up with her yoga poses. After Samus got loose, there was a knock at the door.

“Samus? You good?”

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Samus walked out and was escorted to her side of the entrance.

“Make it entertaining. I’d say good luck, but the two of you are going to kill each other…or at least try to.”

“Sally, I’d say you’re psychic…but I’m pretty sure anyone who’s anyone knows that.” Sally chuckled at Samus’ remark.

“Keep us entertained. That’s all I’m going to say.” Sally started walking away. “Reyson, Samus is in position. I’m going to grab a seat.”

“INTRODUCING FIRST…FROM THE PLANET CORNERIA…STANDING AT SIX FOOT TWO…FALCO LOMBARDI!!!” The announcer’s voice boomed and the bird man walked towards the center. After he arrived in the middle, the announcer’s voice spoke up again. “AND HIS OPPONENT…FROM…uh…Hy…FROM HYRULE…STANDING AT SIX FEET THREE INCHES…SAMUS ARAN!!!” The lights went dark and Samus walked in. The music Samus chose began playing; her choice was ‘The Game’ by Motörhead.

 _Time to play the game…TIME TO PLAY THE GAME…HAHAHA…_ The music began playing; loud and aggressive as the spotlight appeared where Samus was standing. She began walking as the music continued.

_It's all about the game and how you play it.  
All about control and if you can take it.  
All about your debt and if you can pay it.  
It's all about pain and who's gonna make it._

_I am the game; you don't want to play me.  
I am control; no way you can change me.  
I am heavy debt; no way you can pay me.  
I am the pain and I know you can't take me._

_Look over your shoulder, ready to run.  
Like a good little bitch, from a smokin’ gun.  
I am the game and I make the rules.  
So move on out here and die like a fool.  
Try to figure out what my move's gonna be.  
Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me?  
Don't you forget that the price you can pay  
Cause I am the game and I want to play!_

Samus now stood on her side of the stage with the crowd roaring in approval. Samus Aran was tough as nails; no one stood a chance against her as the music faded away and both competitors approached the center of the stage.

“Falco…Samus…I expect a good clean fight.” Toadsworth stated. “No cheap shots, no dirty tactics…I want a fair fight between the two of you.”

“You’re dead.” Falco stated.

“Fuck you.” Samus replied.

“Shake hands and go to your respective side.” Toadsworth ordered. Falco and Samus gripped their hands, but neither competitor let go of the other’s hand; both competitors still glaring at the other. Toadsworth tried to pry their hands apart but he didn’t have the strength. “If you don’t let go, I’ll disqualify both of you.” He warned. They let go of each other and walked back to their side.

“THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!!!” The announcer’s voice boomed and the two competitors rushed one another. They locked hands and growled at one another. Falco then gave his opponent a head-butt that didn’t faze Samus. She gave one back, but he didn’t budge. He managed to get the upper hand by kicking her ribs and she broke the grip she had. He then tried to roundhouse kick her in the face, but Samus fell into the splits and after his leg passed, she leapt forward and punched his cheek. He grunted and took a few steps back. Falco pulled out his gun and fired a few shots towards the bounty hunter. The first three missed, but the fourth connected with her leg as did the fifth and sixth shot. Samus grunted and fell to a knee. Suddenly, the items started appearing around them. Within Samus’ reach was a star rod. Falco leapt up and attempted to land a hard hit on Samus, but she used the rod to fend off his attack. She then rolled back and swung for the fences, she connected with his shin and he fell backwards. She continued swinging at him, but her accuracy was failing; he was dodging her attack. He slipped past her and grabbed a green shell before throwing it at her. He might as well have hit her with a steel pipe.

“Fuck you, Falco! You’re going down!” Samus yelled as she swung a fist at the man. He dodged and jammed an elbow into her back. She grunted in pain and fell to the ground as the star rod fell out of her grip. Falco grabbed it and began going to town on her back. After a few beatings, her suit began breaking and her skin began turning purple from how hard he was beating her. Upon the final strike, the star rod broke upon her back and she was now bleeding. Samus took a few deep breaths and quick gasps of air. Falco went to grab her ponytail, but because Samus was incredibly flexible, she wrapped her arms around his legs and her left leg wrapped around his neck. With one fell swoop, she lifted him back and slammed him against the ground behind her. Samus got up and placed a hand on her back and groaned.

 _‘Fuck…that really hurts.’_ Samus winced in pain. She looked around and found a crate nearby. She tried picking it up, but the wound on her back limited to what she could pick up. _‘Bastard.’_ She thought as she realized what his intentions were; if he cut off her ability to lift things up, she couldn’t slam him into the ground as she usually did with her opponents. He got up and began to charge her. She, however, grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed it against the crate. If she couldn’t pick up the crate, she’d use his thick skull to open the crate. She pulled it away and smashed it again, and again, and again until there was a sizable hole in the crate. She tossed his body aside and reached in to grab a few piece of food. Her body healed itself slightly and her back ached a little less. However, Falco picked up the box and smashed it against her skull.

“Shit!” She yelled and fell backwards. He then grabbed a ray gun and pointed it at her knee. Samus panicked and quickly spun her body around with enough force to sweep his legs. He fell down and she got up. Falco also got up and was greeted was a right hook to the jaw. Falco threw one back and as Samus threw another punch, he blocked and started his onslaught on her; beating her harder and harder with each and every strike. Samus fell to a knee which allowed Falco to boot her in the chest; knocking her back to the ground. He then grabbed her by the ponytail and dragged her along the ground to the opposite side of the stage. She managed to grab a bomb-omb before they reached their destination.

 _‘This is going to hurt.’_ She thought as she slammed it into Falco’s back. The explosion knocked him forward and practically tore her face up with shreds of metal. She staggered as she stood up while Falco’s back was now causing him problems. She went to charge, but apparently, Falco found a sword and stabbed the bounty hunter with him. She screamed in pain as he pulled it out and stabbed her a few more times. Samus grabbed his shirt and kneed him in the gut just as he dropped the sword. She then began using that same sword against him and he placed a bomb on the ground. As it exploded, once again, Samus’ skin felt like it was burning internally and Falco’s fathers were like on fire. He got sent off, but grabbed the edge of the stage to avoid falling and losing. He crawled up and was lying on his stomach; breathing heavy and trying to recover from _two_ bombs going off in less than five minutes of each other.

 _‘I’ve got to end this.’_ She thought as she started limping towards him; her entire body ached and even walking was like stepping on rusted nails. But she had to keep her promise: win only by TKO or submission. He got up to his hands and knees and with what little strength he had left, she punted his skull. Falco now laid motionless against the ground.

“ONE…” The announcer began his counter after five seconds of no movement from the Cornerian pilot.

“TWO…” Falco remained motionless as Samus fell to her knees. Covered in blood and sweat, she had to send a message to everyone else…she was still queen.”

“THREE…FOUR…FIVE…SIX…SEVEN…” Falco finally started moving by rolling onto his stomach. His arms, like Samus’ covered in blood and badly bruised and burned.

“EIGHT…” The announcer continued counting and, Samus quietly panicked.

 _‘Fucking stay down, asshole.’_ She thought.

“NINE…” Falco’s arms gave out and he collapsed once more; certainly sealing his fate.

“TEN! SAMUS WINS BY TECHNICAL KNOCKOUT!!!” The announcer stated and the stadium roared in approval. The stage was reset and after their match, a white aura covered both competitors; completely healing them from any wounds or damage they endured during the match. Aside from loss of breath and sweat, they were back to normal. Samus waved to the crowd and returned to her locker room. Knowing full well that she had reporters outside waiting for her to ask questions. She showered and freshened up and redressed before leaving. As she had predicted, outside her door was a flock of reporters; snapping photos and recording on their cameras while asking all types of questions. After ignoring them for a few minutes, she pointed to an older man in the front.

“Samus, an incredible performance…I assume the other competitors will have taken notes…but was there a message you want to say?”

“Anyone who gets in my way will meet the same fate. While I have a great deal of respect for those of you who qualified, know that I am a competitor first. This is _my_ show. You’re in _my_ home. And if you want the title, you’re going to have to go through me.” She continued walking past reporters. She didn’t care for answering anything else they were asking. All she had to do was wait for her girls. Zelda and Impa approached her and Zelda leapt into her arms.

“Samus! You won!” Zelda exclaimed.

“Were you scared?” She smiled and kissed the princess.

“…a-a little…” She admitted.

“Samus, don’t you think this moment might make you look-”

“I’d be real careful about your next word.” Samus warned the female reporter. “Showing my affection in public…you think I give a fuck what people think about me?”

“Samus, these are live recordings.” She pointed out.

“Then your viewers should know that you’re a fucking idiot for asking such a stupid ass question. People can say what they want to me. If they had balls, they’d say it to my face and those who do…well, they’re going to end up in more pain than that blue bastard. It’s already well known that I love Zelda and Impa. And if anyone thinks that makes me weak…I’d be glad to give you all a headline on how not to piss off the baddest bitch in the tournament. Now fuck off. I want to be with my girls.” She stated and, not wanting to face Samus’ wrath, they scurried off to find another story. Zelda approached the bounty hunter and moved her arms around her waist.

“When he stabbed you…don’t scare me like that.” Zelda lightly hit Samus and whined.

“I’m sorry, princess. But…did you just hit me?” Samus asked with a smirk.

“…maybe.” She replied with a coy tone.

“You’re getting punished for that later, you know.”

“Yes please. Punish me. I was very bad.” She begged with a big smile on her face.

“You’ve turned her into a submissive slut.” Impa remarked with a chuckle.

“ _My…_ submissive slut.” Samus smirked and kissed her once more. She then broke the hug and walked to Impa before kissing her.

“So. Your pre-match press conference. You know who you’re fighting?”

“Yes. I am facing off against Kagero. And Zelda’s opponent is Rosalina.”

“They are worthy contenders. I’ve yet to face off against Kagero, but Rosalina is a little spitfire. She’s light on her feet and has devastating magic. That little star friend she has…what’s his name?”

“I believe it’s Luna.” Impa stated.

“Right. That little guy is a nuisance. Don’t pay much attention to him. Focus on her.” Zelda nodded and was paying attention to Samus’ advice. “Anyway, how long until it starts?”

“Ten minutes. Zelda’s is immediately after mine.” Impa replied.

“Let’s get going.” They began walking towards the conference hall. Kagero was already sitting in her chair with the press inside. Impa took her seat while Zelda and Samus stood in the back.

“Do you ladies mind if we start early?” Peppy asked and both women shook their heads. “Alright then. Welcome, one and all to the first pre-match press conference of the year. Kagero versus Impa will be taking place first thing tomorrow morning. Any questions for our contenders?” Hands rose and Peppy pointed to an individual.

“Kagero, is it possible you may have underestimated your opponent? She was, most likely, trained by Samus Aran.” The male reporter pointed out.

“Being _trained_ by a fearsome fighter and _being_ that fighter is something else entirely. I am certain she worked with Samus Aran in close proximity, but I do believe all opponents can be beaten. Impa is no exception to that rule.”

“Impa, your response?” He asked.

“She is not wrong. I am not Samus Aran, but I am just a skilled as she is. I would ask that Kagero respectfully reconsiders her confidence as it would most likely be her downfall.”

“You question my abilities?” Kagero asked.

“You are a Hoshidan ninja…and it is a title that you should bear proudly. But you are no Sheikan ninja. My clan is legendary and well-known throughout the lands. Given this fight is between two of the most skilled ninjas of their clan, I believe I have the edge.”

“A title is merely a title.”

“Unless you have the ability to back it up.”

“Do you?” Kagero questioned the woman.

“You shall see soon enough.” Impa smirked and locked eyes with the woman. Kagero stood up and two security guards stepped in between her and Impa.

“Right…um…” Peppy stammered. “W-well…I suppose we should move on. Best of luck to you two.” They now had to pose for a photo to headline their fight. Impa moved in place and Kagero did the same. Words were exchanged, but the microphones couldn’t pick them up. After a few photos were taken Impa and Kagero turned around and walked away from each other.

“Zelda! Come on.” Saria motioned for her to follow her.

“Just speak from the heart. I’ll be watching.” Samus whispered and Zelda quickly followed Saria out the door. Impa returned and kissed Samus’ cheek.

“What’d she say?”

“You know, the usual. She’s going to kick my ass, learn my role, Hoshidan ninjas are better than Clan Sheikah…she doesn’t mean any of that.”

“You’re saying it to hype the match, I get it.” Samus nodded and they watched as Zelda and Rosalina took their seats respectfully.

“Right. Now, the second match tomorrow will be Rosalina versus Zelda. Questions?” Peppy asked with more confidence than before. He called on another reporter.

“Rosalina, this being your fourth attempt at the championship. Do you think you have the ability to move past the first round this time?”

“Of course I do. I mean…look at my opponent.” Zelda bit her tongue at the snide remark from the princess; implying that she was weak. “I’m certainly a shoo-in for the second round.”

“Zelda? Your response?”

“I…um…I’ll try my best.” She smiled and the reporter sat down.

“Yes, you. In the purple dress.” Peppy pointed to a woman who stood up.

“Zelda, with all the hype around your relationship with Samus and Impa. Are you nervous that your strength might fall short compared to them?”

“N-no. Not at all. I believe I have some fine qualities that they appreciate. I have a large heart…I know they love that about me. And I just want to try my best.”

“That’s just what a weakling would say.” Rosalina mutter and again, Zelda bit her tongue.

“Yes. The man in the beige jacket.” Peppy said and the man stood up.

“Rosalina, given that anything can happen in the tournament, don’t you think you’re possibly counting your chickens before they hatch…so to speak?” He asked.

“Not at all. I’m the better fighter between the two of us and-”

“I wouldn’t trust anything that someone who hasn’t the _least_ bit of fashion sense has to say.” Zelda retorted.

“Excuse me?”

“Please. Anyone who’s anyone knows that baby blue is _so_ last season.” Zelda remarked.

“Your bimbo brained girlfriend’s suit is baby blue.” Rosalina remarked.

“But she looks good in anything. You on the other hand-”

“You’re dead!” Rosalina yelled and Zelda stood up and took a few steps back out of fear. Security managed to hold her back while Peppy tried to calm everyone down.

“A-alright…um…that’s…I think we’re done with this section. Best of luck to you, ladies.” Peppy stated. Zelda walked away and Peppy motioned for Samus and Impa to leave and escort their third member away from the room. The two quietly left and caught up with Zelda.

“Zelda! My oh my you’re a sassy one.” Impa remarked.

“She was being mean! It wasn’t my fault!” Zelda protested.

“That’s my girl! I’m proud of her.”

“But that’s not princess-behavior.”

“Screw princess behavior! She’s going to kill it tomorrow.” She said with confidence. Zelda grabbed both Samus and Impa’s hands as they walked back to the carriage. Tomorrow was her first test and hopefully, both she and Impa could win. The tournament was only beginning…anything can happen.


	29. Zelda's Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Happy Valentine's Day! My gift to you is another chapter. So please enjoy it and have a great day!

The next morning came and after Samus’ successful opening match, it was time for Impa and Zelda to follow suit. Impa would be fighting first with Zelda in the wings. Impa woke up first as she slept in _very_ close proximity to the princess…so close in fact, that she could feel her breath against her skin. She looked so innocent as she slept and that warmed the ninja’s heart. On the other side, was Samus. She had a hand around her waist while she slept behind the princess. Though Zelda had gotten tougher in the past year, she needed to be in between her girls; she didn’t feel comfortable unless she had both women next to her. Out there, she was tough, but inside…she was an innocent little princess. Impa saw Samus’ eyes open up and her hand slowly moved down on the princess and she gasped.

“Samus…it’s too early for that.” Zelda quietly remarked as Samus chuckled. She pulled her hand away, but Zelda grabbed her hand and moved it back. “I didn’t say stop.”

“You’re so naughty…” Samus murmured and kissed her neck.

“Zelda, why don’t you play with me?” Impa jokingly asked and Zelda’s hands began massaging Impa’s chest.

“I’m doing this for good luck.” She smiled.

“Good luck for me? Or good luck for you?”

“Both.” Zelda replied and the two women giggled. “Impa…are you scared?”

“Of my match? Not at all…Kagero is a worthy opponent.”

“But you and her were arguing yesterday.”

“Oh, that was all show. Kagero and I have the upmost respect for each other. The media is going to eat that up. They’re going to say we hate each other, but if she wanted to have tea…I’d be the one pouring her a cup.”

“So…you didn’t mean it?” Zelda asked.

“Nope. Now Samus gets to judge _us.”_ Impa joked.

“Girls, I’m serious right now…pay attention.” Samus spoke with a slightly lower tone and both Impa and Zelda sat up noting the serious expression on the bounty hunter’s face. “I know this might be scary, but don’t let your nerves get the better of you. It’s easy to let the nerves take over…but keep breathing and remember your training.” Both girls nodded.

“Right. Let’s get going.” Impa said to the princess and they quickly cleaned up before heading out. They arrived shortly thereafter and Impa then entered the locker room. Samus and Zelda found their seat and to their surprise…

“Lilly?” Zelda blinked and the orange haired woman turned and smiled.

“Hello Zelda. Miss Aran.” She smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Samus asked.

“I’m here for support.”

“But…don’t you have work or something?”

“I took a personal day.”

“Lilly…you _never_ take personal days.” Zelda stated.

“I shall take personal days as I see fit.” Lilly remarked.

“But don’t you have like…I don’t know…a bazillion personal days?” Zelda asked.

“I have enough. I will sit here to support you and Impa for as long as you are in. I sincerely hope you win your highness.”

“Wait, you didn’t say my name. Lilly…did you attend _my_ match? Are you trying to say you don’t-”

“They’re doing announcements. Sit down.” Lilly stated and the two sat next to Lilly.

“FROM THE KINGDOM OF HOSHIDO…STANDING AT FIVE FEET SIX INCHES…KAGERO!!!” The young Hoshidan ninja walked out with no introduction music. “AND HER OPPONENT…FROM HYRULE CASTLE…STANDING AT FIVE FEET TEN INCHES…IMPA!!!” Like her opponent, Impa walked out without any music. As the two approached, there was a sheen glow around the stadium’s stage; a foot from the front row seats was a light blue glow which protected any debris from hitting the fans and it also protected the fighters by preventing any outside interference. As the two approached, they seemed to be happy and they hugged with smiles on their faces before returning to their sides.

“THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!” The announcer said and Impa rushed forward. Impa moved with incredible speed, but her opponent was equally as fast. Once they reached one another, they attacked and blocked one another for a good fifteen seconds. Finally, Kagero got the first shot by slapping Impa’s cheek. She retaliated by sweeping Kagero’s legs. Kagero placed one hand on the ground and quickly recovered. A fire flower appeared on the ground and between the two fighters, there was a mad dash for the flower. Kagero got there first and just as she was going to use it against her opponent, Impa rolled off her back. As Kagero turned around, she received a kick to the cheek. She flew across the stage and her face slammed against the ground. She stood up and part of her face looked red.

“Ooh, that looks painful…” Zelda quietly said while covering her mouth.

“Zelda, you need to come with me.” A young woman stated. Zelda remembered her from the sleepover as Marta Lualdi.

“Ok, Marta. Samus-”

“Go. We’ll be cheering you on.” Samus kissed her cheek and she left to follow her friend to the locker room. She waited outside and watched on a monitor the remainder of the match. Impa and Kagero were quite evenly matched, but Kagero grabbed a star man while Impa grabbed a proximity mine. Kagero rushed the Sheikan ninja and began beating her to a bloody pulp as she was untouchable; so long as the star man’s power was protecting her. Impa took the shots and just as it faded, she placed the mine on the ground before Kagero threw her. Just as luck would have it, Impa grabbed a bomb-omb and threw it at her opponent. It connected with her face and she was knocked back…right onto the proximity mine that Impa had placed. She was launched off the stage, but grabbed the edge and she struggled to climb up. When she did, her face made her look like the illegitimate bastard child of the Batman villain, Two-Face.

“Ooh…” Zelda clenched her teeth and stared at the screen.

“That…that looked painful.” Marta gulped. “…suddenly, I’m glad I’m not in the tournament.” Impa rushed quickly and kicked her in the face. Kagero screamed in pain while clutching her face. She slowly got up and just before she could get to her feet, Impa punted her face once more and Kagero fell off the side of the stage. After she fell into the abyss, the announcer called it.

“GAME! IMPA WINS!!!” He announced and the crowd cheered. Impa placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath as the stage reset. Kagero then approached the ninja and instead of hitting her, she hugged her ally and shared a laugh. She then returned to her locker room and Impa did the same. After a few minutes, reporters swarmed the door to the locker room where Impa was to exit and Zelda had to walk away to give herself some space. Impa then left and spotted Zelda waiting her turn for the locker room. Impa made her way to the princess, grabbed her hand, and led her into the locker room.

“Um…Im-Impa! You can’t…” Marta’s voice trailed off as she saw Impa walking Zelda into the locker room. Shoulders slumped, she walked back to watch the match. Meanwhile, inside the locker room, Impa pushed Zelda against the lockers and began making out with the princess.

“We could get in trouble.” Zelda warned.

“I think I’ll give you a special surprise later on…not tonight, but maybe tomorrow.” Impa teased.

“Is it a treat?” Zelda asked and as Zelda saw the look in her eyes, she knew it was a different _kind_ of treat.

“You’ll like it. I’m sure.” Impa kissed her once more, but this time, she forced her tongue into the princess’ mouth. Zelda’s own tongue danced alongside the ninja’s in a whirlwind of passionate kissing. Impa broke the kiss and leaned towards her ear.

“Good luck. I’ll be cheering extra hard for you. When I leave, you better loosen up…I don’t want you pulling any muscles out there.” And with that, she left the locker room. Zelda did as Impa stated and began stretching; all while she was listening to the announcers in the screen inside the locker room.

“Next up is Rosalina versus Zelda. Dave, do you think this will be interesting in the slightest?” One announcer asked the other. Deep down, Zelda was hurt by the announcer’s rude behavior.

“Well Ned, I don’t think so. We’re not looking at champion contenders here. Some might see it as a scandalous catfight, but outside of that…no. This doesn’t seem like an interesting bout.”

 _‘I’ll show him…I’ll show them all.’_ Zelda thought with determination as a knock interrupted her thought process.

“Zelda? You ready?” Saria’s voice asked. Zelda stood up and walked out with the Kokiri woman.

“Zelda, I believe Sally warned you if Impa entered the locker room with you-”

“The camera people were blocking my way!” Zelda protested. Saria looked over her shoulder.

“You mean, the paparazzi?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Ok…we’ll let it slide. That was our fault and I apologize. By your next match, we’ll correct it. In fact, I think we’ll use the other doors from now on.”

“The other doors?” Zelda asked.

“There’s another door that leads into your locker room. Did you not notice that?” Saria asked. Zelda had not, but she didn’t want to seem like a ditz.

“…yes…” She quietly responded.

“You’re lying. I can tell.” Saria said as she stopped in front of her entrance. “Alright…you ready?” Saria questioned. Zelda nodded and Saria called out on her walkie-talkie.

“Zelda’s in position.” She lowered the walkie-talkie. “Good luck. I’m rooting for you.” Zelda smiled and waited her entrance.

INTRODUCING FIRST…FROM HYRULE CASTLE…STANDING AT SIX FEET TALL…PRINCESS ZELDA!!!” The princess walked out and stood on her half of the line. “AND HER OPPONENT…FROM THE COSMOS…STANDING AT FIVE FEET FOUR INCHES…PRINCESS ROSALINA!!!” She walked out as well and unlike, Impa and Kagero, Rosalina was still hot from Zelda’s comments yesterday. They approached the middle as Tibarn, king of Phoenicis, stood between the fighters.

“Ladies, there will be no devious fighting. No underhanded tactics and you will fight with honor.” He declared and as Zelda extended her hand to shake Rosalina’s hand, she did not shake it as she walked back.

 _‘You better beat her up.’_ Zelda thought as she returned to her side.

“THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!!!” Both women rushed up to one another…and flailed their arms at each other while leaning away from each other in a slap fight.

“Wow…” Impa spoke unimpressed that after a year of working with Samus Aran…Zelda was fighting her opponent by slapping her.

“Do you wanna catch a movie? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen chick flicks with more action than this.” Samus stated while Impa began laughing.

“That’s so mean…” She laughed and Samus looked up to see Marta and her boyfriend sitting nearby. Marta was looking quite upset while her boyfriend was trying to console her. The man was wearing a blue shirt with a black long sleeved undershirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was blonde and his eyes were a shimmering green.

“Marta! What’s wrong?” Samus asked.

“I…it’s nothing.” She wiped her eyes and looked up. Her eyes were red like she had been crying her eyes out.

“Marta…are you ok?” Impa asked with concern.

“It’s… She sniffled. “You weren’t supposed to enter the locker room. And I should’ve been tougher on the rules and-” Samus turned around and smacked Impa in the back of the head.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Samus asked in an angered tone. “Breaking the fucking rules…you must be out of your goddamn mind.”

“I-”

“You realize if she wanted to, she could have you _and_ Zelda disqualified because of what you did.”

I made a bad decision. I’m sorry.” Impa apologized.

“You made a stupid ass decision. So, now…I’m asking her. If Marta wants to disqualify you two, I will handle it personally.”

“Samus, please don’t.” Impa insisted.

“Apologize to _her._ Not _me.”_ Samus ordered. Impa felt bad and Samus was _pissed_ at her girlfriend. She wanted her girls to succeed, but breaking the rules of the tournament…that was a big no-no in Samus’ book.

“Impa…please don’t disqualify us. I’m sorry I broke the rules…if you want to disqualify anyone, you should disqualify me. Leave Zelda out of this.”

“Can we…um…if you buy us drinks…” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “I might let it slide.”

“Of course. After this, come to Hyrule. Drinks are on me.” Impa nodded and looked to Samus for approval. Samus instead got up and left Impa alone; forcing the ninja’s heart to sink lower than before.

“Impa, she’s not angry with you…she’s just…disappointed.” Lilly reasoned with her but the senior maid’s words did not make her feel better. While Impa was feeling down, Zelda was on the verge of beating her opponent. Rosalina was staggering, but final blast by Zelda knocked Rosalina off the stage and she was unable to recover.

“GAME! ZELDA WINS!!!” The announcer said and Zelda gleefully jumped up and down. The stage reset and as Rosalina tried to make amends by shaking her hand, Zelda shook her head and walked away; giving Rosalina the same respect that she previously gave her. Impa got up and as she walked up the stairs, Samus wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“Promise me you’ll never do something like that again.” She whispered in her ear.

“Samus, I-”

“That doesn’t sound like a promise.” She kissed Impa’s cheek again.

“I promise I won’t break the rules again. I’ll give you anything you want…just don’t be mad at me.” Impa pouted and Samus chuckled.

You’re so cute when you pout.” Samus smiled. “Marta, bring your boyfriend and we’ll get going. I want to have a drink to celebrate Zelda’s first win. In two minutes, no doubt.”

“Impa…” Marta said while she had her arms wrapped around her man. “I wasn’t going to disqualify you.”

“My behavior was unacceptable. I apologize for that.” She bowed her head to the woman.

“Impa, you’re embarrassing me.” Marta began blushing and she turned to her man. He blushed and turned away.

“S-sorry.” He quickly apologized.

“Emil…stop apologizing.” Marta stated. “We’re going to be the cutest couple ever. Cuter than anyone else in the world. And we’re going to have children and then I’ll be a momma and-”

“Wait, Marta…I…um…can we talk about this in private?”

“You want to _see_ my privates? Emil…you’re so naughty…”

“Th-that’s not what I said!” He blurted.

“Your boyfriend’s cute.” Samus quipped.

“You can’t have him.” Marta glared at the bounty hunter.

“I’ve got a princess and a ninja. I’m good, Marta.” Zelda returned to the group and hugged Samus and Impa. She then saw Lilly and hugged her too.

“Congratulations, Zelda. You have made Hyrule proud.” Lilly stated and the group chose to head home. Along with Marta and Emil, the group headed back to Hyrule to change and celebrate. They arrived in Hyrule in late afternoon and the women quickly changed into more comfortable clothing. Their two guests waited for them to return to the main floor. The ladies returned and looked at the sky.

“It’s getting kind of late…shall we get going?” Impa asked and the group, excluding Lilly, walked into town. They walked straight to the bar and took a seat at the bar stand. Luckily for the group, the bar was completely empty.

“What’ll it be ladies?” Gary asked before noticing Emil on the end. “Oh. Sorry, sir. What’ll you have?”

“Five shots, Gary. And keep ‘em coming for the next hour.” Impa stated as she slapped down a couple hundreds and Gary set out the shots and poured them for the group. For the next few hours, they threw back shots late into the night. Samus was buzzed, Impa was more buzzed than the bounty hunter. Marta clocked out a while ago and Emil was the only sober one there. He had a couple shots, but unlike the others, Emil was cautious about his drinking.

“Emil…” Samus began to speak as she pointed in the direction of the castle. “Go back to the castle. Get a room in the castle…whatever you want, we’ll provide.”

“Thank you, Samus.” He smiled and, with the help of Samus, Marta was fast asleep on his back while he carried her back to the castle.

“More shots! *hic*” Zelda drunkenly slurred and set her shot down. “Hey…hey Impa. *hic* Impa…Impa…Immmmmmmmpaaaaaaa!”

“What?” Impa asked.

“…hi.” Zelda giggled and set the shot down. Gary took the shot and filled it with a clear liquid.

“Gary, what the fuck are you doing? Stop serving her!” Samus berated the bartender.

“What do you think I’m serving her?” He asked and Zelda quickly downed the shot and set the glass down. Samus watched as Gary grabbed the shot and filled it up with tap water. He set it down and Zelda drunkenly grabbed the shot.

“Hey…you know what we should do?” Zelda slurred. “We should…*hic*…get naked. *Hic*” Zelda began attempting to remove her clothes.

“Zelda, stop.” Impa pulled her hands away from her body.

“But I’m pretty…don’t *hic* don’t you think I’m pretty?”

“Yes, but-” Zelda began attempting to remove her clothes, but she was too drunk to get undressed. “Zelda!”

“Hey! You!” She tried pointing at Gary. “If you *hic* help me…I’ll give you whatever you want…” She giggled and gave a drunken smile to the man.

“And with that, you’re done.” He took back the glass and placed it in the sink.

“Hey! I wasn’t done yet!” He pulled out a small black and orange nerf colored basketball.

“Tell you what. You see that hoop over there?” He pointed to a child sized hoop behind him on the wall. “Make the shot and you get free shots for the next hour.” He demonstrated that it would go in by shooting it himself. He handed the ball to the princess and she tried to line it up.

“Stop *hic* stop moving it!” She yelled.

“I’m not moving it.” He stated. Zelda went to throw the ball in the hoop, but her shot wasn’t even close. “Nope.”

“Come oooooooonnnn…” Zelda pleaded. “I’ll *hic* I’ll suck your-”

“NO!” He yelled. “Samus, get her out of my bar and try to get her sobered up.”

“I’ll take her to Corneria tomorrow morning.” She stated and, with the help of Impa, she put Zelda on her back.

“I’m still pretty. I’m *hic* a pretty princess.” Zelda declared.

“Yeah, yeah you’re a pretty princess you drunk bitch.” Samus smirked and walked out while Impa followed.

“Goodnight, Gary.” She waved and he waved back.

“Hey Samus…” Zelda slurred.

“Yeah?”

“Can *hic* can you lick me? I’m feeling *hic* I wanna have some fun.”

“You want to get some sleep.” Samus stated.

“Will you sleep *hic* with me?”

“I always do, honey.” Samus stated while they walked back.

“My butt belongs to Samus.” Zelda quietly stated.

“ _You_ belong to me.” Samus joked.

“I *hic* I belong to her. I’m…I’m a slut who *hic* wants to have sex…and everyone *hic* everyone can watch me.”

“You’re insane.” Samus laughed.

“I’m a slut!” Zelda loudly stated. “I’m a *hic* a drunk slut! I love being a slut!”

“Zelda, shut up.” Impa laughed.

“Impa…kiss my butt.” Zelda hiccupped and then smiled.

“Later. I don’t wanna do it here.”

“But I’m a princess. *Hic* you halfta do what I say.”

“Zelda, I’ll kiss your butt inside. But not out here.” Impa stated.

“You better…or you’ll *hic* you’ll be fired.” Impa gasped in surprise that Zelda would even suggest such a thing.

“Zelda, you’re not going to fire her. She’s your goddamn retainer.”

“But I wanna do her…and I *hic* I wanna do you.”

“I just wanna sleep with my girls. Can we agree to that?”

Yeah! Samus, you’re *hic* you’re so…um…uh…*hic*” Zelda seemed to forget the word she wanted to say. “…uh…um…oh! I *hic* got it. You’re so not dumb.”

“You mean smart?” She asked.

“Yeah that. *Hic*” Zelda replied.

“You’re so fucking wasted.” Samus laughed. “Alright, how about this? Let’s get back to the room and I’ll help you change?” Samus asked.

“What do you _really_ want?” Impa asked.

“What?” Samus asked in response.

“It sounds like you want something else…what do you _really_ want?” The group walked inside the castle and upstairs to their bedroom.

“Impa, are you implying that I want to undress you two, kiss and worship every inch of your bodies, and take advantage of you sexually?” Samus asked with a smile on her face; inciting that that _was_ what she intended to do.

“As long as we’re on the same page.” Impa started undressing, but Samus grabbed her hand.

“I can do it.” Samus insisted as she gently set Zelda on the bed. She then began removing Zelda’s clothes and kissing the skin that became exposed as she revealed her body. First the shoulders, then the back…after she pulled the dress off, she kissed her neck and stomach, then she undid her bra and kissed her navel and then each breast. Then as she lowered her panties, Samus kissed Zelda’s pussy and then her favorite part of the princess, her ass. She finished off with a kiss to her cheek and then her lips. When Samus broke the kiss, Zelda started giggling while Samus walked over to Impa.

“I fucking love you.” Impa smiled as Samus undressed her.

“I love you more.” Samus kissed her lips and then her neck as she removed more clothing.

“No you don’t.”

“Don’t fucking challenge me on this.” Samus said with a smile.

“But you don’t.”

“I’ll fucking hit you.” Samus warned.

“Please do.” Impa began blushing as Samus removed her top. She began kissing and sucking Impa’s breasts; receiving a light moan in response. She then worked on her pants.

“Samus?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you said you want to wait for marriage…but…can we say we’re engaged?” Impa asked as Samus removed her pants and Impa stepped out of them.

“But I haven’t proposed yet.”

“I don’t care. We’re getting married one day and I think everyone is expecting it or they already know. I don’t want to refer to you as my girlfriend anymore. You’re so much more than that to me.” Samus smiled and kissed Impa’s panties covering her pussy before lowering them.

“Ok. But when I propose for real…it’s going to be a surprise…and it’s going to be on my terms.” Samus kissed her pussy before Impa turned around; allowing Samus to humiliate herself by kissing the ninja’s ass and standing up.

“Whatever you want, my love. Zelda and I…we are yours forever. You will make a fine queen.”

“You’re never going to beat me when it comes to ‘who loves who more.’ I’ll always love you more then you love me.” Samus kissed Impa’s lips as if to seal her promise.

“Impaaaa! Samuuuuuusssss…*hic* I’m tired…” Zelda drunkenly slurred. The two broke their kiss and walked towards her and tucked the princess in. When they finished, Samus raised a hand and spanked the ninja’s rear end hard. Impa moaned loud and braced herself on the bed with her eyes closed.

“Samus…punish me. I’ve been bad.”

_SMACK!_

“Harder.”

_SMACK!_

“Harder.” Samus continued spanking the ninja until her butt was red.

“How you feeling?” She asked.

“It hurts…” Impa winced, but smiled. “But it reminds me that I belong with the big bad bounty hunter.” She chuckled.

“We should get to bed. Tomorrow, we’re taking her to Corneria. She’s going to wake up with a nasty hangover.”

“What about training?” Impa asked.

“There’s a facility I know we can get some work done. I’ll go hand-to-hand with you while she gets treated.” The walked over to the bed.

“Hey Samus?”

“Hm?” She looked up.

“This…this is kind of embarrassing, but…would you mind…um…spooning with me? You can be the big spoon if you want.” Impa asked coyly.

“Of course.” Samus walked around the bed and crawled under the covers with Impa. Impa then moved as close to the bounty hunter as she could while Samus moved a hand around her waist.

“Goodnight Samus.”

“Goodnight Impa. Sweet dreams.” Samus kissed her neck once more before the trio fell into a deep sleep.


	30. Samus and Impa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Another chapter for your reading enjoyment. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Samus was the first to wake up and started her morning by kissing Impa’s neck and leaning close to her ear.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Impa replied, followed by a light whine from the third member of their group.

“Hey Drunky. How you doing?” Samus softly asked.

“Owwwww…” Zelda quietly whimpered. “My head hurts…Samus…” Samus got out of bed and looked sorted their clothes. “…where are your shoes?”

“I don’t know…but my head hurts…” Zelda whined.

“She probably slipped them off at the bar.” Impa whispered.

“Alright. Can you get her dressed? I’ll go and grab her shoes.” Impa got up and stepped on her tippy toes next to Samus.

“Samus…help me.” Impa whispered as her five foot ten inch ninja couldn’t reach the six foot three inch bounty hunter’s lips.

“You want it?”

“Samus don’t tease me.” Impa whined and she chuckled before kissing her fiancé.

“Impa…please help me.” Zelda whined.

“Two aspirin. Try to get her dressed. Skip the shower and we’ll head for Corneria when I get back.” Samus got dressed and walked out as Impa walked to the closet to dress the princess. Samus exited the castle and walked towards the town. Samus looked left and right and smiled as she looked around.

 _‘You know…a town without Robert…how nice is this? No bitching…no complaining…everyone seems so much happier.’_ She thought to herself and proceeded to the bar. She walked in and it was empty.

“Hey Gary! Did we leave a pair of-”

“…the truth, Gary.” A voice that sounded like Lilly’s spoke up in the back room.

“Lilly, it’s not that easy.” Gary added. “She’ll never forgive me.”

“Gary, that’s just not true. Samus is a loving woman…she’d understand.” Samus froze as she listened to their conversation.

“What if she doesn’t?” He asked. “What if she hates me? What if she never forgives me?”

“Gary, she’s-” Lilly walked out and spotted Samus standing in the room. “Samus!” She exclaimed as Gary rushed out behind her.

“What are you guys talking about?” She asked with concern. Lilly turned to Gary.

“Yes Gary…” Her voice became slightly angered. “What _are_ we talking about?” The old man ran a hand over his bald head and began cleaning the glasses.

“…nothing. It’s not important.”

“Gary-”

“Lilly, just fucking drop it!” He yelled. Normally, Lilly would have quipped back at him for cursing. But Lilly shook her head and sighed. “Samus, did you need something?” Lilly noted the look on Samus’ face; it was that of a small child who looked like she was disciplined for the first time.

“I…um…” She shook her head and regained her composure. “Did Zelda leave her shoes here last night?”

“Yeah. Lilly just grabbed them.” He pointed to the woman.

“Gary…is there something you need to tell me?”

“No.” He responded quickly.

“Gary-”

“Samus, get the fuck out of my bar.” He responded. Samus didn’t react or respond. She closed her eyes and nodded.

“Fine. I won’t come back.”

“Wait, hold on-”

“No. Gary. I don’t know what you’re not telling me. But you’re not going to speak to me like that. So I won’t come back. You won’t see me again.” Samus grabbed her shoes and walked out.

“Wait, Samus-” But Samus was gone.

“You owe me, Gary. I’ll speak to her.” Lilly said and hustled back towards Samus, but at the same moment, Daphnes approached and walked into the bar. Samus, still pissed at the bartender’s actions, returned to the castle. She had more important things to deal with instead of an asshole bartender.

“What happened?” Daphnes asked as he tipped his head towards the door.

“Gary refused to tell her the truth.” Lilly informed the king.

“Goddammit Gary.” Daphnes muttered.

“I can’t tell her.” He reasoned.

“If she doesn’t hear it from you, who else is going to say it?!?!” He almost yelled. “Gary…you’re my best friend…and I love you like you were my own brother. But damn it all, you make it hard to love you.”

“Sorry, Daph.” He apologized.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to. When this whole…tournament thing is over. You need to speak to her…she deserves to know the truth. If you don’t tell her, you’re going to have regrets.” He spoke in a cautious tone. Gary sighed and lowered his head.

“I know…I know.” Gary said shamefully.

“Gary, I’ll speak to her. But you _need_ to be ready to tell her the truth.” Lilly stated as she walked back to the castle.

“Daph…how bad have I fucked up?” Gary asked as he poured him a drink.

“I ignored my daughter for most of her life.” Daphnes grabbed the glass and threw the liquid back.

****************************************************************************************

Samus walked back to the castle and as she walked inside, she ran a hand ran a hand through her hair.

 _‘The fuck is with Gary? I thought he was cool…’_ Samus thought while Impa and Zelda came down the stairs. Zelda was donning a pair of large sunglasses, along with a jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Impa wore a long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“We’re ready.” Impa stated as Samus turned around and began walking out towards her ship. Before she boarded, Lilly jogged towards them and stood in her way; preventing her from boarding.

“Lilly, move.”

“Not until you make a promise to me.” She stated.

“I could kill you.” Samus warned.

“You’re more than welcome to…but I will not move until you make that promise. You can move me by force. You have more strength than I could ever hope for…you have more speed than I could ever dream of possessing…but I will not move.” Lilly sternly stared at the woman. Samus didn’t want to hurt Lilly, so she sighed and placed her hands on her waist.

“What promise do I need to make?”

“When you are eliminated or you win the tournament. You will return and speak to Gary once more.”

“No.” Samus shook her head.

“One time is all I ask, Samus. If you wish to never speak to him after that, I will not bother you with that again. In fact, should you ask me to banish him from Hyrule, I will comply with your request. But promise me you will speak to him once more. Promise that and I will move.”

“I hate him, Lilly. I have nothing to say to him.”

“Perhaps you may _listen_ to him. He may have something for you.” Lilly stated.

“What’s going on? What’s she’s talking about?” Impa asked before Zelda whined again and Impa carried the princess on board the ship.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Samus asked the senior maid.

“I have sworn not to say. Speak with Gary…only he can tell you.”

“You’re just not going to tell me?” Samus stated.

“I recommend attending to Zelda’s hangover. It would not bode well for her to seen by the public in her condition.” Lilly then walked inside the castle.

“Lilly-”

“Samus, do this one thing for me. Please.” She quietly said. Though Samus may not admit it, but she would do anything Lilly asked her to do.

“Alright. I promise I’ll speak to him later. But…his attitude-”

“Daphnes is down there now. He is keeping him in check. Marta and Emil left at sunrise. They were provided with breakfast and cleaned up prior to leaving. I offered a heartwarming farewell on behalf of the three of you.”

“Thank you Lilly.” Samus boarded the ship and took off towards Corneria. Samus made it to the Lylat System without any trouble. She landed on at her apartment which she still maintained in tip top shape despite her living at the castle. She came by the apartment every other week to clean, pay bills, and check on the food. She then drove the two to Star Fox headquarters so Zelda could be treated while Samus works with Impa.

“Good morning, Samus.” The receptionist smiled at the bounty hunter.

“I’m hoping you have a quick cure for a hangover.” Samus said.

“Indeed we do.” She smiled. “Is it for-” She then noticed Zelda’s sunglasses. “Ah. Right then. Set her in a chair and we’ll go from there.” Impa did as she was told and thirty seconds later, a stretcher came out and two men helped her onto it.

“Impa…”

“Everything will be fine.” She reassured the princess as she turned to the receptionist. “Everything will be fine, right?” She whispered.

“We take pride in our work. Any friend of Star Fox is treated with the upmost care.” She stated while Zelda was carted away.

“Do you have a training facility or something we can use to pass the time?” Samus asked.

“Of course.” She turned over her right shoulder and pointed. “Head that way and turn right. Head all the way down the hall. You can’t miss it.”

“Thanks.” Samus grabbed Impa’s arm and walked down the hallway.

“Where are we going?”

“Training.” Samus said as they walked towards the stage. She walked up to the controls and saw that no one was using it. She hit a few buttons and set up the stage. “Alright. Basic setup, no items…hand-to-hand combat. Let me give you some pointers.”

“You’d do that? For me?”

“I usually charge people. I can charge you if you want.” Samus smirked.

“I have no money…whatever shall I do?” Impa wiggled and licked her lips.

“I could find…some way…to call it even.” Samus kissed her fiancé and she chuckled. “For now, I want to help you. Do you want it or not?”

“Of course.” She followed her inside and the door closed behind them. Samus stood across from her.

“Stretch first and then we’ll get started.” Both women loosened up and got in fighting position.

“Ok. I won’t throw any punches. Attack me and I’ll examine and defend.” Impa began throwing punches and trying to knock Samus down, but Samus blocked her attacks and studied her movements. After a few minutes of Impa attacking her, Samus backed up and held up her arms.

“Wait! Come back!” Impa called out.

“We’re done. I’ve got enough to work with.” Samus walked over to the ninja. “First, your fists are too low. Don’t keep them by your waist, raise them up a bit. Next, point your feet forward. Bend your knees a little more. What is it with you and Zelda, righting with stiff knees?” Samus asked.

“What? I fight pretty good.”

“Your opponent wasn’t terribly difficult. Your second round match will be a bit tougher. You’re squaring up against Sheena. Kagero is tough, but Sheena won her preliminary final in ninety seconds. Sheena’s going to be much tougher than Kagero…be ready.” Impa took her advice and did as she instructed. They spent the next two hours training and working on tactics to hone the ninja’s skills.

“That’s enough…enough for now.” Samus was breathing hard as was Impa.

“You think…I’m ready…to fight her?” She panted with her hands on her knees.

“Yeah.” Samus walked over to a corner of the stage and hit a small button. The stage reset itself and the women exited.

“You can pay me with a shower.” Samus winked at the ninja. She smiled and pressed her body against her chest.

“The only place I feel safe is in your arms.” She admitted as they returned to the main waiting room.

“I am your protector, Impa. Nothing bad will happen to you.” Samus promised as they waited for their princess. The doctor came out and approached the women.

“Hello Samus and Impa. Zelda is resting in her room. I’d like her to stay here until tomorrow. She’ll be back to normal in the morning, but I’d recommend you stay close just in case something changes. We have your number and will give you a call if anything changes.”

“Alright.” Samus nodded. “Hey Impa. You feel like going out on a date?”

“Just the two of us?” She asked.

“We’d need to head back home. I can get us a table at ‘La Porte du Paradis.’ It’s one of the toughest places to get a reservation into. You have to be an exclusive VIP to get a table.”

“So…how do we-”

“Bitch, I’m Samus fucking Aran. Let’s go back home, get dolled up, and we’ll get a table. I’ve…I’ve actually wanted to go out on a date with you, Impa. Just you and me…it’ll be nice.”

“Ok.” Impa replied with excitement and the two went home to clean up and change. Impa was now wearing an A-line scoop neck asymmetrical white chiffon evening dress with pearls around the top and matching high heels with her outfit. If she was going on a date with Samus, she wanted to feel pretty and she was going to look good as well. She exited her room where Samus was waiting in the living room wearing a dark blue chiffon lace evening dress with ruffle beading sequins; her shoes matched her dress.

“Wow…you look so pretty.” Impa gushed while hugging Samus. “So…we’re doing this? Like as a couple?”

“Well, you _are_ my fiancé.” Samus smiled. “I’ve got to spoil my future wife sometimes.” Samus got into the car alongside her wife and they drove to the restaurant. Samus wasn’t really a fan of valet parking her car, so she found a spot and they walked past the lines of people waiting to get it.

“Holy shit, that Samus Aran.” One person whispered and murmurs began spreading as they approached the front doors. The bouncer was a white horned rhinoceros who looked like he had a mean streak on his face.

“…ain’t on the list, you’re not getting in.” The bouncer said to a hyena looking man standing with two women by his side. One was a tall pink flamingo girl, and the other was a shorter toucan girl.

“Come on, man…what if I gave you a fifty? I _really_ need this.” He begged.

“You’re _not._ On. The list.” He repeated sternly as he looked up. “If it ain’t Samus Aran! How you doin’ girl?”

“Hey Zeke. I need a table…can you hook me up?”

“Wait a minute, I need a table too!” The man protested. “You can’t just help that bitch and not-”

“Shut the fuck up, man!” Zeke snapped at the guy.

“Now Zeke, be nice…you can’t yell at…” Samus turned to the guy. “Who are you, again?”

“My name is Dan.”

“Right. You shouldn’t be so hard on Don.”

“Dan.” He corrected her.

“Right. Sorry Doug.” Samus dismissed him and the two other women were snickering behind his back.

“Go grab a table. Louie’s playing jazz with the boys.” Zeke unclipped a velvet rope and gestured for Samus to enter. Impa followed her, but was stopped by Zeke.

“Hold on, now-”

“Zeke, she’s my plus one.” Samus stated and he stepped to the side.

“You’re going to believe her?!?!” Dan asked with anger.

“You know who that is? That’s Samus Aran. No one…and I mean no one with any goddamn sense messes with her. Now I suggest you find somewhere else to be. ‘Kuz you ain’t getting in.” Meanwhile on the inside, the lights were dimmed, with some smooth jazz playing in the background. The restaurant was filled with all sorts of people; some that Impa knew and some that she did not.

“Miss Aran, welcome. A Table for two, I presume?”

“Of course, Christophe.” She then followed the waiter to a table where she and Impa took opposite sides of the table.

“What may I get started for you?” He asked.

“A bottle of Dom Perignon and I’ll order the parmesan risotto with roasted shrimp.”

“Excellent choice, Mademoiselle. And for your companion?”

“Give her a few minutes. She’s going to need some time.” Christophe nodded and left the women alone.

“Impa? Samus?” A woman’s voice called out as she approached the table.

“Princess Rosalina!” Impa exclaimed as she stood next to the women.

“Where’s Zelda?” She looked around for the Hylian princess. Neither woman wanted to tell her the truth.

“She’s sleeping. It’s just us tonight.”

“Oh…well…could you offer my sincerest apologies to her? I feel that maybe I was too harsh on her in the pre-match press conference.”

“Sure, but…it looked like there was some animosity between you two.”

“You know how it is…just smoke and mirrors for the media.” Rosalina giggled and took a sip from her martini. “Congratulations on your victories, ladies. I believe your opponents…if I saw the match correctly…Samus will face Ridley, Impa against Sheena, and Zelda goes up against Snake.”

“Ridley…” Samus said with a grim expression on her face which caused Rosalina’s face color to drop. Impa also noticed Samus’ expression and decided to take the helm and speak with her privately.

“Princess…would you please excuse us?” Impa asked and the princess nodded to leave them alone.

“Samus…where are you at? Mentally, I mean.” Impa asked as Christophe returned.

“Have we decided, mademoiselle?” He asked. Impa returned to her menu and decided to pick the first thing she saw.

“Yes, I’ll have…um…the sausage ragú over creamy…pol-polenta.” She nervously stammered the last bit of her sentence.

“Excellent choice, mademoiselle.” He took the menus and left them alone.

“Ridley and I…”

“You have history.” Impa gulped hard.

“Killed my parents.”

“And you have every right to be-”

“He killed. My parents.” Samus replied in a quitter, stern tone.

“I get it. I know how you feel about him. But…do you want to take some time away? Away from Zelda…away from me…really focus on your match?”

“If I did, you promise you won’t be mad?” She asked.

“Not at all. Tomorrow, Zelda and I will have our _own_ one-on-one date.”

“After training. Make sure she’s alright before you train.”

“Alright, will do.” Impa smiled as their bottle of champagne and glasses were set out and filled. The waiter left without a word to the guests.

“So…can we talk about the elephant in the room?”

“What elephant?”

“Let’s say you, Zelda, and I win our next match…and the one after that…and then the one after that…what then?”

“What are you getting at?” Samus asked.

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Samus closed her eyes and smiled.

“I know…If you and I make it to the quarter finals, we’d square off against each other…we fight.”

“And suppose Zelda wins _her_ match too…”

“The winner from our match faces her.” Samus stated bluntly.

“She will lose her confidence in seconds. You know this to be fact.” Impa said as their dinner was brought out. “Hylia, this looks amazing.”

“Christophe, dessert will be two slices on cheesecake with cherry sauce and extra cherries on top.” Samus pulled out a card and handed it to the waiter. “Fifty percent tip and round up to the nearest dollar.”

“Thank you, Mademoiselle Samus.” Christophe bowed his head as he held her card with the upmost care.

“I do know this.” She held up her glass. Impa did the same and they clinked glasses. “Impa, whomever loses, will personally work with Zelda. She will be scared, but she trusts us. We both know we’ll be giving it our all…especially since your favorite guy is still in the tournament.”

“My favorite guy? Robert?” Impa’s eyes grew big. “He’s still fighting?”

“He won while we were training. When we were changing, I looked at the updated bracket and sure enough, he won. As long as he’s in, I’m giving it my all.”

“You just want to kill him.” Impa said.

“Yes. I’d _like_ to…but the protection barrier will prevent me from doing so.” Samus grumbled with a bit of frustration. “Instead, I’m going to take the last thing he has left. His dignity.” She smiled with a mean sneer on her face.

“How?”

“He thinks that a woman could never beat him. So, like I did with Falco…he will not lose by being thrown off the edge. No, that’d be too easy. He could claim he slipped or he was injured or whatever.”

“He’d never say that.”

“Never doubt a coward, Impa.” Samus told the ninja. “If he can come up with any reason why he couldn’t fight, he’ll do so. So long as he didn’t quit.” Impa’s eyes caught Samus’ and she knew her plan.

“You’re gonna make him tap.” Impa said with a smile and she nodded.

“Nothing would humiliate him more than to openly submit in the middle of the arena with billions of people watching on TV and thousands of people watching live. He would _never_ live that down. No excuse could protect him, no lie could save him. He. Tapped. Out. He submitted…to a woman, no less. That’s why I’m fighting to the finals. I don’t care about the trophy. I don’t care about winning…”

“So, that’s your goal.” Impa took a bite of her food. “This is _amazing!”_ She practically squealed. “You know…I can tell you’re serious about that.”

“What made you think that I wasn’t lying?” Samus took a bite of her food.

“You didn’t curse once in your rant.” Impa took another bite and dabbed her lips with the napkin. “Very unlike you…perhaps Zelda’s personality is starting to rub off on you.”

“Or perhaps we’re in a fancy restaurant and I don’t want to get kicked out.” Samus hinted and took another bite.

“Whatever you say. Impa and Samus continued eating their food. They finished their main course, their bottle of champagne, and their dessert. They left and walked back to their car. As they walked back to their car, Impa walked over and hugged the bounty hunter.

“Samus…I know I keep saying this…but I’m forever grateful that we’re together. If we fight-”

“When. It’s not a matter of if…but when. We’re going to fight. And I’m looking forward to it.”

“Just…during the press conference…don’t be mean.” Impa bit her bottom lip and looked away from her. Samus smiled and kissed her lips.

“Only playful shit. I might poke fun at you, but nothing mean…I swear.”

“Alright. I trust you, Samus.” Impa sheepishly smiled and Samus started laughing.

“You know…when you let your guard down…you’re really cute.” Samus mentioned and Impa smiled.

“You and Zelda are the only ones who get to see that side of me.”

“Good.” Samus smiled and they drove back to the apartment.

“Tonight was so magical.” Impa smiled as Samus unlocked the door and entered the apartment with her fiancé.

“It was the best. But we should really get some sleep.” Samus said.

“I wanna cuddle!” Impa blurted before turning red.

“God, you’re so fucking cute, you know that?” Samus smiled and kissed the ninja. “Of course we’re going to cuddle. If I don’t have you or Zelda near me…it’s almost like I can’t sleep.” Samus sighed and looked up at Impa. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but part of me hopes you lose.”

“Why?” Impa asked, a bit hurt by her statement.

“Because if we _do_ end up fighting…then I can’t sleep with you.” Samus pouted. Impa smiled and felt better knowing that was the only reason she wanted her to lose.

“Well, we’ll have to wait and see. For now…” Impa gently grabbed Samus’ hand and walked to the bedroom. “We need to sleep.” She hung her dress up and returned to the bed completely nude. “I need some sleep. Care to join me?”

“Absolutely.” Samus got into bed with the ninja and Impa pressed her face against Samus’ breasts as she closed her eyes. Their date wasn’t as long as they had hoped, but they had each other; and that was enough for the two of them.


	31. Impa and Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Another chapter is done and we're getting close to the end. Round two of the tournament is just around the corner. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Impa woke up and quickly discovered that Samus wasn’t in bed with her. Disappointed, she got up and walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. On the kitchen table sat a note and two keys. The keys were identical and sitting on opposite sides of the paper. The one on the left had her name with and arrow pointing at it. The other had Zelda’s name and an arrow pointing to it.

_Don’t know why I didn’t think of this before.  
We’re sharing everything and that includes this apartment.  
It’s not much, but I don’t know if you want a ring quite yet.  
Let me know when you do, I’ll find you the best ring out there.  
XOXO  
-Samus  
P.S. – I took your panties. Stay mad, bitch. XOXOXO_

“...asshole.” Impa smiled and made some eggs for herself. She finished breakfast and got dressed.

 _‘Samus took mine...so, I’ll take hers.’_ Impa thought to herself as she slipped on a pair of Samus’ panties. She found a dark purple with a pink heart over the crotch. _‘These are cute.’_ Impa thought as she slipped them on and got dressed. She also noticed a second note by the sink with some money. The second note stated:

_I left my car keys if you wanted to try your hand at driving. I won’t prevent you from driving, but I’d recommend taking the bus. I can teach you to drive later.  
-Samus_

_‘Her car is nice…but I’d probably break it just taking it out of…um…stop…how do you stop a car?’_ Impa thought as she grabbed the house key and the money. She left to head to the bus station which was conveniently one street over from Samus’ apartment. She left the apartment, locked the door, and walked to the bus station. She waited in line and bought a ticket to Star Fox headquarters. She waited for the bus and took a seat at the front. Another man walked up and tried to sit next to her. He was a green colored duck with a yellow beak.

“Keep going.” Impa stated.

“You look so lonely and I thought-”

“I’ll break your fingers if you don’t keep walking.” Impa glared at the man.

“Whatever.” He muttered. “You’re not _that_ hot.”

“I’m a ten, buddy. You’d be lucky if a five paid attention to you.” Impa remarked.

“What was that?!?!” The duck yelled at her.

“Sit down!” The bloodhound bus driver yelled and the duck walked away and took a seat away from her. The bus drove and made a few stops before reaching HQ. Impa got off and walked towards the entrance. She entered and Zelda was sitting in the lobby, waiting for her lovers.

“Good morning, Impa.” She said cheerfully.

“Good morning, Zelda.” Impa hugged the woman.

“I missed you.” Impa whispered as Zelda squeezed the ninja a bit more.

“I…I w-wasn’t…wasn’t scared…” She sniffled and buried her face in Impa’s shoulder.

“Of course not. My princess is fierce and strong. She is a woman I am proud to serve.”

“She is proud that you serve her too.” Zelda sheepishly said as they broke the hug.

“The training facility is on the other side, right?”

“That’s correct.” The receptionist stated.

“You mind if we use it?”

“Of course not. But I must warn you to-”

“Can she resume training?” Impa asked; completely ignoring the receptionist.

“Yes, but-” Impa and Zelda already walked away and headed for the training facility. It was empty and Impa poked her head in to confirm it was empty.

“Alright, so I think I can set up some wire frames for you to fight.” Impa informed the woman and she kissed her cheek. “Your next opponent is Snake.”

“Snake? Isn’t that…um…Samus’ ex-boyfriend?”

“Yes, and he’s quite tough. So…I just want to be sure you’re in tip top shape. We’ll start them at level one and it’ll be one opponent. We’ll add another when you feel ready and one more after that. No more than three opponents at level one.”

“Ok. I trust you, Impa.”

“Hey Impa!” Krystal waved and rushed inside to hug her friends. “Doing a bit of training, are we?”

“Hi Krystal. Is…is that alright? I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Oh no! By all means! Impa, do you require assistance?”

“Actually, yes. I have no idea what I’m doing.” Impa admitted before nervously laughing.

“Well, don’t you worry, love. Fox and I can help you. We just came by to finish up some paperwork and return some equipment.”

“Krystal, you ready to…hey.” Fox poked his head in and saw Zelda and Impa with his wife.

“Hello, Mr. McCloud.” Impa smiled and bowed her head.

“Impa please, just call me Fox.” He smiled. “Honey, are you ready to go?”

“In a minute, darling. We have a bit of time to spare, so why don’t use that time to help Zelda?”

“Alright, I suppose we can help for a bit.” Fox sighed and the others left Zelda in the room while they walked around to the other side.

“Let’s see…one opponent level one I presume?” Krystal asked and began typing on the keyboard.

“That’s what we’re going for.” Impa replied and Krystal stopped for a minute, like she was double checking the settings.

“I believe that’s everything.” She stated.

“…you don’t sound confident.” Impa spoke in a worried tone.

“I just…I feel like there’s something I forgot…but I don’t know what it may be.”

“You’re probably over thinking this.” Fox stated before walking towards a microphone. “Zelda, if you’re ready, give us a thumbs up.” Zelda raised a hand up with a thumb up. “Alright, let’s do this.” Krystal typed a few more codes and then hit enter. The room quickly filled with a blue aura; protecting any injuries sustained in the match from affecting her in real life. Standing next to Zelda was a purple wire frame stood next to her. “Ready? Go!” Fox called out and they moved. Zelda went to strike the enemy, but the wire frame dodged and swept the princess off her feet.

“That…that’s level one?” Impa asked as Falco came towards the facility with a towel around his neck.

“Hey guys…what’s going on?”

“Zelda’s doing some training.” Krystal explained.

“Oh. Did you reset the level? I forgot to do that.” Krystal’s face went pale and she frantically began typing to cancel the simulation.

“You didn’t reset the level? What level did you have it set at?”

“Nine.” Falco replied and Fox groaned with frustration. Impa could only watch in horror as the wire frame was relentlessly beating her. The frame the pulled Zelda’s arm and snapped it; a scream echoed in the training facility.

“How much longer?!?!?!” Impa yelled.

“Ten seconds.” Krystal yelled back and worked as fast as she could. It was the longest ten seconds for the ninja and she couldn’t imagine how Zelda must be feeling; especially now that she had a broken arm. After what seemed like an eternity, a yellow aura filled the room and the door opened. Impa sprinted inside to the princess who was holding her arm and curled up in a ball.

“Zelda, look at me. It’s going to be alright.”

“No more…I don’t wanna train anymore.” Tears flowed down her face as Impa helped her up.

“We’re done. That’s it today. Let’s do something else.” Impa slowly walked out with Zelda shaking like a leaf. Krystal was berating Falco for not resetting everything when he was done. As Impa and Zelda left, Krystal rushed over to her.

“Zelda, I am so, so, _so_ sorry. I…that shouldn’t have happened. It was an accident. I swear! I-”

“I think you’ve done enough, Krystal.” Impa glared at the woman. Krystal looked down in shame as the two women left.

“Krystal-”

“They’re right. I…I should’ve checked.”

“I’ll talk to them later. It’s just a big misunderstanding. You know Impa’s overprotective of Zelda. When she calms down, I’ll speak with her.” Krystal looked up and weakly smiled.

“Love you, Foxy.”

“I love you too, Krystal.” He kissed his girlfriend.

“Get a room.” Falco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Falco, you realize Samus is going to probably hear this too.”

“Good. I can take her.”

“Falco, leave it alone.” Fox groaned. “For my sake…don’t fight her.” Falco hated Samus, but he respected Fox. “You know what? I’ll be right back. I’ll talk to her now and clear things up. Stay here.” Fox left his girlfriend alone with his ally. Falco went over to the monitor and reset all the changes he previously forgot to make before heading out. “You gonna be alright, Krystal?”

“I’ll…I’ll be fine.” She nervously replied and gulped hard. Still blaming herself for Falco’s mistakes.

*******************************************************************************************

“Impa…you didn’t need to get mad at her.” Zelda quietly stated.

“She shouldn’t have let you go through that. It’s inexcusable.” Impa stated.

“But now it makes _me_ look bad. It looks like I can’t protect myself.” She said quietly.

“Impa…” Fox’s voice called out from behind them. The girls turned around and saw the man approach them.

“Fox-”

“Impa, just listen for a minute.” Fox cut her off. “I am aware that you are overprotective of Zelda…but what happened in there…I think you should apologize to Krystal. You _know_ her intentions are pure. She’d never do anything to harm Zelda. I mean for God’s sake, she’s a close friend of hers. Krystal thinks Zelda’s a distant relative.”

“She does?” Zelda asked.

“Yeah. Krystal loves you like a sister, Zelda. And I care for you too. Now, Krystal feels bad about not double checking that stuff, but I think if you go in there and apologize, she’ll feel better. She thinks you hate her and she’s blaming herself for Falco’s blunder.” Impa thought for a moment and nodded her head.

“Zelda, would you excuse me for a moment?” Impa found a bench to carefully set the princess down on and Fox sat next to her while Impa walked back inside to speak with her friend.

“You’re gonna be alright, Zelda.” He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Fox…do I deserve them? They’re so strong and I…I’m…”

“You feel like you’re the weakest of the three.” Fox finished her thought and she nodded. “Zelda, strength doesn’t just mean muscles. The strength you have is much different than what Impa and Samus have. Samus has physical strength…you know that and so does everyone else. Impa is mentally strong. She plans things out and thinks about the safety of those who she cares for.”

“But I’m not strong. I’m not as smart as Impa or as tough as Samus-”

“How about your heart? You have a strong heart.” Fox noted.

“That’s not strength.” Zelda protested.

“You had an entire town turn on you…condemn you for your relationship…they threw things at you, insulted you, spat in your face, pushed you down, they _hated_ you…yet you would bend over backwards to protect those people. You’d do everything in your power to give your own life to help them and _that…that_ is an admirable trait. Your strength comes from within.” Fox tapped his own heart to indicate Zelda’s strength was inside her.

“You really think so?” Zelda asked and nodded his head.

“I do. The three of you together make a powerful couple. Strong heart, strong mind, strong body…there aren’t many people or kingdoms that could compete with such a dominating force. You’d be foolish to try and conquer Hyrule with those three around.”

“Fox, that’s…that’s really nice.” She started tearing up and she hugged him. “You’re the best.”

“You’re going to make me blush.” He remarked as she broke the hug. “I didn’t say stop hugging me.” He joked and she pushed him lightly.

“You’re a married man.” She laughed as Krystal and Impa were returning to them.

“To the hottest girl in the galaxy.” He winked at Zelda as he got up. “You’re like…my third choice.”

“Third?!?!” Zelda gasped and smiled. “Krystal!” She called out.

“Don’t.” He said with a smile.

“What’s wrong?” Krystal asked.

“Fox said I was his third choice.” Zelda whined with a smile.

“Third?” Krystal asked. “You’re more like his fifth choice.”

“Fifth?!?!” Zelda exclaimed and Impa giggled.

“Who cares if she’s his fifth choice…Zelda’s my number one girl.” Impa wrapped her arms around the princess. “She’s all mine…” Impa said with determination. “You. Can’t. Have her.” She added in a matter-of-fact tone and everyone laughed at Impa’s joke.

“What are you planning on doing?” Krystal asked the women.

“Well, we’re done with training…” Hearing the word training made Zelda feel uneasy. “What if we go buy Samus some new clothes? We could buy her a whole new outfit!”

“Yes! That’s a wonderful idea!” Zelda gleefully cheered.

“We’ll get her a new dress, some new shoes…let’s _really_ go all out.” Zelda squealed with excitement.

“Then let’s get going.” Krystal said and, along with Fox, they got in their vehicle and made their way to the mall. Impa and Zelda purchased a beautiful silver dress and matching stilettos for the princess. They also purchased a summer floral dress, a pair of sandals, and much more clothes for themselves as well. They exited the mall with a large quantity of bags. With Fox and Krystal’s help, they brought the bags back to their car and decided to drive the girls home.

“Oh, that reminds me.” Impa said and she pulled out a key. “This is yours.”

“What is it?” Zelda took the key and examined it as they sat inside their car.

“Samus made copies of her apartment key. So now, we have access to her apartment at will.

“We…her apartment…” Zelda smiled as she admired the key.

“I believe it means that it’s _our_ apartment. Just like it’s _our_ castle.” Impa said. “When we get back, I’ll make you a special dinner.”

“You’re going to cook for me? That’s so sweet.” Zelda smiled.

“I’d do anything for you, my princess.” Impa smiled as Fox drove them home.

“You want to come in? I can make something special for you as well.” Impa offered.

“Thank you, but no. Our press conferences are tomorrow and we still need to stay in tip top shape. Don’t forget that we’re in the tournament, too.” Fox and Krystal helped the women bring their bags to their floor. Zelda turned the key and cautiously turned the handle to see if it worked.

“It works!” Zelda cheered and walked inside her apartment to put the key down and then went outside to grab the bags.

“We’ll see you around, ladies.” Fox waved goodbye as Impa and Zelda brought the rest of the bags inside. They sorted and hung everything in the closet before walking towards the kitchen. Because it was tucked away from the front door Zelda didn’t see the strange man standing in the kitchen. She screamed in fear and Impa ran to her.

“Zelda, what’s’-” She then saw the back of a strange man. “Who are you? And how’d you get in here?” The man turned around and revealed it was Zelda’s next opponent, Snake.

“You didn’t show up for the pre-match press conference. I was concerned and thought I’d check up on you.”

“How’d you know she was here?” Impa asked; now feeling more comfortable that the man was a friend of Samus’.

“I just assumed if you’re not in Hyrule, then you must be here. But why did you miss the press conference?” He asked the princess.

“I…um…” Zelda gulped hard and looked down. “I was doing some training and I fought a wire frame and…” Zelda fell quiet and rubbed her arm. Snake could tell what happened without any words said.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“…y-yes…” She quietly told him.

“Alright.” He nodded his head and walked towards the door. “Do you think you’re ready to fight?” Zelda remained silent for a few seconds. “Please show up at noon. I would hate for you to be disqualified.”

“I…I’ll be there.” Zelda still didn’t take her eyes off the ground.

“Goodnight, ladies.” Snake left them alone.

“You still didn’t tell us how you got in.” Impa stated.

“The front door…same as you.” He nodded and left. The grumbling of Zelda’s stomach broke through the silence.

“Someone’s hungry.” Impa chuckled. “What would you like to eat?”

“I don’t mind…so long as you eat with me.” Zelda smiled and Impa washed her hands and then grabbed a large pot and filling it with water. She set it on the stove and grabbed all the vegetables she could find in the fridge; mushrooms, celery, jalapeños, a green bell pepper, a white onion, and carrots. She then grabbed a large plate and threw on some chicken that Samus had purchased that was still frozen. “You know, if you want to help…the chicken needs to be thawed. Just…be careful. Samus will kill us if we burn her apartment down.” Zelda conjured a magic spell to heat up the chicken while Impa began cutting the vegetables.

“Impa…be honest with me. Do you think I can win?”

“I do.” She then began slicing the celery. “It’s going to be tough…but I believe you can overcome it.”

“…I am having doubts.”

“Zelda, you are strong. You need to believe in yourself. Samus and I believe in you…Lilly, King Daphnes…if you don’t believe in yourself, then you have no chance. I know you, Zelda…you can do it if you set your mind to it.”

“I’m so happy to have you for support.” Zelda timidly smiled.

“I’m so happy I get to sleep with such a cutie.” Impa winked and began washing the board before setting it down and placing her hands over Zelda’s. “I need the chicken.” Zelda stopped warming the chicken as it was now fully cooked and it smelled wonderful. Impa cut the chicken, added some spice, and added it into the pot. She began stirring and mixing the pot.

“We haven’t…we haven’t had a date since…we’ve been together.”

“A meal for two. I couldn’t ask for a better date.” Impa took a sip of the soup and kept stirring.

“What about dessert? Do we have time to make something special?” Zelda inquired. Impa had a smirk on her face, but since her back was to the princess, she didn’t see it.

“I’ve got that covered.” Impa took another sip and nodded. “Dinner is ready.” Impa turned off the heat and grabbed a bowl for the princess. She filled it up and served the princess. She then got another bowl for herself and filled it up. Impa took a sip and smiled. “It’s a bit spicy…hopefully not _too_ spicy for you.” Zelda took a sip of her soup and clenched her jaw.

“Spicy…” She stuck out her tongue and fanned her tongue. “Impa…I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“It’s alright. Sorry it was too spicy.” Impa got up and made Zelda a sandwich and gave her a glass of milk. “Samus and I will finish this.” Impa made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. Zelda and Impa ate their food with content and as they finished, Zelda dabbed her mouth with grace and elegance.

“So…dessert?” Zelda asked.

“Close your eyes…I want it to be a surprise.” Impa smiled and Zelda did as she was told. Impa grabbed a few things from the fridge and walked to the bedroom. After a few minutes, Zelda slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

“Im-Impa?”

“Zelda! I’m ready. Come to the bedroom.” She said and Zelda made her way to the bedroom. As she opened the door, Zelda gasped as she saw what Impa’s dessert was; herself. She made a whipped cream bikini for herself with cherries in place of her nipples. “Well? Dig in.” Zelda started drooling and removed her own clothes as to avoid them from getting any food on them.

“Where do I start?” She asked as she licked her lips. Impa moved into the frame of the closet doorway and spread her legs.

“Start wherever you want.” She smiled and Zelda crawled on her hands and knees to lap at her crotch. As Zelda began, Impa braced herself in the door frame; eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip.

“Nngh…hah…” She slowly breathed while Zelda kept eating her out. “Z…Zeh…oh…fuh…uh…” Impa was struggling to stay on her legs while Zelda continued “cleaning” her body. When all the whipped cream was gone, Impa’s legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Though Zelda wasn’t done, she latched on to one of Impa’s breasts and she began licking her clean. Every inch of her body that was covered in whipped cream was being lapped up by the princess and each time Impa felt the touch of Zelda, her body went into overdrive.

“Zelda…I…I…” Zelda climbed on top of the ninja and kissed her as she moaned loudly; her climax hitting her hard as the princess she swore to protect was kissing her. Impa was breathing hard and Zelda giggled.

“Oh no…I’m all dirty. If only someone would clean me up.” She giggled again.

“I’ll do anything to make you happy, sweetie.” Impa smiled.

“Promise me you’ll stay loyal to us. Promise you’ll never leave me. Impa…I need you…I love you…and, to be honest…I don’t like it when you and Samus are with other girls. I want you all to myself.” Impa’s heart warmed and her cheeks blushed.

“Are you jealous of other girls?” Impa asked.

“Only when they’re sleeping with you. I want to be the only one who is leashed and bound and gagged and owned and humiliated and…” Zelda moaned and her face blushed red with embarrassment.

“You are such a weirdo.” Impa raised a hand and got up. “You are my princess and my future queen…but I secretly love doing all that to you. And I promise that I will _never_ sleep with anyone else…well, maybe one other person. Hearing you and Samus talk about having kids…maybe I might want one. _Maybe.”_ She said and Zelda got up.

“You make me so happy, Impa.”

“Here, let me…” Impa knelt down and kissed Zelda’s pussy.

“Ah! I-Im…Impa!”

“Samus might be weak to your butt…but I’m weak for this…” She licked her lips and began returning the pleasure that she provided.

“Impa…oh…Hy…Hylia…Im…Impa…”

“Who owns you? Who do you belong to?” Impa asked as she kept going.

“You!” Zelda declared and Zelda reached up and pinched one of her nipples.

“I can’t hear you.” Impa teased and continued to eat her out.

“Impa! I belong to…to…IMPAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” Zelda moaned loud and as she was already on the edge, it didn’t take much for her to come. This time, Zelda collapsed and Impa caught her before she hit the ground.

“Zelda, my love…my princess…my queen…you are everything to me…” Impa tucked her in bed before showering and cleaning herself. Impa then got into bed and, as she got under the covers, Zelda rolled over snuggled up close to Impa; her face resting right next to her breasts. Impa smiled and moved closer to the princess and pressed her chest against Zelda’s face.

“Mmmm…” Zelda smiled and slowly inhaled; like she was breathing in Impa’s scent.

 _‘I love you, Zelda. More than Samus…more than Lilly…more than anyone else.’_ Impa thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	32. Zelda and Samus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Before we go any further, I will give you a warning. The majority of this chapter does involves a lot of S&M. (Slave and Master) Samus being the Master (or Mistress in this case.) and Zelda being the slave. But if you want to skip over this chapter, that's pretty much all you're missing.
> 
> So if you're ok with that, the by all means, read on ahead. I hope you enjoy this chapter if you choose to read it, and if you don't that's ok too.
> 
> Also, for context:  
> [ Samus' Outfit. ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61C3lupdFHL._AC_UY879_.jpg?fbclid=IwAR0RDtPCmQsVEGDo_av6pg-VxIRI2g6Y4ei8U9s0vxR1LWmoXLOKWoZgAok)
> 
> [ Zelda's Outfit. ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51J6p8eTdIL._AC_UX679_.jpg?fbclid=IwAR0SOjeRp2QCa1uETfZNQ58q_EtI8H4Zn2XKlF50nvJgT962BMhk-b7WnFw)

Impa slowly woke up and looked around. Her hair was messy, but everything seemed normal. Today was the beginning of the second round. Samus’ match might’ve been over; it was quite early and both women were fast asleep. As Impa woke up, Zelda was asleep next to the ninja; her face right next to her cheek and her body sleeping on her arm. Impa tried to pull her arm, but Zelda didn’t move. Impa saw an opening and carefully moved her arm; finally freeing herself…or so she thought as Zelda made her move. She moved her face into Impa’s cleavage and holding Impa’s wrist.

“Why, Princess Zelda…you’re so naughty…”

“Please Mistress Impa! Punish me! I’ve been bad…bound me! Whip me! I deserve it!” Zelda whined with a smile.

“There is nothing better than seeing your beautiful face in the morning.” Impa smiled.

“Impa…next time we’re together…can you please tie me down?”

“Ice your nipples to make them extra hard for me?” Impa teased.

“Yes, please!” Zelda licked her lips as Impa laughed and she kissed the princess.

“I’m so looking forward to marrying you.” Impa smiled as they heard the door unlock and then slam shut. Zelda yelped and Impa leapt out of bed. “Stay under the covers.” Impa whispered to the princess and Zelda hid under the blanket. The door opened and Samus shut the bedroom door; before quietly crying.

“Samus? Are you…are you alright?” Impa wrapped her arms around her body.

“Samus?” Zelda poked her head out and saw the bounty hunter’s jaw clenched tight and tears falling down her face. Her eyes were red from crying.

“Just…Ridley.”

“Did you lose?” Impa asked with concern.

“No, but…Ridley went into grim detail…how he kill my parents…I just…fuck, man…that hurt.”

“I’m so sorry.” Impa hugged her tighter and Zelda got out of bed and knelt down next to Samus.

“Can we do anything to help you? We’ll do anything.”

“You know…you and Zelda haven’t had a one-on-one date. How about you two go do something fun? I saw something that was right up her alley yesterday and I got her the cutest outfit. Maybe you want to take her.”

“You got me an outfit?” Zelda asked and Impa gave her a look that indicated that her outfit was not important right now. “…right. Sorry…”

“M-may…maybe…depends what it is…” Samus sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

“It’s an S&M convention. I have everything you’d need for it…a collar, leash, leather clothes for the mistress and leather clothes for the slave.”

“That…actually sounds hot…but Zelda’s reputation-”

“I’ll do it. If it will make you happy, I’ll do it.” Zelda quickly added. “I don’t care about any of that anymore. Being humiliated in public…” Zelda bit her bottom lip. “You know that drives me wild. And I want it…I want to do it, Mistress Samus! I’ll be a good little slave. You can punish me if you want.”

“You…Zelda, you don’t need to-”

“You’re coming with me!” Zelda ordered and spoke with determination. Samus wiped her tears and smiled.

“You’re the best, Zelda.”

“I love you, Samus. I’ll do anything to make you and Impa happy.” She smiled. “May I see the outfits?” Impa got up and walked to the closet. She came with an outfit.

“Samus, this would be your costume.” It was a black latex dress with two black straps over the shoulders. In addition to that, there were two long latex wrist guards that went up to the elbow, and a latex mini skirt that was incredibly short, and black stilettos for shoes.

“Wow…that’s…damn that looks good.” Samus smiled and sniffled while Impa returned to the closet to retrieve Zelda’s costume.

“And this would be Zelda’s.” Zelda’s outfit was black latex like Samus, but her outfit had a single latex strap holding the entire outfit from one breast, to the other. She also had a zipper that went from her belly button up to just below her breasts. Her top had two connecting straps that attached to her see though lace leggings, and a black thong that hid her crotch, but not her rear end. Finally, she had a pair of black stilettos with black bows on top.

“Hylia…it’s gorgeous…” Zelda gasped and gleefully smiled.

“Also…” Impa put back her outfit and pulled out a bag which contained the accessories. “Collar…leash…riding crop…horse whip…ball gag…vibrators…in case we’re alone or something…and a new strap-on.”

“You _really_ went all out.” Samus rubbed her eyes.

“I care about you too, Samus. We had our date, Zelda and I had our date…it’s only fair you have your date with her. Besides, we bought a bunch of clothes for you too. I just…slipped away and got something more.”

“I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing. We’re a couple. Your happiness is _my_ happiness. But Zelda needs to get going. Her match is coming up. Why don’t you get cleaned up and we’ll be back before you know it.”

Ok…alright. Zelda, I promise…I won’t be too hard on you.”

“I wish you _would_ be. Keep me in line…let the world know I’m yours.” Zelda smiled and freshened up.

“Impa…seriously. I need this…thank you.” Impa motioned for Samus to come to her level and she kissed her.

“I want to test the horse whip. Maybe the ball gag too.” She smirked.

“I’ll make you scream.” Samus promised and Impa moaned as she got up.

“I’m going to need to find some way to entertain myself tonight.” She winked and walked to the bathroom to freshen up with Zelda. Samus smiled as she changed out of her clothes and got into bed; waiting for her girls to finish cleaning up. After they finished, they hopped out and changed.

“Mmmhmmm…how much?” Zelda joked.

“Later, pet.” Samus said and Zelda squealed with excitement.

“We’ve got to go.” Impa pulled Zelda’s arm out the door and Samus walked towards them.

“Hold on…I’ll take you.”

“I thought you wanted to stay.” Zelda stated.

“Yeah, but neither of you know how to drive.” Samus stated. Both women looked at one another and they both gulped; Samus was right.

“Can you take us? Please?” Impa begged.

“Whatever you want.” Samus sniffled and grabbed a bottle of water before leaving alongside the other two. She rubbed her eyes once more and took a swig of water before locking the door behind them and walking back to her car and driving them to the stadium. As they got closer, Zelda began hyperventilating.

“Zelda, breathe…” Impa instructed her.

“I…I can’t do this. Yesterday…I…Impa, I can’t do this.”

“What happened yesterday?” Samus asked.

“Nothing!” Impa blurted out.

“The…training people…one of them broke my arm.”

“The wire frames?” Samus asked. “what the fuck were you doing?” She questioned Impa.

“It-it wasn’t my fault. Falco-”

“Say no more.” Samus stated as she parked the car and got out. Paparazzi swarmed the three of them and took photos as they walked towards the stadium.

“Samus, what did Ridley Say to you?”

“Impa, do you think you can beat Sheena?”

“Zelda, what’s your plan for facing Snake?”

“Fuck you and your dumbass questions.” Samus retorted and they continued walking even as they took photos. The three were met by a security guard who had them wait.

“Fox McCloud should be out in a minute. Please wait, Lady Zelda.” The man stated just as the door opened.

“Hey. You’re up, Zelda? Good luck.” Fox smiled as Zelda weakly smiled and nodded. She entered the locker room and waited what felt like forever. She began replaying that feeling from yesterday; the snap from her arm and the agonizing pain she felt in that moment.

 _‘No…please…no…’_ Zelda thought as there was another knock on the door. Instead of entering from the front door that Zelda walked in, Sally came in through the opposite door which led straight to the stadium.

“Zelda? Are you ready?” She asked and she stood up.

“I...I suppose.” Zelda sighed and they walked towards the stadium.

“We’re ready, Reyson.” Sally said and gave a pat to Zelda’s back. “Good luck, sister.”

“…th-thank you.” Zelda responded.

“FROM PARTS UNKNOWN…STANDING AT SIX FEET TALL…SOLID SNAKE!!!” The man had no reaction as he walked out to the center of the stage. “AND HIS OPPONENT…FROM HYRULE CASTLE…STANDING AT SIX FEET TALL…PRINCESS ZELDA!!!” Zelda nervously came out and walked out to the center stage. In the middle of the stage was a young blonde girl with a white shirt with light blue trim, black pants, and white shoes. As Zelda approached, she seemed to trip over air and fall flat on her face. Snake knelt down and she looked fine.

“S-sorry…um…alright. I want a f-fair and…”

“Are you feeling well?” Snake asked.

“Uh…y-yeah. I’m fine…thank you.” The woman responded.

“With all due respect, Miss Brunel…I am speaking to Princess Zelda.”

“Uh…um…y-yes…” Zelda nervously responded to the man. He turned the mediator and whispered something to her before looking back at Zelda.

“Congratulations.” He said as he turned his back to her and walked back to his spot. Zelda gulped hard and walked to her spot.

 _‘What did he mean when he said congratulations? Does he know something I don’t’_ She thought as she got to her spot.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…DUE TO FOREFITING THE MATCH…THIS MATCHES WINNER IS PRINCESS ZELDA!!!” Zelda was shocked by that statement. She won…before the match even started? She looked around in confusion. Sally approached her from behind and grabbed her hand.

“Zelda, you need to go.”

“But…what just happened?”

“I have no idea. Apparently, your opponent didn’t want to fight you.” Sally shrugged her shoulders. Zelda then returned to her locker room and quickly left.

“Zelda, what happened?” The paparazzi asked questions.

“I…I don’t know.” She responded.

“You don’t know? You don’t know why your opponent forfeited the match?”

“Nope…he asked me if I was ready and then…he said congratulations and…that’s it.” She said as they snapped more photos. Impa walked by the princess and kissed her cheek.

“Honey…are these photo freaks bothering you?” Impa asked.

“I…I don’t know…” Zelda timidly gulped.

“Find a good seat for my match. I’m going to fight extra hard for you.” She kissed her lips this time and Zelda felt more comfortable. “Just a reminder boys…this beautiful woman is alllllll mine.” She entered the locker room and Zelda walked away from the group. The paparazzi now left Zelda alone and she began walking back to the seating area. She was all alone until she heard…something.

“…ah…ah…oh…ah…” The sound was coming from a closet. Zelda tipped her head to the side and then heard a loud moan like a female had an orgasm. Alarmed, Zelda heard the door handle jiggling and she hid behind the door.

“…the coast is clear. I’ve gotta go. I’m fighting Impa like, right now.”

 _‘Right now?!?! Sheena?!?!’_ she thought to herself and as Sheena ran past the princess without a second glance. The other person shut the door and turned to the princess as the color drained from her face; it was Lucina. Princess of Ylisstol.

“ZELDA?!?!?!” She practically yelled.

“…really? You and Sheena?” She asked.

“You…ah…please don’t tell anyone. Mother can _not_ know about this.”

“Why not? She’d love to hear about this.” Zelda insisted, but Lucina shook her head.

“Please! Promise me you won’t say anything to my parents! They’ll kill me.”

“Lucina-”

“Promise me!” Lucina demanded and Zelda nodded her head.

“Alright, I swear I won’t tell your parents.” Zelda vowed and Lucina quickly ran away. Zelda gulped hard and slowly walked towards the stadium seats. As she made it up to the seats, she looked around for Samus and finally saw her in the back. Impa and Sheena had already engaged in combat and Zelda made her way to Samus.

“Hey.” Samus said.

“Hi.” Zelda squeaked and immediately blushed while sitting next to Samus.

“You alright?” She asked the princess.

“Y-yes…I…everything is…ah…f-fine. Love-lovely weather…is-isn’t it?” Zelda stammered through her sentence.

“Alright…what are you hiding?” Samus asked.

“N-n-nothing!” She blurted and blushed a deeper red. “I…I don’t know anything about Lucina and Sheena making out in a closet!” Zelda gasped and covered her mouth.

“They did _what?!?!”_ Samus asked with a smile. “Wow…that’s pretty bold. Good for them.”

“I’m sorry! You can’t tell anyone.” Zelda whispered before Samus kissed her.

“Not a word, honey.” Samus smiled as the announcer’s voice boomed.

“GAME! IMPA WINS!!!” He declared and the crowd roared in excitement. Samus and Zelda then got up and walked down towards the locker room which Impa was in.

“What do we do now?” Zelda asked.

“Now? We’re going home and you and I…we’re going to a convention…and you’re going to do as I say, pet.” Samus whispered in her ear and a chill went down Zelda’s spine.

“Whatever you want, Samus.”

“Actually, when we get dressed…you’ll call me mistress.” Zelda’s smile grew.

“Yes, mistress.”

“Good girl.” Samus told her and another chill ran through her spine. They met up with Impa and drove home.

“That didn’t feel like a fight…I think Sheena was holding back…like she didn’t actually want to fight me.” Impa said.

“Maybe it’s because Sheena was caught having sex with Lucina by our favorite princess.”

“SAMUS!!!” Zelda screamed in fear.

“They…she…wow…good for her.” Impa stated.

“That’s what I said.” Samus added as they returned to Corneria and back to Samus’ apartment. Zelda practically sprinted up to the room, without her key as it was left inside.

“Samus! Hurry up! Samus! Come on! Samus!!!”

“Hold up, I’m coming.” Samus stated as Impa chuckled.

“She’s eager to be your slave.” Impa stated.

“I want to be her mistress. I don’t know who’s more excited.” Samus made her way upstairs and opened the door. Both Impa and Samus stepped back as Zelda rushed in and quickly ran to the closet to change into her outfit. Samus also walked to the closet and changed. As they finished changing, Zelda admired herself in the mirror.

“Last chance.” Samus warned. “Do you want to-” Zelda had already put the collar on her neck and attached the leash before handing it to Samus.

“Let the world know…I am proud to be your property.” Zelda smiled. Samus pulled the leash hard and she smiled.

“You are my bitch until we return. Do as I say, _dog._ You are my property…and I am your mistress.”

“Yes, mistress. Whatever you-”

_SMACK!_

“Just to remind you who’s in charge. Bark for me, bitch.”

“Woof.”

“Louder.” Samus ordered.

“Woof! Woof!” Zelda barked and Samus kissed the woman.

“I fucking love you, Zelda. Thank you so much for this.”

“I’m happy we’re doing this too. I love that we’re about to do this! Promise me you’ll talk down to me. Make me kiss your…um…butt…I want it all, Samus. I mean Mistress!” Samus kissed the princess and forced her tongue inside Zelda’s mouth before unhooking the leash. Zelda was hurt that Samus took it off.

“It’s going to be kind of hard to hold onto your leash and drive at the same time.” Samus stated and Zelda gulped hard and nodded.

“But…but you’ll put it back, right?”

“Yes, pet…I will put it back on.” Zelda squealed with excitement as Samus turned to the ninja. “As for you Impa…you aren’t allowed to play with yourself until I get back.”

“What?!?!” She exclaimed. Samus walked into the closet and pulled out the horse whip and the ball gag. “Clothes off.” Samus instructed as she removed her own clothes. Impa did as she was told before Samus applied the ball gag. She then put the ninja on her back while Zelda watched.

“Remember that you are _owned!”_ Samus reminded her.

“Hhhhhhnnnggghhhh…” Impa moaned as she felt the crack of the horse whip against her ass and her back. For Zelda, this was pretty hot to watch. Her girlfriend whipping and doming her _other_ girlfriend…she was enjoying the show.

“You _love_ this…you _need_ this…”

“Hhhnngh….Mmmppphhh…” Impa moaned louder as Samus continued whipping the ninja.

“Let me hear it. Let me know how much you want this.” Samus ordered the ninja as she whipped her once more and the snap of the whip against her back filled the room.

“Hmmmphhhhfff…” Impa moaned as loud as she could, but the ball gag prevented her from screaming. Zelda started breathing heavy and she couldn’t take it anymore. She removed her clothing and took off Impa’s gag.

“Zelda, what are you-” Samus asked, but Zelda had started kissing the woman.

“I’m really close…would you please…I…I…”

“Yes.” Impa smiled and she rolled over to her back. Zelda sat on her face and Impa went to town on her pussy. Zelda was already on the edge and it wouldn’t take much for her to climax. Samus walked over and pinched her nipples and gently twisted them; giving her a bit more pain to go with her please. That would be enough as Zelda moaned loud and came all over Impa’s face. As soon as Zelda’s climax hit her, Impa’s climax was almost at the exact same time. As Impa’s climax hit, Samus felt hers coming up and, like the other two, she felt her climax hit hard. All three girls were breathing hard and Impa had a smile on her face while she whimpered.

“My back…my butt…ah…I’ve never…never been…been happier.” Impa breathed heavy. Samus pushed Impa to roll over and she complied. Samus placed her lips all on her back and her butt in an attempt to make her feel better.

“I love it…I love it all…” Impa smiled and blushed. Samus then walked over to the princess and she placed her lips against Zelda’s butt.

“You like it?” Zelda asked.

“I love it…I’d do anything for a chance to kiss it.” Zelda smiled and Zelda giggled.

“Samus, can we go? I want to wear the leash.” Zelda insisted and Samus chuckled as she got dressed once more and they kissed Impa goodbye.

“Do you want us to get you anything?” Samus asked.

“No. Go have fun. I’ll clean up here and wait for your return.” Impa smiled and kissed Samus. “Thank you. I love it when you do that to me.”

“You’re so sweet. I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you more, honey.” Impa replied and the two women left the apartment. Samus got into her car and Zelda got in the passenger’s seat. Samus drove to the convention and found a nice parking spot. As Samus got out, Zelda got out and already attached her leash and handed the other end to Samus.

“Someone’s excited.” Samus noted as she pulled the leash hard. Zelda gasped with a smile; not that she minded the rough pulling at all.

“If you want to leave at any time, tell me immediately and we’ll leave. No matter what.” Zelda nodded her head and smiled. “For now, let’s get going…mutt.” Samus smiled and Zelda’s heart skipped a beat as they walked inside. As they approached the entrance, Zelda’s wildest fantasies came to fruition.

“Is that…isn’t that Princess Zelda?” One person asked.

“And that’s definitely Samus Aran.” Someone else said as flashes of photos and videos were being taken.

“They’re recording me. They’re taking pictures.” Zelda remarked as her cheeks slightly turned red.

“You wanna turn back?” Samus asked.

“No…let them do it…I deserve this…and I love this…” Zelda smiled as they walked in. All around the convention were couples with their own leashes, collars, crawling on all fours…Zelda felt underdressed compared to what some of the people were wearing. And it wasn’t just people. Some people from Corneria were her as well.

“Is that really Zelda?” One man asked.

“The one and only. She’s my pride and joy.” Samus smiled.

“May I-”

“No. Look, but don’t touch. She’s _my_ pet…and I’m very protective of my pet.” Zelda bit her bottom lip and smiled at the language Samus was using to describe herself as well of how protective she was about her. She was _her_ pet. And _she_ is the only one who gets to touch her. It was at that moment that a girl grabbed Zelda’s chest from behind and began groping her. Samus turned and was mad for a second before seeing who it was; Azura from Hoshido. “Hello Azura. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Hey, how come she-”

“Because she’s my friend. You don’t want to see me angry, _do you?”_ Samus asked the man, and he quickly backed down. Samus motioned for him to leave and he did as such.

“Hello Samus!” Corrin said cheerful before Azura pressed a button with a remote control she had in her hand. Corrin yelped and tightly closed her legs before stifling a moan. Corrin was wearing a pink thinly veiled lingerie with giant puffy fluffy-like cotton balls over her chest and on the bottom of the dress. She also wore a thong that left her backside completely exposed and matching fluffy slippers.

“Speak when spoken to, pet.” Azura stated and Corrin looked up.

“S-s-sorry Mistress.” She apologized and Azura pushed the button again. “My pet’s got a vibrator inside her. It keeps her in line.”

“Oh…I might try that. My mutt’s new to all of this.” Samus admitted and yanked on Zelda’s collar. Zelda gasped and stood next to Azura with a big smile on her face. “You want to tell them what you are to me?” Samus asked her pet.

“I…” She gulped hard and blushed. “I am…I am her property. Only to be used for her pleasure.”

“Really? She’s a fast learner.”

“She is…but I’m trying to live out her fantasies…know any toys we could use?”

“Do I?” Azura smiled at her response. “I was taking _this one…”_ Azura kissed Corrin’s cheek and the woman giggled. “…over to try out some new equipment. Care to join me?”

“I’d love to.” Samus and Azura walked with their collared pets in tow as they walked towards a table. Azura grabbed a small paddle with the word ‘slut’ written on the front. She frowned as she felt the words.

“These aren’t imprinted.” Azura stated with a disappointing tone.

“If you want to leave a message, you gotta pay a bit more.” They cost another two fifty.”

“Two hundred fifty dollars?!?!” Azura exclaimed.

“Two dollars and fifty cents.” He stated. Azura regained composure and nodded. The salesman pointed to another set of paddles on the wall. “Those on the right will leave a mark and a message.”

“Thank you.” Azura and Samus walked over and examined the paddles.

“Hm…slut…whore…bitch…x’s and o’s…” Azura examined each paddle.

“I’ll take these two.” Samus grabbed one that said ‘slut’ and another that said ‘whore.’ She paid for them and smiled at the princess. “I’m looking forward to getting some mileage out these.”

“Please Mistress…brand me.”

“Like a cow? Ooh, we should try that one day. Dress you up like a pig or a cow…”

“Oh please do!” Zelda squealed and Samus kissed the princess.

“I fucking love you. You are my everything.”

“I love you more, Samus. I mean-”

“No, it’s ok. I…I’ll let it slide.” Samus kissed her once more and inserted her tongue into Zelda’s mouth. The submissive princess gave no resistance to Samus’ tongue. She reveled in the kiss. She loved Samus…more than anything. She also loved Impa as much as Samus, but in this moment…Samus was all she could think of.

“You like this one?” Azura asked and Corrin nodded. “Good. I can’t _wait_ to use this on you.” Corrin giggled as Zelda and Samus watched them.

“They look so happy…” Zelda said with a smile.

“You know who _else_ is going to look so happy?” Samus whispered and guided the princess to a bench. Samus pulled out a roll of lipstick and applied a beautiful shade of crimson red and turned Zelda around. She looked around and saw the other people still watching and drooling over Zelda and Samus’ outfits. Without another word, Samus knelt down and pressed her still wet lips against the princess’ cheeks. Pictures were flashing everywhere. Zelda pushed her lips together and smiled.

 _‘This is so embarrassing…’_ She thought as her eyes closed tightly as her climax ran down her legs. Samus kept her lips against Zelda’s ass. She _loved_ Zelda’s rear end; she _adored_ Zelda’s rear end. It was quite large…perfect for someone with an obsession for big butts.

“You’re cumming without my permission? I’ll have to punish you.” Samus sat down on the bench and pulled Zelda’s leash to lay down on her knees. After Zelda was in position, Samus picked up on of her new paddles and went to town on the princess’ clean butt cheek. Each smack emitted a yelp or a moan from the princess while she stayed in position. A few minutes of smacking and Samus finally stopped. Azura walked up and glanced at Zelda’s backside.

“Slut…” Azura read. “How cute.” Samus helped the princess up before standing up.

“Samus…” Zelda whispered and the bounty hunter leaned in. “I…I have a bit of a request.”

“What’s up?” She asked quietly.

“It…it would be quite humiliating…for you…if you kissed both Corrin and Azura’s butt.” Zelda stated.

“You want me to humiliate myself for you?” She asked and the princess nodded quickly. “Whatever my lovely fiancé wants…my fiancé gets.” Samus smiled and the princess squealed with excitement.

“Azura…I have a bit of a request.” Samus called out.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I was wondering if you had any objections to me kissing both yours and Corrin’s ass.” Azura raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“You _do_ know this will leak out the public.” She warned. “I fear that Zelda’s reputation-”

“People have already condemned our relationship. Zelda’s having fun now…and I could care less what people think about me.”

“Alright. I assume we’re talking about skin contact?”

“Naturally.” Samus replied as Azura turned to Corrin.

“Assume the position, pet.” Azura ordered and Corrin quickly fell to her hands and knees. “She’s all yours. Give her a nice, juicy one for me.” Samus chuckled and rolled up her crimson lipstick once more and knelt down behind the Hoshidan princess. She smiled and placed her lips against her rear end. After a long, passionate kiss, she broke off and as she turned around, Azura pushed Samus to the ground.

“Get a fresh coat.” Azura ordered the bounty hunter. Samus, locking eyes with the blue haired woman, immediately applied a fresh coat and awaited Azura’s orders. She then allowed Samus to kiss both cheeks before she sat on her face. Zelda stared in amazement; she was _loving_ this. After a few minutes, Azura stood up and helped the bounty hunter up. She then cleaned off Samus’ mouth with her tongue and kissed her lips once more.

“That…that was fucking hot.” Samus whispered.

“Anytime you want to use either one of us…Corrin or me…or both of us…let us know. Like our legs, we’re _always_ open.” She winked and pulled the white haired princess along.

“Wait!” Samus called out and Azura turned around. “Your pet is drooling. I think _mine_ would like a taste.” Without a command, Zelda walked towards Corrin and began passionately making out with the princess. Again, pictures were being taken like crazy. Zelda knew she may pay for this later…but in the moment, she was loving it. Corrin finally broke the kiss and giggled.

“Call me if you want to have more fun. I _love_ this!” Corrin whispered.

“I love it too!” Zelda exclaimed and both girls were pulled back by their leashes.

“Have a wonderful day, Azura.” Samus waved goodbye as Azura flashed the bounty hunter the mark she left on her cheeks.

“I may get this tattooed.” She joked as she walked away. Samus then left the convention with Zelda in tow.

“How was it for you? I know we didn’t stay long but-”

“That…was…the best. Day. Ever!!!” Zelda squealed with joy. “Samus, I’m so happy we did this…I’ve never felt more _alive!_ How degrading…how humiliating…people are going to call me names…slut…whore…mmm…” She lightly moaned as they got into the car.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I had fun too. By the way, I wanted you to be the first to know that when we have kids…I’m going to have the triforce tattoo removed.”

“What?” Zelda asked with hurt in her voice. She was on the verge of crying. “You…you don’t like it?”

“No, I love it. I want to move it to the other side.” Samus pointed to the right side of her body. Over my heart…I want a rose tattoo with your name, and Impa’s, and our kids name around the rose tattoo.” Zelda thought about it and then smiled.

“But…you’ll get the triforce tattoo first, right?”

“Oh definitely. I’ll get a copy of this tattoo before I move the original. If we’re having kids, I want them close to my heart.”

“Samus, that’s so sweet.” Zelda smiled. “How fast do you think word will spread?”

“Lilly will probably murder _me_ …then ground _you_ for the next century.” Zelda laughed and held Samus’ hand.

“Maybe she will deliver a harsh punishment to me…but at least the world will know…there is no question who I belong to. Not even that…dumb jerk, Robert can deny it. The world now knows who owns me.” Samus laughed and smiled. This one-on-one date was more than that. It was a statement to the world; Zelda has given her heart and body to the bounty hunter known as Samus Aran.


	33. Clan Sheikah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Yet another chapter is up and running. Ready for your reading enjoyment. So I hope you like it.

The couple returned to the apartment where Impa was sitting on the couch wearing only panties. Samus opened the door and Zelda rushed up to the ninja and buried her face in Impa’s cleavage.

“I missed you, honey bear.” Impa kissed her head while Zelda giggled. “So, we need to get going.”

“Where?” Samus asked.

“Lilly called. I assume you know what it’s about.” Impa turned back to the TV and reporters were already speaking about the photos that were circulating of her and Zelda.

“Already? Damn…I thought we’d have a day.”

“You shouldn’t keep Lilly waiting…she’s mad.” Impa stated.

“Zelda, we’ve got to change.” Samus stated and walked into the bedroom to change. Zelda remained with her face in Impa’s chest.

“I want to say here.” A muffled voice came from Impa’s chest.

“Zelda, you don’t want to keep Lilly waiting, do you?” Impa asked and that snapped Zelda out of whatever fantasy she was in at the moment. She quickly returned to the dressing room and changed into normal attire. After both women changed, Impa got some regular clothes on and they headed out for Samus’ ship. They took off and made it to Hyrule Castle after a while. It was dark outside and the three decided to catch some shuteye at the castle. The three walked in and were immediately greeted by Lilly.

“G-good evening-”

“Upstairs. To your room. Right now.” She spoke quietly and with a stern tone. Zelda and Impa walked up, but Samus waited for her. “Samus, go.” Reluctantly, Samus walked up with Lilly following all three. As they made it into their room, Lilly quietly shut the door behind her.

“Lilly…” Zelda began, but Lilly started talking.

“Zelda, I like to think that I’ve guided you in the same way your mother would. But then I hear stories…stories that you are caught at a certain convention…Zelda…why? The reputation of this kingdom resides on you. The future of Hyrule lies within you.” Lilly explained with anguish. The room remained silent for thirty seconds.

“…well…that’s one way to look at it.” Zelda stated calmly.

“Is there any other way to look at it?” Lilly asked. “Zelda…you know I will always support you. And if you choose this way of life, I will not question you…I am merely looking for an explanation.”

“When I was younger…do you remember what you told me? You told me to live my own life…make my own mistakes…but above all else…I am to live my own life. I _chose_ this life. I have found joy in my life. I care not what the people think of me. They didn’t support my choice when I wanted to be with both Impa and Samus…and yet, I stood by my decision. A decision I do not regret and never will.” Impa and Samus blushed and smiled; feeling joy and love in their hearts.

“And if people insult you? What will you do if they call you names again?” Lilly asked.

“I might like it this time.” Zelda smirked and Lilly laughed.

“You truly bring joy to all.” Lilly smiled.

“I will admit to my most secret fantasies. I love being collared, leashed, chained, paraded around like a pet, and humiliated by these two…this will not change. I trust Samus and Impa and they respect my…fantasies. I will not apologize for them…the only reason people are making such a big deal is because I am a princess. Take away my title, my castle, my kingdom, and everything that makes me a princess…I’m just another girl who has normal fantasies.”

“People may call you ugly.” Lilly warned the woman.

“Pretty is not the rent you pay to exist in this world as a woman.” Zelda said with a serious tone. Her words hit everyone in the room with surprise and shock.

“Wow…” Samus replied with a stunned expression on her face before blushing a deeper red.

“That…Hylia…that’s such a cool line.” Impa stated with a huge smile.

“I could not have said it any better, your highness.” Lilly walked up and hugged the woman. “You will always have my full support, dear. There is nothing you could do that would disappoint me.”

“Thank you Lilly. I would be so lost without you.” Zelda smiled.

“Get some sleep, ladies. Tomorrow will be here before you know it.” Lilly walked towards the door.

“I love you, Lilly.” Zelda called out.

“I love you more, Zelda.” She flipped off the lights. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Zelda said and she turned to the girls. “I think Lilly approves.”

“Good…I’m not planning on stopping.” Samus reached into Zelda’s shirt and began groping her chest. “No bra? Naughty girl…” Samus murmured as Zelda lightly moaned and giggled.

“Use me however you wish.” Zelda smiled while Impa pulled down her pants and groped her ass. “Ooh…Impa…”

“You’re not wearing panties either? Zelda…you’re such a devious woman.”

“Do you like it?” She asked her retainer.

“I love it.” Impa knelt down and saw a pair of red lipstick on her butt and a message that said ‘slut on the other cheek. “Samus, did you do this?”

“It’s to show everyone that she’s mine.” Samus smiled.

“I want one. I want to be branded and a kiss.”

“I can arrange that.” Samus walked over to the dresser and she found another crimson colored lipstick container. She reapplied a fresh coat and walked back to Impa. The ninja lowered her pants and smiled with pride as Samus placed her lips against her ass; marking the ninja as her own.

“You like that?” Samus asked as Impa quickly ran to the dresser and grabbed the same lipstick to apply to her own lips. She undressed the bounty hunter and then pressed her lips against Samus’ before moving to her pussy and kissing all around it. Samus quietly moaned while Impa teased the woman. She then quickly turned Samus around and kissed _her_ ass just as she did to the two of them.

 _“We_ own your ass just as much as you own _ours.”_ Impa stated. Zelda then grabbed the lipstick and she then kissed Samus’ forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and then lips. She made her way down the bounty hunter’s body; kissing each and every inch of her body until Samus was covered in lipstick kisses.

“I may never wash my body again.” Samus smiled and both girls giggled.

“Can we go to bed? I’m kind of tired.” Zelda rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“Dibs on middle.” Impa called.

“No, _I_ wanted to be in the middle.” Zelda protested.

“But you’re _always_ in the middle!” Impa complained.

“Well…I…I like being between you two.” Zelda sheepishly stated.

“But…can’t I be in the middle tonight? Please?” Impa begged. Zelda pouted, but eventually nodded her head. The three women went to bed and fell asleep. A few hours later, Samus woke up in the middle of the night. She started getting up, but a half-asleep Impa weakly grabbed her wrist.

“Mmmuhhh…where…where you going?” She softly asked.

“Just going to get some air, honey.”

“Samus…don’t leave…please…” Impa quietly begged with her as her eyes were half opened. Samus kissed Impa and tucked her in.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’m just going to get fresh air. Go back to sleep, sweetie.” Impa was too weak to fight it and quickly fell asleep. Facing the princess as they were cuddled next to each other. Samus changed her clothes into some new pajamas and walked out the balcony. She stared at the stars.

 _‘You’re going to be a queen…Queen Samus Aran…I kind of like that…’_ Samus smiled before sniffing the air. _‘Is that…smoke?’_ She sniffed again. _‘From a cigarette.’_ She smiled and didn’t turn her head. “Why’d you do it?” She asked and a man appeared from the shadows of the balcony.

“You think I gave her the win?” Snake asked with a smirk.

“Don’t be coy with me, David. Why’d you do it?” Samus asked.

“I asked if she was feeling well and she hesitated. She wasn’t focused on the match and I refuse to fight a distracted opponent.”

“You gave up your chance on being a champion.” Samus stated.

“You think I give a fuck about some damn tournament? I’ve never been one to enjoy attention.”

“Which begs the question…why do you even bother entering the tournament?”

“I enjoy trying my best.” He took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled a puff of smoke.

“Hey David…you know we’re thinking about having kids…”

“Are you? That’s good news. You’ll make a great mother.” He smiled.

“Think you can help out?” He chuckled at her question.

“You can do better.”

“David-”

“Samus-”

“Hear me out. I bet if I ask Zelda for contenders, she’ll ask for you. If she does…if I don’t bring you up and she asks for you…would you consider it?” she asked.

“…if she asks for me…I’d consider it.”

“That’s all I ask.” Samus smiled. “Lloyd Irving or Queen Elincia…whoever wins will face me in the third round.”

“You want tips?”

“No…I like surprises.” Samus smiled.

“May I ask what happened in there? I can see you’re covered in…is that lipstick?” He asked as Samus looked at her arms. Her face was most likely still covered in kisses from Zelda.

“She loves me. I mean _really_ loves me.”

“You deserve it, Samus. I’m very happy for you.”

“Will you come to the wedding? We…we don’t have a date yet…but…” Samus fidgeted for a moment.

“Samus, if you _don’t_ invite me, I’d be hurt.” Snake smiled. “Get some sleep, Samus…your loved ones need you more than I do.”

“Thanks David. You’re seriously the best.”

“I’m not. I’m just a friend.” He took another drag from his cigarette and Samus started walking inside.

“Goodnight.” She stated, but received no reply. She turned and just as mysterious as he arrived, he was gone.

 _‘Fucking asshole.’_ She thought before heading inside. She went to the restroom before going to bed. When she got under the covers, Impa’s arms pulled her close; her head resting on her pillow, right next to Samus’ neck.

“I missed you…” Impa murmured quietly. Samus smiled and faced the woman. She move close to the ninja and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight, my sweet ninja.” Samus quietly said and fell asleep. Morning arrived and all three women slept in late. Zelda got up first and kissed Impa’s neck. The ninja looked over her shoulder and stretched. Zelda took the opportunity and climbed on top of the ninja.

“You’re my prey now.” Zelda said in her attempt at the most sinister voice; which sounded more adorable than villainous.

“Whatever shall I do? I’m completely helpless and totally vulnerable.” Impa feigned helplessness. Zelda laughed and kissed the ninja. Samus then woke up and smiled at the sight of Zelda and Impa.

“Aw…what about me?” She asked. Zelda rested her head between both women and draped both arms around each woman.

“I’m so happy to have you both here.” Zelda laughed while Samus moved an arm to grab a handful of her butt.

“I couldn’t image a place I’d rather be.” Samus weakly smiled as she was still waking up.

“Actually, I can imagine _one_ place you’d rather be.” Impa stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Samus looked over and chuckled.

“Actually, yes…there is _one_ place…”

“Really? Where is that?” Zelda asked.

“You’d need to sit on her face.” Impa calmly told the princess who turned a light red in response to her words.

“I…I can do that.” Zelda nervously replied with a smile.

“That’s how I plan on dying. Suffocating underneath my favorite part of your body.” Samus declared as she sat up and leaned towards Zelda to kiss her.

“Don’t say that. I don’t want to live without you and Impa.” Zelda quietly told her fiancé.

“Nobody is dying for a long time. Let’s get cleaned up, have breakfast, and decide what the plan is today.” Impa started crawling off the bed towards the other side of the bed; intentionally exposing herself to the bounty hunter. “We should have a contest on who has the better butt.”

“You should. I’ll be the judge.” Samus smiled and her two girls laughed. They all got up and walked towards the restroom to shower up and clean each other. After the shower, they put on some clothes and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

“What should we do today?” Zelda pondered to the girls.

“You feel like training?” Impa asked and Zelda’s face looked slightly off-color; like the word ‘training’ had some sort of effect on her. “Ok…no training.”

“We could take a walk around Lake Hylia. Or even go fishing. I could teach you.” Samus offered. Lilly then approached the table and served the women waffles before a cook brought out condiments for their waffles.

“Thank you Lilly.” Zelda cheerfully said as she began cutting into the waffle.

“Samus…may we try…the fishing?” Zelda asked.

“Do you know how to fish?” Samus asked and Zelda shook her head. “Alright. I can teach you.”

“What is your plan today?” Lilly asked.

“We are going to catch and release fish.” Impa stated.

  
Lilly, if you’re free…you should come with us.” Samus suggested.

“I will politely refuse. There is much to do in the castle and-”

“Lilly, we never get to spend time with you. Just come on…please?” Samus begged and the senior maid sighed.

“I suppose there is no changing your mind. I suppose it would be nice to have a day off. I believe we have all the necessary supplies in the shed. I’ll arrange an assortment of bait that is not worms. Let us reconvene in front of the door in ten minutes.” The girls finished their breakfast and went upstairs to change into something casual. Samus wore a long light blue skirt that cut off before the feet and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and light rose soles. Impa was wearing a tye dye tank top that exposed her midriff and dark blue navy short shorts and classic converse sneakers. Zelda was wearing a tan colored t-shirt and a dark green mini skirt with a leaf pattern over them. Her shoes were brown leather strap sandals. They met up with Lilly who was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black and pink running shoes.

“Are you heading to the fishing hole just beyond the ranch? Or will you be heading towards Lake Hylia?”

“We’re going together, Lilly. We can help you.” Zelda offered and Lilly led the girls to the shed in the back. She grabbed three poles and a tackle box. Samus and Impa grabbed the supplies and they left the kingdom and walked to the fishing hole. On the way out, Lilly had packed a small bag of bread, cheese, and meat for their catches in addition to a picnic basket the cooks had made for the group. They made it to the fishing hole and they set up a nice spot in the shade for them to fish and relax. Samus set up the poles and handed one to the other girls.

“Fish!” Zelda yelled and held the fishing pole in front of her. “Fish, I command thee!” Again, nothing happened.

“Zelda, do you know how to fish?”

“Y-yes!” Zelda said with determination as she stared at the water. “…n-no…”

“It’s fine.” Samus walked over to the princess, kissed, her cheek, and grabbed the pole. “Make sure no one’s around…put it to the side and hold the button…” Samus’ thumb was pushing a button. Cast your line and…” Samus flicked her wrist as the line whizzed across and plopped in the water. Samus then handed the pole to the princess. “And now you wait. When you feel a strong tug, reel it in with this and let’s see what you caught.”

“Thank you.” Zelda sat down with her legs criss-crossed and waited patiently for a bite. Hours passed and Lilly made lunch for the girls.

“We haven’t had a bite all day.” Zelda whined as she felt a tug on her line. “Oh! Wait! I got one!”

“Yeah, Zelda!” Impa cheered. “Reel him in.” An excited Zelda began reeling in the fish until she finally pulled out the smallest minnow.

“Aw…that’s cute.” Samus laughed.

“It’s so tiny.” Impa laughed while Zelda looked at Samus with the saddest eyes. Samus took the fish, tossed it back into the water and tied new bait to her line. This time, Zelda casted her own line out and they waited again.

“So, Lilly…” Samus broke the silence. “I have a question for you.”

“Yes?” Lilly handed the bounty hunter a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Thanks.” Samus took a big bite of her sandwich. She swallowed the following bite and continued. “So, you’ve told us about _Zelda’s_ parents. You’ve talked to me about _my_ parents. So how come you haven’t-”

“Samus, please stop.” Lilly’s voice became serious.

“I’m just asking-”

“Don’t.” Lilly responded and the group fell silent.

“Samus, I don’t need to know anything.” Impa casually stated and more silence fell again. “…al…although…Lilly…the books don’t have my name in them. In fact, there’s no record of my existence in clan Sheikah’s history.”

“There’s…” Lilly bit her bottom lip. “It’s complicated.”

“Can you tell me?” Impa asked.

“I can tell you in private.”

“I’d rather you tell all of us.” Impa stated as she felt a nibble, but no bite.

“I…” The senior maid started tearing up. “Impa, you must understand…this is…it is quite difficult for me…to speak about. I swear I…I will tell you all that I know. But…if I miss something…please…do not hold it against me.”

“I won’t. I swear!” Impa stated and was more focused on the senior maid than fishing.

“Well…” Lilly rubbed her eyes and sighed. “Right. Your parents…your mother was an expert at fixing clothes. The best tailor Hyrule ever had. If there was a tear, a rip, any kind of damage to any kind of clothing…she could fix it.” Lilly smiled. “I remember I tore my work outfit. The queen…Eleanor. This would be Daphnes’ mother…she scolded me for tearing clothes that meant more than my life…”

“She sounds like a bitch.” Samus scoffed and pulled the line, but the bite stopped. She reeled in an empty line with no fish or bait. “Damn…I’m listening, Lilly. Don’t mind me.” Lilly nodded her head and continued.

“Your father…he was the leader of clan Sheikah.”

“Wait, the leader?!?! Of the _entire_ clan?!?!?” Impa exclaimed.

“He looked out for his people. He was a caring and compassionate leader…but if you crossed him…may the gods have mercy on you.” She shook her head with a smile. “He was ruthless if anyone even threatened his family.”

“Did…did I have siblings?” Impa asked like a scared child; secretly hoping she wasn’t an only child.

“Your father wanted at least one son…” Impa shriveled up and was on the verge of crying. “Hylia had other plans…three girls. The oldest was your sister, Purah. She was…” Lilly tried thinking of how to describe Impa’s older sister. “…chaotic.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“A little bit of both. She wanted to become a scientist…to create things…to make things that had never been invented. And she was on her way…” Her eyes were pained like a wounded animal. “And your other sister…Jissal. She was…funny.”

“Funny?”

“She loved playing pranks and jokes…she told jokes that would put smiles on people’s faces. She tried so hard to balance work and play.” Lilly smiled. “She had an irresistible smile that people loved to see. And when she was sad…others felt her pain. Her eyes were quite large, but it’s only because her soul was so large. She was such a cutie pie…” Lilly’s eyes then looked up to Impa; her eyes were full of sorrow. “…and then…there was you. The youngest and most innocent of all. A baby…never took a step…never said a word…a beautiful baby girl named Impa. You were named after your mother.”

“Was I?”

“Of course. Impaz and Ruvo Korbah. Technically, your name is Impa Korbah.”

“I…I have a last name?” Impa asked in surprise.

“It was never made official. To have your last name, you would need to officially become a member of clan Sheikah…sadly, you never did.”

“Wha…how? How is it that I-”

“Kohga.” Lilly spoke with rage in her eyes. “That…that monster of a man…no! He is _not_ a man…he is a coward.”

“What happened?” Impa asked with a slight anger growing inside her.

“Kohga and Ruvo had different ideas on what the fate of clan Sheikah should be. To serve the royal family, or kill them. Kohga demanded that Ruvo fight him to see who the rightful successor to lead clan Sheikah…Ruvo beat him soundly. ‘Only the purest of hearts can lead our people.’ Those were his words…Kohga refused to accept the loss and rejected his former clan and led a bunch of foolish weak-willed beings into forming a _new_ clan…the Yiga clan.”

“The Yiga clan?!?! But…but they’re the enemy.” Impa almost yelled. “They’re goal was to kill the royal family and-”

“They failed…a fine example of Kohga’s leadership.” Lilly rolled her eyes. “And then there was the deal with the blood contract…” Lilly closed her eyes and tears ran down her face. “Of your family…Jissal…she went first. A few days later, your mother…” She sniffled and Impa’s heart started breaking. “Purah died a week later and your father…he…he was a broken man.” Lilly stated. “He finally found Kohga and…and he murdered him. Never have I seen your father with such…rage. He cut off every limb except his head…he made him suffer…pain far beyond anything you could imagine. I may not care for Kohga, but his screams…” Lilly placed both hands on the side of her head. “I shall never forget them for as long as I live. Upon him finishing, he cleaned himself and kissed your forehead. He informed me that he would not be coming back. When I asked why, he merely told me that he had shamed the clan in which he swore to protect. Aside from the queen and himself, every other member of clan Sheikah had died…Impa had never completed the ceremony. So perhaps the clan can live. Perhaps one day…’ He…then…he then began spitting blood. I offered to help him, but he ordered me to leave him be.”

“W-why? Was…was he…was he alright?” Impa asked with her lip quivering. Lilly remained silent for the longest time. “May the goddess do what I have failed to. Hylia…watch over my daughter. Guide and protect her…no matter her path…please…keep her safe.” Lilly looked down and then back at the ninja. “Those were his last words. He kissed your forehead and then he walked to an empty spot behind the castle, sat down…” Her silence said everything.

“…I am grateful that Kora…er…whatever his name was…I’m glad the bastard is dead.” Impa looked down in anger. “What happened to the Yiga clan?”

“They were gone. There’s not a trace of them anywhere…it’s as if the entire clan just…disappeared.”

“Good.” Impa said as she felt a big bite on her line. “Woah! Hold on…” She reeled in the fish and caught a decent sized salmon. “Look at this!” She smiled and held up the fish.

“Not a bad catch…Miss Korbah.” Samus smirked, but Impa did not smile or look away from the ground.

“I…I pray that my father forgives me…I wish to be known as Impa. I do not deserve the name, Korbah.”

“So…it’s just Impa?” Samus asked and she nodded her head. Suddenly, Samus felt a tug that almost dragged her into the water. “Oh, fuck…this one’s huge!” Samus gritted her teeth and she reeled in the fish. It jumped out of the water to reveal she caught a MASSIVE Hyrule bass. She continued reeling it in until she pulled it out and it flailed on the ground.

“Hylia…it’s massive.” Lilly stared at this fish.

“Wow…” Zelda looked on with amazement and Impa shook her head.

“You just _had_ to show us up.”

“I _am_ the greatest.” She stuck out her tongue as she unhooked the fish and was going to set it in the water…until it flailed once more and the tail slapped Samus in the face before swimming away. Impa busted out laughing as Samus turned around with a smile.

“That fish…just slapped you…” Impa continued laughing.

“Lilly…this…the Yiga clan…” Zelda spoke up and Lilly’s expression changed once more from a smile to serious. “Are they all gone?” Silence fell amidst the group.

“…I do not know what became of them. Some say they were secretly massacred in foreign lands…others say they disbanded and went on their ways…who’s to say what is right and what is wrong? The Yiga clan is all but forgotten…as they should be.” Impa pondered for a minute before determining that was an acceptable answer.

“Alright. Thank you, Lilly.” Impa nodded her head. “Hey Lilly…why don’t you try your hand at fishing?”

“Thank you, but I’ll pass. I enjoy watching you ladies have your fun.” The girls continued fishing for the remainder of the day before a couple yawns from the girls indicated it was time to pack up. The collected everything and walked home. Lilly put everything away while the girls cleaned up and got into their pajamas. Tomorrow would be the interviews for the third round…after that, it was the quarter finals. Their journey was almost halfway over and all three women were ready for the challenge that lies ahead of them.


End file.
